


Face of Evil

by WildKitsune



Series: Face Trilogy [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Dark, Death, Drugs, F/M, Manipulation, POV Multiple, Sexual Content, Slavery, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 119,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: At the very moment when all thought him finally defeated the Dark Lord took all their hope away. Now he is making a new society where pureblood wizards are in their rightful place. How will good ever triumph when the Dark Lord is wearing the Savior's face?





	1. The New World

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- I would like to thank Eclectic Pet my awesomely awesome beta for helping me to revise this story!

**Ginny-**

I was at the Battle of Hogwarts.  I fought against the Death Eaters and their Dark Lord.  I watched as Harry dueled the Lord Voldemort and I saw the curse rebound on its master.  Everyone stopped fighting that moment.  Everyone watched as the Dark Lord’s body slumped to the ground.  I thought that was the end, we all thought we had finally defeated the Dark Lord.  That was when everything went wrong, and hope was lost.

I’m pulled out of my thoughts by someone whimpering.  Those who fought on the side of the Order have been stuck in empty classrooms around the school.  Well those who are not dead, anyway.  I look around the room I have been placed in.  I think we are all that is left of Dumbledore’s Army.  Of course I hope that those who could be full members of the Order have been put in a different room, and the reason we are all together is because of our age.

There are only six of us in the room.  We are all bruised and cut from battle, and in different stages of grief for loved one and lost friends. Lavender is the one who whimpered.  She is sitting in one of the corners rocking back and forth as she cries to herself.  The Creevey brothers are sitting close together by one of the walls.  Padma is nursing an ugly looking scratch on her arm.  Then there is Luna who is sitting directly across the room from me and staring at me.  My dear friend Luna, whose eyes always seemed to be looking into another world, always slightly out of focus, is staring at me with complete focus on her face.

I get up from where I was sitting, walk over to her, and slump down beside her.  I don’t want to be alone right now and she is the closest friend I have left.

“If they were going to kill us they would have done it already.”  She says in a soft tone that makes everyone in the room look at her.  “If they give us a choice, we need to...”  She trailed off not really able to finish what she was going to say.

When the door handle started to move we all jumped to our feet.  None of us had wands, but we don’t want to be caught completely prone  either.  When the door opens two large masked Death Eaters step in with their wands at the ready.

“No trouble children.”  One says in a stupid sounding voice.  I got the sudden urge to run up to him and kick him in the shin, but Luna’s hand stopped me before I let my anger get the better of me.  “You and you...”  the man started as he pointed to Colin and Dennis.  “Go with him.” He nodded his head to the other Death Eater in the room.  “You, you and you..”  he continued as he pointed to the rest of my friends.  “Are coming with me.”

“What about Ginny?”  Luna asked in her soft voice.  I was the only one in the room who had not been pointed to.

“She is a Weasley.”  he said as if that would answer her question.  Everyone of my friends looked at me as if his statement meant my death, and they were probably right.

Luna hesitated but I took her hand and squeezed it.  “I’ll be fine.”  I lied to her, hoping that this meant that none of the rest of my friends would die.

Once everyone was out of the room I sat back on the floor and started to think about what I had witnessed earlier.

The moment the Dark Lord’s body hit the ground thick black smog started to rise up out of it.  Harry rose up off the ground and his skin started to glow a divine white.  The smog shaped itself like some kind of poisonous snake and darted at our hero’s form.

I think I screamed when it buried itself in Harry’s chest and he dropped to the floor.  I think everyone in the room was in shock or someone would have stopped me from running to his side and kneeling down so I could place his head on my lap.

I could tell he was still breathing.  His face was twitching like he was having a bad dream.  I pushed his dark hair out of his eyes as I tried to sooth him.  When his eyes opened slowly my sigh of relief was caught in my throat as he looked at me with the red eyes of Voldemort.  I think I may have screamed again.

I shake my head as I smile to myself.  At least I will be dead soon, and I won’t have to think about those glowing red eyes any longer.

**Luna-**

The guilt of leaving Ginny behind weighs on my chest as the other two girls and I are led into the Great Hall.  There are a lot of other kids from the school already waiting and looking at each other with fear and confusion.  This was not the entire school population I notice.

As I look around at the other students I start to worry about Colin and Dennis.  I do not see a single student who I knew to be muggle born in the room.  My worried thoughts are cut off as one of the Death Eaters take off his mask and starts to speak to everyone in a clear voice.

“I am Lucius Malfoy, and I will be your new Headmaster.”  He starts and sneers as if he is as happy about this fact as I am.  “The Wizarding World has been liberated this night by the Great Dark Lord and his loyal followers such as...”

I lose interest in his words at that point and I start to look around the room to see if there is a way to get out without being noticed.  Every door seems to have at least three Death Eaters at it.  I look back up at the man who had kept me in his basement for those weeks.

“...have noticed that some of your classmates are absent from this gathering tonight.  You do not need to worry about them.  They are being kept safe as we reorganize a bit at the New Ministry.  Now, I want you to all gather into your Houses and if  I call your name you are to come up to the front of the room.”  he said as he looks down at a paper in his hand.

He starts to call off names and I wonder what they have in common.  I head over to where the other Ravenclaws are gathering and they all give Padma and me looks as we are still bloody from battle.

“...and Lovegood, Luna.”  he finishes and I look up at the front of the room.  I couldn’t say I was surprised for being singled out, but it made me uneasy to now leave Padma behind.

Everyone is looking at me as I walk up to the front of the room and the rest of the students are told to go back to their common rooms to get some rest.  There are ten of us standing in the front of the Great Hall and we all look very uneasy at each other.

“All of you still here are from old english pureblood families.”  Lucius informs us.  I actually knew that already, but it didn’t seem to be very important before now.  “Many of your parents have already sworn loyalty to the Dark Lord.  Your families are going to be important in the new order and it is required that you also swear loyalty.”  I laugh at his words and everyone looks at me.

“Lovegood.”  Lucius snaps as he narrows his eyes on me.  “Do you think treason is funny?”  he asked in a deadly note to his voice.

I shake my head no and start to stare off into space so he will go back to whatever he was saying.  I watch as he calls each of the students to the front of the room to make them kneel and swear their loyalty to his master.  Once they do they are led out of the room to rejoin their Houses.

I realize I am going to be last again and that makes me very uneasy.  When I am alone in the room with Lucius Malfoy and four other unknown Death Eaters I feel that alert feeling I had had during the battle last night.

“Luna.  I thought you would be nicer after having been a guest at my house this year.”  he says with a smirk.  I wonder what kind of pleasure he gets out of teasing a young girl.

“I’ve already sworn my loyalty to Dumbledore’s Army.”  I point out to him to show him I am not afraid.

“Are you really that eager to let the last of your bloodline die?”  he asked with a snide smirk on his face.  I don’t really think he wants me to swear loyalty either from the way he sneers.

“Dad will understand.  He could even have more kids someday if it is that important to him.”  I say with a shrug like my own death doesn’t bother me.

“I said the last of your bloodline, little girl.  You are the last.  That fool of a father you  _ had _ blew himself up.”  he snapped as if it was a sore spot for him.

My ears start to ring as this new information gathers in my thoughts.

**Daphne-**

As we make our way back to the Slytherin common room I am not really paying attention to Pansy’s babbling.  She is talking about Draco I think and how wonderful it will be to have him back in school.  I always felt like she was an idiot and wondered if Draco has chosen her as his girlfriend because she was no threat to his status as king of the common room.

Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater now, and it seems after tonight’s events, Death Eaters were running the show.  Why would he ever come back to school?

I nod along with the rest of the girls and our little pack because I notice that is what the others are doing and I don’t want Pansy to single me out.  Because of Draco she is the official leader of our little group and I don’t have enough support yet to take her on.  I don’t think I am going to try any longer either.

With the Dark Lord now in charge I could move on to much bigger and better things after I graduate.  After what Master Malfoy said tonight in his speech I even think I could start working on this plan while in school.

I smile as I think back to the beautiful older man standing up on the stage sneering at everyone.

“...followers such as myself.  In the weeks to come things will be changing for our kind.  Those with superior power will be given their rightful place in our society.  With the changes to our world there will also be changes to this school.  It is already a grand place of learning, but in the days to come it will be molded into the center of the wizarding world.  Many of you may have noticed...”

“The center of the wizarding world.” I smile again.

“What did you say, Daphne?”  Pansy snaps at me.

“Oh sorry, I was just thinking about Master Malfoy’s speech.”  I tell her with a shake of my head.  “Were you saying something?”  I ask and she huffs before turning her back and stomping off with the three other girls in our group.  It seems I made her angry, oh well.

When I get to the common room everyone is gathered around a taller boy with blond hair, and I realize Draco has come for a visit.  He would be a well placed stepping stone for the political career I want now. I wonder if I can get his attention tonight.  As I watch every other Slytherin in the room fawn over him as they try to get close to the new source of power I feel there is only one thing to do.  I ignore him.

I walk over to one of the sofas away from the gathering of students and sit down.  Drumming my fingers on the cushion beside me I try and decide what I will do to distract myself.  We do have a Potion’s assignment due tomorrow, I could read over my work.  I pull my bag to my lap and take out the already finished paper.

I reread it a few times and correct some grammar and spelling mistakes I had missed on my first run through.  I hardly notice as the room gets quieter as more and more students head up to bed.

“Why aren’t you with Pansy?  She went up an hour ago.”  The soothing deep voice of Draco Malfoy asks.  I stop myself from smiling as I put the paper aside.

“She is mad at me tonight.  I didn’t want to deal with her whining.”  I tell him a half truth.  “Congratulations on your victory tonight by the way.”  I add as I look up at him and scan the cuts on his face.  They only seem to make him look better and more like a dark hero.

“Thank you,”  he says as he sat down beside me on the sofa.  “She was annoying tonight.  It is why I sent her to bed in the first place.  I had planned on enjoying her company, but she just kept talking.”  he said with a look of disgust.

“So what will you do now that you don’t have a room full of people hanging on your every word?”  I ask so I won’t seem too eager to have him to myself.

My question makes us both look around the room.  The only ones left are Draco, Crabb, Goyle, and myself.  Draco makes a head motion to the other two boys so they will go to bed as well, leaving us alone.  I smirk at the back of his head and straighten my lips as he looks back at me.

“I think we can think of something.”  he says as his eyes run themselves up and down my form.  I swear all boys are the same, no matter how old they are.

I put my paper away so I have give him my full attention.  I take advantage of his position and give him a bit of a view down my skirt as I lean over to place the paper and quill in my bag.

“What kind of something did you have in mind?”  I ask innocently as I smile at him and play the dumb schoolgirl.

He moves closer to me on the sofa so that our legs are touching.  His hand settles on my knee and he looks at me as if he is ready to devour me.

“But you’re with Pansy!”  I say as if I am surprised by his advances.

“And she isn’t here right now, but you are.”  he replies as his hand moves up my inner thigh.  I have to admit the boy is smooth, but just giving into him will not get me what I want.

I stand up quickly and let myself blush so he will think he is the one playing me.  “I am not that kind of girl Draco Malfoy.”  I say and add a bit of a pout at the end for good measure.  “Pansy  _ is _ my friend.”  I add as I straighten my back to him.

He stands and moves behind me before he pushes my hair from my neck.

“We both think she is annoying.  Maybe I should break up with her, would you like that?”  he asks as his lips trail over the back of my neck.  I take in a deep breath and lean back into his lips.

“You would do that?”  I ask in the meekest voice I can muster as I enjoy the feel of his lips.

“I was planning to anyway at some point.  Now seems like a good time.”  I turn around so I can have him and I let him take up my lips in a dominate kiss.  I give him all of the control so he thinks I will be easy for him to get what he wants from me.

When I feel his hands on the buttons of my shirt I put my hands on top of his and pull away from the enjoyable kiss.

“I should go to bed...”  I tell him breathlessly.

“I’ll join you.”

“Not tonight.”  I say before kissing him again then running off to the seventh year girl’s dorm.  Men like Draco never appreciate the things they get to easily, and I needed him to appreciate me.

**Ginny-**

I look up as the door opens again.  It has been hours since they took my friends and I hope they are all okay.  Hope is a funny thing now it doesn’t really glow as hot or bright as it once did.

Lucius Malfoy enters the room first, followed by two masked Death Eaters.  I stand from my spot on the floor because they already have enough of a height advantage to me, and I still have my pride.  Once the two Death Eaters station themselves on either side of the opened door a younger face steps into the room.

I look down at my feet as I see the boy I love so dearly step into the room wearing the robes of a Death Eater and holding a strange wand in his hand delicately.  His mannerisms are all wrong, he moves with smooth gliding gestures of a snake.

“Little Ginevra Weasley.”  It is Harry’s voice that addresses me, but is sounds so different, so cold.  “It has been such a long time.  Why, you have grown into a woman while I was away.”

I can’t help but swallow at his words.  In the back of my mind I knew what they meant.  I knew they confirmed every fear that had been growing inside of me since I watched the smog enter Harry’s body, since I saw those red eyes on the man that I love.

“Tom?”  I ask in a very low voice.  I don’t want to think about the time I had spent in my first year at Hogwarts writing in an old journal that wrote back to me.

“Voldemort.”  he corrects me as I can feel him move further into the room.  “Now, what are we going to do with you Miss Weasley?”  he asks as he starts to walk around me like a predator eyeing his prey.

I don’t know what the other men in the room are doing but they stay silent as their Dark Lord speaks.

“I’m not afraid of dying.” I respond so he knows I will face my execution like a Gryffindor.

He chuckles as my words and takes a step closer to me.  I can smell him now, and he doesn't smell like Harry any more.  His new smell is more clean and deep, more grown up.  I inwardly kick myself as I think about how I kind of like the smell.

“Oh, why would we kill you little girl?”  he asked as his hands tips my chin up and forces me to look into his eyes.  “You are worth so much.  You are practically the Princess of the Order of the Phoenix.  You are a pureblood female in the prime of her life, and we are very old friends.”  he said with a playful smirk on his lips.

“What are you going to do?”  I ask before I can stop myself.  I locked eyes with him, determined not to back down from the challenge he he had just issued.

“I think... I will keep you.” He said as he took a step back.  “Find her a secure room to stay in until we have the Chamber finished the way I want.”  He told his guards and just like that he left with Malfoy trailing behind him like a lap dog.

More confused now I slump back to the floor.

**Luna-**

I watched out the window as the train takes me back to London.  With my father’s death there was more to worry about then finishing out the year at Hogwarts.  Does school even really matter in this new world?

I think back to my conversation with the new Headmaster and frown.  They know who my friends are, and where my allegiance lies.  They know of the actions I took during the final battle, but they are willing to make a deal.  I could keep a small amount of my freedom if I would legally allow them to publish The Quibbler with their own ideas.  They say they could take it from me, and just publish what they wanted anyway, but it wouldn’t mean as much.

I think they were surprised by my counter offer.  I refused to let some Death Eater write for my father’s magazine.  I would write it myself, but I would share their ideas and write what they wanted me to.  Of course they think I am trying to trick them, but they agreed to the deal with their own conditions.

They told me my family home was destroyed, and they would set me up in a flat off of Diagon Alley.  I would have an assistant that was to watch over my daily life, and one of their Death Eaters would visit me weekly to check that I was keeping in line.

The door to the cabin opens and I look up to see who it is.  I had thought I was the only one on the train.  The older boy that steps into the cabin with me is dark skinned and almost so beautiful he looks like a girl.  He is wearing a black button up shirt and slacks and has his hands stuffed into his pockets as his almond shaped eyes run over me.  I recognize the dark skinned Slytherin at once, Blaise Zabini.

“I am going to be your baby sitter, so I thought we should get to know one another.”  he says as he takes the seat across from mine.  His tone is passive as if he really feels the assignment is below him.

“Why would we want to do that?”  I ask as I look back out the window.

“Because I have nothing better to do, and you don’t want to get into trouble.”  He said his tone cold.

“What do you want to know?”  I ask as my gaze moves back to him.

He thinks for a moment before answering.  “Why are you doing this?  I mean, I know you don’t want to end up like some of your friends...”  he smirks as he let his words hang in the air like he knows something I do not.  “But why give yourself up so totally to our control?”

I look out the window again before I answer.  "I don't want my families' work to be touched by your kind."

"You will be printing what the Dark Lord wishes, so why does it matter who writes it?"

"You will get it wrong."  I tell him simply.

He sighs like to doesn't understand, and he probably doesn't.  He sits back in his seat and is quiet for a while.  I listen to the sound of the train wheels running over the tracks.

"Why do you act so weird all the time?  You would be pretty if you weren't so much of a freak."  He tells me.

"I don't know what you mean." I ask him and look back to him to see if I can gain more information.

“Why don’t you act like other people?”

I study him a long while before I answer.  He shifts under my gaze and I think I am making him uncomfortable.  “I don’t understand other people.  It was sweet of you to say, by the way.”  I tell him with a shrug and look back out the window.

“Say what?”  he asks and I can hear the frown in his voice.

“That I am pretty.”

“I said you would be pretty.”  He corrected.

“Same thing.”

We sit in sit in silence for the rest of our journey back to London.

**Daphne-**

I sit at breakfast and listen to Pansy rattle on about the plans she would make now that Draco was truly important.  She told everyone about the places he would take her and the things he would buy her.  I smile and nod, thinking that I was pretty sure Draco was bored with her and she would have to find someone else soon.

“He told me he would only be in the castle for the day.  He had some assignment in London tonight that he had to take care of, but that he would be back in a few days.”  Pansy says with a sigh.  “I do hope he shows up to breakfast soon...”  She continues before looking around in hopes he would walk in.

When he does enter the room he passes by the Slytherin table without a second look and goes up to sit with the teachers.  I glance at Pansy to see her reaction and smirk as she turns purple.  I spend the rest of my breakfast ignoring the other Slytherin girls and send shy glances up to the table just in case he is watching me.

Once I am done I get up and pull my bag over my shoulder.  I send one last look up at him, and smile when our eyes meet.

I head to Potions class early and take my usual seat as I place my quill and papers out so that I am ready for when the others get here.

When the door opens I think it is Slughorn so I don’t look up from the book I am reading to kill time.  I don’t like to read in front of anyone besides the teachers if I can help it.  I would rather the other students think of me as non academic.

“History of the Magical Politics, what class are you reading that for?”  Draco’s deep voice asks.

I frown at first, I had not expected him to follow me here.  After a moment to recover I smile and look up at him.

“Would you believe me if I said History of Magic class?”  I ask as I set the book aside.

“No.”  he answers and he is looking at him with something new in his eyes that I couldn’t quite place.  “You know I always assumed you were dumb.”  he added with a smirk.

“That isn’t a very nice thing to say to a lady.”

“Well you do follow my ex around an awful lot, you can’t me that smart.”  he says as his smirk grows more wide.

“Does she know she is your ex?  She was telling everyone this morning your first child’s name is going to be Fable.”  I tell him playfully and wet my bottom lip.

“You ran away from me last night.”  He says to change the subject.

“You have a girlfriend.”  I explain and force another blush to my cheeks.  “I am not that kind of girl.”

“You don’t want to be my girlfriend.”  he says so firmly that is seems more like an observation he has made.  “You want my attention for another reason.”  He says and looks down at him as if he is studying me.

I am saved from having to respond as others start to collect in the classroom.  He winks at me before he heads to the door.  When he passes Pansy on the way out he leans down and whispers something in her ear that makes her turn purple again and then slap him hard across the face.  He laughs it off as he leaves the room.

Pansy stomps over to me and sits in her usual seat for the class.

‘What did he say to you?!”  She snaps, her eyes narrowing in on me as her most probable enemy.

“He told me he broke up with you.”  I tell her with a shocked frown on my face.  “Why do you think he wanted me to know?”  I ask as I fake ignorance.

“He has done this before Daphne.”  She tells me, her eyes stilled narrowed.  “He always comes back to me after he has his little fun.”

I keep myself from laughing and just nod in agreement.  “I am sure he will come back, but if he has done it before, why do you keep taking him back?”  I ask with concern in my voice.  “Do you really think he deserves you?”

She smiles as she thinks about that idea.  “You are right, I should find someone new.”  She said with a smirk on her lips.

**Ginny-**

It has been a week since the battle and they have me locked up in what must have been a teacher’s room.  I never really thought about where the teachers slept before.  It was cleaned out of any personal possessions and most of its furniture.  I smile as I think they must be afraid I will find something to free myself with.

No one has visited me in the week and I spend most of my days just curled up on the bed looking at the wall.  Bread and water appear each day next to me and I eat to keep my strength up.  Who knows what tortures that have in store for me, I need to be able to defend myself even I do not have my wand.

I look up at the door as I hear it open.  A feeling of dread and excitement run through me as something in finally happening.

Lucius smiles as our eyes meet.  “You permanent rooms have been finished.”  He says with what I can only describe as mirth in his voice.  “You’ve been to the Chamber of Secrets before if I remember correctly.”  All the blood drains from my face at his question.  It only makes him smile more.

As he moves into the room I jump off the bed and try to get as far away from him as I can.  I will not go back to the Chamber without a fight.

“Really?”  he asks with a laugh as he watches me run.  “I thought Gryffindors are supposed to be brave?”  He torments me as he moves closer.

Knowing that I will not be able to keep myself away from him, I decide to change tactics and charge.  He was not expecting the 120 pound girl to full out charge him and I get the better of him.  I knock him over and try to grab for the wand in his hand.

He twists his wand so it is facing my chest and grunts “Crucio!”

Every fiber of my being feels like it has been lit on fire.   The pain is all consuming and I barely register it as I am picked up and carried over someone’s shoulder before I black out.

I do not think I have been out for long when I awake as my body is still sore from the spell he put on me.  The first thing I notice is that I am on a very soft bed.  I open my eyes slowly and look around the room.

The walls are stone, but not castle stone, more like they were carved right from the bedrock.  Everything within the room seems to be black, from the furniture to the rugs on the floor.  The only bit of color is the flames of the candles, as the candles themselves are also black.  There are two doors leading from the room, but one of the doors is open.  I get to my feet as soon as I notice this and move to the door to see if it is a way out.

I am disappointed in the fact it is a washroom.  This room is also completely black, and I start to feel as if I am in some sort of tomb.  That is when I remember they said they were taking me to the Chamber.  I don’t remember this room from when I was here before, but it seemed like it would be fitting down in the place of my nightmares.

The other door opens and I look over to see who has come to check on me now.  My insides go a bit cold as I see who it is.  He looks more put together then the last time I had seen him.  His hair is tamed in a way that Harry had never been able to manage.  His robes are clean and pressed, making him look as if he was adorned in shadow.  His posture is straight and his movements are liquid, giving him a rather regal look.  All in and all it makes him look very little like the boy I knew only weeks ago.

“The princess is awake.”  He says as he enters the room and closes the door behind him.  “I heard you had not behaved when Lucius went to to get you.”  he commented conversationally.

I have no idea why he is talking to me like this.  Why he is even here at all.  I am not sure what to say, but I am saved from answering as he continues.

“Of course he was punished for casting that spell upon you.”  he says with disdain in his voice.  “I do not like when people harm my things.” he adds with a wave of his hand.

His words finally break through my shock of seeing him. “Your things?”  I ask unable to stop myself.  I narrow my eyes at him.  “You could not be talking about me.”  I say and I am surprised at how steady my voice sounds.

A smirk comes to his lips as he looks at me.  “That is exactly what I am talking about.  You have belonged to me for quite some time little girl.”  He tells me as he seems delighted at my reaction.  “You have belonged to me ever since you were eleven, you can’t possibly have forgotten our time together?”  he asks in a mockingly hurt tone.

“That wasn’t you.  It was a stupid journal!”  I snap as he brought up some of the most frightening and confusing memories of my life.

“Ah, well when the journal was destroyed those memories rejoined their true owner.  So from my point of view, it was very much me.”  he says as if he was explaining something to a small child.

I couldn’t help but swallow at the idea of him knowing me the way that Tom from the journal knew me.  That memory of him had been my only friend when I was at my most vulnerable.  How could I defend myself against someone who would know me so well?

As I am lost in the memories he invoked with his words he takes the moment to move up in front of me.  “Now the only question is, what do I want to do with you now that I have you?”  he asks with an darkening smirk.

Coming to my senses I step back from him which only makes my back hit one of the cold stone walls.  He laughs as the panic in my face.  “I do enjoy when you are frightened of me.”  he says as he takes another step towards me.  “Do not worry little girl...” He starts as he places his hands on my hips.  “Whatever I decide, I am sure you will enjoy it.”  he says in a mocking tone.  “Or at least, I am sure I will.”  he laughs again as I turn my head away from him.

He steps back away from me and looks about the room.  “How are you enjoying your new home?”  he asks back to the conversational tone he had come in with.

“I... I hate it.”  I tell him as I try and regain my voice and my nerve.

He nods as if it was the answer he expected.  “It is rather dark, but its decorations were meant to please not you.”  he told me with a shrug.

“Well then why don’t you live here.”  I ask as I move away from the wall and sit down on the bed so I can watch him.

“Would you like if I stayed here with you?”  he asked with a smirk which makes me flush and shake my head.  “I plan on hiring you a maid to keep you company, do you have any requests in that matter?”  he asked as he moves back to the door.

I frown unsure of exactly what he was playing at, what he was expecting from me.  “She would have to be pureblood of course.”  he added as an afterthought.

“Anyone that I would want to spend time with could not be hired by the likes of you.” I snap as my irritation grows with my confusion.

“Ah yes, well I am sure I will come up with someone.”  he said with another wave of his hand.  “I must take my leave now, I am a very busy man these days.  I do hope you find a better mood before I come back.”  he says and opens the door.  From the angle I am sitting now I can see out of my room and my fears are confirmed as I catch sight of the place of my nightmares.

**Luna-**

It has been a week since the train ride to my new life and I do not recognize myself.  They set me up with a space in Diagon Alley.  It is a small building with a couple of offices on the street level and a tiny flat above.  Mr. Zabini showed me around when we first arrived even though I am pretty sure he had never been here either.

I am not sure where he lives, but thankfully it is not with me.  I hardly go into the flat, most nights I have just been sleeping at my desk.  I think he may have figured that out by my constantly crumpled appearance, but he hasn’t mentioned it yet.

For now we are just setting things up so they can run smoothly in the future.  I must admit to myself that he makes a good assistant even if he is here mostly to spy on me.  He keeps me organized and focused, which is something I have never really been able to do for myself before now.

I sit on the floor of my office and organize old Quibblers so I can reference them later if I need to.  I know I will not be referencing any of these issues in the future, but it makes me feel better and keeps me busy.

I know I have a meeting today with the Death Eater that is going to be the liaison between the New Ministry and myself.  I think maybe I should have taken a shower this morning and changed robes, maybe even done my hair so I look professional.  For some reason I can’t bring myself to do any of those things for this meeting.  Maybe it is my small need to rebel in some way.  So I sit here with my wrinkled robes, and my hair pulled up into a messy bun with several quills sticking out of it.

When the Death Eater enters the room I do not look up from my place on the floor.  They wait to see if I will acknowledge them, and after five minutes they clear their throat.

With a sigh I look up at the man standing in my doorway.  The first thing that strikes me is the fact that is is only a little older than myself.  The second is the fact that I know his face quite well.  Draco Malfoy stands over me with his usual arrogant smirk on his lips.

“Lovegood, what have you done to yourself?”  He asks as he holds his hand out to help me up off the floor.

I look at the hand for a dazed moment and take it.  He pulls me up into a standing position and makes no attempt to hide the fact he is looking me up and down.  “You need new robes Lovegood.”  he tells me as he lets my hand go.

“I like these robes just fine.”  I say as I move away from him and behind my desk.  “Did you just come to talk about my appearance?”  I ask with a tilt of my head watching the older boy closely.

He sits down across from me and puts his feet up on my desk.  His manor is relaxed and almost social.  He pulls a black envelope from his breast pocket and tosses it so it hands in front of me.  “Those are the stories the Dark Lord requires in your first issue.  Anything else you wish to add should be approved by Blaise before you even waste your time on it.”

I pick up the envelope but he raises his hand to stop me.  “Look at it once I leave, I am not answering any questions you have.”  he says, though he makes no move to get up.  “Now back to your dress code.”

“Dress code?”  I ask as I raise one of my eyebrows and set the envelope back on the desk.

He smiles.  “I feel disrespected by your appearance.”  he says as he waves a hand to motion to me.  “I do not care what you look like on a regular basis.”  he speaks in a cold and firm voice.  “But when you are meeting with someone important you should be wearing clean robes that fit.  Your hair should be tidy and it wouldn’t hurt if you put on a little makeup.  Do I make myself understood?” he asks as he narrows his eyes at him.

I nod my head slowly surprised that he took so much offence to my small rebellion.

“And just so we are clear, anyone with this...”  he pulls back the sleeve of his left arm to show me the black skull and snake that reside there.  “...is important.”  he finishes with his eyes locked on mine as he pushes his sleeve back down.

I am not sure what to say so I just nod my head and look away.

“Is there anything you need before I take my leave?”  he asks as he settles back into his relaxed posture.

I look off into space as I think of the question. “What happened to Ginny, Colin and Dennis?” I ask before looking back at him and tilting my head.

He looks at me for a long moment before smirking.  “What do I get if I tell you?”  he asks with an odd expression in his eyes.

“I don’t really have anything to give.”  I point out and frown.  His eyes glance down from my face for a moment and I look down to see what he is looking at.  I don’t see anything odd so I look back to him.

He chuckles and then shakes his head at something that I don’t understand.  “If you promise to let me write an article of my choosing for your first issue I will tell you.”  he says lightly.

“What kind of article would it be?”

“Not sure yet.”  he says and taps his fingers against his lips as he thinks.  “But whatever it is it will make you blush.  It will be light and have nothing to do with politics.”  he adds after a moment like he is getting an idea.

I think his offer over for a moment before I nod my head in agreement.

“The two mudbloods are being held in a camp while the ministry decides what to do with them.  The blood traitor is locked in a dark room at Hogwarts while our Dark Lord decides what he wants to do with her.”  I whimper at the information which makes Draco smile and lean forward.  “And you are free and working directly for those who are holding them.  I am sure they will love to know.”

As he lets his words settle in the air he gets to his feet.  “See you in a week or so.”  he says lightly and leaves me in a darker mood than I had when he entered.

**Daphne-**

I frown and drum my fingers on the table in the great hall as I look at the owl Draco has sent me.  Pansy had noticed his family owl and thought the letter would have been for her.  When it was dropped on my plate she gave me a look that could curdle milk.  I open the letter and scan the contents with mild interest

_ Miss. Greengrass, _

_ It has come to my attention that you are one who likes to play games as much as I do.  I found myself rather pleased when I realized that you were not what you seem.  So let us have a game, shall we?  Unfortunately I will not be at Hogwarts again until next week.  Until then I thought I would start you off with something simple.  If you complete the three tasks I have laid out for you by the time I get back, I will get you an interview for a small but important job while you are attending school.  This job may be unpleasant for you, but it will put you in direct line to be noticed by the Dark Lord.  If you accept this challenge and do not complete the tasks then I will expect a reward of my choosing. _

_ Tasks: _

_ 1: Let a male Slytherin see you complete nude without letting him know that you know he is there. _

_ 2: Make friends with a Gryffindor. _

_ 3: Get Pansy to write me a perverted owl. _

_ ~Draco Lucius Malfoy _

I read the letter several times and frown.  Pansy has told me how possessive Draco can be over what he feels is rightfully his.  So the first task tells me he isn’t trying for some conquest.  All of them will be quite tricky to pull off, and that more than anything else has be considering playing his little game.  They seem like such random tasks, but I know enough about our King Slytherin to know he always has a reason for things.

I decide to start on the last task right away and frown up at Pansy in bewilderment.  I tuck the owl aside and sigh.

“He mentions you a lot...”  I tell her as I try to sound timid.  “...he obviously still has a thing for you..” I add in a defeated tone.

She smiles at this new information.  Her eyes light up the the idea of Draco being stuck on her.  I almost burst into laughter, but I keep my face meek.  “I think he just gave me attention because...”  I look down guiltily.  “I swear I didn’t mean to actually send it Pansy.  It was just a little fun and this it got mixed in with the mail to my parents.”

She is looking at me in a very confused way as I ramble on in a frustrating way.

“What did you send him?”  She snaps to cut me off.

I force myself to blush again and then look up at her.  “It was a dirty letter.  I just told him about all the things  I wished he would do to me. I never meant to actually sent is Pansy, you have to believe me.  I know Draco is yours.”

“This letter...”  he starts carefully looking at me.  “It got him going?”  She asks as she keeps eye contact with me like she could tell if I was lying.

I nod a few times slowly as if I were afraid to speak.

I see the gears turning in her head as she gets a devious smirk on her face.  I force myself not to get my own and and swallow hard.  “Are you still mad at me?”  I ask softly.

Pansy comes out of whatever she was thinking about in shakes her head.  I sigh and smile to her in relief.  I pull out a small piece of parchment and scribble a note to send later.

_ Mr. Malfoy, _

_ I accept. _

_ ~Daphne Greengrass _

_ P.S. _

_ Please let me know if you do not receive the letter you were expecting within the next few days. _

Once that is done I go back to eating breakfast as I start to think of ways to accomplish the other two tasks.

I decide I should work on the hardest task first so I look over at the Gryffindor table and see who is left.  There are only three left from my year. Many of them had actually fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, and others were no longer around because Hogwarts no longer admitted mudbloods.

I notice that Slytherin House was the only that had not been touched by the battle or the change in school rules.  I smile to myself.  This little change in power weeded out the weak and unworthy, what is not to like about that?

I sigh and shake my head as I try to focus on my goal.  I had a choice of Lavender Brown, Dean Thomas, or Seamus Finnigan if I wanted to stick to my own year.  I wonder if they fought in the battle or if they were lucky enough to stay in bed that night.

I look between the two boys, boys were always much easier to manipulate than girls.  They are so easily distracted by a nice body.  I had never given Dean or Seamus much attention before, they were both half-bloods and usually below my notice.  I knew they were friends but beyond that I had little information. We had Potions together today, I would do a bit more research then.

I watched them from my place next to Pansy as Potions class began.  They both seemed angry and tired.  Obviously the new way of things was getting to them.  They had lost a lot of friends not too long ago and I am sure they blaming all of Slytherin House for it.  How was I going to get one of them to trust me enough to call me friend?  Maybe it would be best if I was friendly to both of them.  That way I had double the chance to complete my task.

A few days pass before I get the chance to act on any of my tasks.  It was Saturday and I was walking out towards the gate to visit Hogsmeade.  The school has decided to allow select students visit the village on any weekend, instead of having special weekends for the privilege.  At the moment only purebloods have the privilege at all so I figure I should take advantage and get some shopping done.

As I walk down the path to the gate I see Seamus and Dean sitting in the grass watching the gate longingly.  I smile to myself and veer off in their direction.

They frown at me as I approach and I put a worried expression on my face.  “Aren’t you guys going to Hogsmeade?”  I ask faking ignorance about the rules, or their blood status.

“Only purebloods.” Dean informs me with an annoyed tone.

“Oh...”  I say and blush a bit before I kneel down near them.  “That’s...”  I look around as if I were uncomfortable.  “I’m sorry...” I say before I look back at them. “I could...”  I bite my lip and look around to make sure no one is watching us.  I lean forward and rest my weight on my hands so I can speak in a softer voice, and give both of them a nice view down my shirt without being too obvious.  “I could pick up something for you, if you guys needed anything.”  I say and look around nervously again.

The boys look at me and then look at each other.  Seamus is the one who speaks this time “Why would you want to do that?”  he asks a bit suspiciously.

I bite my lip and pretend to think about his question.  “Because it is an unfair rule, but I don’t know what else I could do to help.”  

They look at each other again and smile back at me shyly.  “That is pretty nice of you to offer.  We don’t want you to get into trouble.”  Dean says as he reaches out and touches his hand.  I am going to have to scrub that later, but for now I just flush a little.

“There is no rule about picking things up for your friends.”  I say with a smile on my lips.  I get to my feet and dust off my knees.  “What do you guys need?”  I ask in a much more confident tone.

They hesitate a moment and then give me a short shopping list of things to pick up before handing me the money I will need.

“Meet you by the lake in...”  I think about what I how much time I want to spend out today and chew on my lower lip.  “...Three hours?” I offer and both of them smile and nod.

They mostly want things from the joke shop so I pick those things up first.  The list makes me feel that they are planning to make trouble for the new Headmaster but it doesn’t really help my current goal to stop them, so I don’t really care.

Once I have collected everything they wanted, and added a few purchases of my own I head back to the castle to meet them.

When I get to the lake they are already there looking very uneasy.  They probably had second thoughts about trusting a Slytherin after I left.  I walk up to think and smile brightly as if I don’t notice their unease.

“I found everything you wanted, and I also got you guys a couple of bottles of butterbeer.” I tell them as I hold the bag out to them.

They look at the bag for a long moment without taking it.  I frown and give them a worried expression.  “Is something wrong?  I thought you guys wanted this stuff?”  I ask as I let my hand drop to the side.

“You’re a Slytherin.”  Dean starts and frowns at me.  “Why are you being nice to us?’  he snaps like I had threatened them in some way.

I look down and fidget like they had hurt my feelings.  “You know you...”  I start as I pretend to stumble over my words.  “You all claim to treat everyone equally and... be the nice guys.  But just because I see the world in a bit different of a way then you... you think I am automatically evil or something!”  I snap at them.  I let tears run down my cheeks and turn my back to them.

“I agree that many people in my House can be mean to other people.  It is hard for those of us who don’t care about... certain things... to be seen being nice.”  I say as I sniffle.  “There is a lot of backlash from such things, but.. I saw you guys sitting there looking so sad.. and no one was around to see me... I thought I could do a small thing to.. nevermind.”  I snap and wipe away my tears as I look back at them and toss the bag at their feet before stomping off.

As I get further away from them a smile more and more broadly.  If that little speech didn’t get them thinking about me, I don’t know what would.  I will give them time, and they will come to me.

That night I start work on my last task.  I plug up almost all the showers in the girls dorm.  I step under and soap up my hair before plugging up the last shower and head out to with a towel wrapped around me.  The only boy in the boys dorm is Theodore.  I peek my head into their room with distress on my face.  

“Would you mind if I used your shower?  The girl’s seems to be all plugged up.”  I tell him with a whimper.

He is startled for a moment and shoves something under his bed before shifting his position.  “Yeah sure”  he says and waves me towards the door, but his eyes are taking in my mostly nude body.

I smile brightly at him and rush into the bathroom like I didn’t want him to see any more then he should.  I turn on the water and unwrap my towel to hang it up just outside of the shower.  I purposefully did not close the door all the way so that it would be even more of a temptation for him, and I smile to myself as I see the door move to open more before turning my back so he thinks he is safe.

I rinse my hair out and give him a good show as I lather up my body with the soap.  I want him to enjoy the show so he his story has a chance of getting back to Draco.  Once I am sure he had gotten a chance to see every inch of me I turn off the water and grab my towel slowly to give him a chance to get away from the door.

I re-enter the dorm room and I have that he is sitting back on his bed looking at the ceiling.  “You are a lifesaver, thanks.”  I tell him with a shy smile as I head back to my own dorm.  The easiests of my tasks have been completed.

When I get back to my room there is an owl sitting on my bed with my name typed instead of written.  I frown and look around to see who could have put it there.  Tracey is sitting on her bed.  She looks up at me and shrugs.

“Owl came while you were gone.”  She says and then looks at me and looks at out bathroom, she realized I had not come from it.

“Showers are plugged, I used the boys.”  I tell her with a sigh.  She frowns and nods before looking back to her magazine.

I sit on my bed and open the letter.

_ Mr. Greengrass _

_ I figured after the letter I received from Pansy that you do not wish for her to know that I am still writing you.  So I used a different owl and typed the outside of the envelope.  Her letter was as unimaginative as I have come to expect from her, but that is not your fault.  So I would have to say you have completely task three faster than I had expected.  I hope you are doing well on your other two tasks. _

_ Look forward to seeing you Wednesday, _

_ Draco Lucius Malfoy _

I smile at the letter and pull out my wand to turn it into ash with a quick wave of my wand.  One learns very quickly to burn letters they don’t want anyone else to read in Slytherin.  Once that is complete I slip into my pajamas and climb into bed so I can work on my homework for next week.

I don’t see Seamus or Dean until after lunch the next day.  I head out of the Great Hall alone and decide to head out onto the grounds so that I can get some reading done without anyone seeing me.  What I gave away with Draco that day before Potion's class has me a bit paranoid.

As I leave the castle I become aware of someone following me, so I moved around the side of the castle where no one can see me and turn to wait with my wand raised.  I don’t like to be followed.

When Dean turns the corner his eyes become wide as he looks at my wand.  He puts his hands up to show me he means no hard.  I blush a bit and lower the wand.  “I thought you might be Pansy, she is kind of upset I am at the moment.”  I tell him shyly

Dean nods and looks around.  “Look, I am sorry the way we treated you yesterday.”  He says getting right to the point.  “You were right.  We were judging you without really knowing you.  You did a really nice thing for us and we spit in your face.”  he said looking into my eyes and holding out his hand.  “Friends?”  he asked unsurely.

I smile brightly and take his hand to shake it.  “Friends.”  I answer and really smile this time.


	2. Blood Purity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- I would like to thank Eclectic Pet my awesomely awesome beta for helping me to revise this story!

**Ginny-**

I am not sure how long I have been locked in this room now.  I haven’t seen anyone in at least a week and the only thing that ever changes is the three meals a day that appear on my desk.

A few days ago I got so frustrated I tore the room apart.  I broke everything that I could.  When I was done the place looked like it had been hit by a tornado.  When I woke the next morning everything was back in its place and perfectly organized.  House elves were the only explanation and I frowned as I think of what they were doing now that the castle was controlled by Death Eaters.

Today with my breakfast I receive a cutting from a magazine.  I frown at it as I scan the contents.  My eyes narrow and the frown grows on my face as I start to understand why this was given to me.

_ Now that things are finally settling down and the New Ministry is up and running the business of making our great land better for all wizard kind has begun.  I have been assured by insiders at the New Ministry that the following is only the first of many steps they will be taking to make England great once more. _

**_The Blood Purity Act_ **

  1. _All those who live within the wizarding world shall be classified under the following terms._



_ A- Pureblood: Person who can trace their wizarding bloodline back at least two generations. _

_ B- Partblood: Person who can trace their wizarding bloodline back only one generation. _

_ C- Halfblood: Person with one wizarding parent and one muggle parent. _

_ D- Mudblood: Person with two muggle parents. _

_ E- Non-Wizard: Any intelligent being not classified under any other classifications. _

  1. _All those of Blood Status C or higher must be legally married by their twentieth birthday._
  2. _A) Any who are not married by their set date will be placed in an arranged marriage of the state’s choosing.  Further disobedience will result in the revocation of person’s citizenship. (See Blood Purity Act: Section III)_
  3. _B) No female may marry or bare the child of any male more than one step below them in Blood Status._



_ 1) Disobedience will result in the revocation of female’s citizenship and the execution of the offending male. _

_ 2) Any child born to such a union will be turned over to the state’s custody. _

_ III.  All those of Blood Status D or below and those who have been convicted of crimes against the state will be classified non citizens and be considered property by the state. _

My stomach feels like lead as I read the paper several times.  My eyes linger on the idea of a Partblood.  It was rather new to the wizarding world.  To most pureblood families these people would be considered halfbloods.  I guess to this New Ministry’s way of thinking it is better to have two wizarding parents, even if one or both of them are muggleborns.

Obviously I was pureblood without citizenship by this law.  I wonder if that meant I won’t have to comply with the stupid marriage section.  I re-read that again and realize by the letter of the law it still applies to me.  Why does that bother me more than the idea of being considered property?  A painting is property, and for the most part a painting gets left alone like she was being left alone.  A wife on the other hand, a wife gets attention.

I look down at my breakfast suddenly unable to eat so I push it aside.  She look anxiously down at the article as it brings thoughts I had been keeping in the back of my mind up to the front to be examined.

By law I was someone’s property now.  I think it over as I get up and start to walk back and forth around this room.  A room which was only yards away from the place Tom Riddle’s diary sucked the life force from my body when I was only eleven.  Words the phantom said to me back then come to mind unbidden.   _ ‘Little Ginevra Weasley, you belong to me...’ _  I slump down on the floor and look at my knees.

“I really do belong to him now...”  I say as I work to keep myself from crying.  It was why he sent me the article, he was saying those words in a way that would hurt me the most.  He didn’t just say them this time, he made sure I knew they were true.

**Luna-**

I look down at the first printing of this new Quibbler I have agreed to make.  My eyes pass over the various political articles that I was told to write as well as a few other articles I came up with myself.  My eyes stop on the one Draco had added because of our deal.  I didn’t think he would have gotten past final approval from the Ministry.

He was right when he said the article would make me blush.  The names and identifying characteristics were blackened, but most of the article was a vivid letter a woman obviously wrote to him describing in detail what she wanted him to do to her.  It was very sexual and I wonder how the woman will react if she reads what was printed in my magazine.

There is a knock on my open door and when I look up Mr. Zabini is standing there with a smirk on his lips as he takes in my blush.

“You reading Draco’s article again?”  He asks knowingly.  I quickly shut the magazine.

“I just don’t understand why he would want me to print something like that.”  I tell him as I take in a slow breath.  “Did you need something?”

“Knowing Draco? More than likely to put the girl in her place.”  He says like that should be perfectly normal.  “I thought we could knock off early today seeing as our first print went perfectly.”  He adds to answer my second question.

“You can go if you wish.”  I tell him with a wave of my hand and then look back at the Quibbler in front of me.

“You need a drink.”  He says stepping into my office.  “You are pretty good at this for the little freak that you are.”  Zabini adds grabbing the magazine away from me.  “I don’t want you burning yourself out.”  He finishes sternly like he was the boss and I was his employee.

In a way that is true of our relationship, and the idea of that makes me sigh.

“So you are coming out with me tonight and we are going to get you bladdered.”   The dark boy says and looks down at me for a moment.  “But you have to change because I can’t be seen in public with you looking like a homeless person.” He adds with a sneer.

I sigh and lean back in my chair so I can watch him and decide if he is going to let me get out of this idea.  The determined set in his eyes tell me I will be in for a long night.  I sigh again and get to my feet.

“Fine” is all I say as I head up to my flat to take a shower and put on clean clothes.

I do not think I have any clothes he would really approve of.  I wear mostly comfortable loose fitting dresses under my worn robes.  I look in my closet as I try to find something that I feel people would wear to a pub.  I find a small black dress and some black flats to match.  I brush my hair and dry it so it lays on my shoulders

Once I feel I have put enough work into my appearance I head down to the office where he is waiting for me.  He sneers after one look at me and pulls out his wand.

“It is an improvement to say the least, but not good enough to be seen with me.”  He says as he taps his wand on his chin.  “But I think I can fix it.”  He says firmly as he runs his wand over my dress.  “My mother takes clothes very seriously.”  He tells me as he makes the dress smaller and more form fitting.

“Wow you actually have a shape Lovegood.”  He laughs as if he is surprised by this fact.

I look up at him and shrug my shoulders.  “Everyone has some kind of shape.”  I tell him thinking his statement was odd.

He taps his wand against my dress one last time and it changes the color from black to blue.  “Don’t want you looking like you are going to a funeral.”  He says as he ignored my comment.

He steps back to look at his handiwork.  He sighs and nods his head.  “It will have to do.  Maybe I could get my mother to take you shopping.”  He says more to myself.

When we enter the pub he finds a table in the back where we will not be disturbed too much and leaves me to go get us drinks from the bar.

I look around at the faces of the people I can see from my booth and wonder how they seem so normal.  Everyone looks mostly happy as they get along with their normal lives.  I really can’t understand it so I look back to the table in front of me.

When Zabini comes back with two shot glasses in his hand and a bottle of amber liquid I raise my eyebrow at him.

“We are going to do some shots to get you relaxed and then we will see where it goes from there.”  He says like I do not have a choice in the matter.  He sets down one of the glasses in front of me and fills it from the bottle.

“What is it?”  I ask I as try to look at the bottle.  He smirks and shakes his head setting the bottle out of my reach after filling his own glass.

“Don’t worry about it, just drink.”  De says as he holds up his glass.

I sigh before picking up my own and putting it to my lips.  I watch as he throws back the whole thing in one gulp.  I blink and copy the movement but almost choke as the drink burns my throat and mouth.

When I set down the glass he fills it again.  After the third one it isn’t burning so much, but I start to feel very light headed.  After the sixth I am smiling for no particular reason.  After that I lose count.

The next thing I know I am sipping from a bright purple drink and sitting in a man’s lap as he keeps a tight hold on my waist.  I smile as I think he just said something funny, but I am not sure what.

“Okay time to go home.”  Zabini says as he pulls me out of the nice man’s lap.  He holds me upright which I am thankful for because I seem to have lost my feet somewhere.

“They lady and I were just about to..”  The nice man starts but Zabini cuts him off.

“Yeah that is why it is time to go home.  I wanted her relaxed, not snogging brutes.”  He says and pushes the man back in his chair as he tries to stand.

Zabini helps me to my flat and I smile up at him as he fiddles with my keys.  “Fiddles is a funny word.”  I tell him happily.

He doesn’t look at me as he opens the door.  “Lets get you to bed.”  He says and helps me into my place.

I lean into him and run of fingers in his pretty hair.  I notice how good he smells, and how his lips look full and inviting.

“Are you a brute?”  I ask curiously.

He looks down at me and frowns.  “What?”

“You said I shouldn’t snog brutes.  So I wanted to know if I should snog you.”  I explain as I fall back and find I am in my bedroom.  “Never snogged a boy before”  I tell him as I look up at him.

He shakes his head and smiles.  “I am not surprised, but you are not starting tonight.”  He informs me and watches me for a moment.  “I am not desperate enough to make out with a drunk girl.”  He explains.

“So you will kiss me once I am sober?”  I ask as it seems like a really good idea at the moment.  “Your lips are so pretty.”

“If you still want a kiss once you are sober...” He pauses for a moment as he looks over me.  “...I’ll think about it.”

**Daphne-**

I look over the Quibbler.  It was a magazine that I never thought I would read, but with its recent makeover I find that it is the best place for political news.  I read the article about the Ministry’s new laws and sigh.

I understand why they are doing it.  If this new world order is going to work, we have to have more purebloods in the world.  It doesn’t mean I am happy about it.  I will have to find someone to marry now.  A pureblood male that I can control. I know it says I could take a partblood if I wished, but don’t feel that is very likely.  At least I have a few years to think about the problem.

The next article I find interesting is one written by my new playmate.  I smile as I read over what Pansy had sent him.  He was right, she is rather boring and unimaginative.  I look over to her bed and realize she would never read this magazine.  I wonder if anyone else will make the connection and show it to her.

A smirk plays on my lips and I pull out the the page with her letter on it.  I walk over to her bed and look at her simpethicly.  “Pansy?”  I ask timidly.

She looks up from her fashion magazine and narrows her eyes at my expression.  “I thought you would want to see this, before it gets around.”  I tell her as I hand her the page and head back to my bed.

By the time I get comfortable she is screaming bloody murder and I am trying very hard not to smirk.

Late that night I receive an owl from Draco telling me to meet him before lunch the next day on the seventh floor in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy.  He adds that he would prefer if I am wearing as little as possible under my school uniform.  He probably figures he has won our little game.

When I meet him I’m fully clothed and I have a letter written by Dean in my pocket as proof of my success  I lean against the wall across from the tapestry with a smirk on my face as he approaches.

He reads my my posture and frowns. “Prove it.”  He says as he crosses his arms over his chest.  I pull out the letter and hand it to him.

He reads it and frowns before he shrugs his shoulders. “Well thats really too bad.  I was told recently you have a very nice little body.”  He says as his eyes run over my form.

“Maybe one day you will find out for yourself.”  I flirt with him playfully.

“Guess we won’t need the room.”  He sighs.

I look around the hall and frown.  “Room?”  I ask curiously and he just shrugs his shoulders in reply.

“So your interview is already set up.  I was going to get you in whether you won or lost.”  He told me playfully.  “But you have to understand I fully plan on using you as an information source if you get it.”  He said as he stepped closer to me.

“What is the job?”  I ask as I let him press his body against mine.

“It has been posted on the bulletin boards all week.  We are looking for a female student to handle some social organizing.”  He says vaguely.

“I don’t see how the Dark Lord would care about... Social organizing.  I heard about that job, all the girls in my dorm have applied.  They think it is like planning parties and such.”  I say as I roll my eyes.

“The Dark Lord cares about this.  It is one of his special projects.  I had them put you on the top of the list, plus you will have... other advantages.”  He tells me as he gets close enough to kiss me.  “You sure you don’t want to have a little fun?”  He asks lightly again.

“Nothing in it for me at the moment.”  I tell him and put my hand on his chest to push him back.

He sighs wistfully taking a step back.  ”It was worth a try...  You’ll interview with my father after lunch.”  He tells me looking down at his watch.  “He hates when people are late.”  He adds before heading back the way he came.

Draco was turning into a much more interesting playmate then I had first thought.  He has been wasted on Pansy all these years.  Who knew?

I head down to lunch and eat quickly so I can be at the Headmaster’s office early for my interview.

When the door opens up I climb the stairs to the Headmaster's office. The door at the top of the stairs is open so I knock on the doorframe to get the man’s attention.

“Come in and sit down Miss Greengrass.”  He says without looking up from the antique dark wooden desk.  I look around the office as I wait for him to finish whatever he is working on.

I had never been in the old Headmaster’s office, but as I look around I can tell Mr. Malfoy has already made it his own.  Everything in the room from the bookcases to the rugs are old and regal.

When I hear his chair move as he sits back to look at me so I look back at him.

“My son thinks highly of you.”  He says as he studies me, I smile back.  “But he has a soft spot for a pretty face.”

Still very unsure of what this job entailed I didn’t know how I wanted to play it.  I decide to go for smart, but not show my full hand.

“Draco would never send you someone he didn’t think was up to the job Sir.” I start feeling that was a safe statement to make.  “What is the job exactly, the advertisement was a little... vague.”

“You will find out if you get it”  He says as he steeples his hands and looks into my eyes.  “I should make it very clear that you will be forbidden to speak of your work to anyone but a very small circle.”

I nod my head and the idea of it makes me smile.  Well this really had my interest now.

“I can be discreet when needed Sir.”  I tell him with a more serious tone.

“Fine, then I only have one question for you.  How are you at dealing with... Gryffindors?”

**Ginny-**

When I wake up the first thing I notice is the fact that my room seems to be filled with boxes.  I look around confused as every surface is covered in boxes like someone went on a shopping spree.  I push my messy and knotted hair out of my face and go over to the nearest stack.

While I am trying to untie the first string the door opens and I freeze in place thinking it was  _ him _ .

“Oh you are a mess.”  A girl’s voice says and she sighs before closing the door.

When I am sure it isn’t him I look up to see who was in my room now.

“Daphne?”  I ask with my eyes narrowed.  What was she doing here?

She smiles at me and looks around the room.  She seems interested in the rich and dark setting.  “Oh this will not do.”  She says and walks over to me with a warm smile.

“What are you doing here?”  I ask as I step back from her.  I watch her with suspicious eyes and she holds of her empty hands.

“I was told you would be expecting me.  The Dark Lord wishes for you to have a companion.”

“You’re my maid?”  I ask as I remember the conversation with Harry, no Tom, no he is Voldemort now.  Why do I always think of him as Tom?

She made a disgusted face at my question.  “That is a very old title for what I am.  Think of me as a friend.”  She says as she smiles again.

It is my turn to make the face.  “You are not my friend.”  I say firmly.

“Than companion, like I said before.”  She says in an understanding tone.  “I am glad the packages arrived before I did.  I went through a lot of trouble picking you out some new clothes and a few other things.”  She says as she moves to a stack of the boxes. “You should take a shower while I start to unpack.”  She says motioning with her head towards the bathroom.

“New clothes?”  I ask as I look around at all the boxes.  “What does a slave need with new clothes?”  I ask her hatefully.

“So they told you about the new laws then?”  Daphne asks, not that it really sounds like a question.  “My dear not all property is treated the same.”  She starts as if she is talking to a small child.  “Our Lord seems to see you more  as a fine violin.  You are to be well cared for and treated with respect.”

“Violins get played, I don’t seem to have a use.” I point out to her, she gives me an expression that I can’t really place.

“Oh my dear, I am pretty sure he is planning on playing you once you are ready.”  She says and a shiver goes down my spine.  “Now go take a shower, and just relax.  I promise today will be fun if you let it.”

I look at her for a long moment as I try to decide what to do.  With a sigh I decide I should get whatever she has planned over with.  I do feel very dirty right now after her words so a shower should make me feel better.

I take a long scalding shower and scrub every inch of my body as I try to get rid of this dirty feeling.  When I finally go back out into the bedroom I find she is still unpacking boxes and hanging up clothes.  My eyes run over the clothes in the wardrobe.  They are not what I expected to be chosen for me.  I had expected all black like the room, but my wardrobe is filled with color.

Daphne looks up at me with a warm smile again and pulls a red silk bathrobe off the wardrobe door.

“Put this on, you will be more comfortable.”  She says as she holds it out to me.

I take the robe and slip it over my shoulders.  I turn around so I can take off my towel and tie the robe shut without her seeing anything.

“Sit down, I want to brush you hair.”  She said pulling a fine silver brush from one of the boxes.  I take a seat at the desk and let her do what she wants.

It is hard to be mad with her because she has been nothing but pleasant with me since she came in.  Also I think that I have been lonely so having her here like this is nice even if she is dressing me up for Tom.

“What do you think of your clothes?”  She asks as she runs the brush through my hair gently.

“They are not what I expected.”  I tell her honestly.  “I thought they would be black.”

She laughs and nods her head.  “Yes I did notice they had a bit of a theme going in here.  Don’t worry we are going to redecorate soon.”  She told me firmly.

“We can do that?”  I ask as I look up to her and she nods giving me another warm smile.

“We can.  I swear most men are stupid.”  She says as goes back to brushing my hair.  “They wanted to please the Dark Lord with their design, but he had told them he wanted a place of comfort for you.”  She tells me as she takes out her wand to dry my hair. “Do you feel comfortable in this tomb?”  She asks playfully.

“No.” I say and I can’t help but smile at the way she talks about the Death Eaters.

“I didn’t think so.”  She says firmly and moves around me.  “Today is Saturday so we will have the whole day together, and tomorrow.  We will try to get new furniture ordered as soon as we can.  Now, let me just find the box with you underthings and you go pick something to wear that I already hung up.”  She says as she points to the wardrobe.

I get to my feet and walk over to it to see exactly what she had picked out.  Everything is very fine and beautiful.  They were like nothing I had ever been able to wear before.

What kind of game was Tom playing with me now?

**Luna-**

I sit with my head on my desk as I try to block out the pounding in my head.  I’m still wearing the dress from the night before which I slept in.  I don’t remember much from after taking the shots with Mr. Zabini, but it seems I got home somehow unharmed.

“Still think my lips are pretty?”  Zabini asked from the door.  I’m not sure why he is shouting so I look up at him to frown.  “Aww you look horrible.”  He adds with a grin places a glass of steaming liquid down in front of me.  “That should help with the hangover.”  He tells me sitting down in the chair across the desk.

“Your lips are pretty.”  I tell him with a shrug, unsure why he asked.  I take the glass downing its contents in hopes of making the headache go away.

He laughs putting his feet up.  He looks so fresh and new after the late night.  I guess he is much more used to them than I am.

“Do you still want to kiss them?”  He asks as a smirk spreads across his face.  I frown wondering what exactly I did last night.

“No.  Did I kiss them last night?”  I ask wondering how embarrassed I should be.

“No, no, I didn’t let you do anything you would regret.”  He promises making me feel better.

As the pounding starts to lighten he takes out the black book with my schedule in it.  “Mr. Malfoy will be coming by tomorrow with a list of articles for next issue.  He’s told me of the request he made for you during your last meeting.  I took the liberty of asking my mother to pick some new clothes out for you.  They should be here later today.”  He tells me as I nod sluggishly.

“Why do you think it’s so important to him?”  I ask the question I had been wondering since Malfoy had given me the order.

“He felt disrespected, and that is something a Malfoy doesn’t take sitting down.”  He says with a shrug.  “Maybe he wants a better look at that little body of yours.”  Zabini adds with a smirk.

I look down at the dress and frown.  I would much rather someone view my mind than my body.

“From what I can tell it is kind of agreeable.  Just like the rest of you when you are not being a freak.”  I look back up at him with a frown.

“Why does that matter?”

“If you were ugly it would be much harder to find a husband.”  He tells me reminding me of the marriage law.  “Believe me when I say you don’t want to fall back on the arranged marriage.  I am sure you won’t like it.”

“I have a few years before I have to start to worry about that.”  I remind him.

“It will be here before you know it freak.”  He says as he gets to his feet. “And you want to be seen as someone who is taking these laws very seriously.  I would start dating at the very least if I were you.”

I frown and shake my head, this is something I will defy as long as I can.  I will not be told that my womb is more important than my brain.

The next day I pick out one of my new outfits.  It is a dark blue tailored skirt suit with a cream colored silk blouse under the jacket.  I slip on a fitted open robe over the outfit and head down to my office without looking into the mirror.

Zabini smiles at me as his eyes run up and down my form.  “I told you my mother has a good eye for these things.  You look like a woman now instead of a mess.”  He says in a pleased voice.

“My mess was my armor.”  I tell him honestly as I realize it myself.  I felt more safe around these dark men while I was just the freak of a girl who looked unwashed.

“Another reason Draco wanted it gone.”  He answers with a shrug.

I sigh and head into my office as I try to decide what to do while I am waiting for Mr. Malfoy to pay me a visit.  I’m still standing there by the door when I hear his voice talking to Zabini.

“Hey Drake, she’s in her office.”  He says lightly like they were old friends.  I realize that is exactly what they are.

“Did she listen to me?”  Malfoy asks simply.

“Yeah, but she has been worrying over the request all week.”

I can hear the smile in Malfoy’s deep tones when he speaks again.  “How does she look?”

Zabini laughs at the question and I can hear him lean back in his chair.  “Today? I would have to say sexy librarian.”  I frown, what does that even mean?

Malfoy laughs at his words and I can hear him coming closer.  “I’ll be in town a few days, want to hit the pub tonight?”  He asks Zabini.

I move away from the door quickly so they won’t know I heard the conversation.  I don’t think they would be mad, but I would be embarrassed.

There is a knock on my door as I sit behind my desk.  “Come in.”  I say as I try to make my voice sound calm.

Malfoy pushes the door open and smiles at me as his eyes run down my form in the same way Zabini’s had.

“Much better.”  He says as he closes the door behind him and sits down across from me.

“I am glad you approve.”  I say as I stare at the closed door.

“I am sure you are.”  He says sarcastically and pulls another envelope out of his robes.  “You are going to have more time for this one.  I’m glad you could get the first issue out so quickly, but we want it to be a monthly publication.”

I nod and look to him glad that we were getting right down to business.  I take the envelope from him and place it aside.

“Is there anything else I should know?”  I ask as I fold my hands over my desk.

“Go out with me tomorrow night.”  He says with as a sly smile forms on his face.

“No.”  The smile disappears.

**Daphne-**

She is in the shower for a pretty long time, and I have a chance to go through most of the boxes and start putting some things away.  When the bathroom door opens I look over at her and see her looking at the clothes with a confused expression.

I force a warm smile on my face and get her the robe I had chosen for her.

“Put this on, you will be more comfortable.”  I tell her as I hold out the robe.  She takes it and slips it on without question.

“Sit down, I want to brush you hair.”  I tell her before retrieving the a brush and walking around behind her.  It looks like she had barely brushed her hair at all since they placed her in the room.  She seemed to find my actions soothing so I decided to try and make her see me as a friend.

“What do you think of your clothes?”  I ask as I brush her hair gently

“They are not what I expected.  I thought they would be black.”  She says as she looks over at the wardrobe again.

I laugh at the thought and look around this dungeon of a room.  This was all wrong for my mission with this girl.  “Yes I did notice they had a bit of a theme going in here.  Don’t worry we are going to redecorate soon.”  I tell her firmly.

“We can do that?”  I asks in a shy and timid voice.

“We can.  I swear most men are stupid.”  I tell her as I go back to brushing her hair.  “They wanted to please the Dark Lord with their design, but he had told them he wanted a place of comfort for you.  Do you feel comfortable in this tomb?”  I ask lightly.

“No.” She tells me with a blank expression.

“I didn’t think so.”  I say with a nod and move around her “Today is Saturday so we will have the whole day together, and tomorrow.  We will try to get new furniture ordered as soon as we can.  Now, let me just find the box with you underthings and you go pick something to wear that I already hung up.”  I  say and point to the wardrobe.

I watch her for a moment as she looks over her new clothes.  I can tell that she likes them, but she has this expression of suspicion on her face.  I don’t blame her for that.  It actually makes me respect her a bit more.  If she was screaming like a child right now I would dismiss her as such, and if she was just taking everything she was given without thought I would see her as weak and stupid.  Though she is calm she looks as if she is constantly thinking, constantly ready for the worst to come.

Once she is dressed and ready for the day I go back to unpacking so we can talk.

“What are you thinking about?”  I ask in a pleasant tone.

She looks up at me frowning.  “Why are you being nice to me?  Is it because To... Voldemort told you to?”  She asks me with a frown on her lips.

I am curious about the slip in her words and impressed that she called him by name.  It must come from being around Potter as much as she supposedly was.

“That isn’t the only reason.”  I tell her pushing a smile on my face.  “I mean I am not going to insult your intelligence by saying otherwise.  It is my job to make you comfortable in your new life.”  I tell her stacking empty boxes against the wall for the house elves to take care of later.

“So what is the other reason?”  She asks as she watches me closely.

“I respect you.”  I tell her, it was a little true at least and I could use that to my advantage.  “You fought for what you believed in.  Even if I don’t strictly agree with you.”  I leave that open for her benefit.  “I can respect that.”

She frowns at me and then looks away.  “I feel useless here.”  She tells me again.  “I feel like there is no hope.  I don’t know what I can do about it.”

She really is in a hopeless situation and I almost pity her for it.  I sigh walking over to the desk where she is sitting.  “I don’t know what to tell you...” I say sadly.

I look around as if I am expecting someone to be spying on us.  There is no need for a spy, I am the spy.  “Look, I shouldn’t be giving you this...”  I say and go over to my bag and pull out a blank journal and quill.

She looks at the items with distrust and I frown as I wonder why.  “I thought you might be able to keep your mind clear by writing down your thoughts.”  I tell her holding them out.  She makes no move to take them.

“I don’t write in diaries any more.”  She snaps more forcefully than I was expecting.

I look down at the book in my hand and then back up to her.  ‘Why not?  It is very therapeutic” I inform her as I hold them out to her again looking hurt by her snub.

She narrows her eyes at the items and then looks to me.  “Go ask your Master.”  She snaps turning her back on me.


	3. Friends and Enemies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- I would like to thank Eclectic Pet my awesomely awesome beta for helping me to revise this story!

**Ginny-**

I ignored Daphne the rest of that day, but she still left that stupid journal on my desk.  She asked me to keep it hidden so that Tom wouldn’t find it.

I sit on the bed for a long while and stare at the journal on the desk.  Was it really just a normal book, or was it another trick of Tom’s to pull me back into his world?  I am already stuck in the Chamber, what reason would he need the book?

I walk over to the desk and open it to the first page.  Nothing about it looked off, but I could have said the same for Tom’s journal.  I pick up the quill and write two words in it before slamming it shut again.

Just in case it was just Daphne being nice I take the book and put it in one of the desk drawers so it isn’t out in plain view.  I didn’t want to look at it any more anyway.

With it out of my line of sight I relax.  Daphne had picked out not only new clothes for me, but also some books.  I walk over to the shelf she had put them on and look over the titles.

Half of them I know as the reading material for my classes this year and that makes me smile.  I can’t learn any wand work, but at least I could keep up to date on my theory if I wanted.  The other half are more casual reading.  I pull a random one down and walk over to the bed to get comfortable.

This was the first time I really had something to do in the awful room so it felt nice to sit in read.  I would have to thank Daphne tomorrow when she came.  How was she to know my reaction to a simple diary?

After a while I yawn and I realize how late it is getting.  I turn down the corner of my page and set it on the nightstand.  Slipping off the bed I go over to the drawer I saw Daphne put my pajamas in.

I find a pair of cotton shorts and a tank top and change into them.  Yawning again I crawl into bed and fall asleep more easily than I have since the night Harry died.

When I wake the next morning I push my messy hair out of my face and slip out of the bed to head to the bathroom.  I freeze in place about half way there as my sleepy mind catches up with my eyes to tell me something is wrong.

I look over to the desk here I see Tom sitting and watching me with a cold expression playing upon his lips.

“Good morning Ginevra, you are looking lovely today.”  He says in a pleasant tone as if it was perfectly normal to watch someone sleep.

I swallow my fear and turn to face him.  His red eyes are playing their way from my knees up to my neck and finally to my eyes.

“Wh.. what are you doing here?”  I ask as I wrap my arms around my chest.  I feel so exposed in my pajamas.

“I thought we could eat breakfast together.”  He says lightly.  “We have not really had the chance to spend that much time one on one.”

“I would rather not!”  I snap running the rest of the way to the bathroom so I can put a door between us.  I move to slam it shut up but before I get it all the way he pushes it open again and puts his body in the way.

“I would rather we did.”  He says in a cold but calm voice.  “Who do you think is going to win this little battle?”  He asks with a smirk.

I whimper backing away from the door as I realize the smirk isn’t Harry’s at all.  It is completely Tom’s.

“Now I want you to get dressed and be a good little girl so that we can have a nice meal together.”  He says stepping out of the doorway and closing the door.

I watch the door for a moment before taking another scalding shower.  I towel dry my hair as best I can and brush it out before braiding it back out of my face.

I look at the door and wonder if he is still sitting in the room waiting for me.  I pull on the silk robe and tie is tightly around my body before I open the bathroom door a crack.  I peek out but I can only see a limited space so I open the door a bit more to stick my head out.

There he was sitting at the desk reading a scroll.  I study him for a moment while he isn’t paying attention to me.  Even when he doesn’t know anyone is looking at him, he is still completely Tom.  I feel that I have finally gotten used to the idea that this person is not Harry.

The person at the desk looks and feels nothing like the man I loved.  That isn’t completely true if I am being honest with myself, which I don’t really like to do around this particular subject.  I did love Tom once.  I had a crush on the charming teen from the journal.  He was the only man that has ever been able to take my mind off of Harry Potter. Then he turned mean and cruel, but that didn’t make the love go away.  It just made me bury it so no one would ever know.

That was one of my deepest fears.  Why Tom was so scary to me when I would laugh in his Death Eater’s faces; That he could make me love him again.  The thought sends a shiver down my spine but I force myself to step out into the main room.

He looks up from his reading as I move to find something to wear.  He watches me closely as I pick out a casual red dress with a belt around the waist.  He never takes his eyes off of me as I pick out comfortable looking underthings for the day.

I head back to the bathroom door and he clears his throat to get my attention.  When I look at him he shakes his head.

“What?”  I ask with a frown on my lips.

“Get dressed out here.”  He says as he leans back to get comfortable in the chair.  I take another step towards the bathroom and he narrows his eyes on me.  “Don’t make me say it again.”  He hisses in a low threatening voice.

I sprint to the bathroom this time.  I’m able to close and lock the door before he gets to it.  I pull on my knickers as quickly as I can as he shakes the door handle.

“You won’t like it is I have to use my wand on this door little girl.”  He growls from the other side.

I hold my breath and pull on the bra and dress.  I hear him start the unlocking spell so I jump forward to unlock and open the door.

When the door swings open he narrows his eyes on my mostly dressed form.

“Cute.”  He says in cool fury.

I fix the dress and do up the belt as I walk back out of the bathroom.  He is still standing by the bathroom door with cold red eyes locked on me when I face him once again.

“Where are we having breakfast?”  I ask as I start to look for some shoes to put on.

“In my private dining room.”  He says and the fury seems to be slipping out of his voice replaced with amusement.  “What are you looking for?”  He asks as I get down on my hands and knees and look around under the bed.

“Shoes.”  I tell him simply.

“You don’t have any.”  He says with a mocking laugh in his voice.  “You won’t be leaving the Chamber, so you won’t need them.”

I stand up frowning at him.  “Why wouldn’t you give me shoes?” I ask feeling odd without them now.

“Harder for you to run away if you did get out.”  He says with a smirk before he offers me his arm.

I don’t want to touch him so I stay exactly where I am.  He looks at the space between us and smiles.  “I am not going to bite.”  He promises and I shake my head.

“I...”  I clear my throat looking into his eyes.  “I’ll follow you.”  I say as I play with the end of my braid.

He narrows his eyes again dropping his arm.  “Walk next to me.”  He orders and I nod.  He goes to the door opening it before waiting for me.

Shyly I step up next to him as I try to keep some distance between us.    I look at the floor so I don’t have to see the big open space that is the main Chamber.  I hear him laugh mockingly at me again.

“This is a better prison for you than I first thought.  You are too scared to even look at the door.”  He teases me as he opens another door near my room.  “Inside” He says and I go in before him and look up as the main Chamber is no longer in view.

The room is as dark as my bedroom with the same wall fixtures and black candles.  the long dining table is a deep brown.  The silver dishes seem to glow against all the darkness.

He pulls out the chair just right of the head of the table motioning for me to sit.  Once I am in place he takes his place at the head.  His glass fills with coffee, and an omelet appears on his plate the moment he sits down.  I notice my place is still devoid of food or drink which makes me frown.

He starts to sip his coffee and eat his omelet without a word to me.  I frown in confusion at the situation and watch him closely for a while.

“Don’t you want anything to eat?”  He asks finally as he sets his fork down looking at me.  I nod my head.

“Then ask.”  He says simply with a smile playing on his lips.

“May I have some breakfast?”  I ask him in even more confusion.  He was the one who told me I had to eat breakfast with him.  

“My Lord.”

“What?”  I ask confused.

“May I have some breakfast my Lord?”  He says with a wicked smile on his lips. I turn a shade of crimson biting my lower lip before looking at the empty plate.

“You’re not my Lord Tom!”  I yell before I can stop myself.  My head jerks to the right as I feel the sting on my cheek.  It takes me a moment to realize that he slapped me.  I look up at him and narrow my eyes.

He is looking back at me with cold fury.  “You do not use that name again.  I am your Lord child.  You may call me Lord for now and when we are closer you may call me Voldemort.  But if I ever hear you call me that disgusting muggle name again you will be punished more severely than a slap across the face.  Do you understand me?”  He almost growled at the end of his words.

I bring my hand up to touch the place he his hand had hit me.  My heart is racing with anger and fear but I force myself to keep eye contact with him.

“I’m not one of your underlings, and I’m not one of your Death Eaters.”  I say as I take slow breaths so I can get everything out.  “I’m Ginny Weasley, a member of Dumbledore’s Army, a daughter of the Order of the Phoenix, and a friend to Harry Potter.  I will never call you Lord.”

He stands up so quickly it makes his chair fly back.  His hand grabs my hair by the roots and he pulls me from the room.  I thought he was going to lock me up in my room again, but instead of taking me to the door he turns so we are out in the main chamber.  He throws me to the ground roughly stepping back to draw his wand.

I land on my hands and knees.  I’m panting as I feel the same cold marble under me from when I was eleven.  My mind starts to fill with images of that nightmare time.  I hear his footsteps circle me but I refuse to look up from the floor.  If I look up I don’t think I will be able to breath.

I feel a sting on my shoulder.  Then another one on my cheek.  I don’t know what he is doing exactly but it seems as if he is casting minor stinging curses on me.  When one hits my leg I bite my lip.  Each one seems to hurt more.

“Ginny Ginny Ginny.  I have been so kind to you, and this is how you repay me?  By disrespecting me at my own table?”  I can still hear the fury in his voice and I realize he is playing with me.

“What am I going to do with you?  Ginny Weasley, daughter of the Order?”  He asks but I know he doesn’t really want me to answer.  “You forgot one Ginny.  Ginny Weasley, property of Lord Voldemort.  To do with as he sees fit.  You are mine Ginny, I thought you had learned that lesson.  What can I do to you to make you understand how completely I own you now?”  He asks as he throws another curse my way, this time I gasp before I can stop myself.

He moves very close to me and kneels down in front of me so that he can lift my chin with his finger.  I decide I’m still being defiant right now so I spit in his face.  He slaps be again, harder than before and it knocks me off my balance so I land on my side.

He leans down over me and takes my chin his hand.  I try to pull away but his grip is too strong.  “Oh Ginny...”  He starts sighing.  “Don’t make me really hurt you.”  He says softly as he runs the fingers from his free hand over my lips softly.  “The faster you learn this lesson, the less pain there will be.”  He promises pushing my head back before he stands.

“Take her to her room, then send the maid in to clean her up” He tells someone I hadn’t noticed.

**Luna-**

I set the papers Malfoy delivered down and look at the wall.  I am wearing my more comfortable clothes today because I am not expecting anyone important to drop by. My hair is back to being its messy self and it makes me feel better.

Malfoy had taken my refusal to go out with him better then I would have thought.  He looked surprised at first then narrowed his eyes.  We both knew there wasn’t anything he could do about it.  I wasn’t breaking any rules by refusing to date him, that was a right I still had.

I decide to venture out for lunch today.  I have been cooped up in the office since I came here.  Well, besides for the night with Zabini, but that really doesn’t count.  As I move out into the waiting area Zabini isn’t there.  I think I had heard him say something about lunch, so I assume that is where he is.

I lock up the office as I leave and head down Diagon Alley to find someplace to eat.  There are less people than there used to be crowding the streets, but it doesn’t seem like the Dark Lord has hurt business too much.

I go into one of the cafes and order myself a sandwich and a tea before I sit out in the sun.  This is what I really wanted, sun.  I have a rather nice lunch by myself actually and by the time I am walking back to the office I feel a little like my old self.

I am so distracted by the pleasant feeling that I don’t notice until too late when the tall dark cloaked figure pulls me into a blind alley.  When I open my mouth to scream the man puts a strong hand over my mouth.

“I’m not going to hurt you.”  A familiar voice snaps.  He pulls back his hood to reveal the flaming red hair his family is known for.  Ronald Weasley had me pushed up against a wall with his hand over my mouth.  I had dreams that started like this, they were very pleasant dreams.

“I am going to take my hand away now, are you going to scream?”  He asks seriously.

I shake my head no.  When he steps back from me I get a better look at him.  He seems thinner than he should be, and there are dark circles under his eyes.  I knew he was on the run, it was one of the articles I was supposed to write for the next issue.  I was supposed to tell dirty lies about Ron and Hermione.  Say that they were dangerous criminals and list a reward that would be given for information on their whereabouts.

“Where’s Hermione?”  I ask as I know they had escaped together.

The expression of sadness on his face turns to one of pain.  “Death Eaters caught up with us last night...”  He trails off.  “She... They killed her in the battle.”  He says taking a long slow breath as if he was trying not to cry.

“I’m sorry.”  I tell him softly placing a hand on his arm.  He looked up to me and frowned deeply.

“What happened Luna?  I saw the Quibbler.”  He says suddenly forceful again.

I look down blushing in embarrassment.  “They... They were going to take it away from me Ron.. It’s all I have left of my father.  If I print what they want they will let me keep it.”  I tell him softly as I let my hand drop from his.

His body is still stiff as he looks down at me.  After a moment he sighs and I can hear him run his hands through his hair in frustration.  “Do you... Do you know what happened to my sister?”  He asks as he is obviously trying to change the subject.

The other Weasleys, at least the living ones have all been arrested and put in Azkaban.  This fact was printed in my first issue, but for some reason the Ministry did not wish to reveal the fate of the youngest of the clan.

“They are trying to keep it as quiet as they can, but if my information is correct she is being kept at the school.”

“Why would they keep her there?”  He asks with a deep frown.

“I think.. I think it is because for some reason he wants her close.”  I tell him remembering Malfoy’s exact words.

“What!?”  Ron nearly shrieks in panic.  His eyes grow wide and he takes my arms forcefully again. “What would that monster want with my baby sister?!”

“I don’t know”  I tell him with a strained voice, he is hurting my arm.  It takes him a moment to realize the hold that he has on me and quickly lets go.  He looks as if he wants to collapse right there in the alley.

“You look as if you haven't gotten any sleep in days”  I tell him in a worried tone.  “Come to the back door of my offices after seven.  Zabini will have left by then.  I can get you some food and you can rest there for the night.”

“I don’t want anything from you.”  He snaps as he takes step back from me and puts up his hood.

“Please.  I know you don’t really understand why I am doing this for them.”  I say as I take a step closer to him.  “But part of it is that...” I search for the words.  “I want to help.  I can’t help if I defy them openly.  But by doing as they want, I have a safe place for you to stay.” I put my hand on his.  “Please let me at least do that.”

He looks at me with suspicion before he lets his shoulders slump again.  I can’t see his face because his hood hides it in shadow.

“After seven.”  He confirms then leaves the alley.

When I get back to the office Zabini raises an eyebrow at me.  “Did you actually go out for lunch?”  He asks a little surprised.

“The mood struck me.”  I say with a shrug of my shoulders.  “Did we get any floo calls while I was out?”  I don’t want him to press too hard about the lunch as all I can think about is Ron.

He shakes his head narrowing his eyes on me.  “Anything interesting happen?”  He asks as if he can read my mind.

I just shrug as I head to my office as casually as I can trying to get away from any more questions.  Once I settle behind my desk he is already standing in the doorway.

“So I was thinking we could hit the pub tonight.  You’ve got some nice clothes to wear now and you weren’t too bad to hang out with last time.”  He says as he examines his nails.  He is tense about something, but I can’t place what.

“Maybe another night.  I have left the office enough for one day.”  I say as I look down at the assignment for the month and start to take notes again.

“Yeah you are probably right, maybe in a couple of days.”  He says heading back to his desk.

I look up at the door he just left frowning.  That was much too easy.  When he wants something he usually pesters me for at least an hour.  Did he not really want to hang out with me?  But if that were true, why had he asked?

That night I stay in my office late to finish up the notes from the assignments. This was not unusual for me so Zabini left without asking any questions.

When he is gone I take a small deep breath looking at the clock.  It was only an hour before I told Ron to come by.  I decide to keep working until he gets here.

Two hours later I hear a knocking at the back door and I sigh with relief.  I get up and rush to the door before opening it.  I close it quickly behind him.  When I turn to him he is taking off his hood.

“I thought you might not come.”  I say awkwardly before leading him towards the stairs to my flat.

“I couldn’t find any place better.”  He says with a low tone.

I smile back at him sadly and unlock my door.  I head into my small kitchen first and pull out some of the leftovers to heat them up.

“I hope you don’t mind leftover carry away.  I haven’t really been cooking lately.”  I call out to where he is in the living room.  

He appears in the doorway and half smiles. “Food is food, I’m not picky” He says as he watches me work.  He seems to be relaxing, feeling more comfortable as time passes that this isn’t a trap.

“You can stay for as long as you like, we will just have to make you a good hiding place just in case anyone else decides to drop by.”  I tell him as I work.

“Do people drop by often?”  He asks as his eyes shoot to the door.

“Mr. Zabini follows me up sometimes to check on me.”  I say with a shrug as that has become my normal life.

“Zabini?  He is here too?”  Ron asks with a frown.

“He is my assistant slash babysitter”  I tell him with a sigh.  “He is actually decent at both jobs I guess.  When I was drunk he put me to bed.”

My words only seem to bring a deeper frown to his face.  “You got drunk with Zabini?”  His eyes narrow as he asks the question.

I look up at him shaking my head.  “Well he got me drunk more like.  It was to celebrate our first issue.  It is part of his job to make sure I’m acclimating to this new world.  He’s very persistent sometimes.”

Ron seems to consider my words for a silence moment.  A new anger forms in his eyes, and I am not sure why.  “Did he.. Did he take advantage of you when he got you drunk?”

”No.  I don’t think he likes me in that way.”  I explain simply.  “He tells me quite clearly that he thinks I’m a freak.  Why do you care?”

“I’ve decided you are being honest.”  Ron says as he moves over to the small kitchen table to sit down.  “Which means it is now my job to protect you.”  He explains this very matter of factly.  “You’re my only connection to Ginny..”  He adds trailing off as his thoughts unfocus.

I let him have a moment with his thoughts and set some food in front of him.

“Is there anyone else I should worry about?”  The redhead asks as he grabs the box.  He starts to eat without looking what is inside it.  It doesn’t seem as if he is going to give me the chance to refuse his protection.

“Mr. Malfoy asked me out on a date, but I told him no.”  I say with a nod.

He almost chokes on his food looking up at me.  “He’s way too old, and isn’t he married?  Why he would he ask you out?”  Ron gasps with horror.

“I was speaking of the younger Mr. Malfoy”  I answer when I realize his mistake.

That doesn’t seem to make it any better.  “You’ve seen Malfoy?”  He asks setting his food down for a moment.

I nod my head.  “He is the Death Eater that has been assigned to check up on me.  I see him about once a week.”  

“And he asked you out?”  Ron presses like I hadn’t just told him that.

I nod my head.  “I’m not completely sure why, but he was very surprised when I said no.”

The conversation continues like that through dinner.  Ron seeming to asses any danger I’ve put myself in and periodically demanding that I leave with him when he goes.

“It just doesn’t seem safe here for you Luna.  I’m sure we can set you up in the muggle world and you can lay low until after this all passes.”  He offers for the tenth time of the night.

“No Ron.  I’m not leaving the Quibbler and you are not going to change my mind”  I tell him firmly.  I sigh watching him for a moment.  “Lets get some sleep.  You can stay in the bed and I’ll take the sofa.”  I tell him as I stand collecting our trash.

“No gentleman would let a lady sleep on the couch”  He says turning away from me.  He’s still angry I won’t leave with him.

“I’m smaller than you, the couch will fit me better” I tell him like he is being stupid.

In the end I win and we settle down in our separate rooms.  I sleep a little better than usual knowing there is someone else in the flat.  The feeling makes me frown as I drift off to sleep.  Why am I lonely?

**Daphne-**

When I enter the room she is sitting at the desk reading one of the books I had chosen for her.  Her hair is a mess and when she looks up I can see a dark bruise on her chin.

I was told her and the Dark Lord had had a row this morning.  I’m surprised she doesn’t look worse to be honest.  There was a rumor going around that she actually spit in his face, but I have been unable to confirm it.

I give her a sympathetic frown heading to the bathroom to get her brush.  When I come back out she is reading again.  Without a word I move up behind her taking out what is left of the braid.  I start to brush her hair gently in silence waiting for her to speak first.

“I hate him so much.”  She says after a while as she puts down her book.

“No one is expecting you to like him.”  I tell her softly.  “I’ve been told not to heal you” I add after a moment as if I regret the fact.

“It isn’t that bad, don’t worry about it”  She says as she looks down at her hands.

I sigh watching her for a little while.  “Did you really spit in his face?” I can’t help but ask.

She nods her head slightly.  I can’t help but have respect for a someone who actually has the guts to spit in the Dark Lord’s face.

“I’m surprised he didn’t do worse” I admit softly as I start to re-braid her hair.

“Me too...”  She says softly and it makes me frown.

“Were you trying to get yourself hurt?”  I ask in a worried voice.  The Dark Lord would be very mad if this girl hurt herself.  It was up to me to make sure that didn’t happen.

“No, I don’t think so.”  She says as she lets out a soft sigh.  “I just let my temper get the better of me.”  She says and I relax a little.

“What was the fight over?”  I ask as I tie the braid off and set the brush down on her desk.  Draco wants me to get as much information about the situation as possible, and I don’t blame him for being curious.  I would like the information for myself.

It was why I tried to give her the journal.  The only charm on the thing is that I have an another journal that looks exactly the same.  Anything she writes in hers will appear in mine.  I had not expected her to act the way she did when I gave it to her, and I was even more surprised to find two words in it when I looked this morning.

_ FUCK YOU _

I laughed when I saw it.  Then I started to worry that maybe she had figured out the charm.  She hasn’t mentioned it since I got here so I’m starting to feel a little more relaxed.

“I refused to call him Lord.”  She tells me as she gets to her feet.  “Can we talk about something else?”

“I have some furniture catalogs we can look through.”  I say going to my bag and pulling them out.

We look at them until our lunch arrives in the room.  She wasn’t very helpful with picking anything out, but she also didn’t tell me no on anything either.  So I’ll pretty much have to decorate her room by myself.

We eat in silence and after lunch is over I collect the catalogs and get ready to leave for the day.

“Daphne?”  She asks as she looks down at her plate.

“Yeah?” I ask stopping what I am doing to look up at her.

“Did you ask anyone about why I won’t write in your journal?”  She asks looking up at me.

“No.. I told you... I would get in trouble for giving it to you.”  I say in a low voice before I frown.

“Do you remember the year the Chamber of Secrets opened?”  She asks me and I nod.  I remember vaguely she was the one that was found inside when Potter killed the Basilisk.  What did that have to do with anything?

“That was my first year at school.”  She says as she fiddles with her fingers.  “I was given a mysterious journal that year before school started.  I wrote in it, and it wrote back.”  She is speaking so softly that I can hardly hear her.  “He was nice at first.  Charming and a very good listener.”

“Who?”  I ask as I’m confused by what her story has to do with anything.

“Tom Riddle.”  She explains chewing on her lower lip.  “He was as sweet as honey and so very refined.  He was a memory left in the journal of a boy who...”  She trails off looking away from me.  “After a while I started to black out.  I was so scared and I told him. He changed, turned mean and cold and mocking.  He is the thing of my nightmares now.”  She finishes and looks up at me.

“You think I would give you something like that?”  I ask sadly.

“You work for him don’t you?” She points out as if that explains everything.

“I work for the Dark Lord, not some Tom...” I trail off as I make the connection.  “That was his name when he was young, before he was the Dark Lord?”  I ask to confirm my suspicions.

She nods.  “Don’t call him that though.  I get it confused inside my head sometimes.  I called him that this morning.  It was what started the fight.”

I frown nodding my head.  “I will keep that in mind.”  I tell her biting my lower lip.  I keep myself from smiling.  She is opening up to me already and it has gotten me some very interesting information.  “I have to go, will you be alright?”  I ask looking her over.

She nods and walks over to the desk where she had left the book.  “Thanks to you I have something to do at least.”  She says smiling at the book.

I move to the door and place my hand on the handle.  “Ginny?”  I ask before I leave.

“Yeah?”  She looks up from her book.

“There aren't any spells on that book.  I promise it’s just something to write in.”  I leave without letting her respond.

**Ginny-**

When Daphne leaves I frown at the closed door.  Maybe if I’m nice to her she will help me out of this.  But I’ll have to gain her trust first.  We’ll have to truly be friends instead of this awkward relationship we have now.

I open the bottom drawer and look at the book she gave me once again.  I take it out and place it on the desk.  She had said there were no spell on it, but there is no real way to confirm that.  I open the book and see my two words still there.  There is no response to them or anything like that.

Do I want a place to put my thoughts?  Would it be better for me if I could empty my fears out into this book?  What if someone found it?  No that is much too dangerous of an idea.  I place the book back where I had hidden it before.

I open up the book I was reading again and entertain myself that way the rest of the day.  I only have a few pages left in the book when I hear the door open behind me.  I freeze and my heart hammers in my chest as I listen to heavier footsteps move across the room towards me.  He plays with the end of my braid for a moment before speaking.

“Is there anything you would like to say to me?”  Comes his rich voice.  He sounds so much like Harry, but at the same time, nothing like him at all.

“No.” I say with a coldness I didn’t know I had in me.

“You will be joining me for supper.”  He informed me stepping back so I could get to my feet.  It isn’t worth fighting over so I do as he expects.

He takes my arm to lead me back to the dining room from this morning.  I steel my courage and look up at the Chamber as we pass.  It is very much the same as I remember it, and that sends a chill through me like nothing else.  There are a few differences I notice.  It is much more clean now, age and neglect wiped way.  There is now a silver throne raised on a platform just in front of the large face of Salazar Slytherin.

I’m pulled into the dinning room before I can tell any more details about the throne.  He drops my arm and locks the door before pulling out my chair for me.  I sit down as I had done this morning and watch my hands as I try to figure out how to not have the same fight with him.

He fills his glass from a decanter set beside it.  The liquid is black in this light and seems thicker than wine.

“Would you like some my dear?”  He asks in a mocking way.  I shake my head deciding it is best if I speak as little as possible.

“That is for the best, I don’t think it would be to your liking.”  He says as he takes a sip before setting the glass down.  “Now, would you like supper?”  He asks as he looks at me exspatantingly.

I try to think of a way I can ask without upsetting him, but also not giving into him either.

“I would like some supper Sir.”  I say as a compromise.  Tom looks at me with narrowed eyes.  He doesn’t like the compromise I can tell, but he is not as angered by it either.

“May I please have some supper Sir?”  I ask giving him a bit more politeness to see if it softens his frown.

“That will do for now.”  He says and with a wave of his hand both plates fill with the meal.

I start to take small bites of the food as I keep my head down.  I don’t really want to talk to him.  There is a knot in my stomach every time he is around and I am finding it hard to eat.  I can feel his eyes on me, but I keep my eyes down.

“You are being very quiet.”  He says with displeasure in his voice.  “Tell me what you have been up to today.”  Tom orders.

“Well...”  I start as I try to calm my nerves.  “Daphne and I spent the morning looking at furniture to redecorate my room. After she left I spent the rest of the day reading until you came.”

“Are you pleased that I am allowing you to change your room?”  He asks as if this is a perfectly normal conversation.

“I... I don’t really care that much.  A prison is a prison no matter what it looks like.”  I say and take a breath to look up at him.  He is sneering at my words.

“You see your soft bed and warm covers as a prison?”  He asks in a low voice.

“It is a very comfortable prison.”  I admit sadly.

He leans over so he can look directly into my eyes.  He lifts my chin and runs a thumb over my mouth.  My skin crawls and heats at his touch, but I don’t pull away.

“You’re right of course.  It is a prison.”  Tom starts.  “But I have allowed you many freedoms that I could take away.  You’re mine Miss Weasley and I could take you any way I wanted to whenever I wanted to.”  He says as he lets his fingers trail down my throat.

I feel cold at his words and I bite the inside of my lip as I try not to react.

“You are completely mine, you have no choices but the choices I give you.”  He tells me as he pulls away.  “I want you to come to my bed willingly, but I’ll only wait so long.”  He says firmly.

“I’m never going to be with you willingly.”  I say in a calm voice.  “You murdered the man I love, why would I ever want to be with you?”  I ask as I try to make my point without angering him.

He narrowed his eyes dangerously and I sit a little straighter in my chair.  I’m tired of feeling broken.  I’m not looking for a fight, but that doesn’t mean I don’t have a spine.  His little tantrum from this morning will not have me bend to him so quickly.

“You say that now, but you are a smart girl, you will see it my way in the end.”  He says keeping his eyes locked on mine to try and make me break first.  I narrow my own eyes and look back at him.  It is time he learned how strong I am.

We stay in silent competition for a long while.  We both are much too stubborn to back down.  As I look into his crimson eyes I start to feel a strange kind of tingling in my brain.  Out of nowhere I start thinking about memories I have pushed down as deep as I could.

I start to think about the time when I loved Tom.  Before he turned cruel when he was my only friend in a new scary place.  I think about all the warm feelings I have for him hidden deep and out of reach.

A memory of a dream I had when I was thirteen comes into such focus I feel as if I am having it again now while I’m awake.

I’m sitting in an empty classroom.  My desk and the teacher’s are the only ones set up.  The room is mostly dark with a single light shining on me.   I am writing a single line over and over again on a piece of paper in front of me.  

_ lirg dab a eb ton lliw I _

I frown as I write this over and over.  I’ve no idea what it means but I just keep writing it.  I suddenly feel a hand on the back of my neck, but I don’t jump as if I knew it was coming.

“You are almost ready for me.”  Tom’s deep voice whispers in my ear.  I can feel his hot breath on my neck and there is a pleasant reaction from my body.  His hand moves down the front of my chest and into my shirt  “You want me don’t you sweetheart?”

I moan “Yes...”

I suddenly realize how very unbidden the memory was and break eye contact with Tom.  The memory starts to fade and move into the back of my mind again.  I can still feel his hand down my shirt and I’m shaking a little from the sensations the memory pulled out of me.

“How dare you!”  I growl as I look up at him again.  My face is red with embarrassment, anger and excitement left over from the naughty dream.

Tom is sitting back now with a much more relaxed posture.  He seems very pleased with himself for finding the dream and using it against me.

“You were giving me such an opening, I couldn’t resist.  I seem to have found quite a few things you don’t like in there.”  He says motioning to my head.  “I’m going to have to consider this new information.”  He adds as a smile slowly spreads across his face.

“Finish your meal and someone will come retrieve you.”  He says as he gets to his feet.  “Be good for them or I’ll have to punish you.”  Tom adds after a moment.

**Luna-**

To my great pleasure Ron stayed with me for a few days so he could get his strength back. We set up a signal so he would know if I was alone and I cast a charm on the underside of my bed so that if someone looked there all they would see was extra copies of old Quibblers.

After work the next day I’m heading to the stairs when Zabini cuts me off.  “You said you would come out with me tonight.  Change into the pink dress my mom picked.  I’m taking you to a nightclub so there will be dancing” He says before stepping out of my way and heading to the front door.

“Pick you up in an hour or so.” He adds and is gone before I can say no.

I head up to my apartment and give the signal that I am alone before I open the door.  Ron is sitting on the sofa in a pair of old sweats and nothing else.  My eyes run over his long toned muscles and I blush as I realize what I’m doing.

I clear my throat and he looks up with a smile.  “How was work?”  He asks setting down a magazine he was reading.  “Find out anything new?”

I frown shaking my head before I turn to my bedroom.  “Zabini is taking me out to a club tonight.”  I tell him and rush into the bathroom to start my shower before he can respond.

While in the bathroom I take a longer shower then I should.  Then I brush out my hair and dry it so it looks more smooth.  After as much delay as I can afford I wrap a towel around me and head into the bedroom.

Ron is standing in the doorway waiting for me, he blushes when he see the towel and turns his back.

“So you tell Malfoy no and Zabini yes?”  He asks with concern in his voice.  “Do you like him?”

I frown confused at his question.  “He is okay for being a complete jerk.”  I say with a shrug as I pull out the new pink dress and just stare at it a moment before I decide what to do.

The dress is a light pink in color.  It is somewhat low cut and looks as if it will fit tight around my chest while handing loose everywhere else.  It is sleeveless, but the back comes up and wraps around the neck like a reverse halter top.  I don’t know if I am brave enough to wear something that shows so much skin.  I feel like it is going to look ridiculous on me.  

“So you want to date him?”  Ron’s question brings me back to reality.

“What?  Date him? No.”  I sit as I put the dress on the bed and find underthings to wear.  “It’s more like bonding with a co-worker.  Like I’m one of the guys.”  I tell him as I find a strapless bra and matching knickers.

“Oh... So he is trying to make friends with you?”  He asks as he tries to understand the situation.

“Exactly, and I have to see him every day so it’s just wiser to go with him on these little outings”  I slip the dress into place and check myself in the mirror.  I turn to face Ron who still has his back to me.  “How do I look?”  I ask as I run my hands over the dress realizing the skirt only goes down to my mid thigh.

The look Ron gives me makes me blush.  “That is not something one of the guys would wear.”  Is all he can say as I find myself some silver flats.

“But how does it look?  Zabini wanted me to wear it but I think it might look silly on me.”  I tell him with a frown.  “I think he may be setting me up to be teased.”

“Zabini asked you to wear that?”  He asks and I nod.  “Yeah I don’t think he sees you as one of the guys either.  You shouldn’t go.”

Before I can respond there is a knock on my front door. I motion with my head to under the bed and go to meet Zabini.

When I open the door I find him leaning against the doorframe with a frown on his lips.  He’s wearing black slacks and a crimson colored button up shirt.

When he looks at me his eyes run from my chest to my knees and back again.  “I knew that would look good on you.”  He says as he stands up.

The frown is gone and he has an almost predatory look on his face now.  “You should have some fun tonight, maybe drink less dance more and get yourself a hook-up.”  He adds with a wink.

“It won’t be just you and me like I thought.  A whole group from Hogwarts got out for the weekend so that should be fun.”  He says in such a way that I don’t think he thinks it will be fun at all.

“Maybe I should stay in then.  So you can hang out with your friends while they are in town.”  I offer as I grasp at a way out of this.

“No no, you have to come.”  He says as he takes my hand and leads me down onto the street.

He lets go of my hand once we’re outside.  He walks us down the street towards a part of Diagon Alley I had never visited.

It is mostly filled with restaurants, pubs, and nightclubs.  The people hanging around outside of the buildings all seem a bit sketchy to me.

“Should we really me here?”  I ask.

I move a bit closer to Zabini as a man looks at me as if he is planning to eat me for lunch.

“Yeah, this is the fun part of town.”  He says as he looks back at me with a sly smile.

When we get into the nightclub he takes my hand again so he can lead me through the thick crowd of people towards where his friends are sitting.  To my utter horror at least one of his friends is the last person I want to see during my off time.

Sitting at a low table are six people I recognize as Slytherins, even though I’m not quite sure of all of their names.  Pansy Parkinson is sitting on Theodore Nott’s lap playing with his hair.  Tracey Davis is sitting with her legs crossed and a neon pink drink in her hand.  Next to her is an older boy who has his hand on her thigh like it’s staking a claim.  Daphne Greengrass sits slightly apart from the others holding a bottle of water and playing with her earring.  Finally there is Draco Malfoy, sitting on a sofa by himself with his arms stretched over the back on both sides like he owns the place.

I narrow my eyes at Zabini, he should have known I wouldn’t want to be here with Malfoy.  He gives me a slight shrug before he is pulled away by Daphne.

“Sit by me Blaise, I’m lonely.”  She says with a  pout on her lips.  Zabini complies without resistance and I look around for a place to sit with the group.

Pansy looks up to me sneering.  “Who invited the freak?”  She asks the group.  She looks back to Theodor for backup when she realizes he is staring at my chest.  She hits him in the arm and gives him a murderous look.

“I wanted her here.”  Draco says moveing over on the couch so there is a place next to him free.  I look at him with a frown and I can’t help but take in his appearance now that he is outside of the Death Eater’s robes.  He is wearing a dark striped button up shirt with the a few buttons undone and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.  He really is a beautiful man if you can ignore the dark mark on his otherwise pale skin.

“Which means I’m leaving.”  I say as I come back to my senses.  I’m going to have words with Zabini about this in the morning.

When I turn to go I feel a hand grasp my wrist tightly.  I feel a firm body move up against my back and lean over so someone can speak into my ear.

“Don’t go.  Just have one drink with me.”  Draco says in a sultry tone.  “We both know you are free to leave if you really wish, but aren't you the least bit curious what it would be like to stay?”  He asks as he lets his lips brush against my ear.  “It would be a shame to waste such an amazing dress.  Even Adrian noticed you when you walked up, and believe me, that never happens when he’s with Tracey.”

“If I stay tonight, will you promise to never ask again?” I ask as I try to keep the flush from my skin unsuccessfully.

“If you stay the whole night and you still honestly don’t want my interest then I will leave you alone”  He promises before taking a step away from me.

I sigh and nod my head.  I could get through one night.  Then I wouldn’t have to worry about him any more.  I head to sit on the couch he had cleared for me before.  He sits next to me before placing an arm on the backing of the couch behind me.

“Theodore go get us a round.  I’ll have another and Luna will have a Blushing Chaser.”  I frown at him and narrow my eyes.

“What is a Blushing Chaser?”  I ask as an annoyed Pansy huffs behind me and Theodore takes everyone’s drink orders.

“It is a girly drink that tastes like fruit.”  Malfoy says with a smirk.  “Blaise told me you were quite a lightweight.”

“He had me doing shots of something... brown.”  I say in my defence.

“Nighthawk Firewhisky”  Zabini said from across the table.  Daphne pouted at him and puts her leg over his to get his attention back.  

“How many shots did you do?”  Malfoy asks sounding a bit impressed.

“More than six... and then I lost count.”  I tell him honestly.

“Well this will be much more about taste and much less about getting blackout drunk.”

“Sounds good to me.” I tell him as I don’t really want to be so out of control in front of these people.

I look around at the others in the little group again.  Parkinson is pouting on the seat Nott had been sitting on.  Davis is now sitting closer to the man that must be Adrian and his hand has moved further up her thigh where it is almost under her very short shirt.  Zabini now has Greengrass straddling his lap and his hands a resting on her hips.

“Aren't most of you still in school?”  I ask as I want to move away from the actions that are making me feel flush.

“I graduated last year.“  Adrian says and looks over to Malfoy to finish the answer.

“I got the rest of them a night pass to come and have a little fun” He explains with a smirk.  He obviously likes to flaunt his power.

Theodore comes back with a tray full of drinks and passes them out to everyone starting with Malfoy and then Adrian.  It was odd way to give out the drinks, and it seemed a little awkward for some reason.  I take the drink that is handed to me and I sniff it.  It smells like grapefruit and it is a light pink color. I take a small taste and decide it is acceptable before I turn to Malfoy.

“So Mr. Malfoy.”  I start because the others seem busy with their own things.

“Draco.  We are not working so you can drop the Mr.”  He says and then waves his hand for me to continue.

“So... Draco.”  I start again a little annoyed.  “What do you guys usually do here.  Sit around a table and ignore each other?”  I ask as I feel annoyed that Zabini has not said more than five words to me since we got here.

“There is also dancing and fooling around.  Care to try either of those?”  He asks as a dark smile crossed his lips.

“Not at the moment.”  I tell him taking another sip of my drink.  He nods and sips his own still smirking.

“You actually have an amazing body Lovegood.  You should stop hiding it so much.”  Malfoy says as his hand rests on my knee.

“I don’t really want to be noticed for my body, I much rather be noticed for my brain.” I say watching the hand closely.

“Some men can notice both at the same time.”  He pointed out as his thumb gently runs over my skin.

The touch is sending a strange kind of feeling through me, and it’s making me uncomfortable.  I sip my drink again to relax then turn back to Malfoy.

“That might be true, but it doesn’t really matter to me.”  I say as I look into his silver eyes.

“It should matter to you.  A man that only notices your brain will never make you heart quiver or your knickers wet.”  His words make me blush and he smiles in enjoyment at that fact.  His hand then moves a little further up to my thigh.

“None of that” I say finally pushing his hand off and drinking a large gulp of my Blushing Chaser.

“You're no fun” He says with a playful pout as Draco looks over the rest of the group then back to me.

He falls silent for a while as we drink and I try to relax.  Once I am done with my first Malfoy gets to his feet and holds his hand out to me.

“Lets dance.”  He says and I can tell it is not a request this time.  I take his hand letting him lead me out into the dance floor.  He turns me around quickly and places my back against his chest with his hands on my hips.  Many people seem to be dancing this way so I guess it’s normal.  He is holding onto my hips tightly as he helps me move to the music.

After I get comfortable with him being so close to me I start to enjoy myself.  We move to the beat of a low base and I realize how easily I could lose myself to the rhythmic tones.  At first when I feel his hot breath on the back of my neck I don’t really think anything about it.  When I feel him give me a soft kiss just below my hairline a shock goes through me that lands between my legs and I try to pull away.

He is holding me tightly chuckling.  “It was just a kiss Lovegood, don’t panic.  You smelt good.”  He whispers in my ear as he holds me.  “I promise not to do it again tonight unless you ask.”

“I’m not going to ask Draco.  I’m not interested in you the way you seem to want.”  I tell him, but I know I’m not being completely honest.  My brain wants nothing to do with Draco Malfoy, but my body seems to have a different opinion.

“You say that, but you are letting me hold be very close.”  He says keeping his lips a breath away from my ear.

“Because this is the way everyone is dancing.”

He chuckles and we dance like that for a while longer.  Once we are both sweating and thirsty he puts his arm around my waist as we move to the bar to get another drink.  I decide on water which makes him frown but he doesn’t comment.

Once we have ordered I disentangle myself from his arm and sit on one of the stools at the bar.  “I must admit I’m having a good time.”  I tell him which makes him smile and move to put his hands on me again.  I stop him before he does.  “That doesn’t mean this is a date.” I say firmly as I look into his grey eyes.

He mouth twitches into a frown, but only for a moment before he recovers.  “Fine, not a date.  Just two people having fun.”  I nod in agreement.  “But it means we are doing it again.”  He adds firmly.

“Why did you ask me out, and set this up anyway?  I was pretty sure you disliked me when were in school.  I’m pretty sure you disliked me last week when you bullied me at the office.”

“I like to try new things.”  Was all he would say on the matter.

**Daphne-**

“I want you to keep Blaise distracted and happy tonight.”  Draco tells her as she is fixing her makeup in his apartment.  “Think you can do that for me?”

“Why?”  I ask as I look over my shoulder at him.  The others think Draco wanted alone time with me so we could have a quick go, but really it was an information exchange.  Besides for some light flirting I didn’t really think Draco was interest in bedding me any longer.

“You’ll figure it out” is all he says with a wave of his hand.  “Have any new of the girl?” he asked as he changed subjects.

“Nothing really with current events.  Besides the fact he hasn’t fucked her yet and his being very forgiving with her.”  I tell him as I turn to him fully all ready for the night ahead of me.

My dress in short and tight and blue.  I look like a complete bimbo in it but that was the look I was going for.  Blaise was one of those boys that really would fuck anything that moved, so I wasn’t worried about my assignment.

“Do you have a history lesson for me?” he raised with a raised eyebrow.

“She told me some of what lead to her being in the Chamber of Secrets our second year.  How much do you know?” I ask as I lean back against the mirror.

“My father is the one that gave her the journal.  Since I took the mark he filled me in.”  He surprised me with the information and I filed that away.

“Well then you probably know more about it than me.  Except for the fact that she still has nightmares about the younger Dark Lord. I could see it in her face.”

“Good to know.”  Draco says firmly and nods his head before he offers me his arm.  “Ready?”

“Ready.”

I watch with curiosity as Blaise enters the with the Lovegood girl.  She looks different now and is actually dressed for the club in a rather revealing pink number.  She scans her eyes over us and I can see her avoiding Draco’s gave for as long as she can.  I look to Blaise and see that he is watching her much too closely.  Before he can get in the way of whatever Draco’s plans are for the girl I take action.

“Sit by me Blaise, I’m lonely.”  I say and out my lips a little at him.  He tears his eyes away from Lovegood long enough to get a view of my dress before he takes the seat next to mine.

“Who invited the freak?”  I hear Pansy ask as I smile at Blaise.

“I wanted her here.”  Draco responds and we all know, even Pansy, that means she is staying.

“Which means I am leaving.”  Lovegood says and I almost let out a laugh.  Well I guess not all of us know it yet.  I glance up to see Draco go after her and start to whisper things in her ear.

“You just a delivery boy tonight?”  I tease Blaise in soft tones as I catch him watching the two.

“Mostly, but that is before I saw you were going to be here.”  he says as he runs his fingers over my thigh.  “Why haven't I gotten a taste of this yet?”  he asks.

“Because I not a slut like your other conquests.”  i tell him playfully as I move his hand to my knee.

“Theodore go get us a round.  I’ll have another and Luna will have a Blushing Chaser.”  Draco commands and I glance up to the annoyance on Pansy’s face.  She has been all over Theodore tonight to try and get Draco jealous.  What she doesn’t know is that Draco doesn’t get jealous over people sifting through his trash.  He does have fun playing with her though it seems.

Theodore takes our drink orders and I go back to giving my full attention to Blaise.

“So how are you liking your new job?  Is it awful babysitting the freak?”  i ask, but he isn’t listening to me.  Instead he is watching Draco play with the Lovegood girl.  I turn and listen to their conversation for a moment.

“He had me doing shots of something... brown.”  Lovegood says firmly

“Nighthawk Firewhisky”  Zabini answers so I pout at him and put my leg over his to get his attention back on me.

He looks at him and runs his hand over my leg.  “I am sorry have I been ignoring you?”  he asks as he uses the other hand to play with my hair.

“I just asked if you like your new job?  And if it was awful babysitting the freak.  But it seems you like the babysitting part since you are doing it now” I tell him with another pout and them move up onto his lap before straddling him and blocking his view of Lovegood completely.

“I like my job just fine.  It is fun to watch a body like hers.”  he says with an evil smirk.

“What about a body like mine?”  I ask as I roll my hips against him.  His hands settle on my hips and I smile.

“More than fun, but I’ve heard a nasty rumor that you are a tease.”  he says playfully.

“Only when I don’t get my way.”  I reply and lean forward.  “Would you like to show me your apartment?”  I ask figuring it would be best to get him as far from Lovegood and Draco as I can.

“You sure are attentive tonight.”  he says as he starts to sound suspicious.

“Women have needs too, and you are the only worthwhile male here that isn’t already paired off.  You should take advantage while you can.” I say as I roll up hips against him.  “You know how fickle I can be.”

I feel his fingers run up his run up and down my spine.  He pulls me down and kisses my neck before whispering in my ear.

“I’m not leaving here without her” he says firmly then nips my earlobe.  “I’ll make you a bet though” he offered as his hands trailed down my back and thighs.  “If she goes home with him tonight I’ll be your slave the next time you are in Diagon Alley.  If she turns him down by the end of the night I get to take you home and do wicked things with you.”

I have to admit that the game makes my skin tingle in ways that I had been faking before now.  There was nothing like a little risk to heighten your senses.

“You are not allowed to interfere in any way for the game to be valid.” I told him as I leveled my eyes with him.

He gives me a sly smirk as his fingers push their way under my skirt.  “Oh I plan to keep very busy while we are here.”  he tells me as his hands slip up my outer thighs.

“Now that we are betting, don’t you think I should take petting off the menu?”  I ask playfully, but I am enjoying his touch too much to stop him, and we both know it.

He tries to get his hands into my knickers most of the night as we make out and play with each other.  I never let him get into through that last small piece of fabric and I can see the frustration in him growing as the night goes on.  Just like Draco this boy is used to getting his way, and the fact that he is not only makes him try harder.

Around eleven we are distracted from out private battle by voices being raised behind us.

“Thank you for a lovely evening, but it is starting to get late and I have work.”  Luna says as she pulls out of Draco’s grasp.

“Stay.”  Draco says firmly and the rest of us know it is not a request.

“Maybe next time.”  She says and heads out of the nightclub.  I turn and watch Draco follow her.

“Why do you think he wants the freak?”  I ask as I watch him catch up with her and pull her back against him across the room.

“Because she doesn’t want him and keeps telling him no.”  Blaise answers as he watches the scene play out.

She pulls away from him again and this time she gets out the door.  Draco frowns after her and heads back towards us.  I look back at Blaise with a pout on my lips.  I thought I had backed a sure thing.

“Don’t worry, you are going to enjoy this as much as I do.”  Blaise says sinfully as his fingers hook into my knickers and push past the fabric to touch in a place that makes me shiver.  He plays with me a few moments before pulling his hand back and forcing me to get up so that he can stand.

“See you later Draco.”  he says as he leads me out off the club

The moment we are in the safety in his flat he pushes me back against the door roughy and starts to explore my body.  I feel his hands push my skirt up until he finds my knickers.  His lips trail the column of my neck.  I purr as my body becomes alive in his hands.  I move my fingers up to the collar of his shirt and yank it open so that his buttons go flying.  I wasn’t playing innocent virgin tonight, I was determined to relieve some stress.

He chuckled as he felt the shirt open and with one quick movement I heard my knickers and felt them being yanked off my body and tossed away.  I gasp and close my eyes as I let his wicked fingers play my body like as others play a violin.  He draws sounds out of me I did not know I could make.

When I feel ready for him it is my turn to act.  I was not planning to let him have it all his way.  I suddenly push him away from me and back him towards his sofa like the predator I am.  I push him so that he trips over the arm and lands prone on his back.

Once glance over him and I frown that he pants and belt are still in place.  My hand moves to the belt and I undo it with deft fingers.  I rip his belt from him angrily because it is keeping me from what I want.  He helps by making quick work of his fly and pushing his pants and boxers down enough to release the manhood that had been straining at his clothes.

I crawl over him and straddle his waist as I lean down and bite his neck hard enough to leave teeth marks.  He chuckles under me as he lets me have control for now.  I reach my hand between us as I adjust my hips so I can lower myself down onto him.  I let out a low growl and I roll my hips as I feel him fill me.

He has been working me to this point all night and I realize I would have had sex with him even if he had lost our bet.  That doesn’t matter at the moment.  All that matters is my own pleasure, I don’t even care for his.  I move my hips against him and lean back to brace myself against the arm of the couch to move against him more roughly.  I feel his hands move to my hips and try to start to control my movements.

I can feel the pressure built up inside of me.  My body starts to tremble as I move to the very edge of pleasure.  Right before I can feel myself tipping over the edge into oblivion Blaise pushes me off of him and dumps me me the floor.  I feel empty and frustrated. I glare up at him with narrow my eyes at him hatefully.

He laughs and gets off the couch so he can remove the rest of his clothes.  “I’m not done yet, why would I let you finish?”  He asks with an amused tone.  I use the time to pull off my dress, but I leave on my bra for now.

“And anyway, I won the bet.  Tonight is about me.  I may not let you come at all.”  he says with his eyes twinkling in delight.


	4. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- I would like to thank Eclectic Pet my awesomely awesome beta for helping me to revise this story!

**Ginny-**

I stood alone in a dark room.  Its cold and all I can see around me in the blackness.  I look down at myself and I find I am wearing a fine princess style ball gown that keeps shifting from silver to gold  and back again.

“You can’t make up your mind?” My mother steps out of the darkness with a disappointed look on her face.  “Ginny really?  You can only love one of them.”  She snapped.  “And no daughter of mine is going to wear silver!”

Next out of the darkness came Lucius Malfoy.  He didn’t seem to notice my mother at all.  “You don’t really have a choice little girl.  You should know by now his will is final and you belong to him.  He will have you if that is what he wants.”  He snapped and narrowed his eyes at me.

They both disappeared leaving me alone in the dark once again.  My dress started to shift color faster as I thought about what each had said.  What was this choice they wanted to make? I wanted to know but at the same time, I knew I really didn’t want to know.

Suddenly Harry was in front of me.  He was whole and real.  His green eyes and his boyish smile looking straight into me. He held out his hand to me and I took it.

“Run Gin!”  he said and he pulled me into the darkness.  We were running down a  labyrinth of stone hallways.  I feel my bare feet painfully pounding against the hall.  Suddenly there is a door ahead of us and Harry pulls it open.  We run into the room and I find that it is my bedroom at the castle, it is my prison.  As soon as the realization comes the door slams shut behind us.

“Harry it is trap!”  I shriek and I look down at the hand I am still holding.  “We need to find a way...”  I stop as the hand tightens on mine painfully.  It pulls me towards Harry and he looks back into my eyes with a cruel smile.

“I know.”  he says before his eyes turn red.  “You don’t have a choice Ginevra.  You really should stop thinking you do.”  he says slowly before pulling me into a painful kiss.

I wake with a start as my own moan echoes through the room.  I have been having the nightmares all week.  They always seem to end the same way, no matter how they start.  I find myself in Tom’s arms, and I find myself enjoying his touch.  What is wrong with me?

I close my eyes to try and get a little more sleep when I hear movement in the room.  I open one eye and then the other before looking around.  Daphne is sitting at my desk writing on a parchment.  I groan and sit up.

“What are you doing here so early?”  I ask as I slip out if bed.  I go to collect an outfit for the day and see that she already picked something and put it aside.

“I didn’t mean to wake you, I just didn’t want to be in my common room.”  she admitted sheepishly.  “Sounded like you were having a nice dream.”  She added with a smile.

I blush deeply as I take the clothes and head to the bathroom.  “It was...”  I start and then shake my head.  I don’t think I could explain it right.  I take a shower and try to wash away this feeling  disgusted with myself.

When I come back out dressed and ready for the day, the nightmare tucked away where I don’t have to think about it, Daphne is writing again at my desk with a Potions book open in front of her.

“I nearly forgot that school was still... going.”  I say with a frown on my lips.  

She looked up at me with a sad frown and started to back away her things.  “I am sorry.  She says with pity in her voice.  “Maybe... maybe sometime we can see about getting you private tutoring.”

“No wand.”  I point out to her.

“He is going to give you a wand, eventually Ginny.”  she says waving her hand like that fact was obvious.  “You just need to prove to him you will behave.”

I open my mouth to respond to her expectations but she cuts me off.  “Do you really think he would be going through all the trouble of getting you nice clothes and civil conversation if he wasn’t planning to introduce you into society as some point?”

To be honest I did actually see that one coming.  I was obvious even to me that he was planning to make me his.. no I can’t even think the word.  But I can see the game, and I refuse to play.

“He wants to be able to hold me up and show me off as just another thing he has won from the Order.  I am not going to give him that satisfaction.”  She gave me a look like I was being stupid.

“He isn’t just a intelligent rich Slytherin male Ginny.  He is THE intelligent rich Slytherin male, and they always get what they want in the end.”

“Intelligent rich Slytherin females don’t?”  I ask curiously as the way she had said this, she had put herself into a lower classification by default.

She smiled.  “We have more complications.  So we have to either want what we are expected to want, or be more intelligent than the men around us.”

“What do you want?”  I ask walking over to my bed and getting comfortable.

“I want to get out of this room.”  She says standing with a smile.  “I got permission to take you for a walk around the grounds today before breakfast.”  She adds as if she thinks I will be pleased.

Seeing the sun would be nice actually.  I find a smile on my face and then frown down at my feet.

“It’s spring, and we will stay to the grass.”  Daphne says as she sees where Ginny is looking.  “And you have to put this on.”  She says and pulls out a black choker with a snake pendant hanging off the front.  “It will look nice with your outfit I think.  I was told it is spelled where it can only be taken off in this room and it can be located almost anywhere.  They are afraid you might try to run.” 

My smile falls as she places the necklace in my hands.  “He couldn’t have used something more neutral?” I ask as he look more closely at the snake.

“At least it isn’t the Dark Mark?”  Daphne says, and she has a point.  It felt like a brand, but it could be worse.  “Oh and you are not aloud to talk to anyone but me.  You may see other students in the hall, but...”

“He doesn’t want me undermining him.”  I finish and nod my head.  What would I say to people anyway?  This time in the sun was making me feel more and more like a dog that still needed obedience training.  I frown as I realize that is exactly how Tom sees me.

**Luna-**

I look at myself in the mirror and frown at how professional I look.  I don’t like looking professional.  I like looking weird and off putting. I am wearing a pantsuit Blaise’s mother had chosen for me.  It is a charcoal gray and I am wearing a powder blue silk shirt under the jacket.  My hair is put up into a neat bun, but I still refuse to wear makeup.

I found out a few days ago that Blaise had actually hired his mother to be my personal shopper.  With Malfoy’s conditions he decided it was up to the magazine to make sure I stayed in line. I slip on the one inch heels and sigh.  I don’t feel like myself in this suit, but maybe that is their point.  They don’t want me to be myself.

As I head down to the office I pass the couch and frown as I look at it.  Ron had stayed an extra few days with me and had just left last night.  The flat was feeling lonely without him, but I keep telling myself it was best that he was gone.  It is safer for us both having the separation.  he said he would keep in touch and check in on me, I hope he does.

I head down to the office and frown at Zabini.  I haven't said one word to him since the night he tricked me into going out on a date with Malfoy.  He isn’t pushing so I may forgive him soon.  He looks up from his desk and gives me a beautiful smile.  I won’t be forgiving him today I decide as I turn into my office to collect my notes.

“You are expected at the school in ten minutes.”  Zabini informs me and is reading off a note he had taken on my meeting.  “You will be flooing right to his office.  He’ll give the interview and then someone will take you on a tour of the school so that you can see the improvements.”

I nod my head so he knows I heard him.  I pick up the papers I was looking for and collect them and a few quills in a messenger bag.

“You look nice by the way”  he adds because he thinks it will soften me up, it doesn’t.  “You keep wearing clothes like that you will be almost fuckable”  he says this time to try and get any reaction out of me.

I don’t even look up, but I blush crimson which I have no way of stopping.  It seems to satisfy him because he goes back to his desk without another word.

Once I am sure I have everything I need I head to the fireplace.  As I enter I throw down the handful of dust and clearly say.  “Headmaster’s office, Hogwarts.”

When I arrive Lucius is already sitting at his desk.  He motions to the chair across from him without a word.  I sit down and he looks me over as if he is apprising judging everything about me.

“I am unsure if an uneducated witch is the best qualified to write an article on the new Hogwarts and her Headmaster.”  he says snidely.

“The Dark Lord should let me know if he is unhappy with the quality of my work.”  I respond without emotion.

He narrows his eyes with annoyance and then lets a cool mask of indifference settles upon his face.  The interview goes without issue and I soon find myself being led around the school like I had never been there before.  My escort is Lucius’ assistant, but I did not catch his name.

“LUNA?” I hear someone yell as we are heading into the Great Hall.

I look up and the first thing I catch his the long red hair.  The deep red dress she is wearing makes her stick out from the rest of the students around here who are all in black.  I find myself moving to her even at the complaint of my escort.  As I approach I see she looks healthy, if not a little sleep deprived.

The girl next to her is whispering madly in her ear and trying to pull her  towards the stairs to the second floor.

“Ginny?”  I find myself asking, as if maybe I was mistaken and this was not my friend.  I frown as I notice the snake necklace she is wearing, it seems so never wrong on her.

She bites her lower lip and glances to the girl next to her as if she is trying to make up her mind about something.  Suddenly she springs forward and wraps her arms around me tightly.  I can feel her body shudder like she is going to try.  I wrap my arms back round her to sooth her as best I can.

She whispers lowly in my ear “They keep me in the Chamber, he wants..”  but before she can finish she is pulled away by the girl she was with as well as a Death Eater that had come to help.  I feel as a rough hand grabs my arm to hold me in place with bruising force.  I can’t do anything as I see her being pulled down the wall.  I notice her face covered in tears.

I look up and see it is the Headmaster that has my arm.  His grasp becomes tighter and he yanks me towards his office.

“I think you have seen enough of the school to write your article Miss. Lovegood.”  he says in a  cold voice.  “I trust that we will not read anything about what just happened.”  he adds after a moment.

By the tone of his voice I know not to ask anything further about Ginny.  The encounter was so short, I wish I had been able to say more, but it makes me at least feel a bit better knowing she is mostly unharmed.

When I get back to the home I go straight to my office and take off my robe and jacket so I can get a better look at my arm.  I can clearly see the outside of the Headmaster’s hand  colored in dark blue and purple.

“What happened?”  Zabini is at my office door, it actually sounds like there is concern in his voice.  “Can the bastards at the school not resist manhandling a little girl?”  he snaps more to himself than to me.

I tilt my head and look him over as he takes out his wand to heal me.  “You sound like you care?”

“There is nothing about believing in the important of blood purity that says one should hit pureblood girls.”  he says stiffly.  He is more emotional than I have never seen him.  The flash is soon gone and replaced by his usual smirk.  “You know.. unless it turns them on.”  He adds giving me a once over.  “You look like the type that would enjoy a little spanking.”

I sigh and pull my arm out of his grasp.  I have decided to forgive him, even if he is being perverted.  “I saw Gin.. Miss. Weasley.”  I explained the bruise.  “I think they felt my reaction was inappropriate.”

“What was your reaction?”  he asked narrowing his eyes again.

“Mostly?  I let her hug me.”  I said with a shrug and moved behind my desk.  “I should start the article.”

**Daphne-**

I helped Ginny clean her face of tears as we moved along down the hall.  The Death Eater that had come to help me pull her away from Lovegood still had his hand locked around her arm, but she was not resisting any more.

I felt bad for the girl as I tried to make her look more presentable for her breakfast with the Dark Lord.  Obviously the Death Eater would be telling his Lord about the incident.

I wonder if I will get in trouble for letting it happen.  Her walk had been approved, and no one had told me that Lovegood would be at the castle today.  How did they think she would react to seeing the other girl?  If anything it is the Headmaster’s fault for being so careless and not giving me the information I needed.  Men are idiots.

When we get to the Dark Lord’s private dinning hall I am told that my services are no longer required today.  I decide to go and have my own breakfast.  What happened was obviously not my fault and if someone tried to blame me I can think of several people that are much more to blame so I decide not to worry about it for now.

As I sit down at the Slytherin table the morning post comes as owls fly into the room.  I few letters are dropped in front of me so I look them over as I dish myself up some eggs.  There is a letter from my mother, one from Draco and the last from Blaise.  I ignore the letter from my mother, they are usually boring and have no real point.  I look between Blaise and Draco’s letters and decide business before pleasure.

I open Draco’s letter and scan the contents.  He is just checking up on me, and asking for updates if I have any.  Nothing too interesting or playful.  I put the letter in my bag and smile at the one from Blaise.  It has been a week since our night together and we were playing the game of who would contact who first.  It seems I won.

I remember my night with him and realize I would not mind having another go.  Draco might be very talented at playing the political game, but Blaise was a savant in the bedroom.  I open the letter and roll my eyes at the opening.

_ Slutmuffen, _

_ You win, I am writing first.  I thought we had some fun last time we got together.  By the sounds you were making all night I am sure my neighbors would agree.  I find myself thinking that maybe a repeat performance is in order.  I am sure you know my reputation, and I like to tell a girl up front when I use want to use her for her amazing body.  You don’t seem like the type that likes to be tied down either (at least not outside the bedroom), so I thought you might be interested in visiting my cock every once in awhile. _

_ Let me know, _

_ Manwhore _

He is vulgar and to the point.  He has absolutely no feelings for me besides lust.  The affair with him would be playful and uncomplicated, it was exactly what I was looking for in a man at the moment.

I put the letter away and start to eat as I think about Blaise.  He might not even make a half bad husband.  He is rich, but still interested in working, he is about the same age as me so our deadlines are near each other, and he wouldn’t actually want a committed relationship.  He wouldn’t want me to belong to him, like so many other pureblood men require.  This would take more thought, but for now I will continue to play with him.

That night I write him back with the idea I will put it directly into the evening post.  I decided to make my letter as dirty as his, just to bring a smile to his face.

_ Fucktoy, _

_ Since it seems I have yet break you, I guess it would be enjoyable to keep playing.  You should be warned my toys either break or I bore of them so you should not expect my interested to last for very long.  I really don't think you are strong or cunning enough to tie me down, in or outside the bedroom, and yes you can take that as a challenge if you like. _

_ See you around sometime, _

_ Sex goddess _

I fold the letter and address to to Blaise before I head up to the Owlery.  On my way back to the dungeons I am stopped by a messenger.

“The Dark Lord requires you in his private study.”  The boy says looking pale and out of breath.  I think I might have paled a bit at his words.  I have yet to speak with the Dark Lord directly, and I would have preferred it not have been after what happened this morning.  At least it was his private study, if he really wished to punish me, he would it to be more public.

I head down to the Chamber and knock of the door to the Dark Lord’s study.  After a moment the Headmaster opens the door and motions for me to enter.  As I enter I keep my head down respectfully, but I look up to study the man behind the desk.

When I had heard the Dark Lord had taken over Harry Potter’s body I had almost laughed.  I had wondered what the dark and intimidating wizard would look like wearing the skin of the awkward boy.

As I look at him now I see no trace of the boy.  This was the Dark Lord, he had claimed the body completely, and there was no mistaking he was the most powerful and intimidating wizard of the day.

I hear the door close behind me, and I am unsure of what side of it the Headmaster is on.  I don’t look to see, it doesn’t really matter.

“You were with Miss Weasley when she ran into the other girl”  he states and I nod my head.  “What did you think of the encounter?”  he asks as he leans back in the chair studying me.

“It could have been worse”  I say with a firm voice.  “As it is, all they did was hug and Miss Weasley cried.”  He nods his head as he takes in the information.

“What do you think of Miss Weasley in general Miss Greengrass?”  he asks still watching me for weakness.  “On a more personal level I mean.”

“She is everything I would expect from a Gryffindor who has most nearly everything.  I would not underestimate her though, she has not shown herself to be any kind of fool.  She is just... bullheaded”  he laughs at my words.

“Yes, I would have to agree, if she is anything, she is bullheaded.”  he says and taps his wand against his knee.  “Some of my advisors are confused on why I do not just spell the girl to be what I want her to be.  What do you think on that subject?”

I realize why I was called here, it wasn’t to be punished for the outburst in the main hall, it was to give insight on the girl he is looking to break.  It shouldn't have surprised me, it was why I was hired in the first place, but I had never imagined talking directly to the Dark Lord about it.

“With all due respect to my elders.  I think your advisors are idiots for suggesting such a thing.  It is obvious to me my Lord that you plan to use the girl for more than just satisfying male needs.  Any curse that would take her free will away would also make her more martyr to the rebellion.  Having her willing at your feet would crush their hopes all the more.”

“How is it that this teenage girl can see my plans more clearly than most of my Death Eaters Malfoy?”  he asks with clear amusement in his voice.

“I understood your plan my Lord, I am not one to speak against your wisdom.”  The Headmaster finally speaks.  “Some of the others do not understand that well thought out plans take time and foresight.”

“You may go now Miss Greengrass.  In the morning when you see her again, you should heal the more painful of her wounds.  Make her believe you are doing this against my orders.”  he tells me and I smile as I nod my head and back out of the room.  So not all men are idiots.

**Ginny-**

I knew what it would mean if I called out.  I could see what would happen as they word slipped from my lips.  I couldn’t help it.  Luna was there standing twenty feet from me.  She was my alley, someone I could trust and she was so close.

I noticed as she moved towards me she had a shadow too, not a Death Eater, but someone that worked at the school.  She wasn’t wearing school robes like the rest of the students in the hall.  What was happening, why was she being shadowed, why wasn’t she going to school?

Whens he was a few feet from me she said my name in a very insure voice.  I was torn, I needed to talk to her, I needed to touch her, I just wanted to make sure she was real.  Before my courage failed me I spring forward and wrapped my arms around her thin form.  I took in a deep breath and I knew this was my friend, this was Luna.  As I held her I thought of what I could do, what information I could give.  It had come out in a whisper, I hadn’t been able to say much before they pulled me away.

As they pulled me away from her I lock eyes with hers.  I saw pain in them, and she was looking right at me, the way she had the last night I saw her.  She was looking right at me.

When she got out of view Daphne started to wipe my face and it was only then that I had realized I was crying.  I took in a deep breath to calm myself.  I knew what would happen next.  I knew that I had disobeyed the rules and I would be punished.  Just in case they were going to make me see him I let her fuss.  I didn’t want to face Tom with blotchy cheeks and red eyes.

Now I was being pulled into the Chamber’s dining hall.  The door closed behind me and the Death eater who had my arm pushed me to the floor roughly.

“The bitch disobeyed you my Lord.”  he says gruffly and bows low to his master.

I sit on the floor with my head down, glad I had let Daphne clean me up.  I rub my arm where the Death Eater had handled me so roughly.

“First of all.”  I hear Tom’s smooth voice.  “Crucio”  I braced for the pain but it did not come.  I hear the Death Eater drop to the floor and let out a groan until Tom takes the spell off.  “You will never refer to her in such a way in front of me again.”

“Y..Yes my Lord”  The man says.  he is out of breath from the pain, I can hear him try and get back up to his knees.

I hear footsteps come towards me and he kneels down in front of me.  Tom takes the arm I am rubbing and pushes up the sleeve before dropping it once again.

He stands and turns back to the Death Eater.  “Secondly, Crucio!”  The man is screaming in pain now and Tom leaves the spell on for much longer. When he finally lifts the spell he speaks again.  “Who said you could hurt her?  You even went so far as to mar her skin.  She is mine”  he says tapping his wand against his palm.  “Only I can bring her pain.”

“Yes my Lord.  I didn’t think... I am sorry my Lord.”  The man was getting back to his knees.

“No you didn’t think.  You should try soon, before you are no longer of use to me.”  Tom says in a deadly tone.  “Now what did my lovely Ginevra do this time?”

The man explains in detail what he had witnessed in the main hall.  Once he is done Tom dismisses him and he leaves the room as fast as he legs will carry him.

When he walks back over to me I flinch as he takes my arm again, but his touch is gentle and he heals the bruise that must have been there.  I look up at him in confusion and what I see there makes my blood run cold.  I hold my breath as he stands back up.

Without a word he grabs my hair roughly and pulls me to my feet.  He pulls me over to one of the chairs and thrusts me into it.  He casts a quick spell to tie me to the chair then pulls the chair out. 

“I should make an example of you.  Bring you out in front of all my Death Eaters and punish you publicly.  But I find I am a possessive man, and even you pain and screams belong only to me.  Crucio!”

When Malfoy had put the curse upon me it had felt like I was sitting on fire and I thought it was the worse pain I could never feel.  I was wrong.  Tom’s hate was so much deeper.  It feel like every kind of pain wracked my body.  Sharp, heat, cold, I feel it all at once. I hear someone screaming and suddenly realize that it was me.

I feel as if I am about to fall into the blackness like before, but the pain subsides and I find myself panting.  My throat is sore from screaming.

“There are two things I do not like about that curse.”  Tom says in a conversational tone in front of me.  “One, that pain is only truly there when the spell is cast.  It fades much too quickly.  And the second is you can only cast it so long before the subject either passes out, or goes insane.  I must say you lasted longer than I thought you would.”  he chuckles.  “Now for a little pain that.. lasts.. So you remember you lesson.”

He moves to me again and backhands me across the face as hard as he can.  He does it a second time, and then a third.  I look up into his eyes, I can’t take it any more, I can’t be the woman that just get beaten and takes it.  He smiled with something new in his eyes.  In any other man I would call it desire, but that seemed wrong.  It was the wrong person for that, the wrong place for it.

Suddenly he pushes forward and catches my lips in a kiss.  I freeze in panic.  His lips are warm and familiar, they are Harry’s lips, but they are not giving me the soft kisses I remember. This kiss is hard, and demanding.  His hand wraps to the back of my neck so he can control the tilt of my head.  This wasn’t a bad kiss, if I was honest with myself I enjoyed it.  I hate being honest with myself.

When he pulls back he is smiling like he knows something.  He releases the bonds and I think the punishment is over.  He steps back and motions for me to get to my feet.  I stand slowly still stuff from the curse he had used on me.

“One my thing my dear.”  he says stepping up to me and taking my arm.  “If this happens again, I will not be so nice.”  He tells me and I hear a snap sound before I feel the pain.  I look down at the arm he is holding and scream as I realize he just broke it.  “Go to your room.”  he says before he lets go and moved back to the table.

I run from the room, full intending on finding the exit of this nightmare.  As I cross into Chamber, trying not look look at anything but the floor.  It doesn’t take long for a Death Eater  to grab me by my broken wrist and pull me back towards the dining hall.  My panic overrides my pain.

“My room!  He says I must go to my room!”  The man pauses and changes direction to take me to my room.  I go inside without further fuss and lay down carefully upon my bed.  I don’t move from that spot for the rest of the day.

My mind keeps running back over the same question.  Was seeing Luna worth it?  Was hugging her and knowing she was a solid thing worth all of this pain?  Every time I come up with the same answer.

Yes.

**Luna-**

The moment I could get away from Zabini without it being suspicious I sat down and wrote a short message to Ron.  I told him I had information that I could only share with him in person.

I took the message out and put it behind a brick in the alley we had met in the first time.  We had set it up as a drop place for safe messages while he had been staying with me.  Now I was very glad we did.

It surprises me that by the next night after closing I hear a knock on the back door.  Ron is standing there with his hood up and a split lip.

“You said it was important?”  He asks looking at me with worry as if he was going to find an injury.

“Yes, come up to the flat.”  I say as I pull him into the building and look around outside to make sure no one else saw him enter.  

Once in the flat I start some hot water for tea and then turn to face him.  I frown I he pulls the hood back showing a well beaten face.

“You need healing.”  I tell him and point to the chair.

“It’s nothing, got into a skirmish tonight with a Death Eater on my way here.  Both disarmed each other so we ended up in a muggle fight.  Now what is so important Luna?”  he asks as he takes the seat I point to.

“I saw your sister yesterday.”  I say as I pull out my wand to start healing the more minor injuries on her face.  “She wasn’t able to say much before we were pulled away from each other.  All she could tell me was they were keeping her in the Chamber of Secrets.”

He frowned and flinched as I heal him and he takes in this information.

“How does she look?”  he asks with a worried frown.

“When I saw her she looked very tired and worn, but no other visible injuries.  I am going to see if I can find out more.”  I promise him.

He reaches out and touches his hand to mine as she shakes his head.

“Don’t.  You  are too young for this Luna.  You are playing a very dangerous game.”  he tells me in his big brother voice. 

“None of us are young any longer Ron, you should know that better than anyone.”  I answer with my own frown as the kettle starts to whistle.  I turn away from him before he can say anything back, and continue to make us both tea.

“I could be a valuable asset to the rebellion.”  I tell him one we are both situated with tea and some biscuits.

“I told you no.  Keep your head down, please Luna.  I am not bringing a sixteen year old girl into this fight.”  he snaps as if I am crazy.

“Ron started fighting the Dark Lord when you were eleven.”  I point out, unsure why we were bring age into this.

“That was different.  I’m a boy, and I had... Harry.”  He says with a deep frown as he looks down into his cup.

I am not sure what to say to the pain on his face.  I want to comfort him, he seems so alone all of the sudden.  His two best friends in the world were gone, his family was dead, in Azkaban, or worse, lonely must be exactly what he is.  I place a hand on his to try and comfort him when there is a knock at my door.

“You have to hide.”  I tell him directing him towards the place I had made under the bed.  Once I know he is safe I go to the door.

When I open the door I find a rather bruised up Draco Malfoy.  he has a rather serious expression on his face.  My stomach flutters as I think he tracked Ron here.

“I heard what my father did to you.  I would have come sooner, but I had duties.  May I come in?”  he asks and pushes his way in without waiting for an answer.

“So this is the flat they set you up with.  Zabini’s is bigger.”  he says as he looks around casually.

“I was actually just thinking of going to bed.  Is there anything I can help you with Mr. Malfoy?”  I ask and I hear a shift from the bedroom, thankfully Malfoy doesn’t seem to notice.

“Draco.  Call me Draco when we are not in the office.  This is a social call to make sure you are alright.”  he says and then notices that there are two half filled tea cups on my kitchen table.  “About to go to bed?”  he asks and looks around the flat once again.  “Blaise!”  he yells suddenly sounding annoyed as he heads to my bedroom.

“Mr. Zabini went home an hour again.”  I say as I follow him to my bedroom.

“Blaise!” He calls again as he slams the door open and heads over to the closet.

“No one is here Mr. Draco.” I say as I try to appease him and not look at the bed.  “Mr. Zabini went out this evening I think.”

“It has to be Blaise, you don’t know anyone else.”  he points out as he continues to search my room.

“No one is here Draco.”

“Who was the extra tea for?”  he snaps as he moves back towards me and takes my arm.

“I... I... Sometimes I pour two cups.  When I am not thinking about it I pour two cups thinking my father would want some.” I flush because I am lying, but I hope he takes it has sadness.  My voice becomes tight as I think about my father.  “I don’t want to waste so I...”

He sighs and sits me down on the bed with him before he lets go of my arm.  “I’m sorry”  he says as he studies me a moment.  “I thought...”  he starts as his places a hand on my knee.  “Nevermind. I just came to see if you were okay after what happened at Hogwarts.”

I watch his hand on my knee and try not to think about Ron who is hiding under the bed.

“You’re hurt.”  I point out to change the subject.

He smiles like it pleases him that I noticed.  “Yes, I got in a muggle fight with some rebel scum tonight on my way here.  Got him pretty good too before he ran off like a coward.”

I think a few times and almost laugh as the connection is made in my head.  Draco and Ron finding a reason to fight like couple of muggles, even out of school.

“Then I had to file a report at his sighting, or I would have been here sooner.  Anyway back to you.”

“Do you know what is happening with Ginny?”  I decide to risk the question since he seems determined to talk about what happened with her.

He looked into my eyes and his hand went to my chin so he could study me for a moment.  “I can’t tell you.  You are too close to her, you might do something rash, or let the information slip to the wrong ears.  I can tell you that she is in little danger right now.  If that makes you feel better.”

I nod as I think about those words but I can’t look away because he is still holding my chin. His thumb runs over my lips and he smiles a little at whatever thought he is having.

“You are going out with me this Friday.”  he says firmly.  I open my mouth to protest but he puts his thumb on my lips to stop me.  “No.  We are going.  You had fun at the dance club and that means you have to go out with me again”  he says with a firm nod.  “I’ll have a dress sent over.”  He says before he stands up and moves to the door where he pauses.  He looks back to me and sighs.  “Sorry for blowing up.  I wasn’t mad at you, I was mad at... Don’t worry about it.”

Once he was gone and the front door was locked I go back to the bedroom where Ron is crawling out of his hiding place.

“You are leaving with me tonight.”  he bursts as he sees me.  “Pack your things.”  he says and it is as much of a question as Draco’s date request.

“No.”

“You can’t stay here with him demanding you go out on dates, and stopping by at all hours.  That is just not happening.  Do you know how dangerous he is?”

“Ron I am not your sister.”  I tell him as I cross my arms over my desk.  “I can be valuable here.  The only strike against me is that I was in Dumbledore's Army and people seem to be forgetting about that fact quickly enough.

“I know you are not my sister, not by blood anway.  But that doesn’t mean I can’t be protective over you.  This is too dangerous for a sixteen year old girl.”  he snaps getting more angry as I don’t move.

“How much danger do you think I will be in if I run?  If I prove to them that I am a rebel?” I ask him calmly.

He growls and frustration as he obviously sees my point.  “Fine.”  he says crossing his arms over his chest.  “Then stop spying.  Stop asking serious questions.  Only do what they ask you to do and.. tell that wanker you had a miserable time with him so he will get off your back!”

I decide it is best not to speak to him when he is so worked up, so I turn and head back to the kitchen to finish my tea.

**Daphne-**

I am not really sure what to expect when I open the door.  I brace so I can pretend to me shocked and dismayed at her injuries.

I find Ginny curled into a ball on the bed with one of her arms tucked into her check.  Her face is bruised like he had backhanded her few times.  What I really notice is the arm she is holding is swollen.

“Ginny?”  I ask softly to see if she is awake.  When she looks at me I expect her to look sad and frightened.  All I see in her eyes is strength and intelligence.

“Tell.. Him... that if he doesn’t have someone heal my arm soon i will need a whole new one.”  She says in such a calm voice it makes me shiver a bit.  “Go.”  She look deeply into my eyes as if she knows we will never actually be friends.

I nod my head and pretend to be frightened, honestly she is a little frightening at the moment.  I go to his study and ask the guard outside if he is in.  When i get a nod of confirmation I take a deep breath before knocking.

“Who is bothering me?”  Came his serious voice. I could hear the annoyance.

“It is Daphne Greengrass my Lord.”  I say softly as I do not like coming to him unbidden.  I am about to repeat myself when he yanks open the door and narrows his eyes at me.

“You should be with Ginny?  Why are you bothering me?”  he asks and I lower my head.

“I am sorry my Lord.  She would not let me console her.  All she would say is that I should tell you that if her arm is not healed soon she would need a new one.  It is looking an awful color and I fear it is not within my skill to heal.”

He thinks for a moment before he tells his guard to go get a healer.  One the guard is gone his hand moves to my chin so he can directly to look into his crimson eyes.

“How did she seem?”

“Determined is the only word I can think to describe it.”

“Stay by her today, I will not be taking any meals with her any time soon.  She needs time to cool off.”  he says and drops his hand.  “Now go back.”  he says dismissing me with a wave of his hand.  I go back to Ginny’s room and step inside.

“A healer is coming.”  I say but I do not move away from the door.  “I am so sorry Ginny.”  I tell her softly as I try to sound hurt for her.

She finally looked up at him and sighs.  “I am tired of being a victim in this.”  She says looking at him.  “That is the role he wants for me.  How do I stop being the victim?”  She asks with a frown.

“Do.. Do you really want to know?”  I ask her timidly.

She looks up like she had no idea I was there and has now suddenly realized I was in the room with her.  She nods her head to my question.

“He wants things from you Ginny.  He wants you to give them to him willingly.  You have the power to give them, but you also have the power to ask for things in return.  Give in to small things, use some of the power you could have over him.”

She is frowning and shaking her head, a true Gryffindor threw and threw.  “I can’t let him win.”  She snaps before the door opens and a female healer enters to look at her wounds.

We are silent as the healer works.  I notice she only heals the things she thinks would do permanent damage to Ginny, and leaves the bruises on her face.  She leaves again without a word and I move over to the bed to sit next to Ginny.

“I am not saying let him win.  But if you keep fighting the way you are he will anyways as you run out of energy.”

“You are on his side.”  She points out and pulls her knees to her chest.  “It is your job to make me act the way he wants.”

“It is my job to entertain you and be your friend.  To be a lady-like influence in your life.  I am never going to tell you to be anything but a lady Ginny.  Call him Dark Lord, it is something you can give without really sacrificing  your values.”

“I’ll think about it.”  She tells me and rests her chin on her knees.  “I am thinking about using your journal as a dream diary.  I keep having these very, odd dreams.”  She admits with a frown.  “Maybe I need to get them out of my head.”

“Would you like to tell me about them?”  I asked inwardly groaning.  Why the fuck would I care about dreams?

She shakes her head.  “They are, they are personal.”  Is all she says.

The rest of the day is spent with me doing homework and her reading another of the books I got her.  When I head to my dorm after supper I find two new letters on my bed.  One from Draco and the other from Blaise.  I open Draco’s first.

_ Miss Greengrass, _

_ I require you assistance in picking out a dress for Miss Lovegood to wear to the theater this friday.  Just in case he has not already informed you I have told Blaise we will be on a double date to the theater.  So pick something nice out for yourself.  I again want you to keep him happy while I entertain Miss Lovegood. _

_ It was wise of you to tell me what happened while she was at the school.  As always keep me updated on the Weasley situation. _

_ ~ D Malfoy _

I laugh to myself over the about of work Draco is putting into the Lovegood girl, and I wonder if it is simply because Blaise wants her.  I turn to Blaise’s letter thinking I know what is inside already.

_ Slutmuffin, _

_ So I tried to tell Draco we weren’t doing anything serious that needed real dates.  So you know me asking you to the theater and dinner this friday has nothing to do with my own free will.  Though after the event could be fun. _

_ ~Your Fucktoy _

I laugh again to myself as I burn both letters before I get ready for bed.  Once I am comfortable I pull out the journal that is connected to the one Ginny has to see if she decided to write anything in it.  I smile as I see words appear, well maybe the dreams will at least be entertaining.


	5. Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- I would like to thank Eclectic Pet my awesomely awesome beta for helping me to revise this story!

**Ginny-**

I don’t know why but I feel like if I don’t start getting these dreams out of my head I will lose myself in them.  I can’t tell anyone about them, not when I am surrounded by snakes who would use them against me. 

_ May 24 _

_ Last night I thought that I would be saved from dreaming because of the pain in my arm.  But instead the dream seemed more vivid than ever. _

_ When it started I was back on the field of battle.  It was more memory than dream.  I was fighting Death Eaters and protecting my classmates and school.  There was smoke and blood everywhere just like I remember it.  I watched as Harry fell again.  I ran to him in hopes he would be okay, that it was just pain that made him fall so suddenly.  I held him in my arms, sure that he was dead, everyone around us was silent.  No one else had rushed to his aid.  I wonder about that now, why was I the only one? _

_ This time when he opened his eyes again and I saw the red instead of the green I didn’t scream.  I didn’t run.  He leaned up and kissed me and I kissed him back.  As all of my friends and family looked on I kissed Tom and moaned into his lips.  I looked up to see what everyone was doing.  I watched as Death Eaters overtook the Order and started slaughtering them around us. _

_ Tom sat up and pulled me towards him, kissing me again as we were surrounded by the death of everything that I loved.  I could feel his hand surround me.  My dream self just wanted him, she didn’t care about her family, she didn’t care about anything but pleasing Tom. _

_ The dream moved as dreams do and I was suddenly laying without clothes under Tom.  We were still in the Great Hall, on the floor.  I could feel something wet and sticky on my back, but I couldn’t bring myself to look away from his eyes.  He smiled down at me and I shuddered.  I remember him saying horrible things in his sweet voice.  He told me things about death and torture, blood and darkness.  To my dream self these words to erotic and loving. _

_ We made love on the sticky red floor of the Great Hall.  Not rough as some of the other dreams have been.  This was making love in a twisted form of what I had always imagined being with Harry would be like. _

I look down at my entry then close the book and hide it under my mattress this time.  Now the book held a secret, a dark secret I did not need Tom finding.

Once I feel the book is safe for now I climb into bed and drift off to sleep.  That night I have the same dream again.  Exactly as it had been the night before.  When I wake before anyone enters my room I pull out the book and make a small note.

_ May 25 _

_ The same dream as yesterday. _

I put the book away and get ready for the day. As I am drying from my shower I hear loud movements from the outer room.  I pull on my robe and look in horror as House Elves start to pack up my clothes in boxes and move furniture out of the room.

I dash forward to grab my journal before it is carried away with my bed.  Before anyone of them can question or ask I go back into the bathroom and realize that no place is safe for the book.

Daphne finds me sitting in the corner of my completely empty room with the book clutched to my chest.

She sighs and looks at me sheepishly.  “I’ll take it until the new things show up.  I won’t look.  It will just be hidden in my school bag.”  She says and holds out her hand to me.

“You will leave and go to class and read it.”  I tell her with a frown.

She shakes her head.  “I have gotten a pass from class today to help set up your new things.”  She said still holding her hand out.  “He may come and check on us.”  She warned with a frown as I didn’t give up the book right away.

I look to the door as if her words would have drawn him there.  Hesitantly I hand her the journal and she quickly stuffs it in her bag.

“The original plan was to go for a walk while they delivered everything.”  She tells me with a sigh.  “But you are not allowed to leave the room until further notice.”  She says in a disappointed tone.

“It was worth it.”  I tell her without thinking first.

“Being stuck in here and all the... the pain was worth a hug from that weird girl?”  She asks as she sits down next to me.  “Were you two... together?”  She wonders with a frown on her lips.

When I realize what she is asking I shake my head.  “Nothing like that.  She had become a very good friend before all of this.  I wanted to know that friends are real still.”

“We could be friends.”  She points out softly.

“No we can’t.  You seem nice enough Daphne, but you are still not on my side.”  I tell her with a shrug.

“And Lovegood is?”  She asked raising an eyebrow.  “She works for him too you know.”  She says straightening her back.

“What are you talking about?”  I look at Daphne with a frown on my lips.

“She works for the Dark Lord.  She runs the Quibbler now, and she prints what he wants her to print.  He is very pleased with her performance after the first issue came out, all the Death Eaters are.”

“You’re lying!”

“No I’m not.  I’ll get you a copy of the first issue if you like.  She wasn’t some Gryffindor that can’t see that fighting only gets you dead... Or worse.  She was a Ravenclaw, she made the intelligent decision.”

I frown and look down at my knees.  Luna was working for Tom?  Spreading Tom’s lies in her father’s magazine?  Why would she do that?

“She must have her reasons...” I say more softly now.

“I’m sure she does.  Just like I do.”  Daphne pressed.  “I like you Ginny, I wish you could see I am more than just a puppet.  I will protect you as much as I can.  I know it isn’t much, but it is what I can do.”

I am saved from having to answer her as the door opens and more House Elves come in carrying the new things for my room.

Daphne stands and leaves her bag beside me as she directs the Elves where to put things.  By the time she is finished the room is warm and inviting.  She had picked out furniture that was made of rich red woods.  Instead of the large desk she had chosen a chocolate colored overstuffed sofa and two armchairs that matched.  There was a low table between them making a comfortable sitting area

My favor thing she had chosen was a tapestry that was made to look like a window overlooking a forest with mountains in the distance.   The trees moved gently in the wind and the sun felt almost warm against my skin.

“I thought you would like that.”  She says as she catches me staring.  “It will change with the seasons and it has weather as well.”  She said with a smile.  “I thought this place needed a window.”

When I look at her I can’t help but smile and nod.  “Thank you for all of this.”  I say honestly.  “It make the prison less like a nightmare.”  I say and pull myself away from the window.

Once all the House Elves are gone she pulls my journal back out of her bag and places it on my bed.

“I’ll never read it unless you want me to Ginny.  I do want to be your friend.” 

**Luna-**

A few days after my fight with Ron I found a large white box sitting on my desk with an opened letter on the top.  I frown at the fact the letter was opened but push that information aside so I can see what is written.

_ Luna, _

_ I think you will stunning in this on Friday.   I will pick you up at six so be ready. _

_ ~Draco _

I open the box that held the dress he had chosen for me.  It was a deep navy blue with small crystals that reminded me of the night’s sky with stars.  I put the lid back on it and set the dress aside before I go out to see Zabini sitting innocently at his desk.

“You opened my mail.”  I tell him and wait for his response.

“I open all of your mail.”  he says as he looks up at me.

“My personal mail?”  I ask frowning now, I had not really received much personal mail in the past month, but I didn’t think he had a right to open it.

“Under his Dark Lord’s orders I read anything you get before you do.  No one wants you tempted by your old life.”

My mind goes to my encounters with Ron, and it makes me smile.  “Ahh I see.  Well was Mr. Malfoy trying to tempt me?”  I ask him curiously.

A sly smirk runs across Zabini’s face.  “Absolutely.  He is trying to tempt your knickers down your legs.”

I frown at that as i think he may be right.  “How would you, handle him?” I ask curiously.

Zabini burst into laughter.  “Handle him?  He is never going to want me to handle him so I don’t need to worry about it Lovegood.”

I flush and take a deep breath.  “What I mean is, if you were me, how would you dissuade his advances.”

“Now that he has started his little game?  Only one way out little Lovegood.  Fuck him.”  he says as he watches me closely.

I blush more deeply and shake my head.  “I was hoping it wouldn’t have to come to that.  I don’t particularly like him.”  I point out.

Zabini laughs again and sit back in his chair.  “What does liking him have to do with anything?  It isn’t like he wants to marry you Lovegood.  Or even date you when it comes down to it.  You are a game that he is enjoys playing.  The more you say no, the more he is going to want you.  It is the way men like him are.”

“Men like him?  So you are not that way?”  I ask, I had always thought of Malfoy and Zabini being very similar.

“I’ll tell you when I find a girl that tells me no.”  he says with an almost evil smirk.

“You are very sure of yourself.”  I tell him and he nods.  “Are you sure it is not just simply because you settle for what you can get instead of trying to get what you really want?”  I ask before heading back to my office to do some work.

It was lunchtime when Zabini walks into my office and puts a sandwich down on my desk.  He sits across from me and puts one of his legs up over the arm of his chair.

I look at the sandwich and then back him him.  “What is this?”  I ask as I pull it towards me.

“I thought we could have lunch together.”  He says casually as he opens his own sandwich.

“Why?”  I ask as I open it to see what he had chosen for me.

“Because we are co workers and we need to build a better working relationship.”  he says as he watches me over his sandwich.

I open mine and start to pick it apart with my fingers.  “I thought we had a fine working relationship.”  I say without looking up at him.

“Yes, it is civil.  But I think we could have something real.”  He says setting his sandwich down.  “You are better at this job than I thought you would be, and you must admit I am damn good at my job.  Right now there is this division between us because you see me more as a spy than an assistant.  Admit it.”

“You are here to spy on me.”  I point out and tilt my head.  “Why would I want to ignore that fact?”

“Because I am the closest thing to a friend you are going to get in this vipers nest.  You are obviously not one of us Lovegood.  You are playing games you don’t fully understand.  Your question to me this morning confirmed it for me.”

“When I asked how to deter Mr. Malfoy’s advances?”  I confirm before I frown.  “Are you saying now you would let me pick your brain about such things.  To get my useful answers than to give the man what he wants.”

“That is exactly what I am saying, but I would need something in return.”  He says as he picks up his sandwich again.

“Now it is sounding like you want to make some sort of deal, not improve our relationship”  I point out.

“That is the way relationships in this new world of yours work.  They are beneficial to both parties in some way or another.”

“So what is it you would want from me for this insight you are willing to impart?”  I ask as I look down at the bread and toppings that was once my sandwich.

“I want you.”  he says leaning forward.  When a blush spreads across my cheeks a sly smile forms on his lips.  “To be my apprentice in the ways of being a pureblood.”

I frown and look at him in confusion.  “There are ways to be a pureblood?”

“Oh yes, and blood traitors like yourself have lost those ways in your attempts to be, more muggle.”  He says the last word with distaste.

“But how does me becoming a better pureblood benefit you?” I say, looking up into his eyes again.

He studies me for a long moment before he answers, but I never look away.

“I will take credit for the change in you.  You are the last from a very old pureblood line Lovegood.  His Dark Lord would be most pleased with the servant that showed you the light.”  He says smugly like he already knows I will agree to this arrangement.

I watch as he finishes his sandwich with his arrogant demeanor.  I put the rest of mine in the bin by my desk and pull out the article I was working on before he came in.

“I’ll think about it.”  I say not looking up from my work.

“You have until Friday morning.”

**Daphne-**

I have to admit the little girl has some very dark dreams.  Once I finish reading her first entry I sit back and chew on my lip as I decide how to handle this little look into her soul.  Telling the Dark Lord was out of the question.  She had not informed him about her use of the journal.  She wasn’t sure what telling Draco would get her at this time.

“No Ginny I think this is going to stay between you and me for the time being.”  She told the book before closing it and putting it back in its hiding place away from the hands of the other Slytherin girls.

The next day I got ready and headed down to the Chamber before breakfast.  When I got to Ginny’s room she was sitting on the small sofa with the journal in her lap writing.  I would have to remember to check the journal again tonight.  Since she didn’t acknowledge me when I walked in I decided to set up on the coffee table to get some homework done until she was finished.

“What are you working on?”  She asked once she was finished with her entry.

“Charms, we have six inches due on the differences...” I stop and look up at her.  “Homework.”  I finish with a sigh.  “I can put it away.”  I add after a moment and start to back up my things.

“No, no, don’t worry about it.  I need a shower, you can do your homework when you are here.”  She says giving me a kind smile.  I smile back at her and pull my work back out.

“Would you mind...” I start before blushing and looking away from her.  “I have a date Friday, would you mind if I got ready here?”  I ask before looking up to her.

“Not at all.” She says with a shrug and enters the bathroom.

By the time she is showered and dressed breakfast has been delivered and we both kneel at the coffee table to eat.

“What do you think you will do today while I am in class?”  I ask to start a conversation with her.

“I don’t know, read I suppose.  Will you be back for lunch?”  She asks softly

“Yes and dinner, after that we can hang out if you like until curfew.”  I say with a smile.  “We do need to get other things for you to do besides read all the time.  What else do you like to do?”  I ask settling my hands in my lap.

“Quidditch?”  She offers with a frown.  “But I don't think I will be let near a broom.”

“Why don’t we try a more ladylike pastime.  How do you feel about needlework or sewing?”

Her face tells me more than any words she could say.  I laugh and hold up my hand before she can speak.  “Okay no needlework.  What about painting, or playing an instrument?”  I do not get a face to these suggestions so I am more hopeful.

“If you have never seen the doodles I used to make in class you would know painting was out of the question.  But I have always been curious about music.” She says chewing on her lower lip.

“Music is a fine hobby.  Do you have an instrument in mind?”  I ask with an encouraging smile.

“I read somewhere that if you can master the piano you can master anything.”  She answers after a moment before looking up at me.

“Well I will get you some books back reading music, and I will ask if we can have a piano brought in.  Maybe we could get you lessons.”  I tell her smile a smile.  “I’ll see if I can drop by the library before I come back for lunch.”  I say putting a hand on hers.

I think this will please the Dark Lord.  When he finally does take her as his mistress she will fit more into the society of the wealthy pureblood.

During my first class I write a small letter to the Dark Lord asking if he could arrange piano lessons for Ginny.

By the time I am in the library looking for a book for her a runner comes to get me.  He wants to see me in person it seems.  As I walk down to the Chamber I think about the idea of seducing the Dark Lord myself.  Even before the idea if fully formed I throw it away.  He is much too unpredictable.  By becoming his I would be no more than an object like Ginny.  It is not a life I want for myself.

I knock on his office door and enter when I hear a response.  He is at his desk writing, I wait until he addresses me to speak.

“Piano lessons?”  he asks without looking up from his work.

“She needs something to do all day my Lord.”  I start and bow my head.  “The lessons would make her feel more comfortable and give her something to do, as well as add a measure of refinement to her rough edges.

“She will have to ask me herself.”  he said after a long pause.  “I have given her so much already, if she wants anything further she will have to start asking for it.  Tell her I have decided we will have supper together tonight so she can speak to me.  She should look nice for the occasion.”  With a wave of his hand I am dismissed.

I go straight to Ginny’s room and find her curled on the sofa reading.  She looks up when I enter and I smile at her as I close the door and head to sit in the chair across from her.

“I just came from speaking with him about your lessons.”  I say getting right to the point.

“Oh?”  She asks as she sets the book aside.  “I didn’t know you spoke with him directly.”  She admits as she bites her lower lip.

“Oh, I don’t do it often.  He... frightens me.”  I tell her looking down with a blush on my cheeks.  “He only summons me when he wants to understand more about a request, or a something.” I say fidgeting.

“He doesn’t want me to learn music?”  She asks not sounding overly disappointed in the loss.

“Well actually he just, he told me..”  I look up and her and bite my lower lip.  “He wants you to ask for it yourself.  He says he has given you so much already.  He wants you to ask him for anything else you may want.”

“Beg him more likely.”  She says with a look of disgust.  “I am not begging him for anything.”  She snaps and looks away.

“I don’t know if that is what he wants.  I do not claim to understand the Dark Lord.  He has told me he wishes to eat supper with you tonight to give you a chance to ask him.  Just be respectful and ask.  It he demands you beg, then decline.”

She nods slowly and gets up from her spot on the sofa so she can think and pace.

I watch her for a little while before lunch appears.  “Eat something, you don’t have to worry about this right now.” I tell her and move to kneel by the coffee table.

She moves over to her place and kneels down.  “All he does is confuse me.”  She says softly.

“He is going to want you to dress nicely.  Pretend that it is a date.  I’ll skip my last class today so I can help you get ready.”  I offer with a smile.

She makes and face and pushes the food around her plate.  “I don’t want to date him.”  She says with a frown.

“Who would you rather be dating?  We can pretend it is a date with that person.”  I offer as I try to cheer her up.

“Harry.”  She says without thought.

I bite my lip.  No one around the castle ever mentions that name any longer.  To the Dark Lord and his followers the boy ceased to exist the moment the Lord stole his body.  But this is an opportunity I cannot pass up.

“Did you really love him?”  I ask softly without looking at her.

She sighed.  “Yes, in so many ways.”  She says softly, before I can express my confusion she continues.  “I loved him the way a girl loves her first crush.  I loved him the way a victim loves their savior.  I loved him like family.  I loved him the way a teen loves her boyfriend.  I loved him the way a warrior loves their leader. I saw myself loving him the way a wife loves her husband.  Does that answer you question?”  She asks finally looking up to me.

I find that I can not find the words to respond to her for a moment.  I had never really understood what Harry had meant to her, and I feel that I still don’t.  I don’t think I have the ability to understand love like she is describing, let alone feel it myself.  Suddenly I feel a bit empty.

“Yes.”  is all I can think to say.  It more than answered my question.  After another moment of silence I looked down at my own plate.  “It must hurt.”  I tell her in a very soft voice.

“It hurt so much it is numb.”  She tells me softly.  “If I let it really hurt, if I let myself really feel it.  I would beak and be gone.”

“I can’t... begin to understand that.”  I tell her softly, honestly.  I chew on my lower lip and think for a moment.  “I told you I was going out Friday.”  I say changing the subject

“Yes, you wanted to get ready here.  I remember.”  She says as she picks at her food some more.  “Well I... I was told Miss. Lovegood might be where I am going.  I thought maybe I could give her a letter if you like.”  I say shyly.

“You would do that?’  She asks with a deep frown.

“Yes, just... Don’t put anything that could get me in trouble.  Nothing treasonous, okay?”  I ask looking up to her.  She gives me a weak smile and nods her head.

**Ginny-**

I don’t know why I had told her so much when she asked me the question. Maybe because no one seemed to even mention his name around me any longer.  I needed to tell someone how much I was holding back the pain, and she was the person who was there.

I watched her after, ready for whatever reaction she gave me.  She look so confused and sad in was odd to watch.  In those few moments between my confession and her offer to bring a letter to Luna, I think maybe I finally saw the real Daphne.

When she came back to help me dress for my dinner with Tom she was back to her guarded self.  I don’t really blame her, she probably has a very disciplined life.  Slytherin’s have never really been known for their understanding of deep feelings.

Daphne helped me dress and did my hair and makeup. She even painted my finger and toe nails as she knew I would not be permitted shoes. She really went all out, telling me I should look my best if I am asking for a favor from him.  She just left to go to dinner in the Great Hall and I really wish I could have joined her.

Now I stand in front of the mirror on the back of my bathroom door and look myself over.  The red she picked is vibrantly red.  It is long and seems to hug my body all the way down to my hips.  At that point the fabric changes into something more soft and flowing.  I notice the skirt is made of several pieces of fabric which are not connected all the way around, the effect of which is that one could see my upper thigh if I move in just the right way.  The bodice of the dress makes me blush more.  It is low cut in the front, showing more cleavage than I knew I had.  The back;  Well the dress doesn't really seem to have a back.  My hair has been curled and pulled up half way so that it looks like a fountain of red curls flowing down from my head.  The makeup she did was simple, and I wore no jewelry.

The effect of all of this makes me seem like some kind of wild fire-sprite, innocent, but sexual.  It was a very uncomfortable feeling.

When there is a knock on my door I expect it to be Tom.  When I walk out of the bathroom I see Draco Malfoy standing at my door.   His eyes take me in and lingered on parts of me that make me blush.  There is a long moment before he finds his voice again.

“I am to escort you to supper.  I was told to warn you to be on your best behavior as the Inner Circle will be dining with you and the Dark Lord this evening.”  He says with more respect than I have heard out of him in my entire life.

“Does that include you?”  I can’t help myself from asking.  The way he was still looking at me was making me feel odd.

“Yes my Lady.”  he says with a coy smile.  “Does that please you?”

I flush at his words.  I am not in the right mindset to deal with Draco Malfoy flirting with me.  His smile broadens as he notices my flush.  he moves across the room take takes my hand before leaning in close so he can whisper very close in my ear.

“I can tell it does.  You look good enough to eat.  I wonder if you will be on the menu.”  He said before pulling back and letting his eyes roam again.

I pull my hand out of his and take a deep breath to get control of myself.  “Are you really flirting with me Draco Malfoy?”  I ask trying to sound confident.  I was used to the other Death Eaters being cruel to me, and I would always be ready to defy them.  But, this behavior was very off putting.

“I would have to be insane to flirt with the Dark Lord’s property.”  He says with a smile as he offers his hand again.  “Shall we go?”

I frown and narrow my eyes at him.  I lock my arms in front of me so I don’t have to touch him and nod to the door.  He raised an eyebrow and then shrugged his shoulders.

“If that is the way you feel.” he says as he walks over to the door to open it.  “Ladies first.”  he waves his hand for me to lead.

On the short walk to the dining room I can’t help feel like the younger Malfoy is memorizing my ass.  I shake the feeling as he opens the door, and steal myself to not only face Tom, but the rest of his most loyal.

“Ah, Draco has arrived with my pet.  She did not give you any trouble did she boy?”  Tom asked Draco as we made our way into the room.

“No trouble at all my Lord.”  Draco said with a bow and moved to take one of the empty seats at the table.

Tom rose and pulled out the chair next to him for me.  His eyes swept over me in the same way Draco’s had and me smiled in what I can only assume was approval.  Once I was seated he pushed my chair in and took his own seat at the head of the table.

I chance a look down the table to see who is here.  There were twelve Death Eaters sitting at the table, but I only recognized a few of them. At the other end of the table Lucius sat with his back straight.  Draco sat to his left, and Bellatrix sat to his right.  Next to her sat a distinguished dark haired man that I assumed was her husband Rodolphus.  I recognized some of the other faces, but I could not put names to them.

When i finally look to Tom I find he is watching me with intense eyes.  He smiles as I catch him looking and leans over to whisper in my ear.  “All the men in this room are fantasizing about you at the very moment.”  he tells me softly.  “Would you like to know what Rodolphus wants to do to you?  I saw you looking at him.”

I glance to Rodolphus again and shake my head.  He was just trying to make me more uncomfortable.  Most of the men in the room didn’t even give me a second glance.  He chuckles at my response and looks up to his servants.

“There will be no business discussed in front of my lovely pet.  We do not wish to upset her.”  he says to the room lightly.

I frown but the rest at the table bow their heads in respect.  With a wave of Tom’s hand everyone’s plate and glasses were filled but mine.  I look up at him and blush with a frown.  Was he really going to play this game in front of other people?

I am tempted to keep my mouth shut and just skip the meal, but I am reminded of Daphne’s words about giving Tom small victories.  I close my eyes and take in several slow breaths so my voice does not show my anger or embarrassment.

“May I have supper as well...” the silence in the room is defining as everyone listens to me closely, I swallow the thick bile in my throat before I can finish  “...my Lord.”

Out of the corner of my eye I can see the wicked smile spread across Tom’s face.  He waves his hand again and my plate fills as well.

“I know that was very hard for you my pet.”  he says softly and rests his hand on my knee.  “I am pleased my little lioness.”

He takes his hand off my knee and I focus on my plate as conversation starts up around me.  Tom speaks to the man across from me about his new wife and how they plan to start a family right away.  A little down the table I can hear the Lestranges and Malfoys plan what they will be doing over the summer.

The man next to me gets my attention with a soft clearing of his throat.  I look up at him and find him vaguely familiar.  He had gray hair and almost yellow eyes.  For some reason I can’t help but think he looks too clean.

“How was your dear brother William last time you saw him?”  he asked with a knowing smirk on his lips.

I frown at the strange question before my eyes widen.  This was Grayback, this was the man that had scratched Bill in him human form and changed my brother forever.  I was used to him looking unshaven and matted, no wonder I did not recognize him now.  The way he looked at me he was actually expecting an answer.

“He was fine.  He was married over the summer.”  I say to let this evil man know he had not ruined Bill’s life.

He chuckled and shook his head.  “The marriage was reviewed and considered invalid under the new laws.”  he told me with a sadistic smirk.  “She is considered a Partblood now, and the Ministry felt I had trained him enough to give him an E classification.”

I frown more and bite my lower lip.  “How do you know so much about it?”  I snap not remembering to keep my voice steady.

“I made it a point to keep current on things that affect my pack.  William is weak, only a half wolf, but we could not turn him away.”  He says watching me for a reaction.

“Bill would never join you.” I snap, making to keep my voice low.

“Willingly?  Maybe not, but he had no choice in the matter.  He should be grateful I accepted him.  My pack is the only in England that are considered citizens of the realm.  Not that he has earned full membership yet, but it is only a matter of time before he is broken.”

My hands are trembling I am so angry.  I fight the urge to spring my seat and scratch his eyes out.  I can tell he is trying to provoke me, I can’t give in.  I close my eyes and count to ten as I try to block him out.

“Now Fenrir, you seem to be upsetting my pet.”  Came Tom’s voice as I start to relax.

“I am sorry my Lord, we were just discussing some of the newest additions to my pack.”  Grayback said with a sneer.  Tom smirks at his answer and nods.

“Does it upset you my lioness?”  he asks as he seems to enjoy the new nickname for me.  “To know I made sure all of you surviving family was taken care of?”  My eyes shoot up to meet his.

“Ah yes, lets see...”  he pauses as if he has to place where he put each of my family members.  “I was forced to put your father in Azkaban, he was a leading member of the Order after all.  Charlie and George are still in a training camp to become a part of my army.  It will be a while for them to earn the title of Death Eater, but if they really put their minds to it I am sure they could go far.  You know William is with Fenrir’s pack... Who else?”

“Mom, Percy, Fred, Ron?” I ask in a weak voice.  I hate how meek I sound right now.

“Ah yes, Ron.”  he says with a sneer.  “Ron is being taken care of.  The rest of course are no longer with the living.”

I swallow the thick knot in my throat and I look down at my lap as I try to keep myself from crying.  I refuse to cry in front of this group, I need to be strong.

“That reminds me, I was told you had something you wished to ask me for.”  he leads into the new conversation with ease.  He wants to force me to ask him for things right after he had told me nearly half my family is dead and the other half all belong to him.

“I need to use the bathroom.”  I force myself to say which makes the entire table laugh.

“That was not the question I was expecting.”  he says with a smirk and a chuckle.  “There is one right threw the that door.” he motions to a door I had not noticed before.  I nod my head and get to my feet.  I force myself to take even steps across the room as everyone watches me.

The moment the door closes behind me I lock it and fall to my knees.  I let out soft low whimpers as tears fall from my cheeks.  What was I expecting?  Did I have some hope in the back of my mind that they were free and would come save me?  Why did I have such a foolish hope?  I run over his words once again, all of them seemed so sure and precise, except Ron. His answer to Ron sticks out in my mind and makes me carefully wipe my tears away.  What did it mean he was being taken care of?  Why did he have such a sour expression?  No.  I can’t let myself hope.  He was probably torturing Ron somewhere and had yet to break him fully.  That could be the only answer.

I stand carefully and look into the mirror.  The tears have ruined my makeup.  I run cold water and try to fix it as best I can.  By the time I go back out into the dining room my face only looks a little blotchy.

“Feeling better?”  Tom asks as I take my seat by his side.  I nod my head, still not trusting my voice.  “Good.  So tell me, what is it you wish from your Lord?”  he asks still pressing the question.

The request seems so stupid compared to my family's plight.  What would he do if I refused to ask?  What would he do if I asked to see my family instead?  No, he would just say no and be angry that I had asked.

“I was wondering if I could take piano lessons my Lord.”  I force out all at once before I talk myself out of it.

“Humm I do not know, I would have to find someone I trusted completely that could teach you...”  He says as he taps his chin with his finger.

“If I may be so bold my Lord.”  Lucius speaks up.  “My son is quite an accomplished pianist.” He says motioning to Draco.  I frown at this idea, I more had the thought it would be someone I didn’t know.

“Is he now?  Do you have time in your schedule for such a thing Draco?”  he asks the youngest Death Eater in the room.

“If my Lord wishes it I could make time.”  Draco says with a bow of his head.  “Who should I speak to about organizing such lessons my Lord?”  He has a pleased smirk on his face as he spoke.

“Your friend Daphne keeps my pet’s schedule.”  Tom says and looks back at me.  “It seems we have found a solution my lioness.  Are you pleased?”  he asked in a taunting tone.

“I will just be happy for something to do my Lord.”  I say as I watch Draco closely.  He is speaking quietly to his father now.

Suddenly I feel Tom’s hand on my knee again.  This time it has found its way between the panels of my skirt and he is touching bare skin.  The touch makes me shiver and I look back to him.

“After desert you will come to my office so we can speak about more private matters.  If you continue to be as good as you have been so far tonight, I will reward you.”  He says as his eyes trail over my skin.  I swallow back bile once again and nod my head.

The rest of the dinner goes without issue.  No one gives me much attention.  I think after not getting much of a reaction from my family they feel I am not going to be the entertainment they expected.

Once it is over Tom takes my hand and leads me to a room I have not been to before.  His office seems so normal and is not what I expected.  He motions for me to sit on a black leather couch that is against one of the walls.  When I am seated he goes to his desk and starts to look threw his drawers for something.

“So Miss Weasley we have things to discuss.”  he says tiredly.  He pulls a medium sized black velvet box from his desk and walks over to sit next to me on the couch.  He gives me more space than I expected and I let out a sigh of relief.

“You did well tonight, but you are still not where I would like you to be.”  he says as he rests the box on his lap.  “In a months time I will be holding a ball to celebrate the formation of our new great nation and the graduation of this year’s Hogwarts students.”

I frown as I watch the box and look up at his face in confusion.  “What does any of that have to do with me?”

“Well my little lioness, I plan to show you off.  My Death Eaters have become concerned that I am soft when it comes to you.”  he says and and reaches out to push a curl behind my ear.  I pull back out of reflex and he frowns.  “I have been using a gentle touch, but have my reasons for that.  So I need to show my dominance over you for the entire wizarding world to see, without harming you too much.”

I narrow my eyes at him, hands become fists the longer he speaks the more angry I become.  “You know that I will never be... “ I look him in the eyes to make my point.  “...your servant.” I say choosing my words carefully. 

“Yes, I know you believe this for now.”  he says in a tone as if he was speaking to a child.  “That is why I have come up with a way for us both to save face.  I can show that I control you, and you can show you are still fighting me.”  he says as his eyes dance darkly.  “I wanted to try it out tonight, to make sure the magic worked correctly.”

“Try what out?”  I ask swallowing hard as he seems much too happy at the moment.

“This..”  he says motioning to the box before he opens it.  Inside is a delicate choker with an odd clasp in the back.  The design is beautiful with a single teardrop shaped emerald in the front.  “Elf silver, and goblin made.  I think it will look lovely on you.”  he says lifting it from the box.  I am too confused to stop him as he slips it around my neck.  His pulls a second piece from the box that I hadn’t noticed before.  It kind of reminds me of a hatpin, but the stick part is much too thin and only an inch long.  He moved it behind my neck and I gasp when I feel the needle enter the back of my neck.

My hand goes to the back of my neck to try and pull the necklace off.  The needle part locks the necklace to my neck, and when I try to pull it out I almost blackout with pain.  I shake as I look back up to him, the necklace feeling much more like a collar that a necklace at the moment.  That is when I realize that is exactly what it is, a collar, for his pet.

“You are learning much faster than I expected.  I thought you would have to pass out with the pain before you stopped trying to remove it.  The collar has several uses.  It will bring pain, and pleasure, it can force you to take actions.  It gives me control over your body, but not your mind.”

“Why not just put the Imperius curse on me for the event?”  I ask as I force myself to look back into his eyes.

“Well several reasons, but those are mine, and I do not feel the need to share them with you.  Lets just say I find this form of control more amusing.  Now lets see how it works.  Kneel before your Lord.”  he commands and motions to the floor in front of him.

Nothing happens so I don’t move.  He frowns and narrows his eyes at me.  White hot pain shoots down my spine and makes my hands tremble more than they have been.

“Kneel.”  he commands with no amusement left in his voice.  The pain only gets worse before I give in.  The moment I kneel down on the floor the pain is gone and I am out of breath.  “That is how the pain function will work.  When you displease me it will give you the amount of pain equal to my displeasure.  The more angry you make me, the more you will feel my rage.”

He relaxes on the couch and stretches his arms out to rest on its back.  He looks down at me with his predator like smile and suddenly I gasp for a completely different reason.  The pleasure that I feel makes me shake as much as the pain did.  I flush and whimper in front of him.  My body reacts to the magic of the collar in the most embarrassing of ways.  The pleasure it sends is sexual arousal and I do not wish to feel it around him.

“Please stop?  I whimper as I try to catch my breath but can’t.

“I told you I would reward you, you wish to stop your reward so soon my little lioness?”  he asks in a soft, almost seductive voice.  “As pain is connected to my anger, this is connected to my... amusement.  The more you please me, the more I can please you.”  he says as the feeling within intensifies to the point that I have to grab his leg to hold myself up in the kneeling position.  He smiles and licks his lips as he watches me.  “But do not worry, you would black out before you got any sort of... release from it.”  he chuckles and lets the pleasure fade and disappear.

Once I catch my breath I quickly take my hand off of him and sit back on my legs.  I can’t bring myself to look at him after the way I had just acted.

“Now if I am not in the mood to play with you, or if I need something done quickly.  I can control you more completely. Stand.”  his final word seems to echo in my brain and I am standing before him before I could think to stop.

“Take off your dress.”  he commands again in the echo like voice.  My hands start to move to the zipper behind me.  My mind screams at them to stop as they pull the zipper down.

“Please don’t make me do this?”  I beg as I am unable to stop myself.

He waits until the dress in a puddle on the floor before he spoke.  His eyes took in the lacey black strapless bra and knickers Daphne has picked out for me to wear.  Did she know he would see them?

“If you would have shown me yourself before this.  I wouldn’t have to make you.”  He says in a cold voice that does not match his hungry expression.  He leans down and picks up the dress I just removed, placing it carefully over the arm of the chair.

“I think that is enough testing for one day, kneel so I can take it off.”  he says motioning to the floor in front of him.  I swallow but do as he says.  He gently tilts my head forward and brushes my hair out of his way.  It feels odd as the needle is removed from my neck.  He places the collar back in its box.

I look back up at him wondering what he wanted from me next.  If he removed the collar did he expect me to more with him willingly?

“You may go back to your room.”  He says waving his hand to dismiss me.  I stand and and reach for the dress.  As he sees me reach he slaps my hand away.  “I will have it returned to your room later.”  He says as his smirk returns to his lips.  “I am sure my Death Eaters will enjoy the show.”

I flush a deep red and bite my lip.  “You would... let them look?”  I ask confused about what he wanted from me.

“Oh I am a jealous man, do not get my wrong.  But I am also a vain man.  I like others to see what I have, and want it.  They just can not touch it.  I enjoyed the thoughts of those men tonight, as none of them will never touch you, but I will.  Now go to your room unless you want me to touch you tonight.”

**Luna-**

It was Friday morning and I lay in my bed as I try to make a decision about Zabini.  Taking him up on the offer could mean getting valuable information about how to survive in this new world.  On the other hand I didn’t trust him any more than I trusted anyone else in my new life.  Was trust something that was really needed for this deal to work?  Not really, if he asked me to do something I can’t, I just won’t do it.  I can end our deal there.

Feeling better that I made the decision I get out of bed and get ready for my day.  When I head down to the office Zabini is already there.  I notice sitting by his desk is a round metal trash can and a wooden box with a lid.  He looks up at me the moment I come into the room and smiles.

“What have you decided?”  he asks like he already knows the answer.

“I will take you up on your offer with one final condition.  If at any point I feel uncomfortable with the arrangement I have the power to end it.”  I say holding my head firmly.

“Only if you understand that ending out arrangement will be final.  There will be no going back once it is done.”  He counted ready for my stipulation.

“That is agreeable.”  I say with a firm nod again.  

A smile spread across his face and he gets up from his desk.  “We won’t be working on the magazine today.”  He says as he picks up the box and trash can.  ‘We have a lot of work to do in your flat.”  he adds then heads in that direction.  I frown as I follow him back up the stairs.

“Bedroom first.”  he says as I open the door for him.  “And I want keys to the flat, while you are my apprentice you only get so much privacy.”  I frown and bite my lower lip.  When he sees my face he adds.  “It is mostly so I can start waking you in the morning.”

Once we are in my bedroom he opens the wooden box and sets the trashcan on the floor.

“This..”  he points to the box.  “If for anything that you want to keep for sentimental reasons.  I am not totally heartless.  But I want to be very clear, anything that goes into the box is not to be worn, or used in front of anyone.  Do you understand?”

I nod my head slowly and bite my lip as I watch him walk over to the closet.  He starts to go threw all my shoes, tossing some in the trash while others he places next to the closet.  When he is done all but two pairs of shoes are in the trash.

“Want to keep anything in this pile?”  he asks and I look over it before I take out a pair of bright green trainers.  “Put them in the box.”  he points and lights the shoes let in the trash can on fire.

We go through the same process with my clothes, which I notice the only things he is keeping are new.  I save a few old jumpers that have fond memories attached to them before the rest are burned.

Much to my embarrassment he goes through my underthings and has to stop himself as he realizes I don’t have anything he thinks is worth keeping.

“We need to start a shopping list for my mother.  I am not some girl that I want to shop for you, and I obviously can’t trust you to shop for yourself.”  I says as he holds up a white cotton bra with a sneer.  “I’ll be right back.”  he says and heads off to get himself some paper and a quill.

“Lingerie, bedding, soap...” He mumbles to himself as he makes notes while walking threw my flat.

“Why is any of that important.  I can kind of understand about the clothes..”  I start to ask as he makes his list.

“Shoes, more clothes, makeup...”  he looks up from his list and frowns at me.  “Because being a pureblood woman you will be held to certain standards.  If you ever actually get to the point where you want to bed a man underclothes are as important as outer clothes.  So is bedding... and pajamas.”  he says as he adds that to the list.  “I don’t even want to look at your kitchen, we will handle the full appartment at a later date I think.”

I frown deeply and bite my lip at how he disapproves of every part of me.

“I’ll send this list to my mother and pick us up some lunch.  You...”  he rubs his chin as he looks be over. “Can start your reading.”  he decides with a nod.  “On your desk I left some magazines. I want you to read them all in the order I put them on your desk cover to cover.”  he says firmly and heads to the door.  “Oh give me your keys, I will have copies made while I am out.”

I hand over my keys with a sigh and head down to my desk to look at these magazines he wants me to read.  I sneer at the Witch Weeklies I find on my desk.  Begrudgingly I open the first and start to read the ten reasons to never wear white robes.

I have finished the third Witch Weekly on my desk by the time he is back.  He looks over at me and gives me a smile before he puts a salad down in front of me.

“Keep reading while we eat.”  he says and gets comfortable in the chair across from mine.

I open the salad and sigh as I toss the magazine into my read pile.  I look at the cover of the next one and realize it is not a Witch Weekly, but a magazine named Play Wizard.  I frown as the picture on the front is of a large breasts blond in nothing but Quidditch pabs winking up at me.

I open the cover and start to scan the article inside.  I blush at the first title and make sure not to look up at Zabini.  The magazine seems to be a mixture of pictures of nude witches, perverted stories, and tips on how to please or get women.

“Why am I reading this?”  I ask without looking at him.

“To give you a better idea of how men think about your body.”  he answers casually.  “I noticed when we went out to the club that you don’t really understand the looks men give you.  You need to understand when you were wearing that pink number.  You might as well have been one of the witches in that magazine for every man in that club.”

I swallow and blush more deeply before I force myself to look up at him.  “You picked it out.”  I defended, and he smiled.

“I know, and I will have you wearing other things just like it.  You need to understand you are not an innocent little girl any more.  You are a woman with a body worth ravaging, and that gives you a certain amount of power.  Not over me you understand, but you could have power over Draco if you wanted.”

I shake my head and push the magazine away.  “I don’t want power over anyone.”  I say softly.

“Than others will always have power over you.”  he said casually.  “You have to decide what kind of pureblood woman you are going to be.  You can either be a plaything and a pawn for men like Pansy or a mistress of your own fate like my mother.  I will give you the tools to be either, it will be up to you on which tools you use.”  he says with a shrug.  “Keep reading.”

I read the rest of the magazines he had given me, including the Play Wizard, without further questions.  By the time I am done I hear Zabini talking to someone in the front office.  I head out to see who it is and frown as I see the three women all dressed in pink robes.

“Is this our subject?”  One of the woman asks Zabini with a flirtatious voice.

He looks over his shoulder and smiles.  “yes, I realize you have a lot of work to do, so I will let you girls get to it.”  he says and smiles widely at me.  “Listen to them and do as they say, I’ll see you tonight.”

“Is he your boyfriend?”  The woman asks as she and her cohorts descend on me.

“No.  Who are you?”  I ask looking at the women.

“Oh we are here to do hair and makeup.”  She says cheerfully.  “Where is your bathroom?”  She asks looking around the office with a frown.

What seem like hours of hair pulling, tweezing, poking, and scrubbing later I am dressed and the women are on their way out of my flat.  Hopefully never to be seen again.  I look at myself in the mirror and I can hardly recognize the woman looking back at me.  She reminds me of my mother, who was a much more graceful and beautiful woman that I could be.

The dress Malfoy scent is lovely and even on it reminds me of the night’s sky.  It is long and formal.  It only has one strap that goes over my left shoulder and flows down into the back.  It hugs my chest, but is loose and flowing the rest of the way time.  It reminds me of an old greek style.  The women decided after much debate to leave my hair down, but it shiny and wavy instead of its usual frizzy and dull.

As I am looking at myself and waiting for Malfoy to show up I hear a knock down in the office.  I head down thinking Malfoy must be early when I realize that the person is banking on the back door.

When I open the door Ron almost falls into the office.

“What are you doing here?  I know Malfoy is going to be here, and what if Zabini hadn’t left yet?”  I snap, angry at him for being so reckless.

“I watched Zabini leave hours ago, and I waited for those other witches to come out too.”  He added after a moment.  “What were they...”  he stops as he is suddenly staring at me.

“What is wrong?”  I ask looking down at myself and then back up to him.

“You’re a girl.”  Is all he says.  “Why does that always catch me off guard?”  he adds more to himself than to me.

I sigh and look around.  “Yes, I am a girl, I have always been a girl.  Right now I am an angry girl.”  I say and bite my lip.  “You have to come up stairs and sneak out after Malfoy picks me up.”  I say stomping back up the stairs expecting him to follow me.

When we get to my flat I sit down with him in the living room.  “I am sorry for yelling.  It was just very stupid of you to come.”  I tell him softly.

“I came to try and talk you got of this.”  he said with a frown.  “Nothing that git could want from you is a good thing.”  he points and looks at me before he sighs.  “Luna?” he says in a more gentle voice.

“Yes Ronald?”  I ask as I look up to him with a tilt of my head.

“What is wrong with you?”  He asked with a deep frown.

I down in answer and confusion.  “What do you mean?”

“You used to, when we were at school I mean, you used to have they way about you that was like, you were far off somewhere.  Now you are right here in the room and it seems, sad.”

I tuck some hair behind my ear as I think about his question.  “I used to watch the colors that play around people, it was a much easier way to... See them.  I don’t so it so much any more because, everyone is so much darker, it hurts.”

“Colors?”  He asked in confusion as there was a knock at my door.  I look to the door and then back at Ron.  he nods and heads to the bedroom so he can hide until Malfoy and I are gone.  Once I am sure he is safe I open the door.

Malfoy is wearing a three piece suit with open dress robes on over it.  He looks dashing and I can see why he has no problem getting the women he wants.  His eyes run over me and he lets a wide smile spread across his face.

“I was right, the dress is perfect for you.”  he says as he holds his hand out to me.  “You look amazing this evening.”

**Daphne-**

I stuff the small piece of parchment into my purse and try and decide whether I should really deliver it or not.  I told Ginny not to seal the letter so that I could read it and make sure it didn’t hold any information she wasn’t supposed to pass to her freaky friend.

It contained no real information at all so there wouldn’t really be a problem with me passing it along.  It would just get my so many points with Ginny if I could bring her back a letter.  I’ll have Draco read the letter and let him decide.  He would be mad if I didn’t let him in on this piece of information anyway.

I sigh and look at myself in the mirror.  I picked an almost skin tight black dress for the evening.  It looks so very good against my pale skin that I almost turn my self on.  Blaise didn't have a hope in hell.  I smile and freshen my blood red lipstick before putting the tube in my clutch as well.

Since I am still at Hogwarts we decided I would meet him at his place before going to the show.  As I make my way down to the common room I get very agreeable reactions from my male housemates. I pretend to ignore them and head to Slughorn’s office to use the floo.

He is waiting for me when I step through the fireplace and I find myself pressed back against the grate as his lips devour mine.

“Lets skip tonight and just get naked.”  he suggest horsely.  I moan into his lips but take my head.

“Draco wants us there, and he is the Death Eater.”  I point out breathlessly as I push him back. “Down boy.”  I add with a smirk.

“Oh?  Does that give him some kind of power over our social lives?” He asks as he raises an eyebrow at me.

“Since we both work for the Dark Lord almost directly.  I would say it does.  Anyway don’t you want to see Lovegood in the dress I picked for her?”  I ask with a playful smile.

“Why would I care?”  he counters and draws away from me so he can pick up his wallet and wand.

“So you don’t want to fuck the little loon?”  I ask as I walk over to a mirror he has in his living room to fix my makeup and hair.

“You are projecting Draco’s lust onto me.”  he says as he watches me and pulls a cigarette case from the inside pocket of his tux.  “Would I make her scream up against a wall if I had the chance.  Sure, she has a sexy little body.  But I am not going to actually put work into getting her knickers down.”

I smirk and turn to him.  He lights the cigarette with his wand.  He takes a long drag from it and lets the dark blue smoke billow from the side of his mouth.  I walk over to him and take the smoke so I can take my own drag off of it.

“I am not sure if you are lying to yourself or to me.”  I say before I take another hit.  “We should get going before he starts wondering where we are.”  I say as Blaise takes the cigarette back and draws in more smoke.

“Believe what you like slutmuffin, but if it was Lovegood I wanted, I wouldn’t be standing here with you.”

“I said nothing about you wanting to fuck me.” I say and draw my wand so we can apparate to the theater.  “You absolutely want to fuck me too.  You are a greedy bastard that way.”

Once we get to the theater I spot the other couples platinum locks without issue.  I watch Blaise closely as he takes in Lovegood appearance.  I smirk as he obviously enjoys her body in the new dress.  I look at her myself and am quite impressed with how well the little blood traitor cleans up.

We greet each other pleasantly and I pull Draco aside under the guise of getting us all drinks before the play starts.

“I want you to read this before I give it to Lovegood.” I say holding the letter out as we walk over to the bar.

“You have something for Luna?”  he asks and takes the note from me.

I order everyone drink and wait for him to finish.  “She must be starting to trust you.”  he said handing the note back with a smile.  “You should give her the note before we go to dinner, I want her in a good mood tonight.”

I chuckle and look over at Luna and Blaise talking quietly.  “Why so interested in the freak?”  I ask as I glance over to him.

“I have my reasons.”  is all he would say on the subject.  “Though I must admit her perky breasts may have something to do with it”  he added with a smirk.  “I saw the Dark Lord’s pet the other night.  She has perky breasts too, can’t decide which are better.”

I roll my eyes.  “Mine of course.”  I say with a laugh.  “Well Lovegood’s are all yours, but if you even think about touching Ginny’s, I know someone who might have an issue with that.”

He looks me over and smiles.  “Yours are quite nice as well now that I think about it.”  he said getting himself a good look.  “Arrangements have been made so I can teach the little redhead piano over the summer.  You should encourage her to take a liking to me.”

I laugh and shake my head.  “I think that would be very dangerous for us both.”  I say firmly.  “keep it in your pants around her.”

“Yes yes mother I will not go seducing the Dark Lord’s bitch.”  he says with a wave of his hand.

“Leevy got tortured the other day for calling her that.”  I warn him.

“Leevy is a git that called her that in front of the Dark Lord.”  He countered as our drinks arrive.

“True.”  I admit with a smile

We head back to the other two with the drinks and engage in pleasant conversation as we head up to the Malfoy private box.  When I am sure the two men are engaged in conversation about Quidditch I tap Luna’s hand to get her attention.

She was looking down at the crowd in the unfocused way she has about her.  She turns to me and her eyes still look as if they are seeing past me.  I clear my throat uncomfortably.

“Actually Lovegood, I have something for you.”  I say in a very quiet voice.  “From a mutual friend of ours.” I add as I take out the letter.  Her eyes focus on the letter and she frowns.

“Friend?”  She asks as she takes the letter and opens it.  Her eyes widen as she realizes who it is from and she quickly puts it in her purse.  “I did see you with her that day.”  She says more to herself.

She glances over to Draco and Blaise who are still ignoring us for now.  “Thank you, it was dangerous of you to do.”  She notes and looks back at the people below.

“So I am curious...”  I start to get her attention once again.  This time she is looking directly at me.  “...which one do you like better?”

“Which one of what?”  she asked in a confused tone

“Draco or Blaise?”  I say as I shake my head at her denisness.

“In what way are you asking?”  She asks and looks over to the men and back to me.  “I haven't really compared the two.”

“Which one would you rather kiss you?”  I ask deciding to go with the PG version for her innocent seeming ears.

“Zabini came here with you tonight, why would I want to kiss him?”  She asks still confused.

I sigh seeing I will have to explain the entire thing to the dumb blond if I wanted my answer.  “Never mind.  New question, how long are you going to make Draco wait for that kiss?” I ask as I try to amuse myself.

“Oh I don’t plan on ever kissing him.”  She said with a shrug.

“You and Ginny have so much in common don’t you.  Neither of you know how to play the males of our kind.” I say with a sigh.

She looks like she is about to say something when the lights darken and the play starts.  As this happens the men decide to stop ignoring us and both move beside their dates.

The rest of the night goes rather boringly and I spend most of it teasing Blaise and Draco under the table to amuse myself.  Lovegood doesn’t seem to notice at both men become more and more flustered.

When Blaise and I get back to his flat he throws me against a wall and growls.  “You think you are so very cute.”  he says in a low voice as his lips attack my neck.  “I think I may have to punish you.”

I purr at his words and push my body back against his.  “Just because I was nice to you last time, doesn’t mean you will let you be on top this time.”

He grabbed my hair to position my head exactly how he wanted it.  “Oh you won't have to let me do anything.”  he says close to my ear.  “I would prefer you fight.”  he says as he nips my earlobe.  He pulled me off the wall and bent me over the arm of the couch so he he could unzip my dress.

I only admit to myself how his rough treatment lights the fire within me.  Once I am free of the dress I turn back to him and look into his eyes.

“Bad boy!”  I snap and slap him across the face.  When he is stunned by the action I push him hard enough to send him to the floor so I can climb on top of him.  “Keep your hands to yourself unless I tell you otherwise.”  I command as I start to remove his jacket, vest and shirt.  He smirks up at me and lets me work for now.  I know he is only doing this because he wants to be undressed as much as I want to undress him.

Once his chest is free I lean over him and lick his skin before I bite him hard.

“Bitch!”  he yells and pushes me off of him.

“You taste good.”  I say innocently with a playful smirk.

“You are too dangerous to let free.”  he says as he moves over me to pin me to the floor.  “No biting me whore.”  he says as he looks into my eyes.  “Bite me again and I will toss you back to Hogwarts in nothing but your knickers.”  he warns lowly.

I pout up at him and bite my lower lip.  “You are no fun.”  I tease him as I wrap my legs around his waist.

“And I can see how you break all your toys.”  he says with a smirk and looks down at my body.  “Now where was I?”  He asks as one of his hands slip down between us and find his belt buckle.  “Oh that is right, I was about to make you scream.”  he said with a knowing smile.

He pushes his pants down just enough to free himself.  His hand then moves to the thin lace between us and rips it off my body with one firm tug.  I can’t help my gasp when I hear the beautiful sound.

When that is out of his way his fingers find other ways to make me gasp and moan.

“You really are too good at that, it should be a sin.”  I say breathlessly.

“It is.” he points out as he pulls his hand away and pushes his middle finger into my mouth so I can taste myself on him.  I suck on the finger as I try to entice him more.  I show him what my mouth could be doing to other parts of his body.

He moans lowly as his imagination goes exactly where I want it to.  He lets my other wrist go so he can use the hand to position himself between my legs.

As he thrusts into my body with long slow strides he leans down to whisper in my ear.  “I don’t think we are ever actually going to make it to my bedroom.”  he says with a dark chuckle.


	6. The Ball

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- I would like to thank Eclectic Pet my awesomely awesome beta for helping me to revise this story!

**Ginny-**

It is the night of the ball and I have been dressed and polished by designers that would have cost my parents years worth of income to afford.  They have all left me alone now to wait for  _ my Prince _ to come and take me to the ball.  They talked as they around me and about me as they poked and prodded and scraped.  They want to think of me as some kind of cinderella character from a muggle fairy tail.  I laughed in their faces.

The dress he choose is of course green.  It is strapless, and hugs most of my body.  The only reason I can even walk or sit in the thing is because if the two slits up the sides of the dress.  The entire dress is covered in twinkling green gems that make it sparkle when any light hits it. They braided my hair and put it up in a complicated bun at the back of my neck, with a few tiny braid hanging down to frame my face.

Now I am sitting in the bathtub getting the dress all wet and wrinkled.  I locked the door, for what good it would do be against a wizard.  I needed some kind of true rebellion before that was taken away from me again.

My dread over the collar has been growing over the last month.  What will he make me do?  What will me make me feel?  I plan to fight him tooth and nail when he comes to put it on me.  I will show him what I think of his compromise.

He has mostly left me alone since that night.  He wanted my fear and dread to build before I had to see him again.  Daphne says it is simply because he has been busy with matters of state.  Which could be true, but I know Tom, and he enjoys my fear.

I look over at the door as I hear the handle move.  I know it is him and my heart starts to pound in my chest and I try to think of what I can fight back with.  He has made me weak and defenceless and I hate him for it.

I hear him sigh and pause.  “Are we really doing this tonight my lioness?”  he asks in a bored tone.  I hear him cast the spell to unlock the door and opens it before he speaks again.  “Do you really want me to punish you before we even get to the party?”  He asks as he looks me over.

“I don’t want to go to your stupid party.”  I say and look away from him towards the wall.  I feel like such a child, but I just don’t know how else to act out.

“Lucky for me it is not up to you.”  he says and moves to me so he can pull me out of the bath.  “What have you done to your dress?”  he snaps in an annoyed voice.  “I swear if it can’t be fixed you will be going nude.” he added as he pulled me roughly from the bathroom.

I struggle against him and try to kick at his legs and claw at his arm.  I refuse to make it easy for him to put the collar back on me.  He laughs at my fight until I get enough force to trip him.  He doesn’t let go of my arm and I am pulled down on top of him.

“That is enough little girl!”  he growls before pulling out his want to stun me.

When I come to I am sitting in a chair and someone is muttering behind me.  ‘Well at least we could fix everything the brat did to the dress.”  said the familiar voice from one of the designers.  “Can you imagine what he would have done to us?”  she adds and I can hear the shudder in her voice.  “At least the hair wasn’t messed up in the fight.  Your sticking charm is really top notch.” the voice complimented whenever she was talking to.

“Are you done yet?”  Came Tom’s voice full of annoyance.

“Yes my Lord.”  two voices came and I could hear them leaving the room.

“I know you are awake lioness.”  he says and laughs.  “Do you feel better now that you have shown me you still have teeth?”

I open my eyes and look up at him.  The movement of my neck tells me he put the collar on after I was stunned.  “No.” I say looking down.  “You still put it on me.”

“Of course I did.  I already told you how important tonight is going to be.”  he says as he looks me over.  “You look lovely as always.”

I make a face at him and he pulls me from my seat.  ‘Now, we are running behind schedule because of you.”  he says keeping his eyes locked on mine.  “You will walk with me up to the Great Hall with your head cast down in submission.”  he orders and I can hear the echo in his voice.

I feel myself offer my arm to him and cast my eyes down as he directs me across the chamber.

“Please don’t do this Tom.”  I we walk up newly constructed stairs and enter a lobby area that used to me the girl’s bathroom.  He stops dead and I realize my mistake just before i feel the burning pain in my spine.

“Do not call me that again.”  he says with using the power of the collar to make sure I would not have the slip up in front of any of his guests.

The pain turns into a slight ache as he leads me to the Great Hall.   Once we enter it seems that he feels I have punished enough because the pain leaves me all together.  Also the moment I step through the door i can feel control coming back to my limbs.  I look up and around at the Hall.

Up on the landing where the teacher’s table usually sits is a black throne carved intricately with designs of snakes.  There are two large U shaped tables that line the area where the house tables would usually sit.  They are separated by a wide space in front of the throne and another in front of the door.  The center of the room had a dance floor down.  All the decorations in the room are mostly black, with bits of green added in here and there.

I look everywhere but at the black throne that I realize we are moving towards.  I don't notice the red and gold until we are so close I can’t look anywhere else.  On the ground next to the throne is a large pillow of deep blood red. It is large enough that I could use it as a bed if I wanted to if I was willing to curl my legs up only slightly.  Next I notice the gold chain that is attached to the throne.  It ends in a cuff the size of my ankle and the sight makes me stop dead.

He chuckled next to my ear.  “I thought it was a rather perfect place for a pet lioness.”  he says softly.  “Take your seat so we can let our guests in.”  He orders but does not use the power of the collar yet.

“You’re trying to humiliate me.”  I say without moving, my eyes locked on the pillow.  “I’m not a pet.”

“Oh but that is exactly what you are Ginevra.  You are just not a domesticated one.. yet.”  he says and stands back to his full height.  “Go take your seat before I make you.”  he orders.

Instead of moving towards the pillow I take a step back and then another.  I turn and run for the main door to the entrance hall.  I can’t do this, I can’t be this!  I have to get away!

“Ginevra stop.”  he commands and I can hear the echo that makes my body obey.  “Take your seat.”  he orders and I feel myself moving back towards his throne.  He sighs as I kneel down on the pillow and he attaches the cuff to my ankle so there is no seam or latch to free me.

“I do not wish to have absolute control over you for the entire evening.”  He says as she stand and takes his seat.  “You will not enjoy it if I am forced to punish you in front of all my guests.”

I sit on the pillow and pull my knees to my chest so I can hide my face as people start to file into the room.

**Luna-**

Over the last month I have been able to avoid Malfoy’s dinner invitations with the help of Zabini.  But even my new master of the social arts agreed that I would have to go to this ball with him if he asked.

The few visits I got from Ron were in better spirits than they had been when he realized I was no longer seeing the Death Eater.  I had to tell him, that he could only come with expressly invited, but I didn’t tell him Zabini had a key to my apartment.  I didn’t think he would take that for what it was.

So here I was standing out in the entrance hall of Hogwarts next to the blond haired Slytherin king that had more than once had his goons push me in the mud.  I wonder sometimes if he remembers that.

Of course he looks absolutely stunning in his dress robes.  Looks were never my problem with Draco Malfoy.  I wonder how I look next to him, wearing the same dress he had given me to go to the theater in.  Zambini wanted to buy a new dress for the ball, but I put my foot down.  It was just wasting money, I had only worn this one once.

“I think I should tell you something before we go in.”  Draco said suddenly at my arm and I look up to meet his gaze.

“What?”

“Ginny will be here tonight.”  He said with a serious tone.  “You won’t be permitted to talk to her.  You’re Press, and an old friend, but I thought you should know.”

“How?”  I ask with a frown.

“Hum?”  Malfoy makes a noise to tell me he didn’t understand the question.

“She wouldn’t be coming to something like this if he wasn’t sure she would... behave.”  I point out, and from the undertones of a few letters Daphne had carried back and forth I know she wasn’t about to do that if she could help it.

“Spells of course.  Not sure what he cooked up exactly.  He is actually quite the brilliant wizard.”  Malfoy points out.  “But we shouldn't let it ruin our night, which is why I warned you.”

“So you would prefer if I just act like I don’t see her at all?”  I ask as I look up at him.

He puts his hand around my waist before he speaks.  “Yes, because it would fall to me to deal with you if you make a scene.”  He says in a dark tone.

Before I can really mull that idea over in my head the doors opens to the Great Hall open and everyone is led into the room. I look around at the tables and decorations with mild interest before I see him for the first time.

I had seen pictures before this of course, some printed in my own magazine. But nothing could prepare me to look up and see someone else wearing Harry Potter’s face.  It was Harry completely, but at the same time, it was absolutely not Harry.

A shiver goes down my spine and Malfoy feels it with his arm around me.  he leans over to speak in my ear as he moved us closer and closer to the Dark Lord.  “Everyone reacts that way at first, you’ll get used to it.”  he said softly, and before I know it we are standing right in front of the man I have been staring at.

With pressure on my spine Malfoy reminds me to bow before the Dark Lord and I let myself look to the floor.

“My Lord, it is good to see you well.  May I present my date, Miss Lovegood.”  I hear Malfoy’s voice beside me but I still have a very numb feeling.

“Oh yes the writer...”  Says the man with not quite Harry’s voice.  “My pet Lioness seems to be having a reaction to her.

At his words I glance up and find Ginny looking at me with a mix of emotions.  I hadn’t told her Draco was pursuing me.  We hadn’t written about how are lives were now, it was much too dangerous for us both.

“Yes, back in school I think they used to be friends.”  Malfoy said lightly as if that had not been just a couple months ago.  Merlin, had it only been a couple of months?

“Luna?”  Ginny asked as he face settled on worry to match her tone.

“Did I say you could speak?”  The Dark Lord asked coldly.

I watched as Ginny’s eyes widened in pain, and her hands trembled with it.  She was fighting to not show a reaction to it  My heart pounded in my chest as I wanted to spring forward and hug my friend once again

“Gryffindors are so very stubborn, and when you are a Gryffindor Princess it is all the more so.”  the Dark Lord said casually as he tortured her somehow.  “The pain will end the moment you show your submission my lioness.”

“Sod off.”  Ginny choked out and I wondered if she was trying to be brave for me.  I frown and try to tell her with my eyes that I would understand, that I wouldn’t think her weak for giving in.

The Dark Lord narrows his eyes at her words then looks to Draco and I.  A smile that makes me very uncomfortable slides onto his face as his red eyes take me in.

“It seems my lioness feels she must show off for Miss Lovegood.”  he said and pets a hand down Ginny’s neck.

“Should we take our seats my Lord?”  Malfoy asks with concern in his voice.

“No I want Miss Lovegood to see this, my pet need to learn the price of her actions.”  He says and leans back in his throne comfortably.

As I watch Ginny’s face the signs of pain disappear and I see horror in her eyes for a moment before her cheeks flush and her breathing suddenly quickens. I look at her confused as to what he is doing to her.  Her hands clutch the fabric in front of her and she closes her eyes as if she is trying to concentrate.

“Not here.”  Ginny gasps as her body starts to trimble.  What is going on?  “Please not here.  Not in front...”  She let out a soft whimper and my eyes widen as I suddenly realize why she is so very flush.

“Submit to me in front of your friend or I will leave you this way the rest of the night.”  The Dark Lord said coldly.

She held out for a few moments longer before she lowered her head in embarrassment and shame.  “I am sorry my Lord.”  She choked out.

“You can take Miss Lovegood to her seat now Draco.  Do have a good evening.”  He finally said before waving us off.

**Daphne-**

I decided to go to the ball alone. I briefly considered seeing if Blaise wished to come, but I felt we had had enough outings that were relationship like.  I liked the way he made me scream, it did not mean I wished to be doing anything more formal with him.  He was much too willful to be considered for actually becoming my mate in any real form.

I moved into the Great Hall with the other seventh years.  I pout a little again because I have to wear school robes when I see all the adults around me dressed to the nines.

I glance around the hall to see what people are wearing and how the room in decorated.  When my eyes hand on the Dark Lord, with Ginny next to him like some kind of slave girl I can’t help but roll my eyes.

Obviously he felt the feel to show he was in control of the girl.  The entire setup was meant to show how she was submissive to him.  It was overdone to the point of being tacky, but his Death Eaters seemed to be eating it up.

I took my seat with the other Slytherin girls and looked around to see where Draco and his little play thing were sitting.  When I see he how very close to the Dark Lord’s throne he is it makes me smile.  Yes, it was smart of me to ally with him in this new world of ours.

“Who is that he is with?”  I hear Pansy next to me almost growl.  I laugh and glance over to her.  If she hadn't learned her lesson with Draco by now, there really was no hope for her.

“I am pretty sure that is Miss Lovegood.”  I reply just to poke the bear.  “Blaise mentioned they were seeing each other time.”

She growled again and looked back at me.  “Lovegood?  The freak that looks like she is always about to run into something?”  She looked back to the blond beauty.

“The very same.  I must say, running her own magazine seems to agree with her.”  I poke again.

“Since the Quibbler is almost required reading these days, I am sure she is making gallons hand over fist.”  another of our little group points out.

“Then what would she need Draco for?”  Pansy snapped.

“Well you know all Purebloods to have to marry...”  I let the statement hang in the air, pointing out another thing the girl had, it actually made her seem quite perfect for Draco.

I smile and bit back as Pansy glares daggers at Luna.  There would be fireworks later, and I hope I am around to enjoy them.

Before dinner is actually served many of the Death Eaters directly involved in education make speeches.  They are dull, and I briefly wonder how the Dark Lord can sit comfortably with so many noses up his ass.  The day dream makes me look at him and my eyes wander.  Well he does have a very nice ass if I am honest.  If I liked the sort of games he played I would be jealous of Ginny.

I am so deep in my fantasy it takes me a moment before I realize the Dark Lord’s eyes are on me.  I feel myself truly flush for the first time in a long time and look away.  It was well known the Dark Lord could read minds if he chose, had he been reading mine?

I make sure not to look at him again all through dinner.  I sit and listen to the other girls prattle on about their summer plans.  I wasn’t quite sure of my own yet, with my duties to Ginny, I may even be staying at the school.

As most of the room is done with their plates music starts up.  It doesn’t seem to have a source, but it is obviously meant to please the Dark Lord’s generation, and not those graduating.  I didn’t have anyone to dance with anyway.

“Miss. Greengrass?”  I look up and see one of the Lord’s many assistance standing in front of my table.  “The Dark Lord requires a word when you are done with your meal.”  he says and bows his head before heading off.

The girls around me whisper to one another, mostly wondering what it could be about.  I get to my feet, even if I had not finished my meal it was never expected to actually make the Dark Lord wait.

I approach the Dark Lord and lower myself to my knees in front of him.  “You called for me my Lord?”

“Yes, I wished to speak to you about two things actually.”  he says in a casual tone.  “First, I find my seat quite comfortable, and I am amused at your concern.”  he continues smirking as he makes me actually blush once again.  “Secondly I wish you to sit with my lioness for a little while, maybe you can improve her mood?”  he asks and gestures to Ginny.

“I will do my best as always my Lord.”  I say and look up to Ginny.

She is sitting on a red pillow that reminds me of something a dog would sleep on.  Her eyes are cast down, but after a moment she looks up at me.

**Ginny-**

Daphne comes and kneels in front of the thrown and I keep my head down so I can listen to why she is here.  “You called for me my Lord?”  She says, which makes me frown more.

“Yes, I wished to speak to you about two things actually.”  Tom says and I can hear amusement in his voice.  “First, I find my seat quite comfortable, and I am amused at your concern.”  I narrow my eyes at his words, they seemed to make no sense whatsoever. “Secondly I wish you to sit with my lioness for a little while, maybe you can improve her mood?”  he asks and gestures down to me.

“I will do my best as always my Lord.”  She replies softly.

I can feel her eyes on me, and after a moment to relax my face I look up to meet her gaze.  Tom stands and moves off to speak to his followers.  Maybe that is the real reason she is here, he doesn’t want me left alone.

She moves from her kneeling position and moves to sit on the edge of the platform near me.

“You look lovely tonight Ginny.”  She said carefully and somewhat awkwardly.

“He put a lot of time and work to make his pet look her best.”  I reply coldly.  I would rather look a beaten and bruised in front of this gathering.  At least they would know of my fight.

“Yes..”  Daphne purses her lips as she tries to decide what else to say.  “Is there something you would like to talk about?”  She asks looking up at me.

I shake my head.  “I feel...”  my voice catches as I push away my feelings at the moment.  I knew all that would happen is the feelings would summon the tears.  “trapped.”  I settle on and look around the room.  “What do you think they are are thinking about... his lioness?”  I ask bitterly.

“Honestly?”  She asks and looks around the room.  “About fifty percent of them are satisfied that he has you in your”  She makes quotes in the air “rightful place.  Around forty percent are mortified for you.  Twenty percent want you so bad they're probably walking around uncomfortably hard, and one percent wish they were in your place.”

“That is more than a hundred percent.”  I point out.

“Some of the categories overlap.”  She says with a smile.

“How many people here tonight?”  I ask as I amused myself with her percentages.

“I think around four hundred?”  She says looking at the layout of the tables.

“That would mean four people would switch places with me?  Can you point them out?”  I ask lightly.

“Oh I was just sitting with them over there.”  She said waving back towards the Slytherin girls.

“They are not that stupid really?”  I ask with a frown.

“Some of them are.”  She said with a shrug.  “I can’t point out the twenty percent that want to have sex with you, they are rather spread out across the room.”  She says thoughtfully.

I shudder and shake my head.  “I don’t want to know.”  I say firmly.

After a moment of silence and I take in a deep breath.  “How much longer do you think he will hold off?”  I ask as I worry.  This collar makes me worry.

She looks at the Dark Lord, and I know she knows exactly what I am asking.  “He really wants you to go to his bed willingly.  It would mean so much more if you gave instead of him taking.”  Daphne sounds unsure with her words.  “My guess... If he hasn’t broken you over the summer...”

The summer, was that longer or shorter than I expected.  “What are you doing over the summer?”  I ask as I try to distract myself.

“More than likely I will be here with you.  We will see.  I have a meeting tomorrow about it with the Headmaster.”  She tells me and looks back in my direction.

After a moment of silence she looks out across the room and smiles.  “I may have been a bit naughty tonight..”  She says as she watches a dark haired Slytherin move across the room towards Luna.

“What did you do?”  I ask with a frown.

She looks up at me with a mischievous look that reminds me of Fred and George.  “Poked a bear.”

**Luna-**

“Why is she coming over here?”  Malfoy says as he spots Pansy on her way directly towards us. He was just talking to some of the other younger Death Eaters about the summer when he noticed her.

I look up to see her frown directly at me, and then I feel Malfoy’s hand back on my waist.  she doesn’t even look at Malfoy as she stops a few feet from us.

“Lovegood, I want a word with you.”  She said with her back straight.

“No.”  Malfoy says before I can answer.

“Fine.”  She says her eyes still on me.  “I can do this here.”  She says crossing her arms over her chest.  “I was just very curious, are you a slut or a whore?”  She asked and narrows her eyes, then smirks.  “With a name like Lovegood, I am leaning more towards slut.  Drake doesn’t really pay for it you see.”

I swallow and flush a bit as she is speaking loud enough that many around us have stopped their conversations to listen.

“But Tracey says with all the new clothes she seen you wear whore is much more likely.”

I feel I should say something to defend myself, but her blunt words have me stunned into silence.

“Enough Pansy!”  Comes Malfoy’s voice at my self.  “The only whore around here is you, but you were asking way too much for the services of something so well... used.”  he says coldly.  “I am sure Goyle can afford what you are actually worth.”

Pansy’s eyes widen as she finally looks at Draco.  Anger flashes in her eyes and then fear before she takes a step back away from him.  I can’t help but glance to him curiously to see what she was running away from.  Draco’s face is cold, with a hint of something I have seen very few times.  I would have run too.

He looks at me and his face warms as his hand comes up to brush my cheek.  “She was just jealous that I am giving you attention.”  he says as he tries to sooth me.  I can’t help but start to feel a small affection for him because of the way he came to my aid.

“Thank you.” I say and look around, people are now pretending not to stare.  He brushes his thumb along my cheek as he looks into my face thoughtfully.

“Would you like to dance?”  he asks finally and looks out where other couples have started to make their way into the center of the room.

“I’d rather go for a walk, that is is allowed?”  I ask looking to the door.  “I miss the school.”  I admit softly and look down.

“We can do that.”  he says with a smile in his voice as he takes my hand and leads me from the room.

**Daphne-**

I smile at the scene that plays out in front of us and chuckle as Pansy runs away back to her cronies.  I glance at Ginny to see her reaction to what has happened.

“Does he really like her?” She asks with a small frown.

“Draco?”  I ask, but I know who she is talking about.

She nods as we both watch the blond couple leave the room.  “Not quite sure actually.  There is something going on obviously, but with Draco it is hard to know his motive.  The same is true of Blaise actually.”

“Blaise?”  She asks confused why I would bring him up.

“Yeah, they work together.  There is something going on between them that I can’t quite figure out.” I tell her honestly.

“Blaise and Draco, or Blaise and Luna?”  She asks a bit confused.

“Blaise and Luna.”  I answer with a chuckle.  “I know exactly what is going on between Blaise and Draco.  They have been friendly competitors for years.  Comes from being the best looking Slytherins in their year I guess.”  I say with a laugh.

“Do you think they will hurt her?”  Ginny asked with a worried frown.

I look at her and blink at her question.  How could she worry about such a thing when her own situation is a thousand times more dire than her friends?

“Not.. physically.”  I answer carefully.  “They might break her heart, play with her emotions to get into her knickers and then toss her aside.”

“Think we should warn her?”  She asks still worried about the school games the boys are playing with her friends heart.

“No, she is a big girl.  It won’t be the worst thing for her heart to harden a bit in this new world we have to live in.”

Ginny frowns still upset at the idea of what he friend is going through.

“Gryffindors are amazingly weird.”  I can’t keep myself from saying.

“What?”  She looks back at me with a start.

“Here you are, playing slave girl to the most sadistic wizard in the world, and you are worried that your friend will be tricked into a little groping by some men playing schoolboys.”  I point out and I can’t help but laugh.  “Seriously Ginny, priorities.”  I sat looking into her eyes.

“She is my friend and... I can’t help me, but maybe I can help her.”  She pointed out and looked back at the door.  “Would you go after them for me?”

“No.”  I say with a sigh.  “The Dark Lord himself asked me to stay by you, it is safest for me to do as he asks.  Listen maybe I should nick us some champagne.”  I say feeling she really needs to get drink.

“I don’t know how that would react with the collar.”  She says which makes me glance at her neck.

“Couldn’t be worse could it?”  I add playfully.  Looking around I spot a waiter with champagne walking around the outer guests.  I pull out my wand and use a levitation charm to bring the whole tray to Ginny and myself.  “He never said I couldn’t get your drunk.” I add playfully as I hold out one of the flutes to her.

She looks at it in such a way that tells me she has never had anything stronger than butterbeer.

“It will help you relax and get through this horrid event.”  I promise before taking a sip from my own.

She bites her bottom lip as she thinks about it, then takes the glass from me before taking a large gulp of its contents.

“I haven't been relaxed in months.”  She admits before downing the rest of her first glass.

“Thats my girl.”  I say with a smirk as I hand her another glass.

She is on her fifth and looking quite flushed by the time the Dark Lord returns from mingling.

“Have you two been enjoying yourselves?”  he asks in an amused tone as he looks at the tray of empty flutes.

“We’ve been relaxing.”  Ginny says as she looks up at him.

“I can see that.” He says to her still obviously amused before he turns to me.  “How much has she had?”

“About five my Lord.”  I say as I bow my head.

“How drunk is she exactly?”  he asks and I glance over to her.

“Stop talking about me like I’m not here!”  She snaps and glares at him.

“Very, my Lord.”  I admit as I suppress a smirk.

**Ginny-**

“How drunk is she exactly?”  Tom asks as his eyes look down on me.

“Stop talking about me like I’m not here!”  I order and frown at him.  Why was he already treating me like I was less than human.

“Very, my Lord.”  Daphne says sounding amused for some reason.

“Go away.”  I tell Tom and turn my back to him, I was starting to have an okay night without him hovering.

“I think it is time we retire of the evening so she can amuse me in private.”  Tom says and leers at me.

“I would rather not.”  I tell him and look to see if we have any more champagne. When I pick up one of the last glasses he takes it away from me.

“You have had enough little lioness.”  He says sternly and sips from the glass he stole from me.

“If you keep calling me that I am going to bite you.” I say in what I hope is a forceful voice

He laughed at my words and leaned down to take my chin with bruising force. “I would like to see you try my pet.”  he says looking directly into my eyes. “I think I should enjoy that greatly, but I would prefer we continue this in private.”

When he speaks again I can feel the echo make my body bend to what he wants.  “Now when I unlock your ankle you will walk with me out of this room in silence with your head down.”

I struggle to pull my ankle away from him, I feel I can speak freely unto it is unlocked.  “I won’t go with you.”  I pout and cross my arms over my chest.  “I am going to stay here.”  I tell him firmly.

“Is that so?”  Tom asks  and waves Daphne away so we can have a bit of privacy.

“You should realize pet my amusement with your tongue is running thin.”  he says in a more dangerous tone.

I narrow my eyes at him.  I hate that he talks to me like I am a child or stupid or a stupid child, and I feel my blood boil over with it.  i want to say something that will hurt him, that will make his civil mask slip in front of all these people, I don’t care what he will do to me if I do.

“And you should realize that you can wear Harry Potter’s face but you will never be one tenth of the man he was!”  I scream so everyone can hear my defyance.

I almost black out from the pain that shoots through my spine, but the darkness won’t come, only the pain surrounds me.  I hear someone screaming in the distance and I wonder what he is doing to them.  I feel a much duller pain in my face and realize he hit me much harder than he ever had before. I taste blood in my mouth.  There is a sharp pain in my scalp and I think I am being dragged by my hair.  The other person’s screams stop and I wonder why.

The next thing I truly register is that I am kneeling in a heap on his office floor and he has taken the same seat as he had the last time we were in here.  the pain is subsiding and letting me focus on other things.

“You crossed a line this evening lioness.”  he says with his voice full of hate.  “There is going to have to be a long term punishment for such rebellion.  I will have to take more of your freedoms away.”  he said and reached down to take my chin and make me look into his eyes.

“I don’t have any freedoms.”  I turn and spit pink saliva on his polished floor.  He grabs my chin and makes me look at him again, holding me in place this time.

“Oh but you do.  You have many luxuries that can be taken away at my whim.  Your bed, your books, your clothes, your privacy, your virtue, these are all things that I do not have to give you.  You have a very good life here compared to some of my other... guests.”

He runs his thumb over my lips as he thinks of what he wants to do next.  I don’t know what to say, and even if I did I did not trust my voice to not crack if I tried to speak.

“I must think of a punishment that fits the crime, and fits the fact you were inebriated when you said those hurtful things.  I am sure the collar’s pain had burnt the alcohol out of your system?”  he asks and I nod, realizing the buzzy and brave feeling is now gone.

“When you screamed for my Death Eaters, I am sure none of them think I am soft on you any longer.”  he said as if he was remembering something pleasant.  “And when you stopped screaming because the collar made you silent.  It was all the more sweet.  Yes I think a wardrobe change for the next few months shall be punishment enough.”  he smirked knowingly.

**Luna-**

Draco and I spent some time walking around the almost abandoned castle.  I really did miss the old halls.  “It feels strange being back here.  It is the same, but so very different.”  I tell him honestly.  I am still riding the wave of gratitude I have for the way he protected me.

“I agree.”  He says as he walks by my side.  “I come here a few times a week most months, and it always feels... surreal.”

“Are you planning to ever take your NEWTs?” I ask and glance up to see his reaction to my question.  He just smiles.

“Are you?”  He countered without answering.

“No real reason to.  I have a job, one I will be doing for the rest of my life if they will let me.  I’ll be of age in a few months, what is the point?”  I ask with a frown.

“What would the point be for me?  No, it is just a meaningless test that one only needs if they are not already certain of their future.”  he says firmly as we head up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower.

I nod and think about the naturalness of the conversation we are having.  I can’t think of us ever talking this way before.  I decide to take my chances and be direct with him.

“Draco?  What do you want with me?” I ask and stop so he will give me his full attention.

He stops with me and looks at the ceiling as he thinks of how to answer my question.

“Honestly?  With a little fix here and there you would be my parents ideal choice for a wife for me.”  He says without looking at me.  “With the new laws I have to start thinking about that a lot sooner than I had originally planned.”

I am stunned, it was the last thing I was expecting him to say.  “What makes me so ideal?”  I ask with a frown.

“Pureblood obviously, but also from one of the Twelve Houses of England, which is a plus.  Lovely, intelligent without the danger of being double crossed, and you are in a situation where you would be very malleable to the families will.”  He says and then starts to walk again.

His words just give me so many more questions, so I decide to ask them in order.  “Twelve Houses of England?”  I ask him with a frown. It makes him laugh.

“Yes there is the fact you are a blood traitor to contend with, but your wit in falling into line has saved you from that.  Why is it the blood traitor families never know their histories?”  he asks with a sigh.

“Back in the days of Merlin and before many areas of what is now known as Europe had nobles wizard Houses.  England had twelve; Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Longbottom, Malfoy, Black, Weasley, Potter, Nott, Merlin, and Radcliff.”

She of course recognized most of the names, but kept silent as he continued with his lesson

“Of course many of the lines are are extinct or tainted now.”  he says with a sigh.  “Longbottom, Malfoy, Weasley, Nott, and Radcliff are the only that remain.”

“I’m not a Radcliff I am a Lovegood.”  I point out as we walk.  “My mother was a Radcliff I know, but I am pretty sure one can only gain such title from their father.”

“Well though you do not have the Radcliff name or property, you still carry their lineage.  Honestly the only reason you don’t have the first two is because you father was an imbecile, and your mother died too young.  Radcliff follows the female line, there were the only ones that did.  You mother was the only daughter, and you are her only daughter.”

“Why do you know so much about my family?”  I ask as I feel it is the next natural question.

“As a member of a noble House it is expected I know the Pureblood histories.”  he says dismissively.

I move on to my next question.  “If your family wishes someone malleable why would you want someone intelligent?”  I point out.

“That is an easy one.  One of the main functions of a pureblood woman is breeding stock.”  he says with a wicked smirk.  “If she is simple than one would have more of a chance of having a simple son.  It is why I broke it off with Pansy,”

I am silent for several minutes as we get to the top of the tower and I move to look out over the grounds.  With my back to him I speak.  “I am not going to marry you Draco.”

He chuckles and moves up next to me.  “Your desirability as a wife only compels me to wish to get to know you, so that I will know if we would be a good match. I haven’t decided to marry you yet Lovegood.”  he said with a smirk.

“Well you should stop thinking about it now, look someplace else.”  I tell him firmly.

“If not me, who will you marry?”  He asked curiously.

I open my mouth to answer and then flush and look away.  “I don’t want to think about marriage.”

“You should start, you only have a little more than three years to find someone.”

“You only have a bit more than two years yourself.”  I point out.

“A bit less I am afraid, which is why I am seriously looking.  I do not wish to be assigned a wife.”  he says stiffly.

“Worried you will end up with Pansy after all?”  I ask with a smirk.

“I shudder at the thought.”  he says dryly.

**Daphne-**

I start to become more and more uneasy with the way Ginny is speaking to the Dark Lord in her drunken state, I sigh in relief when I am dismissed and move away from the scene as quickly as I can without looking panicked.

That is when I hear it “And you should realize that you can wear Harry Potter’s face but you will never be one tenth of the man he was!” She had screamed the words.  The whole room heard them and it was doubtful that even those in the entryway had missed them.

I turn to look back at the girl just in time to watch as her back arches in pain and she starts screaming like she is on fire.  I watch as he backhands her across the face and then unlocks her ankle.  The scream stops suddenly and others around me are confused as she is obviously still writhing in pain.  Only I and the Dark Lord know he had told her to be silent, so the collar made it so.  He grabs her hair roughly and drags her from the room.

For a long while after they are gone, all in the room are still silent and shocked.  How could anyone say those things to him, we all wonder if she will survive the night.  A part of me starts to feel uneasy as I realize I had given her the drink that had loosened her tongue, will I survive the night?

The Slytherin in me starts to think of escape plans and blames that could be laid.  I am still in these musings when I am tapped on the shoulder my Headmaster Malfoy.

“The Dark Lord wishes to see you in the Chamber Miss Greengrass.”  I can’t help but swallow in fear as I am sure the color drains from my face.  I follow the Headmaster to the Chamber and stand before the empty throne.

“Wait here until he is finished with her.”  the Headmaster says sounding almost bored before he heads back up to the party.

The fear grows in me with each passing moment and I want to run.  But I know the only chance I have to to face my punishment, if I were to run I would be killed as a traitor for sure.

Out of the corner of my eyes I see movement, but I don’t turn to look directly at it.  I get a glimpse of Ginny a little more bruised than before and with a lot more skin showing.  She is pulled down a few doors, and I hear her door open and then slam shut.

So she is alive, which makes me have a larger, but not too large hope that I will survive as well.

“Kneel.”  I hear his command as he comes up behind me.  I fall to my knees as once and lower my head.  His voice is irritated, but under control.

“What am I to do with you?”  he asks as he starts to walk around me.  “Your foolish game cost me face, and much work I had already put into her.  I thought you understood my game, then you endanger it for silly entertainment.”

“Please forgive me my Lord.”  I say with a shaky voice.

“You understand you must be punished for your foolishness.”  he asks and I nod my head.

“Yes my Lord”

He moves away from me up to his throne, and takes a seat so he can watch me.  We stay in silence for a long while as he thinks and just watches.  I can’t help but let my mind wander onto all the different punishments he could inflict upon me.  I know he is more than likely watching my mind, looking at my fears to decide how he could best hurt me, but I can’t stop the images from flowing through my head.  I become more and more panicked the longer he stays silent.

“Your lesson must be sharper than the one I am giving to my pet.  You are a citizen of my nation, and you were responsible for her.”  he says coldly.  “You are no longer a child playing games Miss Greengrass, and I think it is best if we remind you of that fact.”

He stands slowly and walks towards me with smooth purpose.  I close my eyes and wait for the pain to begin.  I suddenly feel his hot breath on my neck as he leans over to speak in my ear.

“Go, and wait for me in my chamber.”


	7. Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- I would like to thank Eclectic Pet my awesomely awesome beta for helping me to revise this story!

**Ginny-**

I wake up the morning after the ball with a headache and dull pain over my body from where he had hit me.  It wasn’t as bad as it had been in the past, and I just have a few bruises here and there.  The worst part was the fact Tom decided not to remove the collar.

My dream that night had reflected the experiences of the ball.  In the dream I did not defy him, instead I bent to his will easily.  He ended up claiming be in front of all his followers as I begged for more.  It was not a good dream.

As I open my eyes I realize there is movement in my room and I look over to see Daphne packing most of my wardrobe into boxes.  I am distracted from her actions by the way the other girl looks.

She is wearing jeans and a tank top obviously ready for a day for manual labor.   Dark bruises bloom on her wrists and upper arms.  Bite marks mar her neck and shoulders.  She is walking carefully which tell me her visible injuries are not the worst.

She looks up at me as I move in bed and I see dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep.  It also seems as if she could have been crying.

It hits me that any of the visible injuries could easily be healed by magic, and it makes me wonder why she had not done so.

“Are you okay?”  I ask as I slip out of bed, unable to keep from worrying about my companion.

She gives me a weak smile and nods.  “I am sorry for giving your the champagne last night.  It was wrong of me to interfere with your self control.”  She said and moved back to her work.  “I am to choose new clothes for you to wear over the summer.  Until they arrive our Lord has deemed that you can only wear underclothes”  She says lightly.

I frown at her apology and realization comes to me.  “Tom did this to you?”  I ask in a hushed voice and look to the floor.  “Because of what I said.”

“Yes.”  She replied coldly and straightened her back.  “Because of my actions, and yours my position in this castle has changed.”  She said and then went back to her work once again.

“Wha...”  I start to ask but she cuts me off.

“I won’t talk about it Ginny.  Please drop the subject.  I will be your companion over the summer, I will just have other duties to attend to as well.”

I let the subject drop and look over to my disappearing clothes.  “He already told me about the change to my wardrobe.  He said they were a luxury I would have to earn back.”  I tell her softly.

“Yes, but at least there are only a few that will actually get to see you.”  She said her tone returning to something warmer.

“Our Lord, myself and Draco should be the only people you see this summer.”  She tried to comfort me.

“I forgot about Draco.  I wish he would take that luxury away from me now.”  I say softly.  “Last time I saw him he made me.. very uncomfortable.”  I admit to the other girl who raises an eyebrow.

“Did he do something that would anger our Lord?”  Daphne asked in a hushed tone.

I frown as I thought about the encounter.  “I don’t think so, but I am pretty sure he pushed right up to the edge of what Tom would be comfortable with.”  I run my hand through my hair and sigh.  “I should shower, then I’ll help.”  I tell her wanting to have the hot water on my sore body and not think of the new humiliation I will have to suffer soon.

I take my time in the shower and work out as many of the aches in my body as I can.  It is strange having the collar on while the water runs over me, I wonder how long I will have to deal with it.

When I get out of the shower I realize Daphne has already packed my robe away.  I blush and wrap the towel around me tightly so I can go and look for something I to put on.  I tempted to grab my robe from the box while Daphne’s back is turned but I know such an action would affect more than just myself.

I frown and chew on my lip as I watch Daphne’s back.  He was hurting the other girl now for things that were completely Ginny’s doing.  It made her feel uneasy knowing she was the cause of the other girl’s pain.

Pulling herself out of her thoughts she moved to the drawers to find something she could wear.    She slipped into the more boring set she owned, a black plain satin pair of knickers and bra.

“What can I help with?”  I ask to let her know I am ready for the day.

She looks up at me and seems to hesitate before she motions to the wardrobe.  “You can take things off hangers and I will fold them.”  She says with a sigh and we get to work backing up all the beautiful clothes she had picked out for me.

Once we are done with that chore she disappears for a while and I pull the blanket off the bed so I can pull it around me and snuggle up on the sofa.

I place my journal on my lap and start to recount it last night’s dream.  Once I am done with that I take out a book that I had already read and start to read it again, just to pass the time.  When the door opens I think Daphne has returned from her errands so I don’t bother to turn to look.

“When are the House Elves picking up the boxes?”  I ask curiously as I turn the page in my book.

“No idea.”  Malfoy says with amusement in his voice.

I turn with a start and pull the blanket up higher on my chest.  He doesn’t hide the hack he is taking my revealed skin in.  “I had heard you got yourself punished last night my Lady.”  he says as he moves into the room and closes the door.  “Honestly you do not look as bad as I would have thought.”

I frown at him and narrow my eyes, but then I deflate in guilt.  “Daphne took the worst of it last night I think.”  I tell him softly.

“Miss Greengrass?”  he asks sounding a bit confused.

“She won’t tell me about it but...” As I am about to tell him of her injuries the door opens again.

“That House Elves should be here any minute.”  Daphne says before she sees Malfoy and her eyes widen for some reason.  “I forgot you has asked to stop by today.”  She says as if she had done something wrong.  “I’ll leave you guys alone.”  She moves to step out into the hall but Malfoy moves to follow her.  She holds up a hand and something passes between them that I could not place.

“Maybe we should catch up after I have my meeting with Miss Weasley.”  he says carefully and lets her leave.  He waits for the House Elves to enter and take the boxes away before he turns back to me.

“We will be starting your lessons next week.” he says taking a seat in one of the armchairs.  “With my help they have built you a music room.  I have a book I want you to finish before the lesson starts.”  he said pulling the book from his robes.  “It is on reading music.  It will help us set groundwork.  How is your singing voice?”  he asked all business now.

“Okay.. People’s ears don’t bleed or anything.”  I tell him.

“I would like to work with it as well, it would help you understand the notes better.”  he explained.

I nod feeling a little more comfortable now that he was being so professional about things.

He gets to his feet and turns to leave. “Oh my Lady I do have one question, why aren’t you wearing any clothes?”  He asks smirking back at me.

I straighten my back and take a deep breath.  “They are a luxury that I must earn back.”

**Luna-**

When I return from the ball I find Zabini sitting on my sofa smoking something with green smoke. I frown at him and raise my eyebrow in curiosity.

“Did we have a meeting?”  I ask as I move to my bedroom door, I want to get more comfortable.

“I wanted to see how the night went.”  he said with a shrug as he got up to follow me.  “Did he charm your knickers off?”  he asked lightly as I shut my bedroom door in his face.

“No.”  I call through the door as I look for something comfortable to put on, he threw out all of my comfortable clothes it seemed these days.  ‘We spent most of the night talking about pureblood bloodlines.”

“Ah then he explained you are the last Owl.”  he said with a chuckle.

“Owl?”  I ask as as I pull on a pair of silk pajama pants and the tank top that goes with it.

“Radcliff, they are known for the owl on their coat of arms.”  he said boredly  “It is the whole reason you are running this magazine at all.”  he laughs

“Because the Dark Lord buys into this noble House crap?”  I ask as I open the door and Zabini falls to the ground as he was leaning against it.  “Are you okay?”  I ask with a frown.

He just laughs and looks up at him.  “More than.”  he says and I realize he can see right up my shirt.  I quickly step over him and move into the kitchen.

“It is important to him yes.”  Blaise continues with the conversation fro before as he gets up and follows me.  “Those of us who are not only pureblood but have nobility have alway had privileges, why stop now?  Though I am unsure weather to call him a Slytherin or a Potter now.”  he says with a chuckle.  “I guess one would have to say he is both.”

“What are you?”  I ask as I start to set up some tea.

“A Zabini, we are an italian line.  Malfoy is actually both French and English, but he probably didn’t mention that.”  Zabini says with a laugh.  “Why didn’t he walk you home, I was hoping to see the sly devil.”

“He has an early day tomorrow.”  I tell him as I sit and wait for the water to heat, then I suddenly have a realization.  “You were here to stop him from getting into my knickers.”  I use his phrase from earlier.

“I don’t know, why?”  I ask as the kettle starts to whistle.

I get up and he smirks at me as he answers.  “Honestly, we have a bet going.  Whoever takes your innocents wins.”

I almost drop the kettle at his words, and blush from head to toe.  “How do you two know I am even... innocent?”

He let out a barking laugh at that.  “It is written very plainly across your face.”

“Why would you even make a bet like that?”  I ask putting the kettle down, shock being replaced by anger.

“Well when we found out you were Radcliff we amused ourselves with the old fairy tale about your family.”  he says and gets up so he can finish making the tea for us as I stand there glaring at him.  “It is said that the man who takes the virtue of a radcliff heiress gains wisdom and prosperity.”

My eyes widen again and a frown crosses my lips.  “That is... If that were true I would have heard about it.  My father would have told me.”

Zabini chuckles.  ‘What makes you think your father was your mother’s first?  Anyway it isn’t like we believed it.  It just struck our fancy to find out.”

“Why are you telling me this now?”  I ask taking a slow seat back at the table as he pours the tea.

“Because it is my best interests to win.”  He says and sits down across from me.

“It is is it?”  I ask and sip my tea.  “How do you figure that?”

“If you admit to sleeping with me Draco with probably no longer pursue you.”  He says with a knowing smile.

“But then I would have slept with you, how is that in a better place?”  I ask confused.

“Why?”  He asks.

“Why what?”

“Why would you have to sleep with me?”  He ask again.

“Because you just... said... you want to cheat.  Have me say I slept with you and not actually have done it?”  I ask to make sure I understand him.

“I am glad to know you are as quick as ever.  You know you would have done well in Slytherin I think.”  he says like he thinks it is a compliment.

“No, it took losing a war and my father dying to have me be able to look at the world as a Slytherin does.”  I point out to him.  “Are these pureblood female lessons part of your original plan to somehow have sex with me?”  I ask maing to be clear about his motives.

“No, I still want to finish with that.  That is me trying to get in good with the Dark Lord without having to take the Mark.”  he says with a wave of his hand.  he drops the still lit cigarette into his cup of tea.

“You don’t want the Mark?  I thought it was considered an honor?”  I ask with confusion.

“I am much too pretty to mar my skin like that.”  he says with disgust.

I laugh at his words and shake my head.  “So you don’t want to be a Death Eater, but you do wish to be close to the Dark Lord?”  I ask wishing to know more about my co worker, and most constant companion.

“Close is a strong word.  I wish to be within his favor.  The people closest to him have the least amount of freedom.”  he says and rubs his chin and then leans forward.  “Look Lovegood, are you on board with my plan or not?”  he asks suddenly.

“Not.”  I say simply.

“You realize then I am going to be forced to seduce you?”  he asks like he is challenging me to a duel.

“Why is it so important?  What do you win?  What would be worth having sex with someone like me?”  I ask curiously.

“Besides for the honor of beating th... Someone like you?”  he shakes his head as my words hit home with him.  “You realize you are rather fuckable now, right?”  he asked with a frown and a tilt of his head.  “I mean you were always fuckable, but one would more than likely have to tape your mouth shut.”

I look at him as I blush at his words.  I am tempted for the first time since the Battle to actually look past the person and into the colors that surround them.  I had stopped myself from doing so in the heat of battle, everything was so red and angry that it hurt and confused.  Then when the other side won the battle I could feel the sorrow without if having to look.  I am afraid of what this new world might look like, so I stop myself from giving into the temptation.

“That is a very interesting compliment.”  I decide to say.  “But it doesn’t answer my question.”

He chuckles at my deflection.  “The honor or rubbing it in Draco’s face, not loosing my favorite stallion, and gaining unlimited access to the Malfoy library.”  he says and leans back.

“What happens if I give some other bloke the honor of my... innocence?”  I ask wondering if I could lie to them both.

“If I know Draco, the boy wouldn’t survive the night.”  he says offhandedly.  “Actually I should warn you, you may not want to be seen with any other men that you happen to like.  He is rather protective now that people think you are dating.”

She opens her mouth to protest many facts in his statement, but closes it again and just frowns at him.

“He hasn’t been seen twice in public with the same woman since Pansy.  He not only brought you to the Malfoy box at the theater, he took you to a very important political event.”  Zabini pointed out.

“Why would he care what people think?”  She asks and crossed her arms over her chest.

“You know, if you really want so much information you are going to have to pay for it.”  Zabini says leaning forward once again.  “It doesn’t come cheap either.”

I sigh and take a sip from her tea.  “I don’t know how I am ever going to keep my hands off you.”  I say in such a deadpan way confusion actually crosses his face as he tries to decide if I am being serious.  After a moment he decides that I am not and leans back to pull out a silver cigarette case.

“If we are done talking, can you leave?”  I ask as I get up and start to clean up the teacups.

As I am filling the sink with water I suddenly feel the weight of his chest against my back.  My whole body tenses in reaction to his presence, he had never invaded my personal space before.  One of his hands slip around my waist as the other pulls my hair off my neck.

He breathes softly against ear.  “I’ve been told I am a very talented lover.”  he says before his lips whisper over the skin of my neck.

I clear my throat as my skin tingles against him.  Part of be looks for an escape from his touch, as another part wants to lean back into him.

“I am not looking for a lover at the moment.”  I finally say as I will myself to stay stiff against his advances since I have no room to pull away.

He chuckles at my words, but this time instead of sounding amused and arrogant, as he usually did, the sound was sensual and predatory.

“Why not?”  He asked not yet ready to give up.

“It would be much easier for you to deal with this world if you were not so very... innocent.”  he says as his hand plays with the elastic of my pants.

“I don’t want my first time to be with someone like you.”  I say firmly as I look down at his hand.  My own hands clutching the counter.

“You want it to be with some old man that will claim you once you turn twenty?”  he asks as his fingers play below the elastic.

“I’ll find a husband before then.”  I say firmly.

He nipped my earlobe, sending a jolt of energy right between my legs, before pulling back and giving me space to breath.

“I’ll leave you with two thoughts before I go...”  he says as moves to the doorway.  “To find someone in the next three years you are going to actually have to see more pureblood males on a regular basis.  You don’t seem very inclined to do that willingly, and even if you did as your assistant I have some power over who you see.”  He smirks before leaving the flat.

**Daphne-**

I was stunned for a moment when I saw Draco in her room.  The events of the night before had pushed the meeting out of my head.  I had hoped to avoid him in person until I didn’t looks so beaten up.  I didn’t want to show weakness in front of him.

Now that he has seen me he will have questions that I cannot avoid answering.  I stand outside Ginny’s room and wait for him to be done.  As I wait I can not suppress my thoughts from wandering to the night before.

When I entered his chambers the room was more simple that I had expected.  A large ancient looking bed dominated the room.  Off to the was a small writing desk and there was a single chair in front of an empty fireplace.  It is an elegant and spoke of a person that does not like waste.

Unsure of what to do with myself I walked over and sit on the end of the bed to wait for him.  I felt a flutter in my stomach showing my nerves and anxiety over what to expect from the Dark Lord.

It felt like hours of worry before he entered the room.  He stepped into the room and smiled in a way that only made me more nervous.  He moved towards the bed as he started to unbutton his dress robes.

“Do you know of the concept of the whipping boy?”  He asked in a smooth tone.  Before I can find my voice he explained further.  “It is an old tradition where wealthy and noble families would hire a child about the same age as their own to take punishment that their child deserved.  Especially for the noble families it was considered in bad taste to hit a noble child.”

I swallowed hard and forced myself to speak.  “So I will be Ginny’s... whipping boy tonight?”  I asked in a hushed voice.

He chuckled as he moved directly in front of me pet the back of his fingers lightly against my cheek.  “I find no problem with giving Ginny her own punishment.”

“Then why...”  I started to ask with confusion on my face and in my voice.

“There is one thing I have kept myself from doing to my little pet.  I find that in this new young body I have urges I have not felt in years.”  he told me with almost a wistful sigh.  “Until I find that I may take my pet as I please, you will stand in for her body.”  he said his eyes lit up with as he saw the fear in my eyes.

His hand cupped my cheek gently before slipping his hand back into my hair.  Suddenly he yanked my head back by my hair.  I gasped and closed my eyes as I tried to calm my heart.  I felt his lips on the skin of my head as he first kissed my neck.

His free hand moved to the top of my dress and ripped the fabric from my breasts.  I whimpered before I forced myself to relax.  I decided I would do my best to enjoy the night.

He chuckled into my skin before biting me hard enough to make me yelp in pain.  “Please...”  I cried out unable to stop my self.

“Is something wrong Miss Greengrass?”  he asked as he moved away so he could continue undressing himself.

“That hurt.”  I told him in a timid voice.

“I am sure it did.”  he said as he let his robes drop to the ground and stepped out of them.  He suddenly pulled me to my feet and roughly finished destroying my dress by ripping and pulling it from me.

He pushed me back onto the bed and I spent the next several hours being pushed and pulled and bitten and taken in the most violent way of my life  The experience was terrifying and painful, but there were moments ecstasy and pleasure.  I hung on to those moments and did not let myself cry at the way I was being used.  I couldn’t show that weakness in front of that man who was Master of all.

I still haven't let myself cry.  When he was done with me I went back to my dorm to clean myself up as best I could.  I found I couldn’t sleep so I went to Ginny’s room to start my work for the day.

I am pulled out of my thoughts by a soft touch to my arm.  I look up at Draco as he looks at me with concern in his eyes.  A flash of anger rises in me and I pull away from him with a jerk.

“I don’t need your pity Malfoy.”  I snap at him.

His expression turns cold and he straightens so he can look down on me.  “Tell me what happened.”  he orders like I am his subordinate.

“I was to blame for the Princesses outburst last night.”  I say in a tone that will tell him of my feelings toward Ginny at the moment.  “My punishment for my sin is to please him until she will.”

I almost laugh at the look of disgust that crosses Draco’s face.  “I also will be unable to distract Blaise for a while.  Our Lord is not a man who likes to share.”  I inform him like this punishment means nothing to me.

“I will find something else to deal with the problem.”  he waves his hand and watches me closely as if he is trying to decide if I can handle this new task to my job.  “You will let me know if anything changes.”  he says after a moment.

I nod my head and turn towards Ginny’s room.  “I need to get back to work.”  I say and move away from him before he can say anything else.

The Gryffindor is sitting in the same spot she was when I left.  I notice the blanket she has wrapped around her.  I sigh and move over to her to take the blanket away.  When she narrows her eyes at me I roll my eyes.

“The Dark Lord was very clear, you cannot cover yourself with anything but what he permits.”  I tell her firmly.  “Or do you want people to pay so you can have a blanket?”  I snap and try to make her feel guilty.

Ginny looks down and I sneer knowing I pushed the right button.

“I’m sorry Daphne..” She says in a very soft voice.

“I don’t want an apology Ginny.”  I say and take in a deep calming voice.  “I want you to finally understand that you need to start playing the game.  You have to learn to control your temper and your mouth.”

“I know.”  she says in the same soft voice.  “I just don’t understand how you all... keep so much in.”  She admits and looks up to me.

I sigh and sit down next to her to put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  “You just need to find a reason to keep your actions in check.”  I force myself to sound more sympathetic.  “Honestly I think if you could just learn to play along your life would improve.  You might even be able to help the people closest to you.  Not to mention less by standards would get hurt because of your actions.”

She looks to her hands and nods her head.  “I’ll try...”

**Ginny-**

Daphne’s directness only makes the knot of guilt in my stomach grow.  We spend most of the rest of the day in silence as we both process the events form the night before.  When it comes time for the evening meal walks me to Tom’s dining room and then heads to the Great Hall to get her own dinner.

I open the door and keep my head down as I enter.  I stand by the door unsure of how I should of exactly what he would want from me.

“You look lovely tonight lioness.”  he says from his place in the room.

I suddenly feel the ache from my bruises lessen then disappear.  I look up at him in confusion.  He is standing by the table with his wand out.

“I wish to look at your smooth skin.”  Tom says and then holds his hand out to beckon me forward.

“Yes my Lord.”  I say trying to seem as meek as I can.  I move towards him and the table.

“My lioness is playing a kitten tonight?”  he asks with amusement in his voice.

“Isn’t that what you want my Lord?”  I ask, my voice to sound just curious instead of accusing.

He pulls out my chair for me and waits for me to sit.  Once I am in position at the table he leans over the back of her chair to speak right next to my cheek.  “That is a very good question lioness.”  he says before taking his own seat.

“What I want is something you should think about often.”  he says and sits back in his chair.

“May I have dinner?”  I ask trying not to feel odd sitting at the table in my underwear.

He smiles and nods letting both our plates fill with our evening meal.  I start to eat in silence unsure of how to step now that I have decided to be more compliant.

“What has caused my lioness to play so nicely?”  he asks after a long while.

“What did you do to Daphne?”  I ask before I can stop myself.  I flinch as I realize I let my tongue loose once again.

“She didn’t tell you?”  he asks sitting back in his chair.

“All she said was that her position in the castle has changed.”  I tell him and glance up to see his reaction.

“That is very true.”  he says and smirks,  he licks his lips as if he is remembering something pleasant.  “I have given her the honor of being my mistress until you feel comfortable enough to replace her.”  he says watching me for a reaction.

Several emotions struggle inside me at his words.  I feel disgust at the idea of sex with him.  I feel more guilt at the fact Daphne was taking a punishment meant for me.  I feel relief at the idea at him having someone will push his need for me further away.  When I realize I feel jealousy towards Daphne I blink and look to my hands.

“What is my lioness thinking?” he asks and I realize he has been watching me.

“I don’t know what to do with that information.”  I tell him honestly.

He chuckles darkly and reaches out a hand to place on top of mine.  The soft touch makes me shiver.

“Would you like to offer yourself to save her?” he asks knowingly.  “I am not a kind lover to her.”  he admits and takes my hand full in his.  “Not the way I would be with you.”

“Than why?  Why are you that way with her?”  I ask before I bite the inside of my cheek.

“To make you both suffer.”  he says with another chuckle.  “And because she is far from innocent.  Whores will always have a different place than noble women.  Tell me pet, have you ever been with a man?”

I blush and swallow at his question.  Before I can even think of actually answering the personal question he adds a second.  “Were you ever with him?”  he asks and motions to himself casually.

My temper flares at the way he spoke of Harry, and I almost say something comparing the two once again. I bite my tongue until I taste blood.  I see the amusement in his eyes as he waits for me to answer.  I am sure he realizes I am fighting my temper.  I take in one last deep breath before speaking.

“That is a very personal question.”  I say and look down to my hands.

“And you belong to me, so you will answer it.” he says as he enjoys playing with me.

“I.. we were never together like that.  We were young, and he was always a gentleman.” I finally answer his question looking away from him.

“And other boys?”  he pressed, I feel that he knows the answer and he just wants to hear me say it.

“I’ve never been with anyone.”  I snap and then look down to my lap.  “Sorry my Lord.”  I add so he won’t be mad.

He smiles at me seeming pleased.  “Very good lioness.  You are being very good.”  he says soothingly.

“You asked me before if I want you to be a kitten instead of a the lioness that you are.”  he starts “The answer is I wish for you to be both.  You need to learn when to roar and when to mew.”

I frown and tilt my head.  “What?”  I ask because his words have truly confused me.  “I thought you wanted me to submit?”  I ask and bite my lip.

“To me.  I wish for you to submit to me.  To the others...”  he waved to the door.  “Roar.”  he chuckled at the idea.  “When you are ready I want you at my side, not under my foot.”  he explained and I swallow hard.

“Like a wife?” I ask more than a bit shocked.

“Like an Empress.”  he counters.  “But you will not be ready for that role for a long while my pet.  Not until you learn to deal with, not only me, but my Death Eaters.”

“Until I am ready, what do you want from me?”  I ask as I feel a bit light headed.

“Only for you to learn.  This time we spend together is not a punishment my pet, it is so we can build a relationship.”  He says and reaches out his hand to sooth me one again.

“You want me to turn my back on the people I have loved.”  I say softly and watch his hand on mine.

“Not completely, I know you well enough you could never comply with such a request.  If you are good, if you keep doing well, than your family’s lives will improve.”  he promises.  “See how far we get when you decide to act like a woman instead of a child?”  he teases.

“Yes my Lord.”  I say because I know it is the answer he wants, it makes him squeeze my hand.  After a moments hesitation I speak again.  “I am not ready to.. be with you yet my Lord.” I tell him honestly.

“I can wait my pet.  If you keep up these manners a little while longer I will return your clothes.”  he promised and pulls his hand away.

“May I go back to my room?” I ask settling both hands into my lap.

He taps his fingers on the table as if he is thinking about it.  “I want to see your body lioness.”  he says without emotion.

My mind flashes to the first morning in my room when I had denied him exactly that.  I realize this is a test to see if I can truly commit to this new way of being around him.

I carefully move back my chair and stand slowly.  Taking in long deep breaths I step just out of his arm’s reach and reach behind me to unhook the bra.  I let it slip from my shoulders and drop to the ground.  I can feel the heat of embarrassment rise in my cheek but I ignore it as best I can.  Once I have composed myself again I slip my thumbs into the elastic of my knickers and push them down my legs before stepping out of them.

After I stand again he just sits back and looks at me.  His eyes run slowly every every inch of my body, as if he is memorizing every frickle.  I tremble slightly under such scrutiny.  I am suddenly afraid he will find me lacking after such an examination.  My body is nowhere near perfect, and compared to Daphne Greengrass I am rather plain.

“You may go.”  he says with a wave of his hand.

**Luna-**

I find it hard to work the next morning.  My mind keeps going back over Draco’s words about marriage, and Zabini’s veiled threat.  When did boys wanting to have sex with me become one of my daily problems?  I shake off the thought and try to start writing questions for an upcoming interview for the umteeth time this morning.

When my mind wonders yet again I push the parchment away in frustration.  I know it is a stupid idea but I decide to write the one other person I have actually talked to since taking on this new life.  I pull a new page towards myself and start to write.

_ Ron, _

_ I just need someone to talk to, can you stop by soon. _

_ ~Luna _

I look at the simple note and nod before holding it up and putting it in my pocket.  As I pass Zabini on my way out I tell him I am going for a walk without giving him a chance to respond.  After making sure no one is following me I go to the drop spot and leave the note.

When I get back to the office Zabini is looking through owls we had gotten that day.

“Nice walk?”  he asks as he set aside what he was doing so he could focus completely on her.

“It was okay.  I needed to clear my head.”  I tell him honestly, but the information makes him smirk which irritates me.

“Come out with me tonight?”  he says as he stands up and comes around the desk.

“What?  Why?”  I ask taking a step back from him and expecting a trap.

He rolls his eyes and sighs.  “Because you need to learn out to have a little fun.  We can call it a part of your pureblood training.” he says as he leans back against his desk.

“Are we just calling it that because, by our deal, if we call it that then I have no choice in going?”  I ask as I cross my arms over my chest.

His smirk widens.  “I enjoy that you are smart.”  he says soft enough that I think he may not be talking to me.

“Well then lets not call it that.” I say before turning to head to my office.

“I think I must insist that we do.”  He says behind me. “Pick you up here at 6, wear something casual.”

It is 5:30 and I am standing in front of my closet looking for something casual.  It seemed like anything I had that wasn’t a skirt got burned or was in the ‘do not wear’ box.  I sigh and finally decide on a jean skirt and a blue tank top when I hear a knock coming from the downstairs.

I frown, Zabini has a key to the office so I wonder why he would knock at that door.  My eyes widen as I remember my note and I run downstairs to meet the person.  What if someone sees, Zabini is coming back and soon.

I throw open the door and look with horror at Ron.  “I am so sorry but after I sent the note I got pulled into this thing and you can’t be here right now Zabini is picking me up any moment.” I say and look out towards the front to make sure he isn’t already here.

Ron blinks a few times and frowns at me as he takes in my appearance.  I’m flushed from worry and running down the stairs.  My still wet hair is down on my shoulders.  I am barefoot and wearing a casual but still somewhat revealing outfit.  In short, I look a mess.

“Ron you need to go.”  I say with a worried frown.

“No.” He says firmly and there is something in his expression that I don’t understand.

“Zabini is going to be here in minu...”  he cuts me off.

“You are not going out with a Death Eater looking like that.”  he says speaking in a weird tone.

Before I have a chance to argue I hear keys at the front door.  “Dammit Ron.”  I say angrily and pull him into the office and up the stairs.  I speak in a frustrated whisper as I pull him into my flat.  “You are to hide under the bed and leave after we do.”  I say and pull him into my room and close the door.

He is obviously confused about my last action, thinking I would want personal space while I finished getting ready.  I got over to a mirror so I can dry and do my hair.  He looks like he is about to ask me something when the sound of keys hit the front door and Zabini lets himself in.

Ron turns purple containing his outrage as he realizes that the other boy has keys to my flat.

“Luna?”  Zabini calls.

“Still getting ready, bit out in a few.”  I call back and try to keep my tone comfortable.

“Need help?”  Zabini asks lewdly, and Ron turns a couple of shakes darker.

“In your dreams Zabini.”  I say sternly enough that he knows I am not kidding.

When I am done with my hair I look directly at Ron and point under the bed before turning to go to the door.  Once I am sure Ron is hidden I open the door and give Zabini a serious look.

“Are you really dragging me out?”  I ask looking as irritated as I can.

His eyes run up and down my form as a smile spread across my lips.  “Absolutely.”  He says and holds his hand out to take mine.

He takes me to a bar in Knockturn Alley called Vixen’s Tits.  I roll my eyes at the name and look at him.  He just smirks and pulls me inside.  The place is pretty busy with a rough sort of crowd and I wonder if Zabini makes himself fit in anywhere.

He pulls me through the room to a red door in the back.  He does an odd spell on the door to make it open and pulls me into a hallway lined with black currants.

“What is this place?”  I ask softly because I think I should.

“Den of sin.”  He says with a wide smirk.  I soon realize the currants are separating small alcoves.  Each one has a simple black leather sofa and a red coffee like table in front of it.

Zabini pulled her into that he had headed directly for then closed the curtain.  The place had a very unsettling feeling about it for me.

“I don’t like it here.”  I say as he moves to the sofa and sits down directly in the middle in front of the table.  “What do you mean by den of sin?”  I ask and frown at him.

“It is a private club where people can relax and be themselves.”  He said resting his arms on the back of the sofa.  “Or be someone else, if that is what they would prefer.”

“What are we doing here?”  I ask as he seems to just settle further in.

“At the moment we are waiting for our appointment to start.”  he said and glances at his watch.  ‘We have a few minutes.”

“What kind of appointment?”  I ask getting frustrated that he was being vague when I am so on edge.

He shakes his head and chuckles before patting the free space next to him.  “Come sit down, just relax.”  He told me and I narrow my eyes.

“I don’t trust you this much Zabini.”  I say waving my hands around the alcove.

“Can you call me Blaise by any chance?”  He said casually and then sighs.  “Fine, you have to make an appointment to get a waitress in these rooms, and I want you to try some interesting drinks.  I thought maybe I could talk you into trying some other things as well, but we will have to see.”

“I am not doing anything sexual here.” I say firmly and he puts up his hands in surrender.  

“I will keep my hands to myself unless invited.”  he tells me with a smirk.

“Is your plan to get me drunk and then do sexual things?”  I ask with a frown.

“You know I don’t take advantage of drunk girls Luna.”  he says in an annoyed voice.  “What I want you to try tonight will not inhibit your ability to think clearly.  Actually they do quite the opposite, they open the mind. It is quite a feeling.”

“So it is some kind of drug you want to do while here?”  I ask him slowly.

“Yes, and I was thinking of doing the waitress too, but I hadn’t decided.” He answers with a smirk.  “Only if she is a blond though, I do enjoy blonds.”

“If you do, I am leaving.”  I state firmly.

he only smirks.  “You can’t get past the red door without me, and you don’t want to be caught lost in that hall.”  he motioned to the curtain with his head.  “Some of the customers here can be very demanding.”

“Did you really think I would like a place like this?”  I ask with a frown as I cross my arms over my chest.

He licks his teeth and his eyes move to my breasts before answering.  “I thought you could use a place like this.  You need to learn how to have fun again Luna.  I am sure you knew how at one time, then your world came crashing down and left...”  he waved his hand in my direction.  “... a bundle of nerves.”

Before I can answer a dark haired woman no older than twenty walks in wearing a black loin cloth and nothing else.  She smiles sweetly at both of his and then decides to give her attention to Zabini.

“What can this Vixen do for you tonight?”  She asks in a very suggestive tone.  I feel I might throw up.

“Three Electric Shock each, and a lot of water.”  he says dismissively.  Though he had spoken lewdly about her maybe having sex with her before she came in, he seemed to not even give her a glance now that she was here.

The waitress seemed annoyed with the fact she was not getting ogled and straightened up.  “I’ll be right back with that Mr. Zabini.”  She says and leaves without saying two words to me.

“I’ve already tasted that, it was a bore.”  he answered my confused face about the exchange.  “plus, not a blond.  Will you please sit down?”  he asked looking to me again.

“Only if you move over.”  I countered.

Rolling his eyes and moved over to one side of the sofa to make more room for me.  I walk over and sit on the other side.

“What is an Electric Shock?”  I ask curiously.

“I was prepared for that question.”  he said and pulled a pamphlet out of his back pocket and handing it to me.

I look down and frown at the informational pamphlet.  It seemed to be some sort of anti drug publication.  I open it and read the highlighted entry.

_ Neave Potion- (also known as Electric Shock, and Mind Blast) This potion is bright orange in color and is usually served in small doses.  The effects last for about two hours per dose, depending on the size of the wizard.  Short term effects are heightened sensory input, mostly concentrated on touch, taste, and smell.  There are two dangers to this potion.  First dehydration is a major risk.  Second this potion can heighten the senses to the point where it becomes too much for the wizard and causes these senses to shut down until the potion leaves their system.  There are no long term effects to Neave Potion. _

I frown and hand him the pamphlet back.

“Sounds like it could be fun right?”  he asks with a smile.  “It forces you to stay completely in the moment you are in.  I think it is something you need.”

“It does seem, interesting I guess, with little actual risk.  I mean no sense of touch for a few hours I could deal with.”  I admit and chew on my cheek.

“Live a little Luna, while you still can.”  he presses.  “have I ever steered you wrong?”  he asks with a smirk.

If I think about it Zabini has more much more help than harm in the time we have known each other.

“Fine.”  I say now nervous at having this new experience.

A short while later the waitress comes in with the six shot glasses of orange potion and two large waters.

“The waters are ever filling glasses so you won’t run out.  Shall I check back on you in an hour or so?”  She asked still only looking at Zabini.

“That should be fine.”  he says and waves his hand to dismiss her.

He puts three of the shot glasses in front of me and smiles.  “Okay we will take the first one together and see what we want from there.”  he says and picks up one of his own shots.

I pick up one of mine nervously and mimic his movements.  As he drinks the whole thing in one gulp I do the same.  The potion actually tastes pretty good, kind of like cherries.

I can feel as it starts to work right away.  I am suddenly very aware of the touch of my clothes against my skin.  The room smells like alcohol and something I can’t place.

“How do you feel?”  Zabini asks as he sit back on his own side of the sofa.

I swallow hard as I try to put what I am experiencing into words.  “Like everything is sharp and beautiful.”  I say and I realize my heart is racing.

“Drink some of the water as you adjust.”  he told me.

When I pick up the water glass the coldness and feel of the glass hits me and almost makes me drop it.  It takes concentration to bring the water up to my lips and take a small sip.  The water tastes and feels like nothing I have ever experienced and I shudder at it actually turns me on. I set the water down as it becomes too much to handle and I sit back on the sofa.

I look over to Zabini and I realize I see his colors.  The potion must be affecting my ability to block them out.  He is surrounded in what I have come to think of as desire and confidence.  There is also a small amount of deception, but no true darkness.

“Did you know the potions effects would arouse me?”  I ask him plainly as I watch his colors shift.

He smirks and nods his head, as he does the deception lessens but doesn’t disappear.  Most people walk around with some deception so it doesn’t bother me.

“Would you like to take the next shot?”  he asks as he looks back over to me.

“What will happen?”  I ask as I focus on his lips.

“Slight bump in the effect and it will last longer.”  he tells me with a smirk.

“Sure.”  I answer feeling brave.

We take the next shot together and when I drink my next gulp of water to fight the dehydrating effects I almost moan with pleasure.

“You are a bad influence on me.”  I tell him as I sit back again and enjoy as the room fills with a weird kind of bliss.

“I would be disappointed if I wasn’t.”  he says with a laugh.

We sit there and talk lightly about how the potion makes us feel and suggest different things either of us to do just to see what would happen. After the waitress comes back to check on us we take the third shot and I feel my body singing with how much it just wants to touch and taste things.

“So are you glad you came?”  He asks me from his place on the sofa.  In all the time we sat there he never even turned or tried to touch me, it was making me feel more at ease with him.

“Actually I am.”  I say in a surprised tone.  “You're not evil Blaise, just a bit devious.”  I tell him firmly.

“Good to know.”  he says with a chuckle.  “I should take you home soon.”  he says and slowly gets to his feet.  “I enjoy walking in the night air while still high.  And the sex on this stuff is amazing, so I need to find a companion.”

I look up and her and bite my lower lip.  It was a night of trying new things after all, and it wasn’t like I wanted to save myself for a husband that I may not even like.  Why was I putting it off?

“Blaise.” I start and then I realize he may have planned something like this.  “Would you like to have sex with me?”  I ask, it was a question with no offer attached.

His eyes ran up my form as if he was thinking about it.  “Most definitely, but only if we agree it doesn’t mean anything.”  he said as he held his hand out to help me off the sofa.

When I take the hand I shudder at how his smooth skin feels against mine, yes sex right now would be amazing I think.

“Just two co workers having some fun.” I say and then smile with an idea.  “But you have to take me to the Malfoy library at least once.”

He chuckled and moved his hand to the small of my back so he can lead me out.  ‘Seems like a fair deal.”

We stumble a little through the streets as we make our way back to my flat.  He was right about the feel of the night air and by the time I am home with him I can’t stop touching his skin.  His skin is soft and smooth like a girl, but the muscles underneath are hard and toned.

The moment my door is shut he takes my lips in a out first kiss.  My first true kiss, and it was like fireworks.  It was everything a girl dreams about their first kiss being, but I am sure most of that has to do with the drug.

He pulls away from me so he can lead me to my own bedroom.  “Just stand there for right now, I want to make this special for you.”  he promises as he positions me near the end of the bed.

My heart starts to race faster as his slowly and carefully removes my clothes then his hands brust softly over what feels like every inch of my skin.  I let out small sounds of joy as I can feel a heat building between my legs.

He pushes me back onto the bed and removes his own clothes as quickly as he can as his eyes drink in my form.  He seems very pleased with what he sees as I can still not help but read his colors.

As he reveals more and more of himself I have to admit I am also pleased by his flawless skin and well sculpted body.

He leans down and kisses my inner thigh first.  I let out moans and whimpers as his lips bring new pleasures to my sensitive skin.  Once his talented licks meet my already aroused core I scream as my entire body floors with an earth shattering orgasim.

“I told you sex was very nice on this stuff.”  he teases before his lips trail further up my body and finds more breasts.  He gives them his slow attention as he builds me back towards the heights of pleasure.

Once his is within reach I can not keep myself from running my fingers through his raven locks.  I murmur nonsense as I enjoy every touch, lick, and kiss he gives me.  He moves up my body further and I can feel him position himself between my legs.

“Luna.”  he says softly and brushes his teeth against my ear.  “This is going to hurt at first, more than it world if we weren’t high.”  he tells me honestly.  “But believe me when I say I will be gentle, and it is going to pay off in the end.

I nod my head quickly as I realize how much I want him in that moment.  Ever so slowly he pushes into me.  I whimper as my body works to accommodate his size.  He was right about the pain, but it isn’t enough to make me want to stop, and there is a pleasure wishing to breath out from under it.  Every so slowly he pushes himself completely into my body, then pauses again to give me time to adjust.

“Merlin!  Luna, you feel so very good.”  he tells me breathlessly.

I can’t find words as the pain is slowly but surely replaced by pleasure at this new experience.  When I feel I am ready for more I move my hips against him.

“Please!’ Is all I can think to gasp before I look up into his eyes.  He spends the next few moments moving himself inside of me in ways that make me want to scream.  Because of the intensity of what we are both feeling in that moment it doesn’t take long before our bodies tense in what is another earth shattering moment.

When he pulls out of me and lays beside me panting for air.  I just let myself glow in that moment of pleasure.

When the words tumble from my lips I hardly notice them at first, but suddenly realize I am speaking without knowing what I am saying.  It is like someone else is using my voice to give life to their words.

“The truth is now spoken as innocence is lost...” I say and frown before I continue.  “The truth is now spoken as innocence is lost... Red and Green war out of sight... Before the Lion can step out of darkness... three signs will herald the battle... She will invite the snake into her bed... Reformed as a man the heir of snakes shall father a child who will never see the day of its birth... Hidden courage shall form the face the Dark Lord fears”

“What the hell was that?” Blaise asked and I looked up at him in just as much confusion.

I look into his eyes and bite my lower lip.  “I think that was the promised wisdom...”

**Daphne-**

It felt good to push the other girl’s buttons.  After spending so much time with so much time with her it had been easy.  Maybe after the Dark Lord saw how I helped to push the girl in his direction I would be forgiven and my punishment lifted.

There were so many reasons his chosen punishment was perfectly fitted to hurt me the most.  It took away control, it make me into a thing, it used me for everything but my mind.  The pain from how rough he was with me was nothing compared to the mind game.

I wrote to Blaise and told him that I would not be able to play our game any longer, that I was bored with him so he could find a new playmate.  I didn’t want him or anyone to know the truth.  Too many people already knew and I was not about to tell another single soul unless I had to.

I sit in the empty dorm.  all the other girls had already gone home for the summer.  My meeting with Lucius had been pushed back a day because both of our schedules became too busy for it.  I look over at the clock and decide it was time to head to his office.

When I get to his office I wait for the statue to move out of the way before heading up the moving stairs.  I knock on the door even though I know he knows I am here.

“Come in Miss. Greengrass.”  he says in a distracted voice.

He doesn’t speak again until I move into the room and take a seat in front of his desk.

He looks up from his papers and gives me an appraising look as he takes in the obvious wounds from the Dark Lord’s affections.  He seems to have no reaction, as if it was exactly as he expected.

“You are here so we can discuss your employment over the summer.”  he says and sits back in his chair.  “The original plan was to have you work alternate weeks.  That way you could still have some summer to yourself and his pet would not get too very lonely.”

“And the offer now?” I ask, forcing my voice to stay steady.

“The offer now has changed, for obvious reasons you will not be permitted to leave the castle grounds.  Even to venture into Hogsmeade.”

“What obvious reasons are those?”  I ask with a frown on my lips.

“You may be needed on the spur of the moment for one.  You would not wish for the Dark Lord to have to wait for your, services, as he needs him?”  he asked with a sneer.  “Secondly for your protection.  You are his mistress for now which makes to a target by not only rebels wishing to hurt him, but my those loyal who wish to replace you.”

“No one outside of a...”  I start to tell him hardly anyone knows what I now do for the Dark Lord.

“All of the inner circle now knows, and soon others will too.  He thought he might have the Lovegood girl interview you for an article.”  he says as he eyes light up in a vindictive smile.

“Why do...”  I start a new question and he interrupts me again.

“He wishes to be seen as a man as well as a god.  This will show he still enjoys some earthly pleasures.”

I force myself not to react.  This was just another mind game, just another jab at my self respect.

“My parents...”  he almost growl as the man interrupts be for a third time.

“Will be so very proud.”

I narrow my eyes at him but keep myself at having any other outward reaction.

“Is there any other terms to the offer I should know about?”  I ask as I keep my head held high, not showing my humiliation with the situation.

“Your living arrangements will be changing in the next few days.  We are moving you to an unused teachers appartement so that you can be closer to the Chamber.  You will have one day a week that you may do as you wish, unless the Dark Lord calls you to his chamber.”

He says and leans forward in his chair to look at something .“Oh, and if you're sleeping with my son you will stop now until the Dark Lord is done with you.”  he adds firmly.

“Sleeping with Draco?”  I ask a little confused.

He sighs and then a sneer comes to his lips.  “I think the kids today call it, fucking? If you are fucking my son it will stop.  You will not put him in danger.”

“Draco and I have never... done anything like that Headmaster.”  I tell him and start to wonder what this man thinks of me.

“Keep it that way.”  he says and then goes back to work in a gesture that I have been dismissed.


	8. Price of a Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- I would like to thank Eclectic Pet my awesomely awesome beta for helping me to revise this story!

**Ginny-**

When I get back to my room after dinner I pull out the journal.  I feel like my hand is working without my brain as I start to write a list.

_ What I want- _

 

  * __My family__


  * _My friends_


  * _My wand_


  * _clothes_


  * _shoes_


  * _ability to owl people_


  * _freedom_


  * _for my first time not to be with Tom Riddle_


  * _to never be with Tom Riddle_


  * _a broom_


  * _to play Quidditch_


  * _to be happy_


  * _to have hope_



 

_ Things I can get- _

 

  * __Some safety for family and friends__


  * _clothes_


  * _shoes_


  * _a broom?_



 

_ Things I can give- _

 

  * __show respect__


  * _submit in public_


  * _my body_


  * _my soul?_



 

I look down at the lists and frown a little before I shove the book away from me.  This is how Slytherins and Death Eaters are.  You have to give to get, and there is always a deal to be made.  That is what Daphne has been trying to tell me.  I sit in my bed a while and think about what I would have to give to actually get the important things I want.  What on my list is just impossible and what I am truly willing to pay.

I’ve said in the past that I would give anything to keep my family safe.  Now that I have to give everything, can I hold true to that statement?  I need to talk to someone about this, I need to figure out my next move.

With that in mind I climb under my sheets and drift off to sleep.

“You know you can always come to me when you need someone to talk to my sweet.”  The teen says in his usual charming tone.

I look up to Tom’s dark eyes and take a step back from him.  I know I must be dreaming, but it doesn’t feel like any dream I have ever had before.  I feel in control of my own actions for the first time.

“Miss me?” He asks with a mocking smirk on his lips.

“I just saw you at dinner.”  I point out and look around the darkness to try and understand what is going on.

“No you didn’t, you saw...”  he frowned as if he wa trying to put thoughts into words.  “Voldemort fully formed and thrust inside the body of a teen.  I’m Tom, your Tom.”  he says and smiles again.

“I don’t understand...”  I tell him and frown as a sofa appears behind him and he takes a seat to get comfortable.

He sighs and pats the seat next to him.  When I don’t move he rolls his eyes but starts to explain.  “I a small glimmer of what was left behind when the fragmented soul was flowed back to the original owner.  I am part of you now.  Have you liked my dreams?”  he asked with another smirk.  “I formed them just for you.”

“You’ve been giving me those horrible nightmares?”  I ask angry with the specter in front of me.

“They are hardly nightmares, and I let you come in every single one.”  he says playfully.

“I thought I was going crazy... That I was...”  I can’t finish the thought let alone the words.

“That you were in love or at least lust with him?”  Tom finishes for me.  “Who says you're not?  Part of you fell in love with me all those years ago.  Do you think that would be gone over a silly thing like murder?”

“My murder.”  I point out

“True, you were always a very sick little girl.”  he mocks me again.

“What is this place?”  I ask as I try to change the subject.

“Your mind.  You’re dreaming..” he answers as he watches me.

“It doesn’t feel like a dream.”  I tell him and frown.

“Well it is more magical than that I guess.  You wanted someone to talk to, so I decided to reveal myself.”  he patted the seat next to him again.  “I was always the best listener you knew.”

“I am not about to start talking to you again.  Telling you all my secrets like I once did.”  I say firmly and turn my back to him.

“Oh Ginny, I already know all of your secrets, I live inside you head after all.  I know more about you now than you know yourself.”  he said and got to his feet so he could move up behind me.  “I also know me.  I know how my brain works.”  he said as he whispers against my ear.  “I could help you get exactly what you want from the Dark Lord.”  he tells me as I feel his hands slip around my waist.

“Why would you do that?”  I ask stepping away from him.  I refuse to let him manipulate me ever again.

“Because it is what I want.”  he says with a shrug.  “It will help you become the Lioness I desire.  Well the other me desires.  I still serve him, obviously.  You could have much more on your list than you think.  It will just take a while to get.”  He tells me with a smile.

“He will give me the world, all he wants is my soul.”  I say and I turn to walk away from him.

He laughs.  “We are in a dream Ginny, you can’t just walk away.”  he points out.  “I could return you to something more erotic if you like.”  he says and I can hear the smile in his voice.

A thought crosses my mind and i turn back to look at him.  “I want a dream where I am making love to Harry.  The way it should have been.”  I tell him seriously.

He laughs in my face.  “Do you really think another man will ever touch you?  Even in your dreams Ginevra, you belong to him.”

I wake with a start and Tom laughter echoing in my ears.  I can tell my the tapestry that it is still dark outside.  I lay back in the bed and take in long slow breaths.  I’m going mad, that is what it happening, I am going mad.  Is that really such a surprise?

I need air.  I slip out of bed and walk over to the door that has kept me in this room.  I realize as I think about it, it might not actually be locked.  Tom has relied on the Chamber to keep me where he wants me.  I take in a deep breath and hold it as I reach out to touch the handle.  When nothing bad happens I turn it slowly and push the door open.

I open the door just enough that I can stick my head out and see if anyone is around.  There is a Death Eater down the hall, probably some kind of guard, but his back is turned.  As quickly as I can I move from my door to a pillar to keep out of his line of sight.

I look across the Chamber to the exit and I pull every bit of Gryffindor courage I have to run across the open space.  I duck into the shadows once again and move along the entrance way.  Slowly I move up the newly built stairs towards the castle.

Before I get to the top of the stairs I can hear two wizards talking.  I ever so slowly peak up to see who it is and if they are facing the stairs.  My eyes open wide as I recognize the blond haired creep and quickly hide again.

Did he see me?  He was facing the stairs when I looked, but it was possible he didn’t notice right?

I hear them talking again and then one of them moving away.  I hold another breath as I wait to see what the other will do.

“You know red isn’t the stealthiest of colors.”  Draco says “Did you need something my Lady?”  he asks and I can hear the amusement in his voice.

“You are the only one who calls me that.”  I say as I move to the top of the stairs.  I refuse to be afraid of Draco Malfoy.

“I guess that makes me the smartest wizard you know, besides for our Lord.”  he answers with a smirk.

“Why do you say that?”  I ask and look around to make sure we are alone.

“Because with the amount of effort he has put into you, it is the title you will have by the end of it.  He isn’t exactly exempt from the Marriage laws he put into place.”  I am not sure what I can say to his observation.  It was pretty much what Tom had told me earlier.  “So I have decided to start getting into your good favor now, instead of when they are all falling over themselves for you.”

“You like to think ahead.”  I say and wonder what he would do it I started to walk towards the other door.

“You know if you go past this point he will find out.”  Draco says as if he can read my mind, or maybe he just caught me looking at the door.

“I want air.”  I say in a frustrated tone.

“So ask him for the privilege.  Or do you want me to pay for your this defyance?”  he asks and looks at me in a way that has me feeling guilty again.  I look down at my feet.

“That is what I thought my Lady.”  he says and motions back down the stairs.  “We could sit on the stairs and talk if you like.  You look like you need someone to talk to.”

His words make me laugh and I shake my head.  “You are the second Slytherin tonight to make the offer..”

“Oh?  I thought Miss Greengrass had gone to bed early.”  he says and a frown crossed his lips.

“No, not Daphne.”  I say and shake my head.  “It doesn’t matter who.  I just never thought Draco Malfoy would ever me offering me anything but sneers and insults.”

“Well things to have a funny way of working out.”  he says with a laugh.

**Luna-**

After the oddness with what seemed like a prophecy I told Blaise to go home.  We both needed sleep and time to think.  Still under the effects of the drug I had taken that evening I look at the clock and decide I have at least three more hours of it in my system. I walk into my kitchen completely naked, clothes would just distract me at this moment.  I put the kettle on to make tea when I hear a crash from the bedroom.

Alarmed I rush to see what made the sound, my wand at the ready.  What I see when I get to my bedroom door makes me blink in complete shock.

Ron stood purple faced in my room, he had just thrown one of my lamps against the wall.  When he looked over at me it took a few moments for my brain to understand the scene.

“I told you to leave!”  I yell as anger is what hits me first.  he is about to retort with the same anger when his his eyes run down my form.

“Can you put something on!”  he snaps first and turns his back.

Embarrassment hits be next and cools my anger a bit as I grab my robe and pull it tightly around me.  I ignore the pleasant sensation the fabric causes.

“I told you to leave, what are you doing here?”  I ask in a much softer tone than more.  Still unable to turn the colors off I realize he is surrounded by anger, embarrassment, confusion, and more than a little lust.  The last makes me blush all the more.

“I was waiting for you to get home.”  he said with his back still turned.  “Your note said you needed to talk.  I wanted to ask you why he has a key to your flat.  Then, when you came back I heard Zabini was still with you so I hid in the hiding spot you had made.”  His voice was growing in frustration as he motioned towards the bed.

I bit my lip as I realize the rest of myself.

“When I realized what you were about to do I tried to get out and kill him.”  he said with a  low growl.  “But for some reason I found that I couldn’t.”

“I added a spells to the hiding place so you wouldn’t do something rash if Draco or Blaise said anything you didn’t like.”  I admit and look to the ground.  “I wouldn’t have brought him back here if I thought you had stayed.”

“Draco and Blaise now?”  Ron asked as he finally turned to look at him, his disgust very clear on his face.  “You some kind of Death Eater whore now are you?”

My face flushes with humiliation at his words and I look away.  “That was my first time you git!  I just.. I wanted...”

“You wanted to be touched by a Death Eater!”  he interrupted me and the colors of anger and jealousy grew so bright they overcast anything else he may have been feeling.

“He isn’t a Death Eater!”  I snap, but I can’t look at him any more.  “I had three options open to me for that experience Ron.  First, I could wait and let whatever person is finally chosen for me to be my first.  With the way things are I am not exactly going to get to choose who I marry now am I?”  I ask but I do not wait for him to answer.  “The only other options I had were the only two men that have shown the least bit of interest in my since my life began!  I chose the one who is NOT a Death Eater.” I finish still panting in anger at the whole situation.

Ron takes a step towards and opens it mouth to say something but his cut of by the whisper of the kettle.

I turn and head back to the kitchen without giving him a chance to stop me.  I busy myself with making tea and wonder if he is going to leave the flat without saying anything.

“You could have left like I ask you to.”  He says from the doorway, his tone more sad than angry now.

“I told you before I can’t leave.  Besides, how long before it isn’t just England?”  I say as I make us both a cup and put the cream and sugar in the way he likes.  We sit at the table saying nothing to each other for a long time.

“So you're an oracle?”  Ron finally broke the silence, clearly wanting to change the subject for at least a little while.

“Who knew right?”  I say with a small chuckle.

“Kind of makes sense, I mean they already say oracles are a weird bunch...”  he trails off and sighs.

“Thanks.”  I say and then smile.  “I think it may run in my family, on my mother’s side, but my father never mentioned it.”  I watch my tea as I let my thoughts wonder.

“What do you think it means?  Who is the Lion?  I mean Green and Red... Sounds like Gryffindors and Slytherins to me right?”  he asked like I would have more answers than him.

“Well the second two parts are obviously about the Dark Lord.”  I start drumming my fingers against the table.  “Who else could be the heir of snakes?”  I look to Ron and frown in thought.  “What face does he fear the most?  Harry’s?”  I ask more softly.

Ron snorts and shakes his head.  “He looks in the mirror at that face every day now right?”  He said with a look of disgust.  “Harry once told me he only fears one thing, but he fears it like a child fears the dark.”

“What?”  I ask curiously.

“Death.”  He says simply and shrugs his shoulders.  ‘So you realize Voldemort is going to find out about this, about you.”  Ron says after a moment.  I just nod my head.  “You wouldn’t happen to have changed your mind about running then?”  he asked hopefully

I shake my head.  “No Ron, this is my home, I can’t leave it to them.”

“What if he decides you too much of a liability, or worse asset to just leave out in the open?”  he asks and I can hear the anger in his voice rise again.  “What if he takes you away and locks you up in that castle!?”

“Then I will ask him if I can publish the Quibbler from there.”  I say simply which only makes Ron slam his fist down on the table.

“Why do you have to be so frustrating?”  He stands so quickly his chair is knocked back as he yells.

“Why do you care what happens to me?”  I snap back and stand myself.  “You say it before, I am a Death Eater whore that you won’t even let help in the rebellion!  I am not your family!  We weren’t even that close of friends! “

He looks a little taken back as I use his words from before.  I see guilt rise over his anger and he looks down.  “I shouldn’t have said that Luna, I have no idea what this is all like for you.  I just...” He paused as he tried to find the words.  “I just wanted to save someone.  I can’t get to any of my family, and when I saw you I thought maybe I could save you.”  he ran a frustrated hand through his hair.  “But you are a stubborn witch.  Just like all the women I love.  So you have grown on me.  I don’t want to see you hurt, and I REALLY didn’t want to hear what you did with Zabini tonight.”  he says and takes a step closer to me so he can put his hand on my shoulder.

I gasp as the contact is more intense than he knows.  He jerks his hand back as he thinks he has somehow hurt me, and worry fills his eyes.

“Sorry I wasn’t ready for that.”  I say and his confusion grows.  “My skin is very sensitive right now.”  I explain.

“Because you just...”  he trails off turning beet red.

“No.  I mean I am not sure exactly, but it is mostly because of this stuff Blaise ga..” he cuts me off and I can see anger quickly returning to his colors.

“He drugged you?”  he asks as his hand goes to his wand like he wanted to hex the other man.

“It isn’t like that.  I knew what I was taking, I was trying to get my mind off of things.”  I explain with a sigh.

“And it is not in the least bit suspicious that he drugs you and that night you decide to have sex with him?”  Ron’s eyes narrow.

“No, I mean I am fully aware that it was a ploy to get me in bed Ron.  He was rather up front about the whole thing.”  I tell him shaking my head.  “I still made my own choice.”

“You can’t be sure of that Luna.”  he says and I can see that he is thinking and planning.

“Don’t do anything stupid because you seem to have adopted me as a little sister.”  I say firmly.  “If you kill him they will probably just replace him with someone worse.”

“You’re not my little sister.”  Ron said suddenly and takes in a slow deep breath.  “But we are friends.  And I don’t let my friends get used like that.”

“Ron, I used him just as much as he used me.  Can we please not talk about this any more.  It only makes you angry and humiliates me.”

**Daphne-**

It is the say I will be moving to my new room.  I have packed all my things in my trunk and I sit on my bed waiting for someone to show me the way.  It is summer now so I am no longer required to wear my school uniform.  I used to love the green dress that hugged my body and settled at just the right place on my thigh.  Now I am angry at it.  It shows much too much of the bruises on my legs.

When the door opens I half smile as Draco enters the room and looks around with slight interest.  “They must turn the charm off in the summer.”  I say as I try to pretend as if I am in a good mood.

“I am sorry for not coming sooner I have been a bit put out and a bit busy.”  he says and walks over to sit on the empty bed next to mine.

“Was there a reason for you to come?”  I ask curiously.

“I wanted to make sure you were okay.  You seem to have worked magic on the Weasley girl.”  he says as he tries not to look at the bite marks on my neck.  “I saw her last night, it was quite easy to put her in her place.”

“Guilt is a powerful motivator for people who feel it.”  I say waving the compliment off.  “What has you so put out?”  I ask curiously.

“Blaise won our little wager.  On an interesting note, the legend about the Radcliff family is sort of true.”  He says rubbing his chin.

“Legend?”  I ask curiously.

“Hum, yes, it is said that a the man to take a radcliff heir’s virtue gains wisdom.”  he says with a smirk.  “It seems that when Blaise took her, she decided that was a good moment to reveal a prophecy.”  he added with a laugh.

“You sure the girl wasn’t just playing with him?”  I ask, smiling at the idea that Lovegood was an actual oracle.

“He send me a copy, it could be quite real.  Which means Ginny at some point will sleep with our Lord.”  he tells me with a smirk.

“Is anyone telling the Dark Lord about this?”  I ask frowning at how the Dark lOrd will react.

“Blaise and I have decided it is best to keep it to ourselves for now.  Who knows what the Dark Lord will do if he believes it.  I’ve put too much work into the Lovegood girl to waste it now.”

“What exactly are you plans for her?  I thought you were just playing with her to get a delight, but if Blaise has already been there?”  I ask curiously.

“My dear, if I never entertained a woman that Blaise Zabini hadn’t gotten to first, I would soon become a monk.  Taking a virgin is nice, but not required to please.”  he pointed out.

“I thought men didn’t like to take another man's hand offs.”  I say with a  chuckle.

“No no... I don’t usually take them right afterwards, that would be disagreeable.”  he says as he makes a face.  “But most men in this modern age know they aren’t marrying virgins.”

“My husband certainly won’t be...”  I force a smile on my face as I try and make a joke about my situation.

“No your husband will have the great honor of being unable to sleep with his wife.”  Draco chuckled and I frown.

“What?”  I ask as I narrow my eyes.

“Father didn’t tell you?”  He raised an eyebrow.

“Tell me what?”  I ask as he is letting this drag out.

“No one knows how long the Dark Lord’s interest will hold in you.  If it runs past your twentieth birthday, you husband will be cockold, and not permitted to touch you himself.”

“That will make trying to find a suitable husband, interesting.”  I say with a deeper frown.  “But I am sure once Princess Gryffindor gives in he won’t have need of me as a mistress any more.”  I say straightening my back.

“At least that is what you are hoping.” Draco reads me easily enough.  He looks at me as if he is trying to determine exactly what I am.

“Stop that Draco.”  I say more fiercely than I intended.  “I can handle this, I can handle him.”  I tell him and get off the bed.

“You can  _ handle _ the Dark Lord?”  He asked and narrowed his eyes at me.  “I think that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard you say.”  He points out stiffly.

“Are we really going to talk about this now?”  I ask and cross my arms over my chest.  ‘At best we are partners, and you don’t really have a right to be concerned for me Draco Malfoy.”  I say sternly

“Partners is an apt description of our relationship.”  He agrees.  “But I do not like useful partners becoming damaged ones.”  he says coldly.

“Well if you can come up with a way of putting off the Dark Lord, please share with the class.”  I snap.

That gives him pause. “Any way we could quicken the speed in which Weasley falls into his bed?”  He asks with a frown.

“So your plan is to sacrifice a virgin?”  I ask with a burst of laughter.

“Sometimes it appeases dragons.”  He points out smirking back to him.

“I think at the point the only way she would spread those little legs of hers is if she was spelled or drugged.”  I tell him rolling my eyes.  Draco on the other hand starts to smile broadly.

“He’ll be upset if he finds out she was spelled.”  I warn him.

**Ginny-**

I step into the music room.  It was one of the old classrooms in an unused part of the castle on the third floor.  It was bright with many windows.  I wonder if Malfoy chose it because I had expressed the need for air.

When I was shoved into the class he was already sitting at the piano playing.  He had probably started as a way to pass the time while I was being delivered to him.  I didn’t recognize the song he was playing but I had to admit it was beautiful.  It was soft and haunting with a sad kind of quality.

I stood in the doorway and just listened to him play.  I thought he had not heard me enter, but when his song was over he spoke without turning to look at me.

“If you have any talent you will be able to play the piece easily in a few months.”  he told me before turning to look.

He made an odd kind of face with as he took in my outfit.  I was wearing a lacy pink bra, and orange satin knickers.  It was a small rebellion on my part, but if I was going to be forced to wear my underclothes as if they were my outer clothes I was I was planning on looking as silly as possible.  Tom seemed more amused by my choices rather than upset, so I felt safe in the rebellion.  Daphne was the most affected by my choices, and flinched a little whenever she came to visit.

“It was very lovely.”  I admit as I move further into the room.  He motions for me to sit next to him as the piano and shifts on the bench to give me more room.

“How far along are you in the reading I gave you?”  he asks and starts to play something a little more upbeat.  I watch as his fingers move over the keys with elegant grace.  I am not an expert on the subject by any means, but I admit I think he may be rather talented at playing.

“I finished them.  I have a lot of time on my hands these days.”  I remind him as I watch his hands.

“Good.  Than we can get right into hand placement.”  he says and stops his playing.

We spend the next hour going over how my hands should be placed on the keys.  He tells me the notes assigned to each key and has me repeat all the information back to him to make sure I understood.

Once he feels that I have understood him he takes out a song I and I laugh at the title.

“The Wizard and the Rabbit?”  I look over the song I remember from my childhood.

“It is a beginners song with an easy rhythm.”  He says  “I want you to sing the notes on the page.  First I want to see how much you understood about reading music, but I also wish to know how well you sing.”  he explains.  “Not the words, just the notes.”  he repeats before he lets me begin.

I feel a little silly but I do as he asks.  He watches me with an odd kind of concentration as I sing the notes on the page.  Once I am done I set the music down in my lap and wait for his assessment.

“You made two mistakes.”  he say and points to the page.  “Here and here.  Otherwise it was done well.  You have a fine singing voice, just rather untrained, but we can handle that as well.”  he nods.

“So is this the first song I will learn to play?”  I ask looking from the page up to him.

“Yes, but I feel we should stop for the day.”  he says but does not move from his position on the bench.  “I was wondering if you had given any thought to a place I could hold in your service?”  he asks in a completely straight face and I can’t help burst into laughter.

“What?”  he asks looking a little confused at my amusement.

“I am pretty sure a Malfoy just offered to work in the ‘service’ of a Weasley.”  I reply still giggling.  It has been the first thing since I entered this nightmare that has truly been funny.

“Ah well, you are no longer really a Weasley now are you?” he offers as he sits a bit straighter.  “You a lioness as he calls you.  You will be the Dark Lady one day, and that is who I offer my service to.  I would prefer the title of Lady’s Champion, but I will fill any role you find a need.”

I calm down from my giggles because he speaking so properly and seriously.  “I don’t really think I will be this Dark Lady you are expecting.”  I say softly.  “You don’t have to be nice to me.”

“I think you will my Lady.”  he disagrees.  “It is what he wants from you, I am sure of it.”  he says firmly. “And obviously he gets what he wants.”  he says as if it is the only fact.

“Well, that is something I don’t really like to think about at the moment.”  I say looking to my hands.

“I understand.”  he says and stays silent for a moment.  “Would the lady permit me to call on her for tea before our lesson next week.  So we can discuss your future with this object?”  he offers after a moment as he motions to the piano.

“If it is alright with T...”  i swallow and inwardly kick myself, why couldn’t I need that name out of my head.  “...the Dark Lord.”  I fix before I have said too much.

“I would never do something to disrespect him.”  he says as he finally rises from his seat.  “Next week, study the song until then.”  he says bowing to me and leaving me alone in the room.

I expect my escort to enter the room after he leaves.  When no one comes I look back at at the piano in front of me, and then I look around the room.  I have been left in this room by myself.  It is so different from my dungeon bedroom.  This place is full of light and air.  I look to the windows and I can’t help my move to them.  I would sit and enjoy the sun and air for as long as they would allow.

With a feeling a do not often allow myself in this dark time I sit on the windowsill, and just enjoy the light.  I only realize I have drifted off to sleep when I hear the haunting song Malfoy had been playing once again coming from the piano.

“I have to give it to the boy, he has many skills to woo a woman.”  Tom says from the piano.  “I never had any time to learn an instrument.”  he adds wistfully.

“Too busy torturing and killing?”  I ask without looking away from the window.

He laughs happily in a way that says he is nothing but cruel.  “Something like that.”  he replies.

“Why are you interrupting my peaceful moment?”  I ask as the peace I had found on the window was now gone.

“You are the one who fell asleep.”  he points out and the music stops as he I hear him stand.  “The boy will be trouble, I can tell.”  he warns me.

“He’s your servant.”  i point out.

“He flirts with you much too freely.”  he states with disdain in his voice.  “You are ours, he should know this.”

“Do you really think he wants me in the same way you want me?”  I ask still not looking at Tom.

“In the way I have you my lovely.”  he corrects.  “You may not have given into my self outside of your dreams, but I have taken you many times.”  he reminds me.

I take in a dream breath to calm my temper.  “He doesn’t mater anything to me, so you can take you warnings and shove them.”  I say without emotion.

He chuckles at something and moves up beside me so close I can feel him.  “My pet has been very good lately, even in her dreams.”  he says playfully.

His words make me blink a few times, as I realize he is right.  This is a dream, no one would be hurt if I fought back.  I raise my hand so I can push him but he grabs my wrist as if he was expecting it.

He clicks his tongue at me and leans down to kiss my neck.  “I can punish you far worse in here my love.”

I will my wrist free and move away from his lips.  “Just let me enjoy the sun.”  I tell him softly.

Before he can say anything else I feel a hand shaking me slightly.  I wake and blink at the man you had brought me to the classroom to begin with.

“It is time to go back.”

**Luna-**

It has been a few weeks since the night Blaise and I were together.  We had silently agreed to not mention the strange night and things have gone back to normal.  We have fallen right back into the somewhat friendly working relationship.

“I need the that owl from the office of the Ministry of Justice.”  I call out to Blaise  without looking up from my notes.  When he doesn’t answer me I call again.  “Mr. Zabini?”

When he still doesn’t answer I sigh and go out to see what is holding him up.  He isn’t at his desk when I leave my office.  “Blaise?”  I call out again looking around to see where he could be.  When he doesn’t answer I walk around his desk to look for the owl I am looking for.

I am so focused on going through the papers on his I don’t notice that he had moved behind me until his chest hits my back and his lips brush against my ear.

“Can I help you with something?’  he asks playfully as he has trapped me against his desk.

“I was looking for that owl from the department of justice.”  I say and try to act like this behavior is normal.

He pushing hair off my neck and I feel his lips brush against the revealed skin.  I jump but I can’t get away from the attention.  He chuckles and reaches around me for the owl I was looking for.

“This?”  he asks holding it up for me.

“Yes, thank you.”  I say and I realize my voice is shaking a little.

“You seem a bit tense, would you like some help relaxing?”  he asks and settles one of his hands on my stomach.

“I think I have had enough help relaxing from you.”  I point out slightly breaking the agreement we had settled into.  Though I feel he broke it first by the way he is touching me now.

He chuckles against my ear and nips my earlobe.  “Oh there is so much more I can do for you Lovegood.”  he says in a tone that sends a shiver that travels to a spot between my legs.

I can feel my heart racing and I try to force myself to calm down.  I had used him as a direction for the night.  It did not mean I was going to let him play with me like he was.

“I’m not really that interested to find out.”  I tell him in a voice I hope sounds more steady than I feel.

“I’ve been thinking about our night together.”  He tells me not the least bit deterred by my answer.  “I feel like I was cheated.”  his hand travels down my stomach.  “The more I think about it, the more I want a redo.”  He tells me and kisses my neck again.

“Took you two weeks to decide this?”  I ask before I can stop myself.

“It was a lot to think about with what happened after...”  he says and pulls back slightly.  “I am sure you have been thinking about it as well.”  he states as he moves his hand up to cup my breast.

“I have been thinking about what happened after, more.”  I tell him and put my hand over his with the intention of getting it to move.  “Did you.. tell anyone?”  I ask shyly.

“I thought about it.”  he says as his lips move back to my neck.  “But I think I enjoy having you to myself.”  he tells me as feel teeth against my skin.

I try to move to the side so slip out of his hold and he drops his hand to the desk to block my way.  “Luna...”  he purrs against my skin and I can feel my resolve start to melt.

“Blaise... please...” She say and swallow hard as I focus on not leaning into his lips.  “You’re confusing me.”  I admit and it brings another chuckle to his lips.  He finally steps back and lets me free.  I turn to face him and take a few long breaths to calm myself down.

“Well we wouldn’t want you to be confused.”  he says as an arrogant smirk plays across his lips.

“So you didn’t tell anyone about the prophecy?”  I ask again, because I can’t be sure of anything he said a moment ago.

“I did.  I told one person.”  he admits with a shrug.  “But we have decided to keep it from the Dark Lord for now.  We want to make sure it is real before we report false information.  We wouldn’t want to ruin your life over a mistake.” he says with a smirk.

“How are you going to find out if it is real?”  I ask curiously.  I already think of it as real, but as it came through me, I am not exactly sure what else it could have been.

“The hall of prophecy.  My partner is trying to gain access to it to check.”  he says with a light shrug.

“What will you do once you find out that it is?” I ask and hold my breath as his expression turns menacing.

“Then we will have to work something out.”  he says vaguely before pushing strands of hair away from my eyes.

I frown as I really do not look at this new look on his face.  “You are going to hold it over me?”  I asked very softly like I thought maybe someone was listening.

“Most definitely.”  he says and chuckles.  “Speaking of which, now that you are no longer a blushing virgin, how is Draco treating you?”  He asks as he takes a step closer to me.

“I thought maybe you hadn’t told him.”  I say with a frown.  “He wants to go out again.  His pursuit of me hasn't really changed.”  I say and tilt my head.  “So you told him?”

A frown comes across his lips at the information and he moves so close to me I have to slip up onto the desk to get away.  “I had to win the bet.”  he says with a shrug.  “I tasted you first.  I win.”  he says firmly.

“So maybe he wants me for something else.”  I point out blushing as the way Blaise was looking at me.  He seemed more upset by Draco’s actions than I can explain to myself.  “Why do you care?”

“I don’t.”  he says an is suddenly relaxed again.  His hand parts my legs so he can move closer to me still and trap me on the desk.  “Just caught me by surprise is all.”  he says and looks me in the eyes.  “Maybe he was telling the truth and he wants you as a wife.”

I make a face at his words that seems to amuse him because he starts to laugh.  “What if I tell you I wouldn’t mind having you for my wife?”  he asks and it is my turn to laugh.

“I wouldn’t believe you.”  I say simply.  “I imagine you are going to marry a woman much more like Miss Greengrass.”  I tell him firmly.

He laughs and shakes his head.  “We would kill each other after a while.”  he tells me and starts to play with the top button of my blouse.

“Well as I told Draco.  I am putting it off as long as I can.”  I tell him firmly.

“Our marriage could be open.”  he says as if he really is making an offer.

“Open?”  I ask a bit confused.  He undoes the first button and starts to play with the second.

“It means I would let you sleep with other men, and I would sleep with other women.  I mean you could sleep with other women too, but only if I am in the room.”  he says and I can tell he is trying to move me off balance.

“I am not playing this game.”  I say firmly and knock his hand away.

He pouts at he as he looks down at my chest and then up into my eyes.  “We will see.”  He finally pulls back again and I grab the owl from his desk before I rush back to my own office.

**Daphne-**

He has called me three times to his chambers and the routine has become predictable.  Sometime during the day I am called to the infirmary to have all the bites and bruises healed.  I spend the rest of the day in no pain, but dreading his plans for the evening.  He always wants me in the evening, and I wonder if it is because of the generation he is from, or before he is just too busy during the day.

Tonight when I enter his room he is at the small desk writing something.  He doesn’t acknowledge that I have entered, but I am used to that.  I stand by the door and wait for him to be ready for me.  The second time we were together I had made the mistake of sitting on his bed to wait.  He made sure I knew how wrong of a choice that has been.

Those still working in the castle call me his Mistress and some even give me respect for the title.  But I, and his inner circle seem to know better.  I am not the Dark Lord’s Mistress, I am his whore.  I wonder sometimes if I will survive the experience.

He sits back in his chair at the desk and folds up whatever he had been working on careful putting it away before starting.

“You will.”  he promises something and I am not sure what he is talking about.  “I do not plan on killing you.” he adds before looking up to me with a smile.

“You were reading my mind.”  I say and then look down and try to remain still.

“For a commoner you try so hard to seem more than you are.”  he says and I can feel him moving to me.  “You wish to be treated equally to noblemen.”  he continues and I can tell this is going to be a bit of a speech.  “You think yourself equal to a Malfoy.”  he adds as he moves around me.

That sends a bit of worry through me.  “We are only friends my Lord.”  I say feeling me might misunderstand what Draco and I are.

“He has lustful thoughts about you.”  the Dark Lord replies.  “But he also has them for many other women, so I do not worry.  Would you like him after I am done with you?”  he asks and moves around behind me.  I frown at the question, I don’t know what game he is playing.

“My Lord?”  I ask to see if he will explain.

“After I am done with you.  You are a young and pureblood woman, you will need a husband.”  He says as he unzips my dress and pushes it off my shoulder. His lips brush my skin softly, and I am confused all the more.  He is never this gentle with me.  “Those who serve me well always get rewarded well.”  he continues.  “I will give you a husband if that is what you desire.”

“I did not think I was worth so much my Lord.” I say and he bites my shoulder almost hard enough to draw blood, this was much more what I was used to.

“I will punish you every time a lie leaves your lips.”  He tells me and kisses the mark softly again.

“So we are playing a game tonight my Lord?”  I ask and tilt my head away slightly.

“Yes, you know how much I love games.  Pleasure for the truth, and pain for lies.”  he says as he lets my dress fall to the ground.  “Now, what man do you feel is worth you?  What husband would you want?” he asks and stills just touch as he waits for my answer.

“If I were to choose a man who is worth me there is only one my Lord, and that is you.”  I say feeling bold by the little game.

He laughs and his hands slip down my stomach.  “That is not something you will be getting.”  he says but his fingers move between my leg with skill that has not cared to show before now.  “But I already knew you did not know your place.”  he says meanly.  “What other man would you choose, Draco?”  he asks softly.

“No my Lord.  I would never choose Draco as a husband.  He is much too smart, and powerful.”  With my answer I feel his middle finger push inside of me and I let out a soft moan.

“So you want me to find you a weak noble man to be your plaything?”  he asks and I can feel his smirk.  “Wouldn’t that make your children weak?”  he adds after a moment.

“The law doesn’t say I have to have children.”  I pointed out and he pulls his hand away from me only to push his finger into my mouth.  I suck on the finger without him giving the command.

“You will be required to have good pureblood wizards.”  he warns me before he pulls his hand away.

“Will they have to be related to my husband?”  I counter and look back at him with a smirk.

He chuckles at the question and pauses his actions.  “Yes, I will have to remember to write that into the amendment.  We need to know the bloodlines are clean.”  he reminds me.  “Does it change your choice in husband?  Or do you not care enough about your prodigy?”

I have to think about the question for a long moment before I answer.  He must feel I am taking too long before he bites me hard on the neck.  I whimper in pain and shake my head.

“I don’t want to answer to a controlling husband.”  I say firmly.

“You’re are ambitions in a way that has nothing to do with husband and children.” he says before he licks the mark on my neck.  “A modern witch if I ever tasted one.”  he says and pushes me hard enough that I fall on my hands and knees.

“The only Lord you wish to answer to is me.  No wonder Lucius hates you, you have an eye on his job.”  he says with complete disregard.  “Would you take the Mark if I asked you my whore?”  he asks with a sneer.

“Without hesitation my Lord.”  I say from my place on the ground.  “It would only sadden me that I would not be as effective at dealing with Ginny if I do.”  I point out after a moment.

“It is good then that I have yet to offer.”  he says and grabs my hair to pull my head back.  “But I may, when my lioness is completely mine.”

With that he turns into the man I expected when I walked in.  He marks my skin in new ways and old.  I whimper and I beg, and I know he likes it but it only makes me meaner.  I am learning exactly how to satisfy the Dark Lord and it scares me more than anything.

When he is done and I move to gather my clothing, for I never sleep in the room with him.  I find my legs hurt beyond my ability to overcome.  I slump to the ground and whimper as I try to find the will he make my body obey.

I feel him watching me, and I know he is smiling.  I know he enjoys watching my pain and humiliation.  I would not be surprised if this will excite him enough to wish to take me again.

“Well we can't have you passing out on my floor.”  he says as I struggle to crawl to my dress.  “I will have someone come and get you.”

I whimper at the idea of someone else seeing me like this.  “I can...”

“Silence girl.”  he says firmly as he summons one of his Death Eaters.

By the time there is a knock on the door I still have not even made it to my dress.

“Come in Lucius.”  The Dark Lord calls to the door and my eyes go wide before looking back at him.  This is a new game for him it seems, but every action is for his amusement.

When the older blond haired man sees me on the door he raises an eyebrow before looking to our Lord.

“How can I be of service my Lord?’  he asks with a deep bow.

“I seem to have overused her.  Take her to the hospital wing to be fixed.”  he orders as he waves his hand towards me.

“Yes my Lord.”  Lucius says with another bow before he tries to help me to stand.  When my legs give out again he sneers and picks me up in the bridal position.

He carries me all the way to the hospital without a dress.  Fortunately it is late enough we only pass one or two guards as we go.  He doesn’t speak to me until I am settled on one of the cots.

“You should be more careful next time Miss Greengrass.”  he says before he turns to leave.

“There is no being careful in the Dark Lord’s chambers Headmaster.”  I say to his back because I am tired and in pain.

He turns slowly back to face me.  His eyes run over the damage to my flesh and then to my face.  “It would seem it is one of the most dangerous places in the country.”  he says dryly.

“You have no idea.”  he said before I close my eyes and wait for a nurse to come.

“Only some.”  he answers which makes me open my eyes. “Has he offered you Draco yet?”  he asks like he was in the room with us tonight.

“How...”  I start but his smirk cuts me off.

“He enjoys giving Malfoy men his leftovers.”  He states before he turns and leaves.


	9. Lost Control

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- I would like to thank Eclectic Pet my awesomely awesome beta for helping me to revise this story!

**Ginny-**

I am escorted to the music room early this week so that I could meet with Malfoy for tea.  I had hoped Tom would not have allowed for the meeting, but it seems he wants me to be friendly with my music teacher.

Draco was already waiting inside.  He had set a small table up with tea and some sandwiches for us both.  He stood as I entered and bowed his head as if I was some sort of queen.  I roll my eyes and look down at myself.  I am getting more used to wearing my underwear around the castle, but I hope that Tom will give me my clothes back soon.

He pulls a chair out for me and I sit down.  “I’m still amazed out how controled you can be around a Weasley.”  I say trying to get a reaction out of him.

He smirks obviously knowing what I am trying for.  “As I said before, you are no longer a Weasley.”  he says with ease and pours up both some tea.  “You are the Dark Lord’s Lioness, and should be respected as such.”

“Well you are still a murderous git to me.”  I snap and fold my arms over my chest.

“I don’t believe you.”  he says simply as he sips his tea.  “Enjoy the tea at least, it is from the Malfoy special collection.”  he says and waves his hand at my cup.

I sigh and sip the tea.  It tastes odd at first, but then quite good.  I spend the next few moments busying myself by finishing off my first cup.

“I don’t know what it is you want me to say.” I tell him and frown as I set my empty cup down.

He fills it again and smiles at me.  “Honestly?  I want you to say that when you decide to finally accept what you are going to have here you will make me your champion, or give me some other worthy title.  I do not think I can advance much more in his Dark Lord’s inner circle without hurting my own family.”

“What does a champion do?”  I ask with a frown.  It seems like the rich purebloods were always talking as if we were in a time long past.

“A champion is the protector of the Queen, or Dark Lady in your case.”  He says as if it were simple.

“The only person I need to be protected from his your Dark Lord.”  I say picking up my tea again.

He chuckles at me and smiles like I am a child that doesn’t understand what I am talking about.  “There are many more people you need protecting from my Lady.  The Dark Lord has many enemies.” he says almost kindly.

“And I am one of them.”  I point out and look into Draco eyes with my chin set stubbornly.

He looks like he is about to all out laugh in my face, but he holds back.  “Enemies a whole lot scarier than yourself, or even your Order if it was still around.”

“No one from the Order lives?”  I ask, my mind latching on to the information that was not the focus of his statement.

“Some of them still live, such as pieces of your family.”  he points out.  “Some of them are even free...”  he says with a frown and then adds. “...for now, but they are no longer the Order of the Phoenix.  That Order was crushed the moment the Dark Lord took his new face.”

I look down at my hands and bite the inside of my cheek so I won’t cry or throw something at this information.  I guess it really isn't news, but it still hurt for it to be confirmed.

“You shouldn’t think of such things.  Those people will no longer be a part of your life.  You need to build a new one here.  You could have such a good life here my Lady, don’t you see that?”  He asks softly.

“Do you really think it is in me to live the life you all want me to with my friends and family as slaves or worse?”  I ask and look up to him again.

“I think you have no other choice my Lady.”  he says as he looks back into my eyes.  “I think if you truly wish to help those you love, you would give up your pride and do what was expected of you.”  he adds firmly.

“They’ll hate me if I become what he wants me to be.”  I say softly and then look up at him.  “I could never damage those who want to fight against him.” I say knowing that is Tom’s goal in the end.

“You think what you want my Lady.  It is not my concern when you decide to give in, but we both know you will.”  he says with a sneer.  “What I am asking is that you see how much help I can be to you, then and even now.”  he smiles again.

“What help can you be to me now?” I ask as I look back into his gray eyes.

“Not only do I have regular access to Miss. Lovegood, I also can get access to much of your family.  I could move messages between you if you would like.”  he says with a knowing smile.

I narrow my eyes at his offer.  There has to be some kind of trick.  “What do you want in return?”  I ask cautiously.

“A promise to be made your Champion once he lets you have such staff.”  he answers simply.

“This post you keep asking for must be very... important.”  I ask still not trusting him.

“One of most important.”  he says simply.

She chew on the side of my mouth.  It isn’t like I will ever care about the politics of this government.  “Fine, but I am not making any promises until I hear from my brothers.”  I tell him firmly.

“Get my letters for each of them... besides for Ron.  I am sorry but I have no way of getting to him.”  he says apologetically.  “Get me letters for the rest by our lesson next week.”

“Where is Ron?” I ask with a frown.  I look down thinking of the dungeons Tom had mentioned before.

“Oh that information will cost you.”  he says leaning back in his chair.

“Cost me what?”  I ask and look back at him.

“Information about Miss Lovegood.”  He says looking at me more seriously.

“What kind of information?”  I ask with a deeper frown.  I wasn’t about to get my friend in trouble.

“I need something to give me an edge.  Something that will make her forget about Blaise.”  he tells in a very calculated tone.

“What are you talking about?”  I ask, finding myself very confused by the turn in the conversation.

“I am trying to woo your friend.  After much thought I have decided she would make an acceptable wife.  I want some secret way into her favor.”

“Luna would never go for someone like you or Zabini.”  I say firmly.  I don’t like how he is talking about my friend.  The idea of her being trapped with him sends a shiver down my spine.

He laughs and I see a mischievous gleam in his eyes.  “Oh, but she has already been with Blaise you see, that is why I need the help.  Though I don’t think Blaise has such nice plans for her.  More than likely he will use her until he gets bored and then toss her aside like he does most women.”

“Why would you want to marry her then?”  I ask.  I don’t really believe that my friend would do what he is saying, but there is a new world outside of Hogwarts that I do not fully understand.

“As a member of his inner circle, I am expected to show support for the new laws. Which means I need a wife sooner rather than later.  My reasons for choosing Luna are my own.  I will take care of your friend, she will want for nothing as my wife.”  I says firmly as if it was something I worried about.

“I don’t think I can help you trick my friend.”  I say more weakly than I had a few minutes ago.

“I don’t wish to trick her, I just want ideas for things she would like.  Something that would move her.  She does not seem like the type of girl I can woo with chocolates, flowers, and diamonds.”

She sigh and bite my lower lip.  “So you only want some kind of gift idea?”  I ask, thinking it wouldn’t be so bad to tell him.

“Well, a gift that gave some insight into how her head works would be better.”  he says, but I can tell by his voice he knows my resolve is breaking.

I sigh and taking in a deep breath.  “Then you will tell me what you know about my brother Ron.”  I state and look directly into his eyes.

“Yes.”  Malfoy says firmly.

“Luna...”  I start as I try to find the right words.  “She notices the small details of things others take for granted.  She sees the beauty in everyday objects.  Find something beautiful that others would overlook.”  I say and look at him to make sure he understands.

A smile spreads across his face and he nods.  “Yes, I think that will be very helpful.”  he says and rubs his chin.

“So where is my brother?”  I press, wanting him to tell me before he changes his mind.

“Your brother is a fugitive.”

**Luna-**

I sit at my desk making notes on things I wish to ask the woman I am interviewing that day.  I cannot keep myself from looking at my door every few minutes.  It is a habit I have formed over the last week.

Blaise has taken to running hot and cold to keep me off balance.  Most of the time he is nothing but professional, he no longer even asks if I want to go out to the pub or for lunch.  But ever so often he will grab me and press me against the closest surface.

It is always the same.  I am trapped with him so very close to me.  His lips move against my ear or neck, never touching the skin, but always being close enough so I know exactly where they are.  He whispers about dirty things he wants to do to me.  He tells me he will keep me in ecstasy if I only give in to him.  He hasn’t mentioned marriage since the first conversation like this, but the undertone of all his words is that he wishes to own me.

The disturbing thing about his actions isn’t that the attacks frighten me, and always come without notice.  The disturbing thing is how much I want them to come, how much I look forward to those moments, and how much I want to give in.  I feel as if they last much longer my resolve will crumble, and then where will I be?

The door opens and my eyes shoot up to see Blaise standing in the doorway with his usual arrogant smirk.  “You wearing that to Hogwarts?”  he asks in his more detached tone.

“I was planning on it.”  I say looking down at the simple gray suit I put on this morning.

“This is Hogwarts, you need something nicer.  What if you run into the Dark Lord?”  he asks and shakes his head.  “There are lots of very important people there.  I’ll pick you out something better.”  he says and then turns and heads off towards the stairs of my flat.

I sigh and get up to follow him.  By the time I open my front door I can hear him going through my clothes.  I head to my bedroom and stand in the doorframe as I watch him put a few outfit together.  I see this is going to take a while so I go over and sit on my bed to watch him.

When he glances over to me I see the look that tells me he will pounce soon and I try to get up and move out of this very dangerous room.  I don’t get a few feet from the bed before I find myself pinned back against it.  This time he has be wrist and had locked them above my head.  I feel my heart racing as I look up into his mischievous brown eyes.

He leans in like he always does and trails his hot breath up the column of my neck before he starts his whispers in my ear.  “Luna... give in, I can feel you want to be mine.  Just admit it to yourself.”  he says softly.  “You are a smart little witch Luna.  You know I won’t give up until you belong to someone. I might not even give up then.”  he says and I can feel a smile form on his lips.

“Blaise...” I start weakly and press my body against him.  I don’t know if I am trying to push him off or if I wish to be closer to him.  I try to convince him of the former.  “Please stop this.  I told you... I’m not interested.”  I say in a shaky voice.

He chuckles into my skin but doesn’t move a muscle.  “We both know that is a lie, Luna.”  he says and the way my name sounds on his lips sends a shiver down my spine.  He feels my reaction and chuckled again.  “Luna, think about what your other options are?  Would you rather belong to a dirty old man?”

“I might not...”  I start but he cuts me off.

“No Luna, it is me or someone repulsive and dirty.  I will make sure of it.” he tells me as he presses his body down against mine.  “I will pick someone so foul that when I come for you, you will beg me to take you away.”  he tells me and I can’t be sure he is lying.  “So why not give into what you know you already want?”  he asks as he lets his hands run down his arms.

“Blaise, I can’t.” I say tightly and my hands move to his shoulders so I can push him away.  “I have the interview.”  I add to give myself more reason to push him away.

“We have plenty of time.”  he says but he lets me push him away.  Once he is standing he fixes his clothes and grins down at me.

“I need to change.”  I reminded him as I slipped off the bed and shrugged out of my jacket.

He sighed regretfully and nodded.  “I guess you are right.”  he said and moved to sit at my vanity.

“What are you doing?”  I ask as I set the jacket aside.  “I need to change Blaise.”  I remind him again.

“Go ahead.”  he replied and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket before lighting it with his wand.

“I am not stripping in front of you.”  I say and he raises an eyebrow in my direction.

“Why not?  I would enjoy a bit of a show.”  he says casually.

I roll my eyes at him and grab my clothes before I head into the bathroom to change.  With a  wave of his wand he closes the bathroom door before I can get to it and I hear the lock latch into place.

I sigh and turn back to him.  “Blaise, I am not playing this game with you right now.”

“You only say that when I am winning.”  he says before he takes a drag from his cigarette.  “Forget about a year down the road.”  he says waving his hand.  “You know you want me Luna, and I want you, why can’t we at least have a bit of fun?”  he asks playfully.

“Do you really want to know?”  I ask looking at him and lean back against the door he just closed.

“I wouldn’t have asked otherwise.”  he says, he seems amused with my new tone.

“Because I can get lost in your Blaise.”  I say simply.  “I realize you have almost made it a profession out of manipulating women with your... attention.” I tell him honestly and he seems even more amused.

“You are a very smart little witch.”  he says and watches me for a few moments before speaking again.  “But you should know something else about me.”  he starts and lets a self satisfied smile spread across his lips.  “I want you.  The more you deny me the more I will want you.  The more I want something the more I am willing to do to get it.  Do you really want to see what happens to your life as I get more and more obsessed?”

I frown at his words and shake my head.  “You’ve already had me Blaise.  Why would you still want me?”  I ask crossing my arms over my chest.  “I couldn’t have been that good...”  I start but he cuts me off.

“You were delicious, why wouldn’t I want to taste you again, and again, and again?”  he asks with a sly smile.

“This is getting us nowhere.”  I say and frown at him. I walk over to the jacket I had taken off a few minutes ago and pick it up.  “I will just wear this.”  I say to avoid stripping in front of him.  “We can talk more about this lat...”

“You are not wearing that.”  He interrupted him and stood.  In a few feline like steps he was next to me, taking the jacket out of my hands.  He tossed to over his shoulder carelessly.  “Our deal still stands and you will wear what I have laid out.” he adds as his fingers move to the buttons of my blouse and he starts undressing me like I am some kind of child.

It takes a moment for my scenes to return from the shock of having him so close again, but when they do I step back and frown.  “Just let me change in peace.”  I state and glare at him.

He sighs and looks me over for a moment before nodding.  “Fine, but I will have my way in the end Luna.”  he says as he moves to the door.

**Daphne-**

Sitting in the small court yard I waited for the Lovegood girl to arrive.  I stared off into space as I let my thoughts just wonder where they may.  I had to admit that this was all taking more toll on me then I would let anyone else know.  I am sure the Dark Lord knew exactly what he is doing to me.  All of his actions seem to very calculated, but what had I done to deserve this kind of punishment?

I am pulled from my thoughts as someone clears their throat softly.  I look up and see the blond haired child that was here to to judge me.  I force a pleasant smile on my face as I stand and reach my hand out to her.

“Miss Lovegood.”  I greet her in the most pleasant tone I can muster.

“Miss Greengrass.”  She returned the greeting calmly.  She seems to have found her balance once again, as her posture reminds me much more of the girl I went to school with.

“They have set up an area for us to do this in the Chamber.”  I tell her as I motion to the door back into the castle.  We walk in complete silence and I glance over to her a few times as I wonder what weighs on the tart’s mind.  I lead her down the black stone steps that lead to the obsidian main room of the Chamber.

There were a set of chairs placed off to the side of the main room for us.  I took my seat and looked around as I waited for her to speak.  I wasn’t about to make this stupid interview any easier for her.

“So Miss Greengrass, tell me a little about yourself.”  She asks the very open ended question.

I wasn’t going to play that game.  “What would you like to know?”  I ask with a light smile.

“Well why don’t we start with what you do here at the castle...”  She starts before she realizes how the question sounds.  “...outside of your relationship with our Lord.”  She added quickly.

“Well I am companion and social organizer to Ginny Weasley.  I don’t really know how much I can say about what the position entails.  As she is the property of the Dark Lord, it would be his right to eleborate of her current activities.”

“Do you find the job fulfilling?”  Lovegood asks as she makes notes on my first answer.

“It is a stepping stone to bigger and better things.”  I tell her with a shrug.

“What kinds of things?  What are your ambitions?” She asked in the same polite tone she had been using so far.

I am getting sick of this game.  I needed to lash out at someone, make someone feel smaller than I felt.  This girl in front of me was weak, and ripe for my rage.

“Oh we are asking such perfect questions Miss Lovegood.  You almost sound like an actual loyalist.”  I tell her to get a reaction.  When she just smiles I narrow my eyes at her.

“The Quibbler is published at the Dark Lord’s pleasure, Miss Greengrass.  I would not wish for my actions to reflect badly on our government.”  She says and I sneer at her perfect little response.  I need a new line of attack.

“So let me ask you some questions Miss  _ Lovegood _ .”  I say a dark smirk coming to my lips.  “Do you live up to the name?  I mean love good, kind of sounds like a porn name to me.”  I see her flush and I know I have her.

“I don’t think thats...”  I cut her off as I can see she is already flustered.

“Oh you won’t tell me?  Well I will just have to ask Blaise I guess.  I heard you were fucking my leftovers, enjoying them?”  I ask as I enjoy her redden and shift uncomfortably.

“Blaise and I...”  She starts trying to deny it.

“...fucked.”  I finish for her.  I watch as she takes in a deep breath and tries to get her emotions under control.

“Once.”  She finally admitted as she had herself a bit more under control.  When I didn’t cut in she decided it was safe to continue.  “Do you enjoy your activities with the Dark Lord?”  She asks as she tries to unsettle me.  The question only shows her weakness.

“Only once?”  I ask as I ignore her question completely.  “Then you must not live up to your porn name at all.”  I say with a mock sympathetic tone.  “The boy was insatiable when we were fucking.”

“If you really must know he is still insatiable.”  She informed me and flushed more.  “But I am not planning on putting myself into that situation again.”  she told me firmly.  “Can we get back to the interview?” She asks as she tried to sink back into a more professional tone.

“Not when you opened up this whole new line of questions!” I say and let the delight sound in my voice.  “Put yourself into what situation?”  I ask interestedly.

I sighs and I can see that I am still getting to her.  “I don’t really think any of this is your business, so I don’t plan on answering any of your questions.”  She says as she looks into my eyes.  “we are here so you can answer  _ my _ questions.”  She says as she tries to take control of the situation.

“Yes well I am bored of that now, I am sure you can come up with the right answers to any questions you would ask me.  If I am being forced to go through this farce of an interview I want to at least get to know the woman that has two Slytherins chasing her tail.”

“I don’t want any Slytherins chasing me anywhere.”  She said and set the notes aside.  “I just want to do my work well and live my life.”

I roll my eyes.  “But you are a part of the game now little bird.  If they both want you for more than just a quick shag you are not really going to get rid of them easily.”  I taunt her brightly.

“What would you do in my position?”  She asks with a more serious expression.

I lean back and think about the situation.  “Your position?  I would never be in your position.”  I tell her meanly.  “I would have already taken what I could from those boys and found someone better, richer, and stronger to move on to.”

“Is that why you are with the Dark Lord?  He is the best, riches, strongest wizard in the world after all.”  She points out.

I smile at her opening.  “Yes that is exactly why I am with his Dark Lord.”  I lie.

“But what happens when he is no longer interested in you?”  She asks as she tries to turn this back into an interview once again.

“Even being the ex Mistress of the Dark Lord will be a position of power that I can use to my advantage.”  I tell her and then turn the questions back to her.  “You realize if why they both want you?  I am certain they have both at least mentioned marriage?”  I offer with a knowing smile.

“How did you..” She starts and shakes her head.  “Yes they have both mentioned it, and I would love to know why they seem so determined.”

“Because Miss  _ Lovegood _ you are weak.”  I say as I enjoy the hurt look that forms in her eyes.  “You are a pureblood woman from a good line and you will be absolutely under their control once one of them catches you.”  I continue but I am not yet done playing with her.  “And don’t think that once you pick one of them, because you will, that the other will stop pursuing you.  They like to play with each other’s toys.  Whichever one you pick, you will become more enticing to the other.”  I can see her mind working, she knows just enough about the two to make my statement seem plausible to her.  I have no idea if it is true, but it was only said to bother her.

“I won’t be marrying either of them.”  She says softly as she looks at her lap and plays with her hands.

“No?”  I ask mockingly.  “Who else would have you with a Death Eater and another known loyalist after you?”

“I plan to wait until my time is up and take a Ministry arranged marriage.” She tells me as she still speaks softly as if she doesn’t want to even hear herself.  “By that time they will both already be married so it will be safe.”

I laugh openly at her little plan.  “Oh do you really think there is anything  _ safe _ about a Ministry arranged marriage?”  I ask once I get my breath back under control.  “The first flaw in your plan is you make yourself into the girl who said no to both our boys.”  I tell her and enjoy at her shoulders slump.  “So you will still be an object of their pursuit.  Then there is your actual husband to...”  I trail off as I see Draco crossing into the room looking serious.

Luna looks up to see what made me stop and frowns herself.

“What are you doing here?” I ask curiously and then smile.  “We were just talking about you.” I say giving him a bit of a flirty tone.

“The Dark Lord wishes to speak to me.”  he says and I can tell he is worried.  When I hear the door to Ginny’s bed chambers slam open, I start to worry for him as well.

**Ginny-**

I stare at the door in front of me.  Over the last few months I have entered the private dining room many times.  They even let me make my way here on my own as they know I have no hope of escaping this prison.

I was told I was expected to join Tom for lunch today which was a bit confusing.  I was now eating dinner with him on a regular basis.  It had quickly turned into part of a routine I had gotten used to.

The change in the routine scares me.  What did I do?  Does he know what Draco had told me before my lesson?  Is there something else he has decided to punish me over?  It will do me no good to worry until I understand more.  I take a long slow breath and calm my heart.  I school the features of my face as best I can, and push thoughts of my brother as far back in my mind as I can.

I push the door open and look to the floor as I go and take my usual seat.  “Good afternoon my Lord.”  I say in a quiet voice as I watch my plate.

“You seem worried lioness.”  he comments from his place at the head of the table.  “Have you been bad?”  he asks and I can hear the lecherous and teasing tone in his voice.  For some reason the tone sends a heat through my body that is not the usual embarrassment, but attraction.  My heart races a bit once again, and it is not in fear.

I still do not look up at him as I speak.  “I am just confused why we are having lunch, my Lord.”  I tell him honestly because that is always much safer.

“I will be too busy this evening to dine with you.”  he says and I can feel his body shift before I the touch of his fingers brush against my cheek.  “I did not wish to miss our small time together today.”

His touch usually does things to be that I do not like to admit, even to myself.  Today I can not help but let a small moan pass my lips and I flush as my eyes widen in horror as I have just admitted it to all who happen to be in the room.

I hear his delighted chuckle at my reaction and he lets his fingers trail down my neck to my collar bone.  I feel myself shake as my body reacts to his attention.  His hand pulls away and I am left breathless and wanting.  I swallow hard as I try and refocus after the strange reaction.

“I like this new mood of yours.”  he says in a note of amusement in his voice.  “Maybe you are getting used to the idea of what you are to me.”  he mused to himself.

I nod my head slightly as I try and figure out my own thoughts.  Maybe I am getting used to the idea of being with Tom.  Unless I have angered him his touch has always been gentle.  He has respected me enough to never force himself on me.  Would it be so bad to let some of the dreams I have about him come true?

When food appears on the plate in front of me I am glad to have something else to focus on besides him.  I eat slowly as silence settled between us.  I can hear small sounds of him doing the same.  I still can’t bring myself to look up at him, somewhere in me knows it is just a bad idea to attach a face to the sound of his voice and the feel of his touch.

“What did the younger Malfoy wish to speak to you about?”  he asks as I am about talk way through what is on my plate.

“He feels that at some point I will have power in your court.”  I tell him this part honestly, as I have no reason to lie.  “Once that happens he wishes to be a member of my...”  I frown as the right word is just past the tip of my brain.

“Retinue?”  he offers with a surprised tone in his voice.

I nod as the word seems to fit well.  “He has asked to be my Champion.”  I say as Draco mentioned the position many times.

“You would have to go though a great change for me to ever let you choose your own Champion.”  Tom coments, but I hear something in his voice that I am unsure of.  “That being said I am rather impressed with young Malfoy’s farsightedness.  Is he the only one who has approached you about such things?”

I nod my head and I realize that is the first true compliment he has ever given to one of his people in front of me.  “You respect the move?”  I ask as I inspect a freckle on my leg for the hundredth time during the meal.

“I do.”  he admits and pauses so long I think he is done talking.  “It shows promise I was not expecting from him after his great failure to me.”  he finally adds and I can help but look up at him in confusion.

I realize it was a mistake the moment I see his beautiful face.  My heart starts to race again and a thousand wild fantasies about jumping over the table at him run through my mind.  It is like I am truly seeing him for the first time.  His features are Harry’s, but his expression is Tom’s and the mix of the two sends wildfire right to my core.  He really is the perfect mix of the two men I have loved in my life.

At that moment I let myself except the fact that I loved Tom in those dark days when I poured my very soul into him.  I loved him completely as I loved Harry later.  This man in front of me now was both and I want him in ways I could not admit to myself until this moment.

“What?”  I ask in such a stupid way as I fight my need to touch him.  My fingers clutch the fork in my hand so hard that my knuckles turn white.

“Nothing to worry yourself about my lioness.”  he says casually and then tilts his head as he looks at me.  “Is something wrong?”  he asks and I can see an amused smile form on his lips.

“I...”  I start and look down to my lap again so I can get away from his beautiful face, but it is too late, and even in my mind I see him.  “I just realized how beautiful you are.”  I can’t seem to stop myself from telling him.

A very amused look forms on his face as he leans in and brushes the back of his fingers against my shoulder.  “Is that so?”  he asks playfully.  “Is there something you would like to do about that?”  he adds as he pushes the strap of my bra off my shoulder.

A shiver runs through me and I can’t help myself from looking up at him.  “Yes.”  I say breathlessly, and then blush as I realize I am letting myself lose what small control I had.

His eyes light up and his fingers run up the skin of my neck to cup my cheek.  His thumb brush over my lips as he seems to study me.  I suddenly want to taste him.  As my close my eyes I part my lips and lick his thumb.  I feel his thumb push into my mouth and I suck on it gently.

When I feel his hand pull away I open my eyes and look at him with a flush over my skin.  “Will you come back to my room?”  I ask trying to tell him how much I need him.

He smiles again and gets up from his chair before pulling mine out for me.  “I would never deny such a request.”  He says as he leans over my chair, and then bites my ear gently.  I shiver again and turn my head to look at him.  Unable to stop myself, and not really wanting to anyway. I lean in and kiss his soft lips.

My breath catches at how very good and right it feels to kiss him.  I timidly reach my hand up and brush my fingers through his dark hair.  I moan into the kiss and part my lips for him.  Instead of deepening the kiss like I want him to he stands and pulls away from me.

“If we start this we will not be leaving the dining hall.”  he says in a deep husky voice.  I nod in agreement and carefully get to my feet.  His arm wraps around my waist which helps me control my impulse to run to my room.

The walk back feel like it is going on for an eternity.  All I can think of his how much I want to feel more of him against me.  His thumb runs small circles in the on my side.  It helps and soon I find we are at my door.

The moment the door closes behind us I push myself against him more boldly.  I kiss him as I try to take what I need from him.  He chuckles and pushes me back onto the bed. I grab onto the front of his robes so I can pull him onto my bed with me.

I feel his lips traveled over my skin and their very touch send electric jolts straight to my center.  “Please more...”  I hear myself beg as my hands moved to his robes and fumble to remove them.

“You are being most agreable my lioness.”  he said breathlessly and I can tell he wants me as much as I want him.  “What is it I owe the pleasure of it to?” he asks and I don’t understand.  “What can I do for you?”  He asks and I am really confused.

“I just want you.”  I whimper as I try to pull him closer.

He sits up and pulls away from me.  I whimper and look up into his eyes.  “Where are you going?”  I ask and he just looks down at me when I frown from a long time.  “What did I do?”  I ask meekly.  I try and pull him closer again.

He pulls out his wand and does a quick spell that I don’t recognize.  “Unfortunately my lovely, I have a waiting appointment I can not miss.”  he says coldly.

I whimper again and I can’t understand why he is so mad at me.    “What did I do?”  I ask again as he moves further from me.  “Please come back to bed?”  I ask and I can hear the soft begging to my voice.

“I will try to return later my lioness, I will send Miss Greengrass in to keep you company.”  he says and moves to my door and slams it open.

Why is he so angry?

**Luna-**

The more Greengrass says the more worried I get.  How as I ever going to get myself out of this mess?  “So you will still be an object of their pursuit.  Then there is your actual husband to...”  She trails off and looks over my shoulder at something.  I look to see what she is looking at and I spot Draco walking towards us, oh this was getting better and better.

“What are you doing here?” Daphne asks him sounding curious.  “We were just talking about you.” She adds and I am sure she is flirting with him right in front of me.  It doesn’t actually bother me, but I am sure she thinks it will.

“The Dark Lord wishes to speak to me.”  he says and there is something in his voice I do not recognize.

Suddenly a door off to the right slams open and the Dark Lord himself stalks over to the three of us.  “Mistress attend to your Lady.” He said and I don’t  understand the words at first, but Daphne gets up and bows before rushing off to the room he just came out of.

I realize suddenly I am sitting in the chair still and with the Dark Lord in this sort of mood I am not sure that is a safe place to be.  I slip to the floor and kneel with my head down as I hope he doesn’t notice me.

“Young Master Malfoy.”  the Dark Lord says in a tone that makes me shiver in fear.  ‘The boy who thinks he can outsmart his Lord.”  

My eyes widen at the words and I can’t help but look up to see Draco expression.  His eyes are cold and confused.  ‘My Lord, I don’t know...”  he starts but the Dark Lord cuts him off.

“Public punishment or private conversation.”  he offers Draco and I can see him thinking about the right answer.

“Private conversation, my Lord.”  he says bowing deeply to his Lord.

“Good.  My office. Now.”  he says and pauses for a moment as he realizes I am kneeling so close to the two of them.  “Who is this?”  he asks and turns to Draco for an answer.

“Miss Lovegood of the Quibbler my Lord.”  he answers simply.

“Ah yes, so all your women are here.  Good, bring her with you.  I wish for at least one witness.”  the Dark Lord says dryly before he turns.

I feel the color leaving my body as I look up to Draco in pure panic.  What did I do to be put in a room with the most evil wizard of our world and time?

“Luna...”  he speaks under his breath as he helps me to my feet.  “While we are in there, do not think, even in passing of anything you do not wish the Dark Lord to know about.”  he warned.  I blink at him a few times and frown, why was he warning me?  He was loyal to the Dark Lord, wasn’t he?

I focus my mind on what is happening in that moment as Draco leads me to a door which must be to the Dark Lord’s office.  He knocks even though we were ordered to come here on minutes ago.

“Enter.”  Comes a low voice and Draco pushes the door open and motions for me to enter first.

“Miss Lovegood, you may sit on the couch until I need you.”  the man behind the dest orders as Draco is entering and closing the door behind him.

“Tell me what you slipped her Draco and this will be a lot less painful.”  The Dark Lord demands without looking up from his desk.

Draco’s eyes glance to me and he frowns before looking back to the floor and taking a step into the center of the room.  “My Lord I don...”  he is cut off when the Dark Lord flicks his want in Draco’s direction and calls the unforgivable pain spell as if it is boring.

“That will happen every time I sense a lie coming from you lips young Master Malfoy.”  he informs the blond and then sighs.  It is odd looking between the two men.  The Dark Lord so much older than Draco, but at the same time they look exactly the same age.

“Lets start with an easier question then, why did you feel the need to poison my lioness?”  He asks Draco and I stiffen at the word  _ poison. _  “Ah yes Miss Lovegood and my lioness were friends at some point.  Is that why you hold your tongue?  You do not wish for the innocent blond to know what you have done?”

“My Lord, if you would just send her out of the room I am...”  Draco is again cut off by his own scream of pain as the spell hits him once again.

“That time was for asking something of me when you have already angered me.”  The Dark Lord says as the screams die away.  “Miss Lovegood come and stand in front of my desk.”  He orders without looking at me.

I close my eyes and take in my breath, I need something to focus on while I am trapped in this room.  As I stand I release the muscle that keeps the colors at bay.  I know they were never something I should block, but that was how I seemed to live now, with a constant tightened muscle of the mind grasping to hold back a piece of myself.  It feels nice to release the hold, and it gives me more ability to focus on other things. I know it is a risk letting myself see them with these two, but I need the extra attention I give to the task of holding them at bay.

I move to stand in front of the desk as I was ordered and keep my eyes closed so I do not have to see what truly surrounds the Dark Lord.

“Face Malfoy.”  He orders and I comply readily.  Draco would be much easier to take, it wasn’t as if Blaise had been that bad to see.  “Look at her.”  his order now directed at Draco.

I open my eyes to see as Draco looks up at me from his place on the ground.  He must have fallen during one of the spells but I had not been watching.  The color of pain overshadows anything else as I look down at him with concern in my eyes.

“Your father has told me of you plans with this one.”  the Dark Lord starts and I have to fight the impulse to turn to look at the evil wizard at my back.  “She is a fine choice really.  She would make you beautiful pureblood noble children.”  He says in such a way that makes my skin crawl.  “But you actions today call into question of your worth of such a prize.  So tell me what you poisoned my lioness with or I will have to take actions to keep her out of your grasp.”

Draco’s shoulders slumped and he looked at the floor.  The pain was subsiding a bit and I could see disappointment bloom slightly.  “I gave her a small amount of Alursion potion that contained your hair my Lord.”  he says in a defeated voice.

I feel a small amount of relief as he identifies this poison they were speaking of.  I had thought it was something deadly.  Instead it was something just wrong.  Alursion potion’s effects were simple.  They made the drinking only see the good and appealing aspects of the person who was keyed to the spell.  If the drinking had any sort of attraction to those good aspects that attraction would grow to the point it could not be ignored.  Since the Dark Lord was still in Harry’s body, the effect it would have on Ginny is clear.

“Why did you try and fool, not only me but your future Lady, in this way?”  The Dark Lord asks and I frown at the implication of his words.

I look down at Draco as he struggles to find a pleasing answer for his Master and I see something that makes me blink.  Love now overshadowed the disappointment.

“I thought it would please my Lord if his lioness was more compliant to his pleasure.”  Draco answers and looks up to his Lord again.

I feel a slight brush of the spell before it hits Draco and he starts to scream again.  “What did I say about lying Master Malfoy?”  The Dark Lord asks as he lifts the spell again.  “I  _ know _ why you pulled such a foolish trick.  Do you think I have missed the way you look at my Mistress?”

I blink a few times as I see the love pulse as Daphne is mentioned.  I wonder if Draco knows his full feelings for the rude woman?

“I desire her my Lord.”  Draco admits moves into a kneeling position.  “As I desire much that is yours.  You collect ravishing women to you my Lord.”  This must all be true because he is not punished for saying so.

“So you say your feelings for my Mistress are no different from those stray thoughts you have for my lioness?”  the Dark Lord asks and I can hear amusement in his voice.

“No my Lord.  I would not say that.”  Draco admits after a moment.  “Your Mistress and I, are friends.  I feel nothing for your lioness but the lust you wish for her to inspire.”

“Friends?”  The Dark Lord openly laughs and it is a chilling sound.  “Well you have made a rather dangerous mistake for your  _ friend _ .”  He adds in a more serious tone.

“I am sorry my Lord.  I would have never taken the action if I thought you would be displeased.”  Draco says quickly and I can hear the Dark Lord moving around the desk.  “I beg for your forgiveness.”

“Forgiveness can not be given until a punishment is dispensed.”  The Dark Lord says and I feel a cold hand set on my shoulder as the Dark Lord moves between me and the desk.  I shiver as he pulls my back against his chest.  “Miss Lovegood?  Do you have any ideas for a good punishment for my naughty Death Eater?”  he asks smoothly.  I can feel his breath on the back of my neck.  It reminds me of Blaise, but where the dark skinned man lights a fire in me, this makes my blood run cold with fear.

“I don’t know, my Lord.”  I say and I hear my voice shake as much as my body is.

“I will gladly take whatever punishment you deem worthy of my crime my Lord.”  Draco says but I can see fear surrounding him, or is that my own fear that envelops the room?

“You poisoned my lioness.”  The Dark Lord says with venom, then his voice turns suddenly cruel with amusement.  “So maybe I should poison your female?  Break and ruin her before I give her back to you?”

“My Lord, Daph...”  he starts but as he looks up he sees something that stops him.  I feel a cold hand snake around and settle on my stomach.  I can’t help but whimper as I am pulled even closer to the dark wizard.

“My Mistress is just a  _ friend _ .”  The Dark Lord mocks.  “This is the one you plan to marry, is it not?”  he asks and pushes my hair off my shoulder with a free hand.  I whimper again, but the Dark Lord only seems to enjoy my fear.

“She is my Lord.”  Draco said casually and I feel strange lips brush against my neck.  I can feel the tears start pool in my eyes my trembling gets all the worse.

“I’m not going to marry  _ him _ !”  I finally get out in shaky tones.

The Dark Lord laughs his lips still brushing my skin when he speaks.  “Oh?  Why is that?  He is rich, and well mannered, I have been told he is also very charming.  Why would you not wish to marry such a man?”

“I don’t love him.”  I say stupidly as if that would matter to the men in this room.

“Is there someone else you are in love with?”  The Dark Lord asks as his fingers play with my buttons of my jacket.  He is playing with me enjoying every bit of my fear and pain.

“No...”  I say and take a deep breath so I can steady my voice.  “I don’t think I have never truly been in love.”

His pulls the jacket I am wearing off my shoulders and I feel like my knees are about to give out.  “She is so very innocent Draco.”  The Dark Lord says as he sniffs my hair.  “Makes me wonder if any man has ever touched her before?”  He murmurs but I know he isn’t asking me.

“She has my Lord.”  Draco answers lowering his eyes.  “Not by myself, but by Master Zambini, her assistant.”

“How do you know this?”  The Dark Lord asks as he undoes a button of my blouse.

“We had a bet on who could get to her first my Lord.”  Draco says without shame.

“Ah” the Dark Lord says and pulls his hands off of me.  I fall to the floor in front of him and start to sop with relief.  I can hear the sneer in his voice when he moves away from me.  “Then you obviously care nothing for her.  I will have to think of a different punishment.  Miss Lovegood you may leave.”

At his words I get to my feet as best I can and almost run to the door.

**Daphne-**

It took me awhile to calm down the obviously drugged girl.  What had Draco been thinking?  Did he really think the Dark Lord wouldn’t notice the rapid change in Ginny’s demeanor towards him?  What would the Dark Lord do to someone who tried to trick him in such a way.  I am sure Draco is good at talking himself out of trouble, but this would not come without a price.

I settle into one of the comfortable chairs in the room after I finally get Ginny to take a nap and calm down.  Soon after I sit down to rest there is a soft knock at the door.  When I answer it I find one of the Lord’s personal guards.

“I am to take you to his Dark Lord’s office Miss Greengrass.”  He says and moves to the side to let me through.

I frown as a muscle clench in my stomach.  Did the Dark Lord think I had something to do with this trick?  Did Draco someone get himself off by blaming it all on me?  I walk beside the guard down the short ways to his office.  The guard knocks for me as I stand and wait for my summons.

“Send her in.”  I heard the Dark Lord’s voice before the guard opens the door for me.  I look around the room quickly as I step into my Lord’s domain.  Draco is on the kneeling with his head almost touching the ground.  The Lord himself is sitting behind his desk looking most amused.

“My Lord.”  I say bowing as deeply as I can.

“Mistress, come sit with me.”  He purrs.

Draco flinched at his words which makes me frown, but I bow my head again before I move around the desk to settle on the Dark Lord’s lap.  I decide to keep my mouth shut and wait for someone to explain why I am here.

The Dark Lord’s hand idly pulls up my skirt so he can run his fingers along the inside of my knee as he speaks.  “Tell me Mistress, have you ever been with him?”  He asked motioning to Draco with his free hand.

“No my Lord.”  I tell him honestly and am thankful for a moment that Draco and my relationship was never like that.

“So can you explain to me why he cares about you enough to risk my displeasure?”  he asks and my thankfulness disappears.

I look between the Dark Lord and Draco as I try to find an answer.  I shake my head and look to my knees.

The powerful man chuckles and leans in to whisper in my ear.  “There is only one thing that would make a man like Malfoy defy me in such a way over a woman.”  he says then pulls back.  “He says you two are friends.”  He starts to Draco can hear as well.  “Let us see if you are as good of a friend to him that he was trying to be to you.”

“What would you wish of me my Lord?”  I ask looking back to Draco as his eyes shoot up to watch the interaction in front of him.

“You have a choice.  You can spend three straight days and nights in my bed.  That is without the usual time I give you to recover.  Or Draco here will spend that same time in my dungeon.  I will not be as nice to him as I am to you.”  he says darkly.

“My Lord please, I will take my punishment.”  Draco tries to intercede.

“This is what I am speaking of young Malfoy.  You care about something that is mine too much for your own good.”  The Dark Lord answers and then turns back to me.  “What is your answer lovely?”  he asks as his hand runs down my neck softly.

“Well my Lord.”  I start and look to my lap, unable to look at Draco as I answer.  “Draco is my friend, and you offer me only pleasure.  So it is a simple choice really.  I would spend those nights with you.”  I say knowing my answer will please him in more than one way.

He chuckles darkly and looks to Draco.  “It seems she does care about you.”  he says as his hand runs into my hair.  With a sudden movement he yanks my hair back painfully.  “Maybe if you would just see her for the whore that she is, you would not do such foolish things.”

He kisses my now revealed neck gently before he pushes me off his lap with rough hands.  Not ready for the action I fall to the floor painfully but I make no sound.  I have gotten better at taking the pain he inflicts and this has been nothing so far.

“Get up and undress.”  The Dark Lord commands me.  “Ginevra’s actions have frustrated me, I need relief.”  He says and waits for me to comply.

“My Lord, may I go?”  Draco asks as he obviously doesn’t wish to witness the Lord using me for such relief.

“No.  You are responsible for my stress, you will watch until I am satisfied.”  he tells Draco.

I stand and start shrug out of my clothes as quickly as I can.  I know the Dark Lord is not patent when he gets into these moods, and he will only hurt me more if I make him wait.  I am soon standing there completely nude in front of the two men.

“See how she doesn’t even blush?”  The Dark Lord asks Draco.  “Ginevra would blush and fight, but this one, she has no pride.”  I can’t see what Draco is doing, but whatever it is it makes the Dark Lord chuckle.  “Show him your body before I use it Mistress.”  He commands then motions for me to face Draco.

When I turn I see the blond man looking at me.  His eyes are trying to go cold, he wishes to seem detached and unfeeling, but he plainly shows the pain and anger in his face.

“She has a wonderful body for a common whore don’t you think?”  he asks Draco as he pushes me over the desk.  His hand comes down hard against my ass a moment later, but I don’t even flinch.  “I asked you a question Master Malfoy.”  He says in a low dark tone before spanking me again.

“Yes, my Lord.  She has a perfect body.”  Draco answers as he realizes the connection to his silence and my punishment.

“I wouldn’t say perfect.”  The Dark Lord says as he runs his hand over my butt.  “A little too thin for me.  I like them with just a bit more curves.”

He leaned over me then and I can feel the soft fabric of his robes against my back.  “I want you to watch his face while I fuck you, Mistress.”

He stands and pushes my legs before I feel him shift he robes.  I am not really ready for him when he thrust into me the first time.  I cry out in pain and watch Draco as I have been ordered to do.

He flinches and watches me with something that confuses me in his eyes.  I can’t place the emotion on his face, at least not with the distraction of the Dark Lord taking me in the most painful way he can find.

I know this would be better if I relaxed and let my body become more ready for him.  I unfocus my eyes so I don’t have to really watch Draco and I start to imagine someone more pleasing doing this to me.

When I start to think about blond hair and gray eyes I let out a small moan as my body adjusts to the beating.  I focus my eyes again and I watch as Draco looks back at me with that unnamed emotion.

“Please my Lord?”  he finally begs “Please stop?”  His pleasing sounds so strange to my ears.

“You know why he wants me to stop?”  The Dark Lord asks as he pulls my hair back so I am forced to stand a little bit.  I whimper as I see Draco flinch once again.  “Because he is in love with a common whore.”  he hisses and slams my head back down against the desk hard enough that I see white spots.

“My Lord?  Please?”  I can hear Draco call again as he makes a move to stand.

“You keep begging and she might not survive my attention.”  The Dark Lord growls as I feel him find his peak.


	10. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- I would like to thank Eclectic Pet my awesomely awesome beta for helping me to revise this story!

**Ginny-**

“Do you know why you burned for him so?”  A deep rich voice asked softly inside my head as I drifted off to sleep.  My head was filled with blackness but I knew exactly who was asking.

“It felt like a spell.”  I told him now that my head felt more clear.

“It was a potion you realize now?”  Tom asked as a bed table appears below me.  I look around the room slowly and realize we are in the dining hall I always take meals with Tom in.  He is sitting at his usual place, only he has his own teenage body.  He always has his own body in my dreams.

“You really should think of different names to call us.  We are different people now.”  The Tom at the head of the table said.  “He would prefer to be thought of as Voldemort.”  he points out and then sighs.  “How about he is Tom and I am Riddle?”  He offers as he reacts to my thoughts instead of my actual words.

I sit up and realize that I am wearing a soft black velvet gown.  “Why am I on the table?”  I ask slowly brush my fingers through the mass of red waves that had fallen into my face.

“You make a pretty centerpiece.”  Riddle says with a smile.  “Or maybe you are the main course.”  He adds in second thought.

I sigh and roll my eyes before I lay back down on the dark glossy wood of the table.  “Go away.  I’ve embarrassed myself enough for one day.”

“Can you really embarrass yourself in your own head?”  He asks dryly.

“What do you want?”  I snap at him and close my eyes as I will the dream to go away.

“To help you figure out your next move.”  I says as if the answer is obvious.

“Why would he drug me if he wasn’t going to take advantage?”  I ask and look over as Riddle sips from a gobet before answering.

“Well there are two answers to that I can think of right off.  The first being he isn’t the one who drugged you, the second being as he is playing a different sort of game.”

“He was so mad when he left.”  I point out and roll onto my back so I can look up at the ceiling and I don’t have to watch Riddle eat imaginary food.

“Which makes me think he was the Malfoy boy.”  Riddle answers simply.

“I thought the tea was just… exotic.”  I tell him with a frown.

“You should stop being so trusting.”  Riddle snaps.  “You belong to the Dark Lord now and you were careless with his things.”  I tells me as he suddenly lets his anger show.

I look over at him and see his eyes flash red as he looks me over.  “I don’t really care about his things all that much.”  I point out.  He sighs and gets to his feet.

“What am I going to do with you lioness?  I am trying to help you survive in this new world you live in.  You need to learn to think more like a Slytherin.”  He says as he leans against the table near my head.  “So why do you think the boy drugged you, and can you use it to your advantage?”

I take in a deep breath and close my eyes.  “How does Malfoy benefit from me sleeping with Tom?”  I ask and frown.  “He seemed so mad, I don’t think he was very pleased with the fact I was drugged.”

“So let us say it was not under Tom’s orders.”  Riddle adds and I feel his fingers start to play with my hair as we think.  “The only other person that is remotely connected to Tom’s sexual life is the Greengrass whore.”

“Don’t call her that!”  I snap and glare up at Riddle.  He smirks seeming amused that he upset me.

“Fine, Miss Greengrass is the only other that is connected to Tom’s sexual life.  Do Malfoy and her have a connection?”

“He seemed upset when he found her all bruised up that first day.”  I comment remembering the tension between the two.

“Do you think the boy is stupid enough to risk his position for the wh... Miss Greengrass?”  He asks.

I frown and shake my head.  “Malfoy doesn’t care about anyone but himself.  Maybe he needs her for some other plan of his?”  I ask and look to Riddle for confirmation.  “He doesn’t want her all bruised up all the time.”

“That is possible.  So what will do us the most benefit with such information?  Do we get rid of him or her?”  Riddle asks as if other people meant little to nothing.   
  
“Neither of them are that bad to be around.”  I point out.  “Do you think I could talk Tom into going easy on Malfoy so I don’t get some worse music teacher?”  I ask with a frown.  “I mean he did have access to useful information.”  I point out.

“Well that depends on two things.  What you would be willing to give for his reprieve, and what are you really getting out of it?”  He asks as his eyes twinkle with evil mischief.   
  
“Do you think he would take a single public display of submission?”  I ask not wishing to jump into bed with Tom now that I was no longer under the drug.

“I think that could tempt him.  Now what would you get for it?”  Riddle pushed.

“Well I would have that to hold over Malfoy in the future.”  I point out.  “I mean I could ask Tom in such a way that it would give me power over Malfoy, couldn’t I?”

“You could.”  Riddle says as he smiles proudly at me.  “So I guess it is time to wake up and save the day?”  he offers and leans down to kiss me.

The kiss is filled with fire and passion and I when I open my eyes in my real room I can’t help but still feel his lips on mine.  He can’t seem to help leaving me a bit unnerved by each dream I have about him.

I push the feeling away for now and I slip off the bed.  If the anger he had when he left the room means anything Malfoy may already be dead.  I take a deep breath and push the door open.  I need to find someone who can tell me where Tom is.  I see the guard dressed in black standing in front of his office so I head in that direction.

“Is the Dark Lord in there?”  I ask trying to act prave in my underwear, I really needed to get him to give me back my clothes.

“He is busy with his other slut.”  The guard answers as he took an eyeful of my chest and stomach.

“I want to speak to him now.”  I tell the guard firmly.

“I am not going to be the one to interrupt his fun little girl.”  The guard sneered.

“I’ll do it, just step aside and I will not tell him you called me a slut.”  I say nervous about what I am going to find in the room.  The guard scoffed as if that information wouldn’t matter.

“Do you really think our Lord will take kindly to someone disrespecting his things the way you are now.  Step aside.”  I order more firmly.

“Fine.”  he says and I can tell he is starting to have doubts.  “I am sure he will have fun with you both.”  He snapped and moved out of my way.  I take another deep breath and open the door with one swing.

I scan the room quickly and see Malfoy kneeling on the floor in front of Tom’s desk.  He is watching as Tom slams Daphne’s head into the hard surface he has her bent over.  I try not to blush or react as I see how they are connected, how he is inside of her.

The moment Tom looks up at me his movements stop.  I kneel down at the door as quickly as I can and lower my head.

“I wish to speak to you my Lord.”  I tell him and my voice only shakes a little.  I realize that the drug is still in my system and I feel attracted to Tom even though he is beating and raping the closest thing I have to a friend now.

“You shouldn’t be here my lioness, I am dealing with some issues.”  He says firmly and I nod so he knows I hear him.

“It is those issues I wish to speak to you about.”  I say more firmly than I spoke the first time.

“Is that so?”  He asks sounding almost amused.

“Could we speak in private?”  I ask not wishing to see him in his current position.

“You may not like what you do if we were in private.”  He points out and I frown.

“I have control over myself now my Lord.  I realize now that Malfoy drugged me.”  I tell him and take another long slow breath.

“It seems my lioness has given you a short reprieve Draco.”  Tom says with amusement now clear in his voice.  “Take my mistress to the hospital wing and have her healed.  I may wish to use her later.”  he orders cruelly.

Malfoy doesn’t need to be told twice, he gets to his feet and takes Daphne in his arms, before leaving as quickly as he can.  Once I hear the door close I look up at Tom again, he is fixing his pants and sitting back behind his desk.

“What would you like to talk about my lioness?”  he asks playfully.

**Luna-**

The moment I step through the fire into my office I slump down on the ground.  So many thoughts and so much fear running through my head I find it hard to do anything but kneel on the floor and shake.

I don’t know how long I sat like that before I heard the knocking on the back door.  I realize then that Blaise never came in to check on me and that worries me even further.  I slowly get to my feet, forcing myself to move to the back door to see who was now pounding on the wood.

“Ron!”  I say as the red headed boy pushes into the office past me.  “What are you doing here?  What if Blaise was still here?”  I ask as I close the door, I realize only now that it is dark out already.

“He left this afternoon.”  Ran answers and frowns at me.  “Have you been crying?”  he asked taking a step closer.  I step back and shake my head, I can’t have been see what a wreck I was over the stupid encounter.

“He left this afternoon?”  I ask ignoring his second question.  I wipe the tears off my face and head to Blaise’s desk.  Keeping my mind busy is helping to keep me from thinking too much.  I find a note on from Blaise.

_ Miss Lovegood, _

_ I had to leave early today to meet husband number eight.  It seems he is 21 so I am sure I will love him.  I don’t think I will be able to make back today. _

_ ~Blaise _

“Oh.”  Is all I can think to say as I set the note down.  “He is meeting his next step father I guess.”  I explain and look up to Ron who is still frowning at me.

“Luna what is wrong?  How did you not know he was gone?”  He asks with concern in his voice.

“I had an interview earlier and when I got back I… I… got very busy writing it up is all.”  I lie and look away from him.  I can see the color of worry all around him.

“Who were you interviewing?”  he asks as he probably thinks they were the one to upset me.

“Daphne Greengrass, she is the Dark Lord’s personal Mistress.”  I explain as I am not sure how up Ron can be on gossip as he is on the run all the time.

“Daphne is having sex with You-Know-Who?”  He asks as he makes a face of disgust.  Suddenly his features grow even more dark.  “Where was this interview Luna?”  he asks looking directly into my eyes.  I can see anger rising from him and I take a step back.

“At Hogwarts, they have her under pretty close guard as I don’t think they want anyone using her against him.”  I say softly.

“So you were in the castle with a bunch of Death Eaters and loyalists and you still don't think this job is too dangerous?”  He asks stepping towards me.

The question only makes me think of who was touching me just a few hours ago.  It only makes me think of what that person almost did to me, what he threatened to do to me.  Think of the fact it wasn’t even anything I had done to provoke him.  He was going to break me for another person’s crime.

I whimper as my knees go weak.  I can feel his cold hands on me and his breath against my skin.  I curse my own imagination as I can feel those hands doing things to me that they only threatened to do.

“Luna, what happened?”  I can hear Ron’s voice and I realize he must have caught me when I was about to fall.  “Luna please just tell me what happened.”  he sounds so very worried and afraid.

It takes me a few moments to find my voice.  “I met him today Ron.”  I say very softly so maybe he won’t really understand.  “I met him, and he was angry, and he…”  I shake my head as I can’t say the rest out loud.

“You met who?”  Ron asks in a worried voice.  Before I can answer he pulls me into his chest.  “You met Voldemort.”  he says as he realizes only one person gets this reaction from people.  I flinch at the sound of his name.

“You… said… his name.”  I tell him and look up into his eyes, all I can see is anger.

“Fear of a name is stupid.  Harry always tried to tell me that.”  Ron says and pulls me up off the ground.  “He hurt you.”  he says and it is not a question.

“He just scared me.”  I admit and look down to the ground.  “He was… going to hurt me.”  I say not really wanting to explain my whole ordeal.

“This is exactly why I didn’t want you doing this job from the start Luna.  This game you are playing is dangerous.”  he says stiffly as he tries to catch my eyes but I refuse to look at him.  “Tell me what happened Luna.”  he commands with a frown.

I sigh and I know he is bull headed enough not to drop it.  “It isn’t that big of a deal, I just let it get to me.”  I tell him softly.  “You know that Draco has been pursuing me.  Well Draco got into trouble today while I was at the castle and the Dark Lord thought it would be a good punishment if he…”  I frown as I try to think of the right word.  “defiled me before Draco could have me.”  I say and I can feel Ron’s arms stiffen at my short explanation.

He seemed to be at a loss for words for a long moment as his face slowly turned the color of a tomato.  His arms pulled me more tightly against him as if he wanted to protect me from whatever is building up in his head.

“Ron, he never really touched me.  They were just words and he soon figured out that it wouldn’t hurt Draco all that much so he let me go.”  I say trying to reassure the redhead.

“What does, ‘never really touched’ mean exactly?”  he finally asked, though his face was still red and his grasp had not lightened.

“He touched my neck, and my stomach through my clothes.  Nothing that a good shower won’t fix.”  I tell him and he loosens his hold just a bit.

“We are packing your things tonight, I won’t have him changing his mind.”  he says as if it is his choice.

“No Ron.”  I growl and pull out of his hold completely.  “It was a close call I admit, but I am not leaving.  Nothing has changed.”  I say, and I can see the worry and aggravation coming off of him in waves.

“Let me protect you Luna!”  he yells waving his hands about.  “We can get you out of the country!  They are working to close down borders as we speak, let me get you to safety before it is too late.  Please?”

“I just need a long, very hot shower and I will be fine.”  I tell him with a frown.  “I can do this.”

“Why are all women absolutely bonkers!?”  he asks the air.  “Luna, I want to protect you.  Why can’t you let me do that one thing?”

“Ron, I don’t need your protection and I refuse to be your replacement little sister!”  I snap back unsure where my anger is coming from.

“You’re not my little sister.”  he grumbles under his breath.

“Exactly, and I refuse to stand in for her while she is trapped in that castle.”  I push his shoulders back.  “Why is it that you are the only man around here that seems determined to treat me like some kind of child?”  I ask and push him again.

“I don’t see you like that Luna.”  he said looking down at me with frustration and worry.  “I just, you are a very confusing girl.”  he snaps back.

“Not a girl.”  I counter.

“Fine!  You are a very confusing woman.”  he corrects and just stares down at me for a moment.  “But I don’t see you like a sister okay.  Just lets keep it at that.”  he said and firmly nodded.

“Fine.”  I say with a firm nod.  My anger has helped me move past my fear, at least for the moment.

“Fine.”  he replies and crosses his arms over his chest.

“I am going to go take a hot shower.”  I state and turn my back on him to head up to my flat.

**Daphne-**

“Our Lord said you could heal her completely.”  Draco’s voice drinked into the blackness.  How many times did he slam my head into that desk?

“Daphne?”  I hear Draco closer now but am in too much pain to open my eyes.  “I’m sorry, I didn’t think he would take this out on you.”  He says almost tenderly.  Why is Draco being so sweet, it is making me uncomfortable.

“You didn’t think at all…” I force out, but refuse to open my eyes.

“I had a plan, I didn’t think he reaction would be as strong as it was.”  he told me and I can feel his hand on mine.  “It was a stupid miscalculation.”  he said with a sigh.  I hear someone in the background chanting healing charms as my body starts to feel a bit better.

“You know you won’t be a free man at the end of all of this.  He thinks you are in love with me.”  I say as the pain recedes enough to actually think.

“We can talk about this when you are feeling a bit better.”  he says and I know he is weary of the healer.

I lay back and let the healer do his work without another word.  Draco holds my hand the whole time, and though I do find comfort in the contact the meaning of it unsettles me.  Once the healer is away he clears his throat.

“I think I might need to leave.”  he says seriously.  “You are right, he is taking this a lot worse that I would have guessed.”  He frowns and opens his mouth to say something that I don’t think I will like so I cut him off.

“Leaving isn’t an option for either of us.  You just need a plan to get back on his good side by  tonight.”  I tell him with a smirk.  “Have anything up your sleeve?”

“I have a few things, but nothing really that firm.  I would hate to give him something and it turn out to be worthless.”  he says with a frown.

“What about the Lovegood girl?”  I press.

“What about her?”  he asks and his sneer reforms on his face.

“You said she may be an oracle, and you have her vision.  Give that to him, you know how much he loves prophecies.”

“That is a last resort.  I still haven’t confirmed anything about the vision yet.”  He says and it is my turn to sneer.

“Well if it is true I would say you made the first sign come to pass.  Who else could it be talking about but Ginny and the Dark Lord.  Today she invited him into her bed.”  I say with a laugh.

“Well then he only needs to father a child and I will feel more comfortable in telling him about the prophecy.”

“Don’t say that!”  I snap suddenly as I realize what that would mean for me.  “I am the only one he is fucking right now.”

“That you know of.”  he points out.  “He spends plenty of time in his personal dungeon, there are female prisoners down there.”

“Way to make me feel more gross.”  I say with a sneer of my own.

He frowns and looks to his hand.  “I’m sorry Daphne.”  he says after a moment and it is making me uncomfortable again.

“What he said while he was fucking me, it isn’t true is it?”  I ask Draco with a frown.  “We are just partners, allies, right?”  I ask him seriously.

“Of course it isn’t true.”  he snaps and jerks away from me.  “You are a very useful ally and I was hoping to maneuver things so you had more free time.”

“Then why were you…”  I trail off as I hear Draco begging for the Dark Lord to stop. “Begging?”

“We are friends Daphne.”  he said straightening up a bit.  “You are a pureblood woman and should not be treated in such a way, commoner or no.”

“Good, because those kind of feelings only lead to trouble.” I say firmly.

“Don’t you think I know that?  Love is a weakness, it is why the Order fell in the first place.  Our kind have no such weaknesses.”

“Exactly.”  I say nodding firmly.

We fall silent for a few moments when we hear a commotion by the door.

“Miss I don’t think you should be in here.”  One of the healers says loud enough it is annoying.

“I am looking for Miss Greengrass and Mr Malfoy.  I was told they are here.”  a young woman’s voice I recognize answers.

Draco and I look at each other in wonder as we both realize who our visitor is: Ginny.

**Ginny-**

“What would you like to talk about my lioness?”  he asks playfully.

“I want to talk about Malfoy’s punishment for drugging me.”  I tell him not moving from my kneeling position at the door.

“You walked into the beginning of it my dear, what is it you would like to add?”  he asks curiously.

“I want that to be the end of it.”  I tell him and glance up to him to see his reaction. “I want him and Daphne to owe me for stopping it.”  I explain honestly.

“Is that so?  What would be in it for me?”  he asks the question I was expecting.

“I will freely give you a single public display of submission.  It is what you have wanted from me from the start, right?”  I ask hoping I won’t have to give up more.

“Humm… That is a tempting offer my lioness, it seems you are learning to play.”  He says and he seems more satisfied with that than what I am offering.  “What exactly are your terms?”

“Draco Malfoy is not punished any further for drugging me.  He keeps whatever rank he has and feels no more repercussions for his actions.  He will be considered under my protection.  If I take away that protection you can do anything you like to him with no backlash from me.  I also wish to put Daphne under my protection.  She is my personal maid and it says nothing about my power here that your rape every few days.”

“Oh you think you have power here?”  He asks with a chuckle.

“I think I do.  I think you want me to.  Think of this as me taking a step towards who you want me to be.  I wait them both as my… retinue.”  I say using his word from before.

“Why them?”  he asks, his voice now very serious.

“With this deal I will have power over them that will keep them loyal to me.”  I tell him the answer he would most understand.

“I want an entire, very public, evening of you being my loyal pet.  Without the collar and as a Lady.”  he says after a moment of thought.

I bite my lip as I think over his terms.  “Only if I get my wardrobe back as well.”  I counter.

“Agreed.”  he says with a wave of his hand.  “Have my guard take you to the hospital wing so you can tell them yourself.”

I nod and get to my feet slowly, figuring that was a dismissal.  When I turn to the door he speaks again.  “Ginevra, what you just witnessed me doing to Miss Greengrass, did it put you off?”  he asks in a tone that makes it seem as if he is more curious than actually cares for the answer.

“Not at the moment, but I am sure once the drug is out of my system I will lose my lunch.”  I tell him honestly.

“You should remember it will not be that way with us, you are more than she could ever hope to be.”  He tells me as if it should made me feel better.

“She is still a living person.”  I say and leave before I can add anything that will really get me in trouble.

I tell the guard to lead me up to the hospital wing on the Dark Lord’s orders and we walk through the school in silence.

Once I get to the wing that had once been Madam Pomfrey’s domain I am stopped by a healer I do not know.

“Miss I don’t think you should be in here.”  He says in an loud and annoying voice.

“I am looking for Miss Greengrass and Mr Malfoy.  I was told they are here.”  I tell him holding my head up high even though I am still in my underwear.  I wonder how soon I can get my clothes back now that he has agreed?

He hesitates for a moment and then nods me to one of the curtains.

“Bed three.”  he says and walks off like he had more important things to do.  I leave my guard at the door and head over to the place he had indicated.  When I pull back the curtain they are both staring at me like I have two heads.

Daphne is in the bed with one of the hospital gowns on.  She looks much better than she had when I saw her last, but that isn’t really saying much.  She still has bruises here and there, but the main of the marks are now gone, and she doesn’t seem to be bleeding from the head any longer.

Malfoy is sitting on a chair beside the bed.  He looks fine except for a few scratches on his face from what I can only assume in a fall.  I am sure he had other injuries but his clothes do a nice job of covering them up.

I give Draco a firm glare and cross my arms over my chest.  “You drugged me so that I would have sex with T… with HIM.”  I say catching the slip.  “Give me your reason and it better be good.”  I snap.

“I thought that if you were giving him what he wanted he wouldn’t hurt Daphne any more.”  he says and looks to the floor meekly.  “I didn’t want to see her hurt so much.”  he says more softly.

“Why?”  I press I didn’t want him playing some game with me.

“Because… don’t make me say is Weas.. Lioness.  Please?  Lets just say I care for her.”  He says and his voice breaks a little.

“Did you know about this?”  I suddenly look to Daphne so I can think about Malfoy’s words.

“No Ginny I swear.  I didn’t know anything until I the Dark Lord told me to take care of you.”  She said with a frown on her lips.  “Are you okay?”  She asks softly.

“Am I okay?”  I ask blinking at her for a moment my anger dissipating at the question.  “Daphne… what I walked in on… was.. horrible.  Why did you not tell me it was so bad?  I mean I knew…”  She shakes her head and cuts me off.

“It isn’t usually that bad Ginny.”  She said and frowns.  “And I don’t think he will be that way with you.”  She says and reaches out to touch my hand.  “I mean if you ever…”

“I am not here to talk about that.”  I cut her off and straighten up.  “I am here to inform you both that I have made a deal with our Dark Lord for your protection.”  I tell them stiffly.

“Daphne you will no longer be the Dark Lord’s Mistress, and your soul duties will be to me.  Malfoy, you will not lose your position within the Dark Lord’s ranks and have been forgiven for your crime.  This protection will only last as long as I will it to.  So if you pull another move like that again you will not like the result.  Do you understand?”  I ask glaring at Malfoy.

“Why?”  he asks with a frown on his lips, I can see he doesn’t like owing me such a big favor.

“Because you are a good music teacher.”  I say giving him nothing but a strained smile.

**Luna-**

I let the hot water run over my skin and try to block out my day.  I breath in the steam and just relax as I focus completely on the feel of the scalding water over my back.  I scrub myself until my skin is red, but I can still feel the cold hand on my neck.

I am in the shower another hour before I decide that I am as clean as I am ever going to get.  I turn off the water and wrap a towel around me.  Without giving it any thought I walk out into my bedroom and over to the bed.  I let myself collapse on top over the covers and I pull my knees to my chest.

“Luna?”  I sit up suddenly I Blaise calls from only a few feet away.  I look around and find that he is sitting at my vanity.

“What are you doing here?”  I ask as I pull the towel more tightly around myself.

“Draco contacted me about what happened.”  he says as he got to his feet and walked over to sit next to me on the bed.

“I’m fine.  Go away.” I say and turn my back to him.  The last thing a need is another overbearing man trying to tell me what to feel and do.

“You are obviously not fine or you would have noticed me before you laid down.”  he says as he just sits there and makes no move to touch me.

“Nothing happened.”  I tell because I don’t want to look weak in front of this man.  With Ron it is slightly easier, I know he only wants to protect me, but with Blaise I am still very unsure of what he wants from me.

“So the Dark Lord did not molest you in front of Draco while threatening to rape and beat you?”  Blaise asks with an air of detachment.

His words about summed up exactly what had happened so it wasn’t like I could disagree.  I decide to go with silence instead.

“That is what I thought.”  he says and gets to his feet.  “You are staying at my place tonight.”  he says firmly.

“I am staying right here.”  I tell him not looking at him.  He sighs and I can hear him move around the bed before he comes into my view.  He crouches down in front of me and looks into my eyes.

“Is that what you really want?”  he asks like he cares how things make me feel.

“I want you to go away and leave me to my thoughts.”  I tell him and I realize there is real worry in the colors around him.  ‘Why are you so worried?”  I ask with a frown.

He sighs and shakes his head.  “The Dark Lord is frightening to the most jaded of his Death Eaters.  You are so full of innocence and… light.  Why would I not worry about you being so near to him?”  Before I can answer he continues.  “I am going to go make some tea in the ghastly kitchen of yours.”  He then stands and leaves me alone in the room to think about his words.

He had called me innocent and light, I am not even sure what that means exactly.  I don’t feel innocent, I feel as if my innocence was taken away the day Harry came back to Hogwarts and the war ended.  The way I was treated today was only another sign of the way the world was now, it was nothing to cry and grieve over.

I take in a deep breath and find my bathrobe to tie around myself.  The kettle starts to whistle as I enter the kitchen and Blaise pours the hot water into the teapot to steep.

“What do you really want Blaise?”  I ask him the question I feel like I am always asking everyone these days.

He looks up at me and frowns, he can see how tired I look.  “The boy my mother is marrying is a child.  He might be older than me by a few years, but mentally he is a child.  The heir to a french wizarding fortune, but very stupid.”  he tells me as if that was the answer to the question I asked.

“She ever married someone so young before?”  I ask thinking this was something he wanted to vent about.  I take a seat at my small kitchen table and watch him as he rummages through my kitchen.

“No she usually goes for one foot already in the grave types.”  he says a she sits down across from me.  “But it seems the new marriage laws had her a bit.. ruffled.”  He adds with a smirk on his lips.

“So what did you do with your prospective father-in-law today?”  I ask liking that the subject was staying off of me for now.

“Oh he thought I was younger than I am so he planned to take me to a fair.”  he said rolling his eyes.  “I think Mother may have lied about her age because it was quite a shock to find she had a son already graduated from Hogwarts.”

We continued to talk about his mother and her new fiance for a while.  We drank a few cups a tea and by the time he brought up the Dark Lord again I was completely caught off guard.

“I told Draco about what happened when we had sex.”  he tells me suddenly.  “But we have agreed not to tell the Dark Lord at this time.”

“Why?”  I ask wondering why he would tell Draco if he wasn’t going to tell the Dark Lord.

“A few reasons really.  First we have not been able to confirm that you are a seer and you weren’t just messing with me that night.”  he says and winks at me.  “Second if it is true we feel it only increases your value as a wife.  We don’t know how the Dark Lord will react to the information, and we don’t want to suddenly find you are not an option available to us.”

“I am really not going to marry either of you.”  I tell him firmly.

“So you say, but you realize I have three years to get you to change your mind.”  he says as he gets an evil grin on his lips.

**Daphne-**

“Daphne you will no longer be the Dark Lord’s Mistress, and your sole duties will be to me.  Malfoy, you will not lose your position within the Dark Lord’s ranks and have been forgiven for your crime.  This protection will only last as long as I will it to.  So if you pull another move like that again you will not like the result.  Do you understand?”  She says a she glares daggers at Malfoy.

“Why?”  Draco asks and I can see he is fighting the ego blow for owing a Weasley for something so big.

“Because you are a good music teacher.”  She answers with a  forced smile.

I can’t help but frown at the girl, why would she do that for us?  She would have had to give the Dark Lord something big for the kind of favor she was describing.  What was it to Ginny is the Dark Lord put both Draco in me into our own personal hells?

“Ginny why?”  I ask a little more meekly because I know she likes me more than Draco.  “What did you have to give?”  I add the question so she looks I am more interested in her well being.

“Because I am not going to sit back and let him do that to you.”  She says firmly as she looks into my eyes.  She then looked to the floor before adding.  “And it is safer for me here if the both of you owe me this.”  She says and then looks up to Draco.  “Now get out and see what you are supposed to be doing right now while I talk to my… maid.”  She says and glares at Draco until he leaves the wing.

“You’ve decided to play the game then?”  I ask as she looks back to me.

“Like you said, it is the only way I can help now.”  She answers and sits down in the chair Draco just got up from.

“What did you have to give him?”  I ask again, I need to seem like a concerned friend now more than ever.

“I am going to willingly play the part of his woman for a night, and publicly submit to him.”  She says and lets her shoulders slump.  “I don’t think my side is going to be very happy about it.”

“You’re side is almost dead, they won’t have too long to grieve on the loss of your pride.”  I tell her and take her hand.

“That is what I keep telling myself, my pride can take this hit for now.”  She says and sighs before she smiles some.  “But at least I am getting my clothes back.”  She adds after a moment.

“Thank you Ginny.”  I tell her softly as I let the idea of never having to touch the Dark Lord settles in on me.  I can’t help but be honestly thankful to the girl.

“I think you may be stuck as my companion for a while.”  She said with a frown.  “I tried to make it seem like I was starting to accept the position he wants for me here, and told him I wanted you as part of my entourage.”  She told me softly.

I frown as I take in that new information.  This was a smart move on her part in the game, he would be more willing to give her what she wanted for less in exchange if he thought she was accepting her position.  I didn’t want to be someone’s companion for the rest of my life though and I don’t know how long I was going to need her protection.

“Can I have a title change at least?  I think I like the idea of Personal Assistant to the Empress more than Companion.”  I say in a playful tone so she doesn’t read too much into the request.

“I think we can do that.”  She says with a smile.  “Not that I will be accepting that title any time soon.”  She tells me in a more serious tone.  “It is one thing to give a bit to get you guys out of trouble, it would be something completely different to…” She swallows and flushes which makes me wonder what she is thinking about.

“Is the potion still affecting you?”  I ask suddenly.

“Yes…”  She says in a tone just above a whisper.  “If I hadn’t seen what he was doing to you, I may have forgotten my goal and tried to make another play for him to join me in bed.”  She admitted meekly.  “It is like my head doesn’t want to think about all the bad things he is.”

“So that leaves behind the good things?”  I say with doubt in my voice.  “I didn’t think you would see any good things.”  I push trying to get more information.

“He looks like Harry.” She defended then looked to the ground.

“So it is just a physical attraction?”  I press lightly.

“I don’t think that is any of your concern.”  She tells me a bit stiffly.  “Anyway I am sure it is all that stupid potion Malfoy gave me.”  She adds and sounds as if she is trying to convince herself.

“I am sure, do you want me to ask him what he gave you exactly?”  I ask trying to be the supportive friend again.

She shook her head.  “It doesn’t really matter.”  She says and takes a deep breath and stands up.  “Come down when you feel better.”  She adds with a nod and heads to meet up with her guard again.


	11. What the Future Looks Like

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- I would like to thank Eclectic Pet my awesomely awesome beta for helping me to revise this story!

**Ginny-**

When I wake the next morning I open my eyes to see Daphne unpacking my clothes.  I smile and lay back as I simply enjoy the idea of wearing something besides my underwear.  I lay like that for a little while before I realize exactly what I see.

“Daphne!”  I say sitting up with wide eyes, and scrabbling to get out of bed.  “Should you be doing that?”  I ask with a frown as I take a few hangers away from her.

She looks tired.  I don’t see any bruises or marks from what he had done to her, but I am still not sure what she is up for yet.

She smiles and takes the hangers back.  “I’m fine Lady Ginevra.”  She says in a teasing tone.  I make a face at the title and she laughs.  “It is your title.”  She points out.

“The Weasleys have not held a title for four generations.”  I point out to her as I start to help unpack the boxes.

“That may be true, but I am sure the Dark Lord will be fixing that little oversight soon enough.”  She said more seriously.  “He couldn’t marry a woman who wasn’t a Lady, now could he?”

“That is something that is not going to happen.”  I tell her firmly and narrow my eyes.  “I understand the need to play this game of give and take, and I can see the benefit I could get for my family, but you should think twice of you think I will ever let it get that far.

She just looks at me and shakes her head like I don’t know what I am talking about.  I frown and hand what I have in my hands.  “I need to shower.”  I tell her as I need to get away from the look she is giving me.

When I get out of the shower I find a outfit set on the bathroom counter for me.  I smile again as I run my hand over the denim dress: clothes, real clothes.  I get dressed and find that Daphne is almost done unpacking my wardrobe.

“So what are my plans for the day?”  I ask as I walk out into my bedroom.  She motions for me to sit at my desk and pulls out her wand to dry my hair.

“You actually don’t really have any plans this morning.”  She tells me as she does my hair, it seems as if she wants to say something but is holding herself back

“What is it?”  I ask in an annoyed tone.

Daphne flinches a bit and clears the throat.  “Ginny, I do think you should try to start taking up more of the role you started yesterday.”

“I am not…”  I start but she puts up her hand sand interrupts me.

“Just hear me out.  I know you don’t like it here.  Believe me that I understand your future role in this Empire is not going to be exactly pretty all the time.  I am one of the few that truly understands what you would be… enduring.”  She says and I can see she is struggling to keep her voice clear.  “But just think of all the good you could do.  Yesterday you saved two lives.  Draco nor I were going to get out of that alive Ginny.”

She sets her wand aside and walks around me so she can look in my eyes.  “I am not saying you need to get all lovey dovey with the Dark Lord.  He won’t respect you for that.  What I am saying is that you need to start working on your own goals, show him you are willing to be a political player within the Dark Empire instead of against it.”

“How do I do that?”  I ask still unsure of what her game is exactly.

“Well the first thing we need to do is build your staff of a bit.  Two is a nice start, but I think you need more just to show your importants.”

“Two?”  I ask confused as the only one I know of that is even kind of working for me is her.

She gives me a wicked smile before she speaks.  “Your Champion is guarding the door.”

“My… Champion?”  I ask confused for a moment before my eye widen and I took to the door like I was going to be able to see Malfoy through it.  “He made Malfoy my Champion after what happened?” I ask looking back at her.

“Draco said something about the Dark Lord feeling you wanted him for your retinue?”  She asked with a knowing smile.

“Oh yeah…”  I say dumbly and look back to her.  “So is that a reward for Malfoy or for me?”  I ask with a frown.

“I would say it is a test for you both.”  She told me, still smiling.  “Do you see what you started now?”

I frown and look down in thought.  She takes this as a sign to continue to do my hair.  She is seems to be having fun putting it into a complicated design with braids and curls.  I just let her play as I think over her words.  What would I need more staff for, I don’t DO anything?

“What kind of staff were you thinking exactly?”  I ask finally breaking the silence.

“For now?  I would say at least a few more maids and a messenger.  I would obviously be Head Maid.”  She says straightening her back.

“So you just want people that you can boss around?”  I ask with a smile on my lips.  She walks around me as she is done with my hair and smiles.

“Exactly.”  She says with her own wide smile.

“If I ask for all these other staff I will never get a chance to be alone.”  I tell her as that thought occurs to me.  “I just got you two in a position that I can sort of trust you to be around.”  I point out.  “New people would be a hassle.”

“You’re never alone now Ginny.”  She said and I stiffen, does she know about Riddle?  “The only peace you get is when you sleep, and from what I have witnessed you don’t get much peace then either.”  She says and I relax a bit.

“That is not a reason to to deal with more hassle.”  I say shaking my head.  “Plus, I am not sure what T… the Dark Lord will want for more privileges like that.”

“That might be a bit of a problem, yes.”  She admits and frowns as if she is thinking.  “Okay than today’s plan should be thinking of exactly what YOU want.  We can make a big list and write out in stages of how we are going to go about getting it.”  She says and smiles brightly at me.

“Why would you want to help me get what I want?”  I ask as I think about the list I already made in my journal.

“Well our futures are connected now my Lady.”  She says and bows her head.  “If I can make this life easier for you, than my life also becomes easier.  I am not giving up my own ambition just because the Dark Lord took a fancy to me for a while.”

“So you are going to help me so that you can gain your own power.”  I simplify what she just said to make sure I got it right.

“Exactly.  Now Ginny, what do you want?”  She asks with a knowing smile.

I think about the list I had made in the journal and then I look back to her as I don’t know if I should show it to her.  I shake my head and find some blank paper, and a quill.

“Well the first thing is some sort of safety for my family and friends.”  I tell her and I start to write it down when she takes the quill from me.

“I’ll make the list.”  She says and continues my notes.

I sigh and try to think of other things I had put on the list.  “I would love to have a wand back.”  I say and she starts to write.  “Some freedom to walk around the castle?”  I add and look up at her to see her reaction to that request.

“Okay lets start with those three then.”  She says with a shrug.  “Now who exactly do you mean by friends and family?  We will need names if we are to make a plan.”

“Dad, Bill, Fleur, George, Charlie…”  He look down and speak more softly.  “...Ron, Luna, Neville, Dean…”  She holds up her hand to tell me to stop.

“If you make this list too big you are going to drive yourself insane.  You can’t protect every rebel of the Empire.  I’m sorry.”

“Maybe we should just focus on my family.”  I say understanding what she means.  I wish I could protect all those who fought beside me, but the simple truth is I don’t have that power and I more than likely never will.

“That seems like a smart idea.  Do you know where any of these people are?  What we are protecting them from?”  She asks and I nod before I relay the information Tom had given me about my family.

“Do you want me to be honest with you?”  She asks doubting that is what I would want at all.

“Yes.”  I tell her which makes her frown all the more.

“I am not sure what we will ever be able to do to help your dad or Ron.  Azkaban is a one way ticket these days.  Ron was so close to Harry that I am pretty sure if he gets caught our Lord has special plans for him.”  She pauses as if she is waiting for me to blow up.

I sigh and shake my head.  She is right, I just have to try and save as many of my family as I can, and hope Ron keeps his butt out of Tom’s grasp.

“As for the other things on your list, wand is a long term goal, but freedom to walk around the grounds I think you could get with just a bit of flirting at dinner.”  She says as if that was something I was at all good at.

“I don’t know how to flirt.”  I tell her and she shakes her head and laughs.

“Yes you do Ginny.  There was a time before this war were if I remember correctly you had more than a few suitors.”  She says with a smile.  “It used to drive Pansy insane.”  She adds and giggles with delight.

“Let me be more clear.  I don’t know how to flirt with the Dark Lord.”  I say as I try to keep panic out of my voice.

“Oh I don’t believe that either, you flirt with him all the time.”  She says waving her hand.

“I DO NOT!”  I yell and stand up in shock.  She only giggles more at my reaction and shakes her head.

“Yes you do Ginny.”  She says shaking her head as she gets her giggles under control.  “You have this whole, defiant but sexy thing he really likes.”  She says rubbing her chin.  “Just ask him about it at dinner tonight and see where it goes.  Just don’t blow up or disrespect him and I think you will be surprised.”

I huff and walk away from her.  I still not liking the idea of flirting with Tom, or the fact that she thinks he find me sexy.

**Luna-**

“You know you don’t have to do this.”  Blaise says from the doorway of my office.  “Well at least not today.  I could reschedule him for next week.  Give yourself some time to cool off.”  He says for the tenth time in the last hour.

I look up at him and frown.  His worry his edges with a possessiveness I don’t quite understand.  “It is just another interview, it isn’t even at the school.”  I tell him as I dig through my papers to look through my notes.  “It is at his brownstone in London, not really that far from here.”  I will him as I find the address.

“He is a Death Eater and you should give yourself some time.  That is all I am saying.”  Blaise says as he takes a step into my office.

I shake my head and stand as I stuff the last of my things into my bag.  When I come around the desk he frowns again.

“Is that what you are wearing?”  He asks as his eyes traveled down my body.

I look down at myself in confusion.  I am wearing one of the outfits his mother had chosen for me and even marked as a good one to see Death Eaters in.  It is an emerald green suit with a sheath shirt and and fitted jacket, with a pale green silk shirt to go under it.

“What is wrong with what I am wearing?”  I ask as I look back up to him.

“The skirt is too short and the blouse is too low.”  he says and I look at him like he has two heads.

“Are you feeling okay?”  I ask worried because he is not talking like the Blaise I have come to know.  I can see his anger now and I have no idea why he is acting in such a strange way.

“Fine, just don’t say I didn’t warn you.”  he says with a huff and holds out a small blue envelope.  “Read this at some point after you have seen him.”  he says and brings himself up to his full height so he can glare down at me.  “Then you will understand.”

I take the envelope and he walks off in a huff.  Since the interview is not far from Diagon Alley I decide to enjoy the day and walk there.  As I walk to the Leaky Cauldron I notice that the street is actually busy once again.  People are starting to get on with their lives in this new world of ours.  It is sad in a way because it is a sign things will never be the same, but at least some will be able to find happiness here.

Once I get out to muggle London I find the streets are much the same as they have always been.  I know from things I have published that the Dark Lord has designs on the muggle world as well, but he wishes to gain more power in the wizarding world first.

When I get to the house I knock on the door lightly and wait.  When a young looking House Elf in a dirty old sack answers the door I smile at her.  “I am here to interview Master Rookwood.”  I tell her softly as she looks as if she is about to jump out of her own skin.

“Master has been waiting for you he has.”  The elf says and moves out of my way so I may enter.  Once she closes the door she leads me down a hall to a dark sitting room.  The room was in good condition.  It was very masculine with its dark woods and large angular furniture.  It didn’t scream wealth, but tented subtlety.

“Ah Miss Lovegood.”  A man called from within the room.  He chuckles shortly after he says my name.  “Do come in.”

I make my way into the room and force a pleasant smile onto my face.  The man before me is tall and thin with pockmarks on his face.  His gray hair his pulled out of his face in a ponytail at the nap of his neck.

“Sit down.  Would you like a drink?”  he asks as he motions to a dark leather couch.  I shake my head and take a seat.  He waits for me before he sits in a chair across from the couch.  “I know you…”  he starts as he looks me over.  “I never forget a face.”  he says and rubs his chin.

“I think we met briefly at the Department of Mysteries.”  I tell him simply as I take out my notes and get myself set up for the interview.

“You’re too young… Oh.”  he says and a wide smile spreads across his face.  “You were one of those following Mr Potter that night.  Well it is nice to make your acquaintance under better circumstances.”  he says in a mirthful tone.

I feel his eyes on me as I fix everything around me in the way I like.  I look up to him and see his eyes taking me in with more scrutiny this time.  I can not help but see the lust bloom around him which makes me more than a bit uncomfortable.  The feeling reminds me of Blaise’s warnings and of the note he gave me.

“One moment and we can get started.” I tell him forcing myself not to blush as I take the note out to read it.

_ Take a good look at your future husband if you deny me. _

I frown down at the note and flip it over to make sure there is nothing on the other side.

“Something wrong?”  Rookwood asks sounding a bit bored by this point.

“No no, just a note from my assistant to remind me of a few things.”  I say and force another smile on my face as I shove the card in my bag.  “So we should begin.  You have been an important man to our Dark Lord for some time now.”

“Yes I was instrumental during both wars.  In the first as a spy, and as a warrior in the second.”  He says obviously happy to be talking about himself.

“What is your background exactly?”  I ask as I start to take notes.  He spends the next hour telling me about all of his accomplishments leading up to his employment at the Ministry the first time.  I took notes on the dutifully and let him just talk for as long as he liked on subjects that were of interest to him.  When he finally seemed to be done I looked up at him and smiled.

“You have had a very interesting life.”  I lie to stroke the man’s ego.

“Thank you Sweetness.”  he said leaning back in his chair.  “I think I need a drink to wet my throat after that story.  You wouldn’t make me drink alone would you?”  he asked but before I could answer he calls out.  “Vixy!”

With a slight popping sound the house elf from before appeared at his side and lowered her head in respect.  “Miss Lovegood and myself require refreshments.  A brandy for myself and what would you like Miss Lovegood?”  he asked smiling at me like a tiger smiles at their prey.

“Water would be fine.”  I say as I notice the mention of drinks has intensified the lust around him.

“You can’t drink water.”  he says shaking his head with a deep frown.  “A brandy for Miss Lovegood as well.”  he tells the elf who vanishes to retrieve our drinks.

“I am working sir, I really shouldn’t drink.”  I say as politely as I can.

“You will not make me drink alone and that is the end of it Miss Lovegood.”  he says firmly.

Very soon returns with a silver tray that had two snifters and a decanter with a ruby brown liquid inside.  “Does Master need anything else from Vixy?”  She squeaked softly as she set the tray down.

“No that will be all Vixy.”  He says to dismiss the elf.  He then leans forward and pours a drink for each of us before handing me one of them.  Just to me sure I watch as he takes the first sip.  “Go on, it is a very good vintage Miss Lovegood, I think you will enjoy it.”  he says before he takes a second sip.

I take a small sip from the glass before I set it aside.  It isn’t nearly as strong as that degreaser Blaise had me drinking.  It is slightly sweet and leaves a pleasant burning in my throat.  “Thank you.”  I say a bit horsley then clear my throat.  “Thank you it is very nice.”  I say and turn back to my notes.  “What were we talking about?”  I ask to get us back to the interview.

“I would assume you were about to ask me about my love life.”  he says as he gets comfortable in the chair once again.

“We can move to that.”  I say as I flip through my notes.  “My notes say you have never been married, why is that?”  I ask and take another sip of brandy to show that I am enjoying it.

“Well before now I have been too busy either married to my work or in prison.  A spy is hardly a suitable husband.  Now that the war is over I have been looking for a wife.  Because of my blood status I feel it is my duty to produce an heir.”

“How has that been going?”  I ask as and notice his eyes are on my chest instead of my face as he speaks.

“I may have found something I like, we will have to wait and see.”  he said finally looking into my eyes.  I take a bigger sip of the brandy just to clear the look out of my mind.

“Oh?  Can you tell me about her?”  I ask like he is not undressing me with his eyes.

“Not just yet, it is all very new.”  he says “You see I am very picky, so I like to try a woman out before I decide if I want to keep her.  Now I think it is my turn.”  he states and leans forward to refill both our glasses.

“Your turn?”  I ask feeling I have had enough to drink I leave the snifter where it is on the table.

“Yes, I want to ask you a few questions.”  he says with a light wave of his hand.  “Do you have anyone special in your life?”  he asks with an innocent smile.

“I wouldn’t say special.”  I tell him feeling that I wasn’t really dating Draco or Blaise.

“But you are dating.”  he says and it isn’t a question.

“There are a few boys pursuing me I guess you could say.”  I tell him and frown that I actually admitted that.

“Ah yes, boys.”  he says with a smirk on his lips.  “Are you feeling okay Miss Lovegood?”  He asks as he gets to his feet.  At his words I realize I am feeling a bit hot and dizzy.

“You know, I do feel a bit off.  I think I should go.”  I tell him and start to back up my things.

“Nonsense, why don’t you go and lay down in my room for a while.  The drink probably went to your head.”  He says as he helps me to my feet.

I think he may be right, the drink must have been stronger than I thought.  I let him help me to the hall where we are interrupted by Vixy.

“There is a Mr Zabini at the door Sir.  He says he is here to pick up Miss Lovegood.”  Vixy says and I frown.  I won’t remember asking Blaise to pick me up, it must have slipped my mind.

Rookwood sighs and helps me back to my seat.  “You sit pretty for me Sweetness, I’ll deal with Mr Zabini.”  he said and brushes my cheek with his fingers, which sends a shiver down my spine.

If Blaise is here to pick me up I should back up my things.  I start to put everything back in my bag as I listen to the voices in the hall.

“I’ll make sure Miss Lovegood gets home later.”  Rookwood says in a way that makes me shift in my seat.

“No need to worry I will make sure she gets home now.”  Blaise answers and I can hear him push past Rookwood into the room.  “Luna, you done with the interview?”  he asks and I nod.

“I was just going to lay down, I don’t feel right.”  I tell him as Rookwood enters the room.

“Well you can lay down at home.”  he says and he moves towards me.

“I was made certain promises Mr Zabini, you are in my way.”  Rookwood says in an deadly tone.

“He said you could have a look at her, not that you could try her out.”  Blaise answered and now I am very confused.

“I was just going to have a more full look.”  Rookwood says and I can see the lie bloom around him darkly.

“He is lying.”  I tell Blaise with a smile as I am completely confused and I don’t really seem to care.  Blaise looks at me in an odd way and then looks back to Rookwood.

“It seems she thinks you wanted more that I look.”  he says playing it off casually.  “Anyway the deal is off if you don’t let us go now, we will just find someone else.”  He says firmly and I think I enjoy when he is being all forceful.

Rookwood sighs and step aside so Blaise can lead me out.  I wave goodbye to him and then look at Blaise with a smile. “He was not a very nice man.”  I tell Blaise so he knows.  “I think he may have slipped something into my drink.”  He pout as Blaise walks be back to the Leaky Cauldron.

“Yes, and I may have showed up a bit too soon for you to see his full collection.”  he says with a sigh.

“Collection of what?”

“Not exactly sure.  Some say it is knives, other say whips.  He is a sadist, and not the kind that likes to play with masochists, and have some innocent games.”  he tells me and smirks.  “I told you I didn’t think you should go there today.”

“This is you proving I should pick you or Draco.”  I say as he sits me down at the Inn and orders two coffee and some light food.

“Well honestly it was also to get him a bit obsessed with you.  Now you are a toy that got away.”  he says and grins widely at me.  “Though I have no idea what he drugged you with.”  He adds a bit worried.

“It is making me confused.”  I tell him honestly, but I don’t think I can lie right now so that is nothing new.  “And hot, and everything is starting to feel nice.”  I say as I run my hand over the table.

“I see well after I get some coffee and food into you I am dropping you off at home.  Do you think you will be okay?”  he asks a bit worried.

“Do you think someone will come there and ravage me?”  I ask and he laughs and shakes his head.  “Then I will be unravaged.”  I say firmly as if there is some importance to that fact.

**Daphne-**

“Thanks for meeting me.”  I tell him as he slid into the barstool next to me.  “I just needed to celebrate my freedom.”  I say as I order us two shots with beer chasers.

“Draco mentioned you have been freed from Mistress duties.”  Blaise says as he runs his eyes over my form playfully.  “Does that mean the no touching rule has been lifted?”  he asks with a simper.

I roll my eyes and chuckle as he gets right to the point.  “Why would I call you if it wasn’t?”  I ask as our drinks are placed in front of us.

“Good point.”  he says and down the shot before taking a sip of the beer.  “Lets just say I am a little frustrated in that area tonight.”

“Oh?  Some girl turn the great Zabini down?”  I ask teasingly as I take my own shot.

“Opposite.”  He says with a sigh.  “A woman I really enjoy was throwing herself at me tonight.”  he tells me and rubs his temple.

“What is the problem with that exactly?”  I ask with a laugh at how stressed he seems over it.

“I don’t fuck drugged girls.”  I says stiffly.  “Well at least not ones that don’t know exactly what they were in for.”  he corrects after a moment.

“Then why drug her?”  I ask very confused with the situation he had gotten himself into.

He sighs and shakes his head.  “I didn’t.  Well not directly.  We knew the types of tricks that old bastard pulls, but I am not the one who gave her the drugs.”  He says and shakes his head.

“Is this a story I would like to hear from the beginning?”  I ask curiously as I lean on the bar.

“Lets just say Draco and I felt Luna needed a bit of a glimpse at her future without one of us.”  he says with a wave of his hand he calls the bartender over to order us each another shot.

“So you put her squarely in the clutches of some old bastard that likes to drug little girls.”  I say with a smirk on my lips as I thought about my little talk with Luna yesterday.

“I got her out before anything happened to her.  We don’t want her ruined just yet.”  he defends.

“But that put you in the position of having to deal with her with whatever potion he had used on her still in her system.”  I fill in the story so he knows I understand his original problem.

“Yeah, I left her at her apartment…”  he says and I can see the worried frown play across his lips for a moment.

“Do you actually like that freak?”  I ask as my eyes widen in surprise.

“Not the way you think.”  He defends quickly with a deeper frown.  “I have just invested a lot of time into her.  I wouldn’t like to see my investment harmed.”  He explains with a wave of his hand.

“As you say.”  I tease him with a smirk of my own.  “I had a little chat with her the other day as I am sure you know.”  I tell him playfully.  “She seems to be under the impression that she actually has a choice in the matter of her nuptials.”

“She has a choice.”  He says with an evil grin.  “What she witnessed today or me.”  he says straightening his back.

“Or Draco.”  I point out as I know Blaise and Draco have been working on the tart together.

“I don’t think she will ever choose Draco after what happened in the Dark Lord’s office.”  he says with an arrogant smile.  The smile only broadens when he sees my surprise.

“He didn’t tell you that the Dark Lord almost raped the poor girl in order to prove a point to Draco?”  He asked as if it should have been information I was given.

“No, but we have been a bit busy since the whole ordeal happened.”  I say glad that Draco had not told him what the Dark Lord finally settled on to prove his point.

“Well I would say it will keep her away from Draco for a while.”  He says smugly.

“Pity, Draco is the more worth while husband of the two of you.”  I tell him just to poke at his pride.  “He is now Champion to the future Dark Lady.”  I say looking around to make sure no one was listening to us.  It wasn’t too hidden of information, but I don’t like to reveal things to people when there is nothing in it for me.

Blaise laughs so hard he almost falls off his chair.  “He told me.”  he says as he calms himself down.  “Do you really think that Gryffindor slut would ever be anything but something for the Dark Lord to wave at the resistance?”  he asks doubtfully.

“With help from me, I think we can make her into something.”  I say confidently.  “At least something enough that those standing beside her have power.”  I add after a moment.  “I want to dance.”  I tell him as I slip off the stool.  “Come dance with me and show me what your amazing hands can do.”  I ask playfully.

“Well if you really want to see their full skill I would suggest going someplace more private.”  he says as he slips off his own stool.

“Who says that isn’t exactly what I was suggesting?”  I point out with a wicked smile.

He smiles and slips his arm around my waist to lead me out of the pub.  His flat isn’t far, so we decide to walk it.  His hands playing over the fabric of my dress all the while.  When we finally get to his door he pushes me against it and starts to kiss my neck.  He easily finds the places that send jolts of pleasure to my core.

Somehow he manages to open the door and once we are inside he pulls me against him once again.  His hands push the skirt of my dress slowly up my legs as his lips find the place my neck meets my shoulder.  His hands slip over my ass and pull be forcefully towards him.

When I feel his excitement my mind flashes to cold hands and bruising force.  I scream and push him away from me as hard as I can.  I am shaking and I don’t know why.  I feel light headed and dizzy so I find the couch so I can sit down.

“What’s wrong?”  I hear Blaise ask as he obviously doesn't understand what he did wrong.

“Just give me a moment.”  I say as I feel like my heart is going to explode in my chest.  “I… I just need a moment.”  I tell him again as I try and take long slow breaths.

“I’ll get you some water.”  he says and I can hear him leave the room.  I am taking long slow breaths but I can’t stop myself from shaking.  Everytime I close my eyes I feel cold hands torturing my skin.

“Drink this.”  Blaise says as he kneels down in front of me.  “Do you want to do to a healer?”  he asks and I can hear the worry in his voice.

“No.”  I say shaking my head as I take small sips of water.

“You look so scared Daphne, what did I do?”  he asks sounding a bit hurt that he had caused such a reaction in me.

“I’m just not used to this any more.”  I tell him and take another sip of water.  “Just give me a minute and we can get back to it.”

“No way.”  Blaise says which makes me look up into his eyes.  I can see worry there and it makes my stomach twist, I don’t need people’s pity.

“Don’t go soft on me, Fuck Toy.  Did someone else break you while I was away?”  I say trying to goad that look off his face.

“No.”  he says dryly.  “Someone broke you.”

**Ginny-**

Daphne picked out a simple green dress for me to wear to dinner.  She put my hair up in a high ponytail and decided against makeup.  She had said I didn’t want to look like I was trying too hard or he would know something was up.

I now found myself sitting alone in at the table as I waited for Tom to be done with whatever an evil manic did during the day.  Probably torturing people I loved, I remind myself.  This sends a shiver down my spine as the door opens.

Tom walks in looking like his usual perfectly put together self.  Instead of sitting down like I was expecting him to do he moved around to the back of my chair.  It takes all my will not to look at him.  His hands run over the back of my neck to the clasp of my collar.

I feel the needle slowly being pulled out of my skin, and the metal being pulled away from my neck.  I can’t help but touch the skin it had covered for what seemed like years.  It was raw and sensitive, more than likely red from abuse.

“I think it is time that was removed.”  Tom says as he moves back around me so he can sit at the head of the table.  He places the collar on the table next to his plate.

“Thank you my Lord.”  I say as my hand still runs along my neck.

“It is a reward for impressing me yesterday.”  He says simply and waves his hand over his plate so the food will appear.

“May I eat with you my Lord?”  I ask knowing it was what he wanted to hear from me next.  He probably thought I was turning into a very well trained pet.  I felt sick at the thought.  He smiled and nodded so that my food would appear as well.

“How are you finding your new servants?”  He asks as we both start to eat.

“Miss Greengrass has already shown herself to be a fine asset, and Mr Malfoy seems good at guarding doors.”  I answer stiffly which pulls a chuckle from him.

“It is a permission and demotion all in one.”  He says with a chuckle.  “He will have more to do as time passes.”  he adds after a moment.  “Though his father is livid with the change.”

“Would he rather have had his son face the full consequences to his actions?”  I ask curiously.

“Lucius would rather his son not put his neck out for a common whore.”  Tom answered with a chuckle.

“Do not call her that.”  I snap unable to keep my lip from running.  When he turns his red eyes to me narrowing them in anger I try and fix my misstep. “Please my Lord?  She is my maid now, and if I am to one day be respected, women in my protection should not be called such things.”  I say softly with my eyes down.

He was silent for a long moment before his deep voice hissed softly.  “You do not order me around lioness.  Think before you speak again.  I will take your words into consideration but I will call my subjects whatever I deem fit of them.”

“I understand my Lord.” I say before I go back to eating my dinner.  Now was not the time to ask him for anything.

“I have decided to turn your birthday into a holiday.”  he says suddenly and I look up at him in confusion.  “There will be a ball here at the castle celebrating your seventeenth year.  During said ball you will submit to me as we agreed.”

I pale a bit at the idea but nod my head.  “You wish for me to submit to you at a party you are throwing in my honor?” I ask to make sure I heard him correctly.

“Yes, it will show the empire how well we are getting along.”  he says before he reaches out and brushes his fingers along my cheek gently.  I pull my cheek away as the image of what he was doing to Daphne flashes in my mind.  He only chuckles at the reaction.

“Not yet fully tamed.  I do hope it takes years for that fire to die.”  he says smugly.

“No you don’t my Lord.”  I tell him and sit up a bit straighter.

“No?  Do you think I want to broken so quickly?”  I asks teasingly.

“You don’t want me broken at all.”  I say and look up into his eyes.  “You want my fire to burn hot and searing forever.  That is why when Malfoy drugged me you didn’t want me.  If you ever do actually break me, it will be the saddest day of your miserable life.”

He cleared his throat and shifted in his chair as he looked back at me.  “You may be correct Ginevra.  I may not actually wish to break you, just tame you a bit.”  He says as he sits a bit more straight himself.  “Only time will tell where our fun little game leads.”

I decide I would take this chance to ask him, since he seemed to suddenly be in a better mood.  “I was wondering if it would be okay if my confines were loosened a bit my Lord.”  I ask softly.

“Oh?”  he asks and looks over at me with an amused face.  “What exactly were you thinking?”

“Well that as long as I had a guard or two I would be able to walk around the castle and some of the grounds.”  I say dreaming of the sun.

“Ah, my lioness wishes to prowl.”  He states with amusement.  “I see no reason such things could not be arranged, but nothing is free my dear.”  he said with a smile on his lips as he looks me over.

“What would it cost me?”  I ask softly wondering if the price would be worth it.

“I have kept you separate from the political world up until now.  I felt you needed time to adjust to your new role in the world.  After yesterday I feel you have adjusted enough.  Each day I have a meeting of my advisers.  My most inner circle so we can decide the shape this Empire will take.  I wish for you to join me in one of these meetings each week.”

“Why would you want that?”  I ask very confused.  My first instinct is that it is some sort of trap.  Why would he give me access to such crucial information?

“Because I wish to know how your mind works, and how you see the future of our Empire.”  He says with a sly smile.  “You will not have a vote in the room of course, but I would enjoy hearing your ideas.”

“Won’t you be worried that I might hear the wrong thing?”  I ask frowning more deeply.

“You are mine Lioness.”  he said firmly.  “Who would you tell?”  he asked with a cruel smirk.

I look down and think of the few letters to Luna I had been able to send.  He didn’t need to know about those so I whimper to make him think he hit a soft point.  He laughs at my seeming distress.

“That is what I thought.  Is it a deal my pet?”  he asked in a sickeningly sweet tone.

I take my time to breath for a moment and then look up to him and nod slowly.  “Yes my Lord.”  I tell him softly.  He reaches out and brushes my cheek with his fingertips once again.  I pull away and glare at him without saying a word.

He chuckles and pulls back to sit and look at me.  “You still deny me, and you have taken my Mistress away.  I shall have to find a new one you realize.”  he says as if he is talking about the weather.  “I happen to meet Miss Lovegood the other day, I did enjoy the way she reacted to my touch.  Maybe I should pay her a visit.”

“PLEASE NO!”  I yell before I can stop myself.  An image of Luna in Daphne’s place makes me want to vomit.  He threw back his head in laughter as if he had made a great joke.

“Oh?  Now I remember someone telling me you were friends with the girl.”  He says with a smirk.  “Do not worry my Lioness, she is as noble as yourself.  I will not sate myself with her.”

“Noble?”  I ask a bit confused.  I remember him calling Daphne common, but I had thought he meant people who were not him.

He sighs and shakes his head.  “This is one of the reason why I needed to take over my dear.  You are a pureblood woman, you should know pureblood history.  I will have Miss Greengrass fetch you a book on the subject.”  he says firmly.  “No leave me, you seem to be done with your meal.”  he seems annoyed for some reason.

“Thank you my Lord.”  I say and leave half my meal on my plate so I can leave the room.

Malfoy meets me at the door and moves to escort me the short distance to my bedroom.

“Tell Rabastan I will be visiting cell fourteen tonight.”  I hear Tom call out to the guard behind me.  “I wish to hear the mudblood scream.”

**Luna-**

“I’m still not talking to you.”  I tell Blaise as he darkens my office door once again.

“It has been three weeks.  It is not like I let him touch you.”  He says and threw up his hands in frustration.  He had yet to apologize for putting me in a situation with that slimy Death Eater, but he still felt like I should forgive him.  I don’t even see regret coming from him, he is only annoyed that I will not talk to him beyond what is needed for work.

“Fine.  Well here are the numbers from the last issue.”  he says and places a parchment down on my desk before heading back to his own.

I look over the numbers on the page and start to get back to work when there is a tapping sound at my window.  I look over and see the owl perched on the windowsill.  I frown as most of my owls come through the front way so that Blaise can go through them for me.

Moving to the window I open it for the bird.  He flies in and is quickly followed by two others with a large package between them.  They set a box down on my desk and fly out of the room.  The box instantly melts into a lovely arrangement of wild flowers.  The first owl sets waits and holds out his claw to I can remove a small green envelope from it.  Once the note is free it flies back out the window.

“What was that?”  Blaise comes to my office door to look in on me.  When he sees the flowers he frowns.  “Who are those from?”  he asks as he steps into the room to get a closer look at the arrangement.

“I don’t know.”  I say but I can’t help but smile at how lovely they are.  I look down at the note in my hand and open it.  I figure it should have the answer to Blaise’s question.

_ Luna, _

_ Please accept my deepest apologies for how you were treated.  If I had shown my full feelings at the time I fear it would have been much worse.  The flowers reminded me of you, I hope you like them. _

_ ~Draco _

I smile at the note and shake my head.  I his words are a lie of course, he doesn’t feel anything for me, but he is right that it would have been worse if he did.

“Who?”  Blaise asks again and I look up at him.

“Draco.  The flowers reminded him of me.”  I state and brush my fingers against a grass-of-parnassus and smile.  When I look up at Blaise I see a jealousy bloom so strong in makes me blink.  “Are you jealous?”  I ask without thinking.

“Why would I be jealous he gave you some weeds?”  Blaise answers with a sneer then leaves the room in a bit of a huff.  I find myself following him before I know what I am doing.

“You are jealous!”  I tell him as he retreats to his desk.

“You are not that special Lovegood.”  he snaps as he takes a seat and starts going through the rest of my mail.

“I didn’t think I was.”  I say blinking at him a few times.  He suddenly seemed so very determined to not look at me.  “Just a girl you feel you can easily control.”  I say the words Draco had told me once.  Blaise lets out one humorless chuckle.  “What?”

“Easily control?”  He says as he leans back in his chair.  “You are a wily one Miss Lovegood, and anyone who thinks they can control you is a fool.”  he informed firmly.  “And we both know it.”

I shake my head at him.  “Is that what you think I want to hear?”  I ask and shake my head again.  “Your flatter does not help your cause.”

“So tell me what will help my cause?”  He asks and leans back in his chair to look up at my face.

“A truthful answer to my question.”  I tell him simply and study his colors for a moment before continuing.  “I want to know the exact reason you are pursuing me.”

“Honesty?”  he asks as if this is a new concept top him.  “Okay I think I can handle that.”  he said before rubbing his chin in thought as he planned out his next words.  “I don’t want to be a Death Eater Luna, I am not a warrior.  That doesn't mean I don’t dream of power.  I am going to be a powerful man, and I need a wife of a certain caliber.  You have all the raw material and more for what I want, you have also shown you had adapt to new roles.  What you lack can be taught.  Any smart man in this new world would want you as a wife.  Draco and I were just the first to notice.”

As he speaks I watch him for any show of deception.  When I find none and frown down at him and nod slowly.  “I am not going to marry Draco.”  I tell him after a moment.  “It was clearly pointed out to me that being the wife of a Death Eater is dangerous.”  With that I turn back to my office.

I smile again at the lovely flowers Draco had picked out for me, how did he know I would like something so wild and free?  A sigh after a moment and take the flowers out to Blaise.  “Could you return these for me?  I don’t want to give him the wrong idea.”

He smiled brightly at the request and took the vase from me.  “I’ll send it out right away.”  he said as he headed to the front door so he could take it to the post office.

**Daphne-**

It has been three weeks since the last time the Dark Lord touched me, and I still can’t seem to find pleasure in the touch of another man.  I am fine until we get to the point where we are taking off clothes, and then I find myself having a panic attack like I did the night with Blaise.  I’ve tried picking up several men since then, all weak ones who I know I can control, but still I panic.  

Thankfully the Dark Lord has given me the task of teaching Ginny about pureblood history and the importance of noble lines.  I’ve started to trace her family tree so I can make the lessons more relevant to her.  The project actually turned out to be much more interesting than I thought it would be.

Both the Weasleys and the Prewetts were related to several of the noble houses of England.  Having the two families come together was a powerful move and I have to wonder if it was by design.

“So the Weasley used to hold lands in Devon and Cornwall?”  Ginny interrupts my thought process with yet another stupid question.  “When did we lose it?”  She adds as she can see the annoyance in my expression.

“You still have a forth of your lands in Devon, I assume that is where you family home resides.”  I tell her stiffly and look over at the old map she has been looking at.  “Your…”  I look over at the family tree I had been working on for a reference.  “Your great great grandfather got into debt and had to sell most of the land and the seat of power in Cornwall.  After that your family was hardly considered noble.”

“Who bought the land?”  She asks as she starts looking for a modern day map of the same area.  I smirk as I think of the answer.

“Most of it was bought by the Malfoy family, I am pretty sure that is when Malfoy and Weasley started hating each other.”

She looks at me with a pout on her lips and sit back from the papers on the table.  “Why does any of this matter to me?”  She asks and throws up her hands.

I sigh and set my work aside, I rub my temple as a headache starts to form.  “Because the Dark Lord wishes for you to know where you came from, who your family was.”  I tell her tiredly.  I have been feeling so tired lately and I blame it completely on her hard head.

She huffs and crosses her arms over her chest as she glares at the work in front of her.  “Why is he so obsessed with things that don’t even matter any more.  There hasn’t been a monarchy in wizarding England in three generations.”  She points out with frustration.

“I assume because he is reforming the monarchy, and uses the lines of the past to make his claim legitimate.  We’ve talked about this…” I start as I do not feel I have the patience to deal with her much longer.  “...by giving him these small things, it will make it easier for you to ask for the bigger things.”

“I know that.” She snaps obvious not liking my tone.  “It isn’t the history part that bothers me.”  She says and sighs as she leans back over to look at the map again.  “It is just that many of the texts are written in a certain slant that makes my skin crawl.”

I raise an eyebrow at her.  “You mean the fact that they are pureblood texts.”  It was a statement and not a question.

She sighs and looks up to me again, then frowns.  “Are you okay?  You look a bit green.”  She says with a worried tone.

“Actually I feel a bit…”  I can’t finish my sentence as a huge wave of nausea hits me.  I rush out of the library that we has been studying in all morning.  I only make it into the hall before I puke on someone’s shoes.  When I look up to see who it is my heart sinks.  “Hi Draco.” I say meeking.

He sneers down at the sick on his shoe and then waves his wand to cast a cleaning charm on his person.  “Miss Greengrass maybe you should take yourself to the hospital wing.”  he says with only a slight hint of caring in his tone.

“Mayfoy stop being such a git.”  Ginny says as she comes up behind me.

“Yes my Lady.”  Draco answers and stands a bit straighter.

“I do think we should take you down, you said you haven't been feeling well for a few days now.”  She points out.

“Stomach bug obviously.”  I say as I stand up slowly.  “I can go by myself.”  I tell her and she narrows her eyes.

“Are you sure?”  She asks and looks to Draco as if to say to ignore him.

“Yes my Lady.  Just keep reading where you left off and I am sure Mr. Malfoy could answer any questions you had.”  I say motioning to Draco  “Oh and if I am not back remember today if your first advisers meeting at three.”  I add after a thought.

She sighs and nods as she heads back into the library with Draco on her tail.

I made my way down to the hospital wing and only have to detour to the bathroom once more before I got there.

When I push open the door a healer walks over to me with a pleasant smile.  “What can we do for you today Miss Greengrass?”  He asks his eyes scanning over my body as if he was looking for the tell tail signs of the Dark Lord’s touch.  They had gotten to know me quickly down here.

“Actually I think I have a stomach bug.”  I tell him and start to feel a wave of nausea.  I rush over so I can empty what is left of my breakfast in a bedpan.

“I see.”  he says with a deep frown.  “Sit up on the bed and I will be right back with some diagnostic potions.”  He says before he turns to leave.

I climb up on the bed and lay back to close my eyes a bit.  I only open my eyes when I hear a cart near my bed and the curtain being pulled closed.  A different healer from the first was now standing over me.

“Where did..”  I start but he cuts me off.

“Healer Jones is more suited towards physical injury.”  he explained and pulled out a small knife.  “I just need to take a bit of blood for the potions.”  he says and motions to a tray of five different color tubes.

Once I nod my understanding he makes a small cut in my thumb and then squeezes it to give one drop of blood for each potion.  “I’ll be back in ten minutes to check the results.  Just lay back and rest while we figure out what is wrong.”

I lay back again as I wait but I can’t help but be curious about the potions.  Every so often I glance over to see if they have changed.  After about seven minutes I see the middle one is turning from green to red.  I frown as I wonder what that means.  The shades of the liquid is a bit familiar but I can’t quite place it.

After ten minutes the healer returns to check on the potions.  “Ah, I see.  Give me a few minutes Miss Greengrass and I will get you something to help with the nausea.”  He walks away and takes the potions with him this time.

I feel an odd panic in my stomach at the way he looked at the results.  There is a small fear in the back of my head as I count days back.

By the time the Healer returns my mouth is dry.  “We are going to keep you here for the next few hours or so, just to make sure you are…”  He licks his lips nervously.

“I can’t be.”  I snap suddenly.  “I am on the potion.”  I tell him firmly.

He sighs and looks at me with a great amount of pity.  I feel like punching him in the face.  “I am sorry Miss Greengrass but you are.  It has been confirmed.  You see with as much healing as you have had done over the past few months, sometimes it counteracts the potion you were on.”  he tells me sadly.

I let this information settle in my brain for a moment.  “Do you had to tell him?”  I ask as softly as I can.

“He has already been told.”


	12. Growing Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- I would like to thank Eclectic Pet my awesomely awesome beta for helping me to revise this story!

**Ginny-**

As I walk down to the Chamber so that I can join my first advisor’s meeting with Tom I am worried about Daphne.  She still has not returned from the hospital wing.  

“If you do not mind my Lady, I could go and check on Daphne while you are in your meeting.”  Malfoy says as he must have noticed my distress.

“I think that is a good idea.”  I tell him and nod.  “You could pass me a note when you get back?”  I ask as I look over to him.

“Yes my Lady.”  he says as we descend the final stairs to the Chamber.  Malfoy has changed so much since I saved him from Tom’s wrath.  He is respectful and a bit stiff around me.  I feel like he is trying his hardest to be my perfect body guard.  He has even stopped his bit of flirting he used to do during our music lessons.

When we got to the door of the council room he opened it for me and followed me inside.  The room was dark just like many others in the Chamber.  There was a large round table in the center with a world map inlaid into the surface in gold and silver.

Set away from the table a bit was a large high backed chair that was obviously meant for Tom, next to it was a much smaller stool that was intricately carved with lions and foxes.  I remember from my studies that the fox was the Weasley coat of arms, so I can only assume the stool was made for me.  There are no other chairs in the room.

Several people are loitering around the room, but Tom is nowhere in sight.  I recognize some as I look around from the dinner, and others from previous encounters or mug shots.

When Bellatrix Lestrange grinned and starts to move towards me Malfoy leans down and whispers in my ear.  “Forget it, I am not going to leave you here.”  he says firmly.

“Well isn’t it the little lion brat.”  Bellatrix says in a sweet but demented tone.  She is eyeing me like I am some kind of vermin in her way.  “And Draco my lovely.”  She adds in a much more caring tone.  “Your dear mother told me you were this one’s…”  She waves to me with a sneer. “...new guard.  What did you do to endure such a punishment?”

“It is not a punishment to protect my Lady, Aunt Bellatrix.”  Malfoy says in an even tone.  “I have been honored with protecting what is most dear to his Lordship.”

Bellatrix snorts in a most undignified way and shakes her head.  “She is not a lady Draco dear, she is a pet.  A little lion that pleases our Lord, he will get bored of her soon enough, and then maybe you will be put to more useful tasks.”

“I do not think you would enjoy the consequences of such words getting back to the Dark Lord.”  Draco answers and gives me a poignant look, like he was telling me to defend myself.

I clear my throat and stand as tall as I can.  My head comes to her nose, so I feel a bit inadequate next to the woman.  I press on anyway, knowing that Tom and Daphne want me to be more commanding when it comes to his followers.

“It is also not wise to talk about me as if I am not in the room.”  I say and I am glad that my voice sounds firmer than my nerves.

Bellatrix looks at me and sneers again.  “Do you think I am going to fear some wandless little twit that’s only use is to warm our Lord’s bed?”  She asks now looking at me.

“Jealous that the honor is not yours?”  I ask before I can think of what it sounds like I just admitted to.  It looks like Malfoy is having a very hard time not laughing.

“Why you little…”  Bellatrix starts as she raises her wand to curse me.  Malfoy steps in front of me before she can cast, which seems to deflate her anger a bit.  “Draco out of my way this little slut needs to be taught…”  before I know what it happening she is on the ground screaming in pain.

I look around to see who is casting the curse and see Tom in the doorway, his eyes glowing with anger.  When he finally lifts it he stalks over to the small group of us.  “Disrespect of my things is disrespect of me.”  Tom states and curses her again.

Malfoy moves me back away from the two of them, keeping his body between me and the rest of the room.

“I… I am sorry my Lord.”  Bellatrix’s voice comes in an unsteady tone.

“Now apologize to the wandless slut.”  Tom says coldly.

Malfoy steps out of the way so I can see Bellatrix slowly get to her feet.  “I am sorry little lioness.”  She said bowing to me, but I can see her eyes have not left Tom.

“Better.”  Tom says firmly and then waves for me to come to him.  “I wish for you to sit next to me.”  he says as if he didn’t just torture one of his most loyal followers.  He takes my hand and leads me over to his throne.  “I had this made just for you my lioness.”  He says as he shows me the stool I had noticed before.  “Do you know why I chose these forms?”

I look down at my seat and I realize he is testing how much I have studied.  “The lion must be because I was a Gryffindor, and the fox is because I am a Weasley.”  I tell him trying to pretend we are the only ones in the room. 

“Exactly.”  he says in a pleased tone before he helps me to take a seat.

Malfoy moves to stand behind me with his back straight.  I sigh as I knowing he will not go and check on Daphne as he is worried I would be hurt in his absence.

Tom takes his own seat and looks out at his followers.  “Miss Weasley will be joining our weekly meetings.  I wish for her to observe how our Empire is being formed.”  he says as he motions to me.

He then asks for those in the room to report on individual projects.  Soon I discover that the Dark Empire is had not only taken all of England and Scotland, but has also conquered Ireland and some of France.

I spend the next few hours silently listening as the group discuss everything from currant magical populations in different areas to muggle war technology that may be of use in their war.

“The cells in the dungeon have reached their limit my Lord.” Rabastan Lestrange reports.  “We were hoping some could be moved to Azkaban.”

Tom taps his lips as he thinks about his Death Eater’s request, and I can not help but think about his words from the other day.  I bite my lip and shift as I wish to ask who he was torturing in cell fourteen.

“You may send McGonagall, Sprout, and Aberforth to Azkaban.” he says finally and I can’t help but whimper as I think of my old professors and the man that had helped us so much during the last year.  “They have become boring.” He adds and smiles down at him.  “Do you have something to add my dear?”  He speaks to me for the first time since the meeting began.

I shake my head, I know I can’t do anything to help them, and I am pretty sure Azkaban is a better place than Tom’s personal dungeon.  Then I get an idea to ask my question from before.  “What about cell fourteen?”  I ask softly.

“The only way she leaves this castle is death.”  he says in a tone that leaves no room for discussion.

“Who…”  I start but I am not sure I want my subsion confirmed.

Tom laughs and sits back in his chair seeming very amused by my question.  “She is just another pet my lioness, she just doesn’t have your pedigree.”

**Luna-**

Over the last few weeks Blaise and I have come to an unspoken understanding.  He has stopped being so forceful in his advances and I have started to talk to him once again.

He seemed more than pleased to learn I had firmly decided not to speak with Draco any more than I had to.  He was seemed even more delighted to find out Draco would no longer be making weekly visits.  It seemed he has a new job within to the Dark Lord’s service and it took all his attention.

My new liaison to the Dark Lord is Alecto Carrow and she hardly ever does more than drops off and picks up messages.

I am writing an article about how the young wizards of England are eagerly awaiting their next year at a now full cleansed Hogwarts when Blaise walks into my doorway grinning ear to ear.

“It finally came through.” He says excitedly the moment I look up at him.

“What did?”  I ask and sit back as I needed a rest of writing crap anyway.

“Well Lady Radcliff, would you like to go inspect your inheritance?”  He asks with a smirk on his lips.

“What did I inherit exactly?”  I counter as I remember Draco mentioning  something about this at the beginning of the summer.

“Serendipity, the adjoining lands, and the family vault.”  he says with a smug look on his face.  “I have the key right here.”  he held it out to me.

“Serendipity?”  I ask a bit confused.

“It is the name of the Radcliff Manor.  I thought it fit you rather well actually.”  Blase says with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Who did I take all this from?”  I ask with a frown on my lips.  “It was considered Nott property until we petitioned the Ministry for your rights.”

“So I am related to the Notts?”  I ask with a frown as I didn’t really know much of my mother’s family.

“Theodor is your second cousin on your mother’s side.”  He tells me as he wiggles the key in front of me.  “He thought his inheritance was going to be a lot bigger than it is.”  he smirks as he seems pleased with taking something away from his old schoolmate.

I frown at how much he seems to be enjoying this but in the end I sigh and take the key.  “Why did you do this for me, you know I really never had an interest in it right?”  I ask as I look down at the tiny copper key.

“Greed.”  he says simply and shrugs.  “When I marry you I want us to be as rich as possible.  Plus I couldn’t marry a commoner.”  he adds as if the idea of that is ridiculous.

“But I didn’t think you were noble.”  I say frowning as I think back to my talk with Draco.

“I’m not English nobility, I’m Italian.”  he tells me simply.  “My mother preferred Hogwarts because it is where she went.  Malfoys are actually both English and French.”  he adds after a moment.  “But Italians are much better at love making.”  he says with a wink.

“So you two did all this so I would have a title and you wouldn’t be embarrassed to marry me even though I am not going to marry you.”  I ask him with my own smirk.

“Exactly.  Are we going?”  He asks as he holds his hand out to me.

When we get to Gringotts it isn’t very busy so we can go directly to one of the many goblin’s manning the desk.  “I would like to view my vault.”  I tell him as I hand over my key.

The goblin inspects the key for a moment and looks me over like he is making sure I am who I say I am.  “Lady Radcliff Lovegood.”  he says finally.  “We have been expecting you.”  He hands the key back and shows us to a cart to take down to the lower levels.  All the old money vaults are near the bottom of the bank so we have quite a ride before the cart slows.

He leads us to the vault and helps me open it.  “Lady Radcliff I should report we had to stop the previous owners from emptying this vault earlier today.  If you find anything missing we will take further action.”

“How would I know if anything was missing?”  I ask as I step inside the vault to find a rather organized room.  There were shelves that held various treasured objects as well as ones that held large canvas bags.

“As is protocol we wrote up an inventory before any clients were made aware of the change in ownership.”  he said and handed me a thin red book.  “Will you be keeping two vaults with us, or would you like us to move the Lovegood contents to this one?”  he asked stiffly.

“I’ll keep both for now.”  I tell him as I look around in wonder.

“Then I shall leave you to it.”  The goblin nodded and left the room.

I turn to Blaise and then back to the room.  “Think these are full of coins?”  I ask as I walk over to the canvas bags to open one.

“Probably.  Wonder if the organization is Nott’s doing, or if it was the goblins and their inventory?”  He asks as he walks around and looks at different items.

When I open the bag I find they are all full of coins and organized by type.  “I think it must have been the goblins, I never seen a wizard keep their vault like this.”  I tell him and move to a shelf full of wooden and velvet boxes.

I open the first I come to, a wooden box carved in tiny owls.  Inside I find a cameo necklace.  The woman in the relief of the picture reminds me of pictures I have seen of my mother.  I figure the pendant and wonder if it is one of my ancestors.

“That is beautiful, you should put it on.”  Blaise says and I jump as I had not realized he had walked up behind me.

“It kind of looks like my mother.”  I admit as I pull the necklace out of the box and slip it around my neck.

“We should look it up.”  He says kindly.  “It looks like it belongs on you.”  He adds as he looks me over.

We spend the next few hours look around the vault, opening boxes, and examining my family's most treasured possessions.  It actually makes me feel connected to my mother in a way I had most many years ago.

“I understand why you did this, but it was actually very nice.”  I tell Blaise as we head out to meet the goblin and close the vault.  The only thing I decide to remove is the necklace, as I don’t really have a need for any of the other precious things.

“We should go visit your Manor tomorrow.  We could make a day out of it.”  He offers as he helps me back into the cart.

“Like a date?”  I ask suspiciously.

“I know you won’t marry me Luna.”  he says putting his hands up in defeat.  “But you could at least give a guy a chance to show you a good time.”  he offers pleasantly.

It actually did sound like it could be fun, and it wasn’t something I would like to do alone exactly.  “Okay.. It’s a date.”

**Daphne-**

They won’t let me leave the hospital wing until the Dark Lord comes to speak to me.  It is obviously his orders.  I am fidgety as to what he will say, I am unsure how he will take this news and I really don’t wish to be punished.  I don’t want the Dark Lord’s baby.

I am so very tired so I decide to take a nap while I wait for the Dark Lord to be done with his business for the day.  I fall into a restless sleep and as the darkness washes over me I think maybe I have made a mistake by giving into the fatigue.

I am swimming in a sea of darkness, the one thing I can see if my own form.  There is no ground, no walls, no doors, only darkness.

A sudden pain shoots through my body like I am being ripped apart from the inside.  I scream but I can’t hear myself, my voice being swallowed by the darkness like everything else.

I am in a boat surrounded by black sea.  I feel the gentle movements of the waves lulling me into a relaxed daze.  I hear voices coming from above, unable to understand them at first I stand up in the boat to try and listen better.

“How is he doing?”  The Dark Lord’s disembodied voice asks.

“He is strong my Lord, but I am not sure if she will survive the birthing.  He has so much magic.”  The Healer from before answers.

“The whore matters little…”  The Dark Lord answers and suddenly the boat is tipped over and I find that I am choking on the black icor I had thought to be water.  I choke on the tar like substance as in invaders my nose and mouth.  I wheeze, becoming light head, unable to breath.

I am in a ballroom out of breath from dancing, my face and chest red from the exertion.  I am wearing a deep purple elegant ball gown.  My hair was pulled up with a cascade of curls that washed down my back like a waterfall. My neck glimmers with precious gemstones.  I feel wonderful, like a queen.

My partner was every bit the prince, his clothes fine and matching hers perfectly.  His posture perfect as he bows to me and reaches to take my hand.  His blond hair fell slightly in his face as he leans forward.

Suddenly he looks up at me with cold silver eyes, a sneer on his lips.  “You are vile.”  His voice is cruel and unforgiving.  “You are tainted.”  he adds standing up and ripping the jewels from my neck.

Chanting started to come from the guests around me.  “Vile, tainted, unclean.”  The chanting continued as the man started to rip my fine dress. “Vile, tainted, unclean.”  Suddenly I was alone in the ballroom, my dress in tatters, scraps of it lay around me.

“Do you think it will drive her mad my Lord?”  Lucius’ voice came from above her, tone more interested that worried.

“If it does maybe she will be a bit more interesting.”  The Dark Lord replied coldly.

I am in a nursery.  It is decorated with white and pastel blue.  The room was full of light, it seemed warm and safe.  The animals on the wallpaper move about the walls playing with one another.  I can’t shake the feeling of dread as I look over to the slowly rocking bassinet in the corner.

I blink and the nursery is the same but changed.  The colors are dark and menacing, it is cold making my body tremble.  The animals on the walls look twisted and cruel, they bite and kill one another.  In a panic I rush to the bassinet and look down at my sweet baby boy.  

His blue eyes look up at me in fear.  When I reach down to pick him up the room changes back to the warm and inviting place it was before.  The boy in the bassinet eye’s turn red and he bites my hand with sharp fangs.

I wake with a start, screaming at the imagined pain in my hand.  I look around for a moment as I try to shake the dream and remember where I am.  I lose exactly what I was dreaming about, mostly I remember darkness and filth, the baby boy that was really a demon.

My hand moves to my stomach and I think I am going to be sick again.  I slip out of bed and cross to the loo as fast as I can before I spew bile and stomach acid into the toilet.  It seems I have nothing else left.

After washing my mouth out I go back to my bed and find Lucius Malfoy standing and waiting for me.  He is smirking so I know he knows at least a bit of what is wrong with me.

“Miss Greengrass, I am here to escort you down to the Dark Lord.  He wishes to have a serious conversation about your future.”  he says and I can hear the pleasure in his voice.  Why does he hate me so much?

“I am sure he does.”  I say stiffly and straighten my clothes.  “Shall we go?”  I ask as I let him lead me down to the Dark Lord’s office.  “Do you know exactly what this is about?”  I ask to see what I can get out of him.

“Oh yes, and I will enjoy the sounds of your screams.”  Lucius replied with a smirk on his lips.

“What have I ever done to you Professor Malfoy?”  I ask a bit bewildered by his treatment.

“Honestly?  You shook your tits at my son.”  he says stiffly.

“Draco and I aren't like that, I told you Professor.”  I say trying to get the old man to understand.

“Yes he has told me many times, he said he hasn’t even tasted you.”  He sneers as if that didn’t make any sense to him.  “But then Miss Greengrass tell me, why did he risk so much for your safety?  The fact he hasn’t fucked you yet makes you even more dangerous to my family.”  He says without looking at me.

“I’m…” I am not sure how to answer him so I just close my mouth and keep walking.

I am almost relieved to finally get to the Dark Lord’s room.  Lucius opens the door for me and I step inside with my head down.  The older man steps in behind me and closes the door.  Without a word from the Dark Lord I step into the middle in front of his desk.

My nerves are shot, I don’t know what to expect from him.  Will he want me to keep the child, or will he ask me to get rid of it? I glance up to him unable to keep myself from looking for his reaction any longer.

He sat behind his desk looking cold and foreboding.  “You have displeased me Miss Greengrass, tell me who you were with while you were my mistress.”  his tone was cold.  “Was it young Malfoy?”

I could feel the older man stiffen behind me, he was obviously not happy with his son being blamed for her condition.

I whimper at what he thinks I have done, even Ginny would not be able to protect me if I had taken a love while I belonged to the Dark Lord.  I am not stupid enough to have done such a thing.

“My Lord, I took no one but you into my bed.”  I tell him quickly.  “I have lain with no one but you since.”  I push, almost thankful men’s touches sent me into a panic now.

“I have not been able to bear children for many years Miss Greengrass.”  he informed me with a deadly tone.

“My Lord, you are recently changed.”  I say remembering the Lovegood girl’s prophecy.  “I swear this child’s father could be no one but you.”  I tell him swallowing hard.

He studies me for a long time and narrows his eyes.  Images of the men I had tried to take to bed started to flash in my mind, going back to Blaise calling me broken, and then to the savage beating in front of Draco.  I know the Lord is checking my mind to see if I am telling the truth, and I just let him see that I am.  I struggle as I feel like I am reliving each of my couplings with him until we are at the night of the party.  He pulls out of my mind and a smile forms on his lips.

“It seems she is right.  With this new body I can indeed bear children.”  He said seeming pleased with the idea.  I feel like I am going to be sick again, would he want me to keep the child?

“That is excellent news my Lord.”  Lucius says bowing behind me, he is obviously glad Draco is off the hook.  It makes me a bit bitter to think the older Malfoy thinks so little of his son and myself.  “What is to be done about this one my Lord?”  he asked obviously still trying to get me punished.

The Dark Lord looks up and he frowns again as if he had just remembered I am there.  “No common whore is going to carry my heir.  She will get rid of it.”  He says stiffly.

My knees almost go weak with the relief that I feel.

**Ginny-**

It is midnight before I drift off to sleep.  I am still worried about Daphne, she never came back to my room.  I decide that she is not back by the morning I am going to go to the hospital wing to check on her.

As a familiar darkness surrounds me I sigh, I know this feeling, Riddle is going to come for a visit.  I find myself sitting on the castle lawn, the lake just down the slope from me.  There is a picnic set out around me with all my favorite foods.

“You are doing so well I thought you deserved a reward.”  Riddles voice comes from behind me before he kisses the back of my neck.

“He says it is too dangerous for me to be out on the grounds.”  I say before I stand and step off the picnic blanket so I can enjoy the feel of grass beneath my feet.  “But I think it is a ploy, he still wishes for me to feel trapped.”

“You are trapped.”  He says moving up behind me again and wrapping his arms around my stomach.  “You know if he knew about me, he would be so very jealous.”  he whispered softly in my ear.

“I am not so very sure he doesn’t know about you.”  I say before stepping out of his arms again.  “I am not so very sure you are not one of his spells that is here to manipulate me into doing what he wants.”  I add before I turn and look at him.

“Now you are thinking like a Slytherin.”  Riddle says like it is a compliment.  He before moves in to cup my cheek and running his thumb over my lips.  “But I am not, I have my own will and agenda.”  He told me before leaning in and kissing my lips softly.

“What are those?”  I ask stepping away from me.  I suddenly find I am sitting on the blanket again, he is sitting next to me with a bowl of fruit in his lap.  “Riddle what do you think you are doing?”  I ask with a frown.

“I am having a bit of fun, just let yourself relax.”  he tells me as he holds a piece of melon up to my mouth.  “This is your reward after all.”

I open my mouth and let him place the melon against my tongue.  It tasted so good, I close my eyes to truly enjoy it.

“That taste better than the real thing.”  I tell him softly and I hear him chuckle.  I can feel his movement to get closer to me.

“That is because dreams can do anything my sweet.”  he whispers in my ear.  “They can feel any way we want them to, and we never have to worry about the consequences of our actions.”

“What do you want Riddle?”  I ask opening my eyes and moving away from him.  “I know what Tom wants from me.  But you said you are not one of his spells, and you wants something different.”

“You know I think you fear me less than you fear him.”  he comments to the wind.

“You said it yourself, dreams have no consequences.”  I point out.

“Oh but I am not a dream.”  He said with a smirk.  “I am the twisted part of your soul that was corrupted by him when you were eleven.”

“You’re a part of me?”  I ask my eyes going wide and I scoot back a bit.

“Not any more, but I used to be.”  he says as he moves after me. “Just as he wants you to stand by his side in the real world, I want you to give into me in this one.”

I narrow my eyes and look at him as I move further away and stand up.  I can feel my heart racing and I don’t think I like his plan for me.  “Wouldn’t that mean I would turn completely into you… into him?”  I ask the fear of that idea starting to bubble its way into my brain.

“No, that wouldn’t be fun at all.”  He said as if the answer were obvious.  “Then I would be all alone.  I would have to be the one bending to his will.  Do I look like someone who would bend to the will of another?”

“Do I?”  I spat, wishing I had my wand so I could hex the smirk off his face.

“You are starting to.”  He said and licked his lips.  “You wanted to know what I wanted.  Are you now displeased with my honesty?”  he says as he stands and moves closer to me once again.

“Am I displeased that you want to twist me into someone like you?”  I ask rolling my eyes.  “You both do want the same thing!  Only you are happy in this little dream world.”  I motion around me.  “You want to take away any retreat I may have!” I yell and kick one of the dishes.  He could punish me here, but at least he couldn’t punish anyone else for my actions.

The next thing I know we are in the Chamber of my youth.  The floor is wet, and I can smell the stale air.  A shot of fear takes hold inside me and I fall to the ground just as I did when he had been draining my soul away.

I feel light headed, my limbs all too heavy to move.  I can hear footsteps coming towards me but I can’t see who is around.

“If you do not want your reward then we shall stay here when you are with me.  Would you prefer to be stuck in this nightmare my sweet?”  He asked as he stepped around into my view.  “I think I shall make you fear this place all over again.”

He lowers my own wand on me.  I wake screaming in the pain that won’t seem to leave.  I shift and writhe on the bed as I feel like the curse is still being cast even in my waking.  I know I am screaming and all I want is for the pain to stop.

I am not sure how long I am like that before cool strong hands are chasing the pain away.  I hear voices above me but I can’t attach them to their owners.

“How long did you wait to get me fool?”  An angry voice snaps.

“We didn’t know what to do my Lord, she wouldn’t stop screaming.”  A fearful voice answers.

“How long?”  The angry voice asks again, this time I can hear a deadly calm and I know what will come next.

“I got you as soon as they got me my Lord.”  A third voice answers with concern.

“So the fools were going to let her scream all night?”  The first voice asks and I can hear another man screaming like I was.

“I thought a Potion of Dreamless Sleep was in order my Lord.”  The third voice speaks up.

After that I can taste something sweet going down my throat, and then there is even sweeter darkness.

**Luna-**

We are standing outside a large wrought iron gate.  The design is rather interesting, as it looks like an large owl with the wings spread out to make each door.  The gate connects to a somewhat run down looking wall.

“Now what do we do?”  I ask not taking my eyes off the rusted looking gate.

“Well it looks like the Notts didn’t use your Manor a lot at least.”  Blaise says as he steps forward and tries to push the gate open.  “I wonder why, I am pretty sure Serendipity is larger than Nott Manor.”  he says as the gate won’t budge.

“Maybe they couldn’t open the front door.”  I answer and walk up to the gates my self.

“You know you may be right.  We wizards may have not understood that this was your house all along, but the wards of the Manor may have been waiting for you.”  he said motioning for me to try and open the door.

I hold my breath and put my hand against the gate softly stroking the metal.  To my surprise the gate swings open as if it was never even latched.

“I think that answers that question.”  Blaise says smugly and helps me push the gate out of our way.

He moves in and wraps an arm around my waist as we walk up the overgrown gravel path.  “So no one has been inside since Grandma Radcliff died?”  I ask with a frown.  It was a beautiful house spread out in front of us, but it obviously had seen much better days.

“More than likely.  Did your mother grow up here?”  he asks curiously and I shrug.

“I don’t remember her ever talking about her childhood.  You know I was five when she died.  So mostly I remember small things.  Like her singing in the kitchen and giving me fairy cakes when my father wasn’t looking.”  I tell him smiling at the sweet memories.

“My memories from my mother at that age are nothing like that.  I mostly have images of her laughing in the arms of her next husband.”  Blaise tells me with a frown.

“Did you have anyone to sneak you treats and play games with you?”  I ask curiously.  My life was not filled with the riches and luxuries that Draco and Blaise’s lives had been filled with, but I had always been happy before the war.

“I had a few nurses and teaches that liked me over the years, but mother fired anyone I would get too close to.  You see she didn’t like the idea of me seeing any of them as a mother over her.”  he tells me and shakes his head.  “I don’t think we need to talk about that, we have a Manor to explore.”  he says and takes my hand to pull me towards the house at a run.

By the time we get to the front door I am out of breath and laughing.  It feels good to just run for the pleasure of it.

The same owl from the gate is carved into the front door.  “It must be the family crest.”  I say and look back at Blaise for confirmation.  He nods and helps me open the heavy door.  When the door opens there is three small popping sounds and the candles in the front hall light on their own.

“Hello?” I call out and see as three house elves move into the view of the door.

“Is you our new Misses?”  A very small elf came forward and asked with big bright green eyes.

I look to Blaise and back to the tiny elf in front of me.  “I guess I am, what is your name?”  I ask and look to the three elves behind her.  One looked ancient, and stood leaning over a tiny cane.  The other two looked to be in the prime of life, they were obviously a couple, as the female was heavy with child.

“Minty is Minty.”  The tiny elf said.  “That is Minty’s mommy Muffin and daddy Clipper and grandmommy Mop.”  I smile down at the tiny elf, realizing she is very young.  I had never really thought about house elf children before this moment.

I look to Blaise to see what he thinks of the family of elves and frown as I see the scowl on his face.

“Who told you, you could have children?”  Blaise asked Muffin and Clipper with narrowing eyes.  The elves looked frightened as they looked back at the imposing figure Blaise made.

“Mistress Radcliff told Muffin she wished for an elf for her granddaughter before she died.  Muffin has been waiting for Minty to be old enough to take care of a human then Muffin was going to show her to Mistress Lovegood Sir.”  The little elf told him as she looked between the two of us with worry, her hand moving to her stomach as if she felt the need to protect it.

“And the second child.  Mistress Radcliff has been dead for eight years.”  He points out to the elf.

Clipper stepped in front of his mate and looked Blaise directly in the eyes.  “We has not had a Master here for some time.  And yous not our Master either.  We only get rid of our baby if the Mistress says so.”  he says firmly and then looks at me with pleading eyes.

All eyes are on me and I feel very strange having the power to tell these little creatures they can and cannot have children.  “Of course you can keep your baby.”  I say and all the elves but Mop visibly relax.

“Luna, you have to forbid them to have any more.  They will be too busy taking care of the child to help take care of the house.”  Blaise tells me seriously.

Muffin steps forward again before I can respond.  “Wes not going to have any more Mistress Lovegood.  Wes are happy you have come to Serendipity at last.  If the Mistress would like Minty can show her and her…”  Muffin looks up at Blaise obviously unsure what to call him. “..friend around the Manor.  Muffin and Mop will go and make some lunch for yous?”  She asks hopefully.

“Yes, I think that would be perfect.  Thank you.  And I would like to be called Luna.”  I tell the elves, it just seems like Mistress Lovegood is quite a mouthful.

Minty happily shows us around the large estate.  Much of it just needs a good cleaning and it would be a beautiful house once again.  Blaise is silent on our tour, he seems deep in thought as he studies every room of the house with keen eyes.

He doesn’t speak again until we are sitting down to lunch.  Muffin and Mop had cleaned a small dining room and made us a wonderful spread of sandwiches and fruit.

“It will take a lot of cleaning and a few repairs, but it is a jewel of a house.”  Blaise says as he sips some juice and looks over to me.  “Do you think you will want to live here?”

“I don’t know.  I mean I feel like I would get lost going to the loo.”  I tell him with a laugh.  He smiles and nods.

“You would be surprised how quickly you learn your way around the areas you like.”  he tells me simply.  “Would you rather sell it?  It would be worth a tidy some.”  He offers as if he is testing me.

“No, I don’t think I can do that either.  You have given me another connection to my family Blaise.  I’ll never leave England now.”  I tell him softly.

He raises an eyebrow and looks over at me.  “Were you thinking of leaving us?”

I blush and frown at the slip of my tongue.  “Not really, it was a half formed dream only.”  I tell him with a soft sigh.  “But now I have a piece of both my father and my mother.  How could I ever abandon that?”

He smiles seeming very pleased with himself.  “You couldn’t, and you know why that is Luna?”  He asks me seriously.

“Why?”  I ask wondering where is he going with this.

“Because you are still a pureblood noble woman, no matter how you were raised, and blood wins out in the end.”

**Daphne-**

It is almost dawn when there is a knock on my door.  I moan and push the covers back, my body stiff and my mind hazy as I go to punch whoever has woken me this early in the morning.  When I open the door I see Draco looking a bit messed at my door.  His hair is in his face, and his robes are ripped.

“What happened to you?”  I asks more awake now that I see the state of him.

“The Dark Lord had me punish her guards.”  he says and leans against my door frame, as if the statement didn’t need any further explanation he continues.  “I would have come sooner but my father just told me about what happened.”  He says and looks me up and down for a moment.  “Are you okay?”

I move out of his way so he can enter and we can continue the conversation away from any prying eyes.  “I’m fine, I feel sick but the healer says once I get rid of it I will recover within a few days.”  I tell him and frown.  “Why did you have to punish her guards?”

Once he is in my bedchambers he sits down on a chair near the fire and leans forward on his knees.  “Oh the fools took their sweet time in getting anyone when the Lady was under some kind of night terror.  They let her scream for a while before they even came to get me.”  he said shaking his head.

“She has those a lot.”  I tell him but I won’t explain how I know unless he asks.

“Not this bad, we woke her up and she was still screaming like she was under a Cruciatus.  She almost bit off her own tongue they let her scream so long.”  he tells me with a deep frown.  “But I didn’t come here to talk about her.  I came to talk about you.  What are you planning to do?”  he asks seriously.

“What do you mean?  I plan to get rid of it.  I have been thanking Merlin and the rest of the ancient wizards that he doesn’t want me to carry it to term.”  I tell him and take a seat on my bed.

“You know his heir would be worth a lot, even if it is a bastard heir.”  Draco says not looking at me as he speaks.

“Hell no!”  I tell him firmly.  “I have no idea what is growing inside of me but there is no way I am going to carry it to term Draco.  There is just no way!  For one I have been ordered to get rid of it, and do you really think I am stupid enough to not follow his orders after what happened last time.  and secondly I know that it isn’t… human.  I can just feel that it is more… monster than child okay?”  I ask looking Draco in the eyes so he understands what I am feeling.

“I just wanted you to think about all your options.”  he says holding his hands up to surrender.

“I have.”  I say standing up again.  “So if that was all you can leave.”  I tell him pointing to the door.

Draco frowns and shakes his head as he runs his fingers through his hair, messing it up even further.  “Have you thought about what this means for Luna’s prophecy?  It has to be real right?  How could she guess that he would be so careless?”

I sit back down and frown as I look at my knees.  “I think it is as real as any prophecy.  What do you think this coming battle is?  Another war?”  I ask more out of curiosity than worry.

“Maybe, the Dark Lord has many plans for this world.  What Lion do you think will step up to challenge him?”  He says as he rubs his chin.

“How could anyone know, maybe his little lioness herself to rise up against him.  Do you think you should tell the Dark Lord what is coming?”  I ask as I bite my lower lip.

“I think it is better not to.  For one, I want Luna for myself, and I would have to tell him where the prophecy came from.  Secondly, we all know how he responded to the last prophecy, his obsession could have had everything go very badly for us all.”

I can’t help but sneer at the blond freak’s name.  “Blaise says she sent back your flowers.  Says she wants nothing to do with you.”  I point out coldly.

“Yes.  Almost being raped has turned her off rather quickly it seems.”  he says with a frown.  “But even if it is Blaise that wins her, it will be good for us.”

I roll my eyes to make it clear to him that I don’t agree.  He shakes his head and chuckles.  “Don’t worry Greengrass, I have big plans for us all.  I feel they are mostly going very well.”


	13. Coming of Age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.
> 
> A/N- I would like to thank Eclectic Pet my awesomely awesome beta for helping me to revise this story!

**Daphne-**

I hadn’t been able to get up the nerve to ask Draco to come with me to the hospital wing.  I really didn’t want to do this by myself, but it felt like I would be crossing a line neither of us liked to mention if I asked him for such a person favor.

So now I sat alone in an uncomfortable hospital bed and waited for a series of potions I was supposed to take in a specific order.  The healer had already come and told me about the process they were just now waiting for all the potions to me done.

This was not something that the students of Hogwarts usually needed.  With how easy magic usually protected against such things, it was not something that was kept in stock.

I am fiddling with the ends of the sheets when I hear the curtain around my bed being pushed back.  I figure it is another healer or nurse come to check on something so I don’t bother to look up.

“No one will tell me what is wrong.”  Ginny’s voice comes from a few feet away.

“My Lady!”  I gasp and look up to find Ginny looking at me with worried eyes.  “You shouldn’t be here.”  I tell her and when I really look at her she seems as tired as I feel.  “Draco said you have trouble sleeping last night, he should not have let you come.” I tell her with a frown.

“Draco has no control over where I go any longer.”  She says and walks over to sit on the edge of the bed.  “It was only a bad dream, not a mysterious sickness that is supposed to put in on bedrest for the next week.”  She says as she eyes me closely.  “Are you going to tell me what is wrong?”  She asks seriously.

I sigh actually a little glad that she is here, and I am not completely alone in this moment.  “I…”  I am not sure how to tell her, or if I will be punished if I do.  I look to my hands to buy some time as I try and think of a convincing lie.

“I’m not actually as stupid as everyone around here seems to think.  I was there when Fleur first found out.”  She tells me as she rests a hand on one of mine.  “They are making you… get rid of it?”  She asks more softly.

When I look up at her my throat tightens.  She is looking at me with such concern in her eyes and I hate her for it.  I pull my hand out of her and turn to look anywhere but at the little princess that dares to pity me.  She is the one people should pity.  She will have to keep any children the Dark Lord gives her.

“Yes, they are  _ letting _ me get rid of it.”  I snap and take a deep breath before I look back at her.  “But you won’t be so lucky.  Now that he knows he can have them, you realize it will be  _ you _ that carries his heir.”

She looks taken back for a moment then frowns and narrows her eyes at me.  “Yes Daphne I know I have a hopeless future where the best I can dream….” She trails off and shakes her head.  “I know what my life is now, I don’t need you to remind me.”

“Then stop looking at me like  _ you _ pity  _ me _ okay.”  I tell her knowing I am letting my temper get the best of me and not caring.

She sighs and shakes her head.  “I don’t pity you Daphne.  I am just thought you could use someone here with you.”  She says seeming less angry again.

I am still not used to being around anyone like Ginny.  I am starting to wonder what it would be like to be surrounded by people who didn’t have an ulterior motive for every action they took.  I look back to my lap and bite my lower lip.  If she thinks I am letting her comfort me now, than maybe she will feel we are closer friends.

“Thanks.”  I tell her softly and take a deep breath.  “I don’t know why I snapped at you.”  I say and force a half smile to my face.  “You know you are being much too nice to me.”

“You are the closest thing I have to a friend right now.  You know if you want I could come visit you in your room while you are recovering.  Maybe bring you some books to read or something?”  She offers a real smile on her face.

I nod and look up at her shyly, maybe I can spin this into something I can use.  “I don’t really want to focus on me right now.  Would you like to tell me what happened last night?”  I ask in the most sensear voice I can muster.  “Draco was very worried.”

She looks down at her hands as if she is trying to decide if she can trust me or not.  “You can’t tell anyone.”  She starts, which means this will be useful information.  “But I think my dreams are haunted.”

I blink at her a few times and frown.  “What do you mean?”  I ask in my best concern voice.

“I dream about the shadow in the journal all the time.  I dream like he is living inside my head.  Last night I displeased him and I think he wanted me to see how much he could punish me for it.”  She swallowed hard and looked up into my eyes.  “Do you think I am going crazy?”  She asks in a worried tone.

I shake my head.  “We live in a world of magic my Lady, who is to say that part of that journal isn’t haunting your dreams.  Draco said the pain seemed very real to him.  It is a wonder you can talk today with all the screaming you did.”

“They gave me a potion to heal my throat.”  She tells him and looks back down to her lap.  “Please don’t tell Tom, I am not sure what he would do if he found out.”

“I won’t tell anyone Ginny, I promise.”  I say with a smile and reach out to take her hand.  “We really need to start trusting each other my Lady.  We are going to be a team now.”

Before she can say anything else the healer comes in with a tray of potions.  He looks to Ginny for a moment before focusing on me.  “You are to take the first five in order from left to right.  One right after the other.” He tells me and starts handing me vials so I can drink the foul tasting mixtures.

She reached out and held my free hand, giving me support when I couldn't bring myself to ask.

**Luna-**

It has been three weeks since I first visited Serendipity.  I have gone back a few times, and with some pressure from Blaise I have decided to try living there for a while.  It just seems so big for one person, but with Minty, Muffin, Mop, and Clipper there at least I won’t be lonely.

I am mostly done packing my small flat above the Quibbler when I hear a knocking on the door down stairs.  There is only one person who comes to that door so I drop what I am doing and go down to let him in.

“Did something happen?”  I ask as I close the door behind him and lock it tight.

“No, I just found out you are moving out of the city.”  Ron tells me with a deep frown as he pushes back his hood.  “I was worried you were moving in with one of  _ them _ .”  he says with a scowl on his face.

“No no…” I say and smile up at him for a moment before turning to head back up stairs.  “I am moving to Serendipity.”  I tell him on my way up.

“Serendiptawhat?”  he asks as he follows behind me.

“It is the radcliff manor.”  I explain simply.  “I have recently gotten my inheritance from my mother.”  I tell him and leave out Blaise and Draco’s involvement for now.

“Oh.  I didn’t know your mother left you anything.”  He says awkwardly.  “But if it gets you away from the city that will be good.”  He recovers after a moment.

“Oh I will still floo into work every day.”  I say waving my hand.  “I will just not be living in the city.”

“Do you think it would be safe for me to come visit you there?”  he asks so softly I am not sure he wanted me to hear the question.

“Actually I think it will be safer.  I can direct the wards to let you Apparate in and out of the house.  No more coming and knocking on my back door.”  I tell him with a smile.  “You could come with me now, I was going to take a few boxes and send Clipper back for the rest.”

“Clipper?”  Ron asks sounding worried.

“One of my house elves.  I have four with another on its way.”  I tell him with a slight blush.  “They belong to the manor.”

“So they can’t tell that you are friends with the most wanted wizard in the country?”  he asks looking a bit unsure.

“I don’t think they would want to tell on me.  They seem to like me a lot more than Blaise that is for sure.”  I explain with a smile.

Ron’s expression darkens the moment I mention my assistant.  “You still seeing  _ Blaise _ ?”  he asks in a tone that makes it very clear how he feels about the other boy.

“A little.”  I admit with a frown and step closer to Ron.  “It is actually not that bad Ron.  He never did tell the Dark Lord about my prophecy.”  I point out.  “Why do you dislike him so much?  He isn’t even a Death Eater.”

Ron looks into my eyes and turns a bit red.  “I know his type Luna, he took advantage of you and I sure he is trying to do it again.”  Ron says crossing his arms over his chest.

I sigh and bite my bottom lip as I look up at the red headed boy I had crushed on throughout my entire school career.  “That night we were taking advantage of each other Ron.  I wanted to know what it felt like before I was married off to some… one.”  I change what I am going to say at the last moment so Ron doesn’t know about Blaise’s threats.

“You shouldn’t do those things with someone unless you care about them.”  Ron tells me firmly.

“Well I don’t really have that as an option unless you are offering.”  I ask with a smile, I just want to push him off his guard a bit so he will drop the subject.

He turns a bit more red with my words and looks to the ground.  “I…”  he starts like he has no idea how his sentence is going to end.

“Don’t see me that way.  I know.”  I tell him to let him off the hook.

“That isn’t it.”  he stammers with a deep frown.  “That isn’t it at all.  Gosh Luna you have, well you are, I mean I used to think you were kind of.”  he takes in a deep breath.  “I think about you in a very unbrotherly way sometimes… a lot of the time.”  he admits turning slowly purple.  “But every time I do, I think I am betraying her memory.  She hasn’t been gone that long really, and we were together at the end.”  He tells him and looks at his feet.

“So you see me that way but you need a proper amount of time to mourn one of the great women of our day?”  I ask gently.

“That is exactly it.”  he says and looks up at me timidly.

I smile at him and take one of his hands in both of mine.  “Ronald, you should let me know when you think you are past your mourning.  I wouldn’t mind sharing sweet moments with you.”  I tell him and turn away so I can collect a few things.  “So are you coming to the manor?  We can floo there so you get an idea of where it is.”

**Ginny-**

“I can’t believe he wants me to wear this to my own birthday party.”  I say for the fifth time as I look in the mirror on the back of my bathroom door.

“You actually look rather perfect in it my Lady.”  Daphne calls from the other room.  “Will you please come out so I can do your hair?”  She asks for the seventh time.

“Five more minutes.”  I say and frown into the mirror.  The dress was blood red and hugged my simple curves from my breasts to my upper knees where a large split in the front flared out into a small train.  But what really made me uncomfortable is the fact that the neckline dove so far down my front that my navel was showing.  Only magic was keeping this dress in place and it makes me extremely uncomfortable.

“You know I would kill to wear a Zuli original.”  Daphne says calls as she is still trying to make me feel more comfortable in the dress.  Finally I decide I can’t wait any longer and head out into the bedroom to face my fate.

“I think I look like a wanton woman.”  I tell her glumly as I sit down on the bed so she can do my hair.

“Well you do, but that is the way the Dark Lord wants it, and you did promise to submit tonight.”  She reminds me as she brushes my hair.

“And if I go back on my word now?”  I ask meekly.

“More than likely he will kill Draco and I in front of you and then lock you in a cell much less comfortable than this one.”  She tells me honestly.  I like that I can count on her to give me the brutal truth.

“I just have to remind myself it is just one night.  Do you know how many people are coming?”  I ask as I work to not think about the ridiculous dress.

“All of the inner circle, and a few press.  Not anywhere near the size of the end of the year gala.”  She tells me as she tries to be supportive.

“Do you think Luna will be here?”  I ask when she mentions the press.

“Blaise is coming from the Quibbler, the Dark Lord thought Luna would just upset you.”  She says and I am glad she had already asked.

“I don’t know much about Blaise.  I remember hexing him once in school because he was trying to look up my skirt.  He always seemed like such a letch.”  I say as I try and keep my mind busy.

“He is most definitely a letch.  Deflowered your little friend Luna himself.”  Daphne says as if the information meant nothing.

“He what?”  I ask pulling away from her so I can turn and look at her.

“Oh don’t look at me that way.  He didn’t force himself on her if that is what you think.  He is just a very smooth talker when he wants to be, and you know sex really isn’t that big of a deal.”  She says and physically turns me back so she can continue with my hair.

“It is just so weird thinking about how much everything has changed I guess.”  i say frowning as I think of sweet little Luna being groped by Blaise Zabini of all people.  “But Luna has always had her own way of dealing with life.”  I say and frown.  “Actually Draco may have already told me about Blaise and her…”  I say about a moment.  “I remember him asking for my self in winning her heart.”  I tell Daphne with a laugh and she pulls on my hair a bit tightly.  “Ow.”

“Sorry.” She says and starts to curl my hair with her wand.  “Did you give him any advice?”  She asks in an overly casual way.

“A bit, we traded information, but i don’t think I gave him anything he couldn’t have figured out on his own by just paying attention.”

“You are going to look lovely tonight.”  She says as she obviously wants to change the subject now.  “You just need to keep your mouth shut unless someone asks you a question.  We are not playing queen tonight, we are playing slave girl.”  She says as she is obviously trying to help.  Her own neck is on the line after all.

“I know.  I am just going to try and keep my head down as much as possible.”  I tell her and look to my lap.  “But I may be distracted by my breasts if I do.”  I add with a laugh.

“Better distracted then mouthing off.”  She warns and walks around me.  “So a little makeup and I think we will be done.”

I nod and run my fingers over my hair.  She left it down in silky smooth curls.  Harry used to tell me I looked wild when I felt my hair down like this, I wonder if that is the look we are going for tonight.

“By the way when is your birthday anyway?”  She asks as she turns back around with a compact in her hand.

“Tomorrow.”  I say with a half smile as I just let her work.  “I’ll be seventeen you know.”  I tell her sadly.

“A woman.”  She comments and steps away to look at her work.

“Yeah, a woman.” I agree and try not to look too sad at the idea of spending my birthday with no family.

I spend the rest of the time getting ready in silence. and when we are just about done I can hear music start to play from the other side of the door.  “What is that?”  I ask with a frown.

“Didn’t I tell you?”  Daphne asks a little too innocently.  “The party is being held in the Chamber itself.

“I can’t do this.”  I say as my blood suddenly feels cold in my veins.

“Yes you can.  Don’t think of it as the Chamber, think of it as a really dark room full of your worst enemies.”  She says as she tries to make me laugh.  When it doesn’t work she frowns.  “Draco will be there, he will protect you.”  She promises.

“What if I have a panic attack?”  I ask thinking about having to eat and maybe even dance in the same place I was tortured just a while ago.  I still have to remind myself it was just a dream, but at the moment I was finding that very hard.

“He is doing it to knock you off balance my Lady.  Don’t give in.  Knock right back in the most submissive way you can think of.”  She offered and took my hand.  “You are a Gryffindor and you are brave.  You can do this.”

“I can do this.”  I say trying to believe it myself.

“I’ll be right here if you need me.”  She promises with a small smile.

“I can do this.”  I repeat and decide it is better if I don’t look in the mirror again.

“You can do this.”  Daphne offers as she leads me over to the door.

The door opens and I step out into the main hall.  The usually very somber room is decorated in red, and gold, with lions everywhere.  I am his Gryffindor princess and he doesn’t want anyone to forget it.  Some might take the decorations to mean he is spoiling and giving into me, but I know the truth.  With such a reminder of my old life around, it will be that much more humiliating for me to willingly bow at his feet.

Many people are already there, milling around and sipping amber liquid from champagne flutes.  The Dark Lord is sitting on the black throne that is normally part of this room, it too is decorated with golden chains.  Next to the throne I see my stool from the council room and sigh as I walk over to him.

The band starts to play a lively tune as I enter, I guess I am the guest of honor after all.  I work very hard not to look at any of the Death Eaters in the room.  I know they are just giving me dirty looks anyway.  I know it will be better if I get the real reason for the evening over with so I walk directly to Tom’s throne and I take a deep breath before I kneel at his feet as gracefully as I can.

The music stops and I know everyone in the room besides for my shadow Draco, and Tom himself are shocked by my actions.

“Happy Birthday my lioness.”  Tom says in an almost sweet tone.  “You look as lovely as ever.”  He tells me as he leans down and takes my chin in his hand.  He tips it up slowly so I am forced to look into his red eyes.  “That dress was the perfect choice I think.  Do you like my present?”  he asks with a knowing glint in his eyes.

I swallow hard, I know he is just trying to bait me.  “Yes my Lord.  It is soft and lovely.”  I tell him which makes him smile more broadly.

“I am glad my dear.  Please take a seat.”  he says and motions to the stool next to him.  I rise to my feet and sit down, only now do I let myself look at what the others in the room are doing.  Many of the Death Eaters are snickering.  Those new I assume are press are scribbling on small pads of paper.

“I think this evening is off to a wonderful start.”  Tom says in a very pleased tone.  Draco moves so he is standing behind me, ever watching me as a shadow, but Tom acts like we are the only ones in the room.  “What would it take for it to end wonderfully as well?”  Tom asks lightly.

I know what he is asking so I just avoid the question.  “I think I will go get a drink.”  I say and move to stand again.

“Sit, a drink will come to you.” he says and waves a floating gold tray over to us before he plucks a flute from it and hands it to me.

“Thank you my Lord.”  I say and sip the drink slowly.  I know I need to keep a clear head tonight so I don’t let my mouth run again.

“It is a pleasure my dear.  I wish to have your company for the rest of the night.  The guests will come to us.”  He says as he takes another drink for himself.

“If that is what would please you my Lord.”  I say and force a smile on my face.

“You are being very good my lioness.  Draco and the whor… Miss Greengrass will be ever thankful, I am sure.”  Tom says and I know his slip was on purpose to try and get a rose out of me.

“Will you be trying to upset me the whole night my Lord?” I ask in the most polite tone I can come up with.

“Oh yes, it amuses me to watch you twitch my dear.”  he says and chuckles as one of the guests comes forward holding out a small present wrapped in shiny black paper with a gold bow.

“For your birthday.”  The man says and places the present at my feet.  I look between him and Tom with a frown.

“Did you think tonight would be without gifts?”  Tom asks with a chuckle as the guests move back out into the room and another comes forward.  “Do not worry, Draco here checked every one for hexes and curses.”  he says with a smirk as he turns to my guard.  “Out of curiosity, did anyone try?”  Tom asks, his eyebrow raised.

“Only Aunt Bellatrix my Lord.”  Draco says and bows his head in respect.

Tom sighs as if he has to deal with an unruly child that just won’t behave.  “It is to be expected I suppose.  She truly does not like you lioness.”  He says and turns to me.  “I will deal with her after the party.  I would not wish to ruin your celebration, now would I?”  he says and reaches down to brush my chin.  “Would you like to dance my dear?”  he asks suddenly his eyes lit in a way I know I don’t really have a choice.

“If you like my Lord.”  I say and wait for him to help me into a standing position before I let him lead me out onto the floor.

I don’t know how surprised I should be that Tom is a wonderful dancer.  On one hand I personally know how smooth he was in his youth, but on the other hand it is a hard thing to think of the Dark Lord doing something so light as dancing.  All the same he is a perfect partners and leads me around the dance floor in graceful moves.  He far outshines my meager ability, but I realize half way through the first song that maybe motives to dance are simply so he can touch my form in whatever way he pleases out in front of all his guests.

By the end of the third song I am breathless from dancing and the little gropes and pinches I have been receiving at his hands.  “My Lord I am in need of a rest.”  I tell him softly not looking up into his face as I speak.

“Yes of course.”  He says and leads me back to my stool.

The night goes on like that for some time.  I make sure to eat and drink very little of the champagne.

I open the presents his inner circle had gifted me with and find most everything is clothes or jewelry I am sure Tom will like to see me in.  The most bold present coming from Lucius, who gave me very risque set of green and silver lingerie.  Tom only smirks and watches as I turn bright red while I stuff the present back into its box.  

“You never did answer my question.”  Tom says as the night is starting to come to a close.

“What question my Lord?”  I ask as innocently.

“What would it take for this night to end as wonderfully as it began?”  Tom asks as he leans down to look me in the eyes.

“My family's freedom and my wand.” I tell him after some thought.  I figure I am asking way too much for what he wants so he will not bother me about it further, at least for tonight.

“You may choose one of your brothers that I will grant their freedom, and it can’t be Ronald.  As for your wand, we will see how wonderful the night is and I will think about it.”

“Bill, but only if he can go back to his wife and child.”  I say as a lump forms in my throat.

Tom just smiles.

**Daphne-**

“Where’s our Lady?”  I ask as Draco enters Ginny’s room without her.

“Would you believe me if I told you she went to our Lord to his chamber?”  Draco asks as he walks over and sits down next to me on teh couch.

“Not really.”  I say as I put the book I had been reading all night aside.

“He is letting her brother Bill go back to his family.”  Draco explains with a shrug as he tries to look at my book.

“Really?  Wow.  Okay I believe you now.”  I say with a smile and turn to give him my full attention.  “So what are you doing here?”  I ask curiously.

“The elves will be bringing in her presents soon, I thought I could help put them away.”  he says as if that was a perfectly normal thing for him to do.

“I see, well did she get anything interesting?”  I ask as I work to keep the conversation light.

“Father gave her some lingerie he felt would put her in her place.”  Draco says with a smile.  “She turned bright red and I think she wished she could burn the thing with her eyes.”

“Do you think all Gryffindors are so… repressed?”  I ask and lean back to get a bit more comfortable on the sofa.

“No, I can remember a few I wouldn’t say were repressed at all.”  he says with an expression that says he is remembering something very pleasant.

“Really?  I don’t think I believe you got any Gryffindors into bed.”  I tell him shaking my head.

“Well we didn’t exactly get to a bed.”  he says and licks his lips as his eyes dance with wicked pleasure.  “You ever have any Gryffindors?”  he asks curiously.

“I never actually slept with a lot of boys from school.  Too easy to get a reputation that way.”  I tell him honestly.

“I can see the wisdom in that if you are a girl.  That sort of reputation can only help you if you are a guy.”  he says with a shrug.

“Oh you have a very full reputation Mr Malfoy, don’t you worry.”  I tell him giving him a bit of a shove.

“Believe me I urged it.” He says and moves closer to me.  “Would you like to see how?”  He asks playfully.

I start to panic, I don’t want him to know how very broken I am now that the Dark Lord is done with me.  “Stop it Draco…”  I say in as playful of a tone as I can muster.  “We’re not like that.”

“Why not?”  He asks taking one of my hands and kissing the wrist.  “I mean don’t you think it is a bit odd we have never slept together?”

“Why is that odd?”  I ask looking at him with a frown.

“Because there is all this sexual tension between us.”  he says as he kisses further up my arm.  I can feel my throat starting to close in panic and I take a deep breath and pull away.  He looks hurt for a moment and I can’t help but blush.

“Draco it isn’t you.”  I say before I know what I am thinking.

“Yeah?  Not powerful enough for you.  Now that you have had the Dark Lord no one else will do?”  he asks standing up with a sneer on his face.

Without thought I slap him hard across the face.  “Take it back.”  I yell and pull back my hand to hit him again.  He catches it and looks me directly in the eyes.

“No.”  he says his sneer still in place.  “You are exactly what my father thinks you are.  A little power hungry slag willing to whore herself out for a better position.  I should have fucked you when I was the stepping stone right?  I missed my chance.”

“Fuck you Draco!”  I yell and struggle to free my hand so I can punch him this time.

“That is what I was just trying but you turned me down remember?”  He snapped back.

“I can’t!”  I finally scream.  “Every time someone touches me I think of him and I panic!  Okay!  I’m… broken.”  I whimper after a moment as tears come to my eyes.  After a stunned silence Draco wraps his arms around me and pulls me to his chest.  I try and push him away, fight him off, but he only holds more me more tightly.

“I’m sorry Daphne.”  he says softly as I struggle against him, tears now running down my face.  “I’m so sorry.  You’re not broken.  I’m here for you.”  He keeps speaking these soft kind words in my ear as he holds me and I stop fighting him.  Once I am weeping softly into his shirt I hear him say a word that I thought was forbidden between Slytherins.

“Daphne, I think I’m in love with you.”

**Luna-**

It is nice having Ron help me move and unpack my things.  We don’t talk a lot, as we both have a lot to think about after our early conversation.  It is actually almost dinner before we say anything but lines about passing this or holding that to one another.

“I’m starving.”  Ron says as he looks up to me and rubs his stomach.  “You have any grub?”

“I am sure we can get Muffin to make us some dinner.”  I tell him with a smile and head towards the kitchen.  He is following me very closely, it feels weird having him so close after what he admitted to be earlier.  I want to touch him, but I know he isn’t ready.  I don’t even know if I still feel the same way towards him that I did in school.

When we get to the kitchen there is already a wonderful smelling meal laid out of the table for us.  I don’t see any of the elves anywhere so I guess they wanted to give us our privacy.

As we sit and eat the silence seems to become too much for Ron so he starts to talk and I don’t think he has really thought out what he wants to say.  “You should stay here for the rest of it Luna.”  He says in a tone that is almost a command.

“What?”  I ask as a frown settles on my lips.

He takes a deep breath and looks up at me.  “Let Zabini take over the Quibbler.  Stay here and out of everything.”  He says in that same demanding tone.

“We have been over this before Ron.  No.”  I sigh and fill my cup with some more tea.

“It is going to get a lot more dangerous now Luna.”  Ron tells me as he sets down his fork and gives me his full attention.  “I have met up with a few old Order and DA members and we are planning to fight back.  Snake Breath is mortal now as much as anyone can figure, and we are going to take him out, but that means he is going to push back.  Anyone in the middle will be hurt.”

I perk up at this news and smile at him.  “I’m not in the middle Ron I am a member of the DA, I want to join!”  I tell him and bite my lip.  “I am sure I can get messages and such out to more members, maybe put a code in the Quibbler?”  I am excited I will finally be able to really help.

“NO.”  Ron says as he slams his fist down on the table.  “You are staying out of it.  Do you hear me Luna?  Out of it.”  His eyes flare with anger as I open my mouth to argue, but he cuts me off.  “Out of it!”  he repeats firmly.

“Fine.”  I say sitting back and crossing my arms over my chest to glare at him.  “But I am not giving up the Quibbler.”  I say back firmly.

He frowns, sighs and glares at me a long while before speaking again.  “Do you know how dangerous it is for someone like you to be in the public eye?”  He asks in a huff.

“What do you mean, someone like me?”  I ask more than a bit annoyed with him at this point.

“Luna you are… Can’t you see how…”  He looks at me and frowns, I can tell he knows he had put his foot in his mouth, but I am not sure if he is smart enough to pull it out again.  “I’ve been watching, and reading, how this new world you are trying to live in works.  Luna, you are a pretty, unmarried, pureblood, noblewoman for merlin sake!  You have already fallen into Zabini’s trap, who else is going to try and trap you?  Own you?”  he asks getting more and more heated as he does.  “Does one of these Death Eaters have to actually rape you for you to understand?”  He screams.

“I can take care of myself Ron.”  I snap as I stand up I can’t take arguing with him much longer.  “Stay as long as you want, but I need a walk before I hex you.”  with that I turn and head for the door.

The moment I am in the hall I make a run for it to make sure he doesn’t follow.  The house is huge and soon I get lost somewhere on the second floor.  By the time I calm down I find I am in an unused bedroom.

I start to pace back and forth as I think about Ron’s words and what could have happened to me when the Dark Lord was punishing Draco.  Fear starts to bubble up inside of me, my mind goes to how vulnerable I was in Rookwood’s home.  Part of me feels Ron is right, that I am too weak to continue the path I wish to walk.

I sit down on the bed and play with the cameo I had taken out of my new vault.  I don’t know what my mother would have done in my position, but father always said she never backed down from anything.

I need something to keep myself busy so I get up and start to look through the room I am in.  I open the wardrobe and jump back with a shriek as what looks like a body comes tumbling out.  I stop and listen for a moment to make sure no one is running my way before I approach the lifeless from.

Pushing it over with my foot I find it is a lot lighter than a body so I kneel down to get a better look.  I almost laugh when I see the it is simply an old sewing mannequin wearing a moth eaten old black robe.

It someone reminds me of a Death Eater robe, only much older and tattered, like something Death himself would wear.  It is made for a large man and I wonder which of my ancestors wore such a thing.  Who would want to look like Death besides a Death Eater?

I giggle in delight and nerves as a silly idea springs into my brain.  Death, it was what the Dark Lord feared the most.  I wonder what he would do if someone started to walk around England dressed as his worst fear?

I smile as I realize it would do more than frighten the Dark Lord, it would also allow me to work with the rebels without Ron knowing it was me.  I remember my own prophecy and smile, was my courage hidden?  By going through with this ridiculous idea could I help made something greater come to pass?  Could I help this Lion step out of the darkness and defeat the Dark Lord?

I stuff the robe back into the wardrobe and head back towards the down stairs.  There were so many plans to make now, so much to do, but it is nice to actually have something to work towards.

**Ginny-**

How could I say no when it would mean at least one of my brothers would have his family back?  I hadn’t expected Tom to be willing to give so much just so I would sleep with him.  The moment I actually agreed he sent Draco away and lead me to his champers.

I realize he is worried I will change my mind.  I don’t understand why he is so determined that I give myself willingly.  After what I witnessed him do to Daphne, I know he is not above rape.  What makes me so special?

Once we are in his room he starts to undress himself slowly.  He is watching me as he does and it makes me wonder what he is thinking about.

“What do you want me to do?”  I ask softly, I feel very much like some kind of prostitute in this moment.  The realization that that is exactly what I am makes me blush and become all the more shy.

He chuckles darkly in my direction and moves around me like I am a lamb and he is a wolf ready to devour me.  “You are so very innocent Ginevra.”  He says as he moves up behind me.  “I do think I am going to thoroughly enjoy corrupting you.”  He whispers, letting his lips brush ever so softly against my skin of my ear.

I am already shaking when his fingers trail down my back and pull the zipper of my dress down painfully slow.  “Are you shaking in fear, or anticipation my sweet?”  he asks, the amusement clear in his voice.

I can’t help the venomed answer that tumbles out of my lips after his teasing.  “Disgust actually.”

He chuckles and I feel his slightly cold tongue run over the back ridge of my ear.  “I don’t believe you, but I would say it isn’t fear.”  he says in an amused tone.  “How long has the darkness gotten you wet my lioness?”  He asks as he lets my dress fall around my feet.

Before I have to answer he steps back to admire my body.  I’m not wearing a bra as the dress didn’t really allow for one.  At least my lower half is covered in a pair of black satin knickers, a matching garter belt to hold up my silk stockings.

“You know I may start allowing you to wear shoes again soon, but only heels and only in my chambers.  There is just something so appealing about a woman in heels and stockings.  I think it is the way it rounds their bottom.”  He says almost to himself as he runs his hands over my butt.

She hold more breath before forcing myself to speak.  “Who says I will ever be coming back here again?”  I ask sounding more bold than I feel.

He chuckled again and pulls my back against his chest.  “There are so many reasons you want me my little lioness.”  he tells me softly as he kisses my neck.  “You have just been denying yourself.”

“I… don’t want you.  I’m doing this for my brother.”  I tell him firmly as I try not to react to his lips, are the feel of his hand as it slips into the front of my knickers.

“Would you like me to tell you all the reasons that is a lie?”  he asks, but I know it really isn’t a question.  “First, and I have no delusions about this, I look like the man you actually loved.”  he says with an odd tone in his voice that I am unsure of.  “I probably even smell like him a bit.”  My heart is hammering in my chest as his finger works its way between my legs.

“Second, you are drawn to my darkness.  Oh most women are drawn to it on some level pet.”  he explains as he uses his other hand to force me to part my legs.  “You wouldn’t believe how many woman I have seduced just with how very dark I am.  But you, you are something special.”  he tells me as his middle finger brushes over a spot no one has ever touched but myself.

I let out a strangled moan and blush in shame as he plays my body like a fine tuned instrument.  I thought he was only skilled in bringing physical pain, but I realize now the sadistic bastard is getting even more pleasure from making me feel shame and disgust with myself.  He is just as skilled at bring emotional pain, and I wonder if that is what is really getting him worked up.

“You crave the darkness, I don’t think you would ever be able to get off without it.  Tell me my sweet, I know you think you loved  _ him _ to spite his connection to me, but have you ever thought that maybe you loved him because of it.  Because you saw my darkness in his soul?”  he asks as I feel the first of his fingers push inside of me.

Part of me wishes he would stop being so gentle, I want to hate him, I don’t want his touch to feel so good.  After a moment's struggle I let out another soft moan and push against his hand.  “Who was your first love really?”  he asks nipping my ear.  “I won’t get mad if you say the name, I promise.”  he tells me smoothly as his thumb brushes against a spot that sends electric pleasure up my spine.

His free hand is now moving up to my breast and he lazily starts to pluck and pinch my nipple into excitement.  I can hardly think with the way he is playing with me.  Only in my dreams has anything felt this good, and I know now dreams are pale in comparison to life.

“I won’t tell anyone my sweet, it is just between you and me.  Just say it, who was the first man you ever fell in love with?”  he keeps pressing the question, playing with me and whispering it  again and again in my ear.  “You can tell me the truth.”

 

“Harry Potter?”  I say knowing that is not the name he wants, but also knowing I don’t sound very sure of myself.  Did he have me under some time of spell?

“You don’t believe that.  You may have had a sweet little crush on him when you met him that first time, but it wasn’t love.  I saw it in your mind my sweet, tell us both the truth.  Who was the first man you were ever in love with?”  he asks again and starts to twist his fingers inside of me.

I groan as I try to focus and shake my head as the real answers forms in my brain.  “It’s not true!”  I span as I try and convince myself the name that forms in my head is a lie.

“Just say it my lioness, you know you can say it.  I won’t be mad.  Say it this one time.”  he continues with his smooth voice and his talented hands.  

“TOM RIDDLE!”  I scream and he flicks my body in just the right way that burning white pleasure turns my limbs and body into jello in his arms.  I gasp and shake in his arms while my vision blurs just a bit.  I never felt anything so wonderful before.

After the bliss ebs away it is replaced with pure disgust with myself.  How could I let him do that to me?  How could I admit such a vile thing?  he drops me to the ground where I fall in a heap on top of my dress.  I don’t look at him, but I can hear him removing the rest of his clothes.

“Why do you care about love, you don’t even believe in it.”  I say and realize my cheeks are wet with tears.

“Oh I believe in love.  I just know what it really is: a weakness.  Just as your love will always make it easier for me to control you.”  He says with a satisfied tone.  “Now come here my sweet, I am not near done with you.”  he says and I look up to his offered hand.

I think about spitting at him, but the reason I am here still hasn’t changed.  Bill will have his family back.  I take the hand and he leans  me over to the bed.  He motions for me to lay down on lop of the black silky sheets and then moves on top of me.

“You moans and screams are a delightful sound my sweet.”  he tells me as he looks down into my eyes and moves between my legs.

“More like my tears.”  I tell him with a bitter note in my voice.

He chuckles and nods, before brushing a few wild stands out of my face.  “I do love your hair, it looks like blood on my sheets.”  he comments playing with a few stands.  “You give yourself to me willingly Ginevra Weasley?”  he asks suddenly in a very strange tone.

I frown at the question and bite my lower lip, I feel like it is some kind of trick but I don’t know what he is up to.  I remind myself it doesn’t change the fact that Bill’s family will be together.  “Yes”  I say looking back into his glowing red eyes.

“Say it.”  he commands and shifts so his shaft is against me, ready to take my maidenhood in his stride.

“I give myself willingly.”  I tell him unable to look away from the eyes that comfort me and scare me all at once.  He smiles, and it is nothing like Harry’s smile, it is cruel and selfish and cold.

“Mine.”  he says simply and thrusts himself all the way inside of me in one stroke.  I close my eyes and my hands move it his shoulder to his some kind of leverage.  I scream in pain as it feels like he just tore my insides apart.

When I can open my eyes again I look back into his.  He isn’t moving and his expression has changed.  It looks like he is the one in pain, like he is actually worried about my suffering.  There is also something different something more comforting about his eyes and I can’t understand it at first.

Suddenly I realize I am looking into bright beautiful green eyes.  “Harry?”

**The End.**


End file.
